Sol de mediodía
by Annie858
Summary: Bella es una joven que solo busca soledad y huir de la pena que carga, pero su vida dará un vuelco completo cuando regrese al pequeño Forks y deba enfrentarse a su pasado y a su presente... pero sobretodo a su futuro. Todos humanos.
1. Forks

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de S. Meyer._

_**Sol de mediodía**_

_Capítulo I: "Forks"_

Su vida era un completo desastre, de eso estaba segura; lo pensó apenas había salido de Phoenix, cuando volaba de vuelta a Forks, apenas había terminado de decorar su _nueva_ casa y lo pensaba justo ahora cuando manejaba con inseguridad por las escarchadas calles del pequeño Forks.

_Suspiró_; a pesar de ser su lugar natal, todo era nuevo, pues no recordaba nada del aquel tranquilo pueblo del que su padre había intentado escapar veinte años atrás.

Bella Swan poseía una suerte bastante poco envidiable; pero ya había quedado atrás la etapa de preguntar "_porque"_ las cosas sucedían de tal forma, ahora aceptaba su destino sin cuestiones y siempre escudándose en aquella coraza impenetrable que había creado.

Bella era joven y bonita, pero ella no era consciente de ello. Para Bella, su cabello largo y castaño oscuro era demasiado simple para ser lindo, sus ojos marrones solían ir tristes y apagados, era pequeña y menuda, cosa que odiaba porque la hacía sentirse vulnerable ante los demás; en su intento por mostrarse fuerte y segura y dejar atrás todas las malas experiencias, Bella mostraba al mundo su coraza de joven autosuficiente y satisfecha de su soledad, aquella en que deseaba estar sola y sin la compañía de nadie, aquella de joven retraída y seria que no demostraba sus sentimientos hacia los demás; pero la verdad era otra, Bella _era _vulnerable, era tímida y no _quería_ querer a nadie, en realidad, era una chica de gran corazón que se sentía más sola que nunca y cargaba consigo una enorme pena que jamás la dejaría.

Bella bufó observando el paisaje que aquel pequeño lugar ofrecía en el centro de la península Olímpica mientras manejaba su antiguo Chevy por la carretera. No podía creer como todo podía ser _tan_ verde en Forks, ¿Dónde estaba el sol en aquel pueblo perdido del mundo?; definitivamente extrañaría Phoenix. Forks parecía ser el tipo de lugar que no la acompañaría en la lucha contra su mala suerte, la nieve, el hielo y la lluvia, eran factores más que propicios para dejarla tirada en el suelo con más de algún hueso roto, bueno, había que admitirlo, en Phoenix _era_ lo mismo, pero aquí en Washington, las posibilidades de resultar lesionada se incrementaban con creces.

Llegó a su destino. Estacionó su antiguo auto frente a la tienda y descendió de ella acomodándose la chaqueta. Observó el cielo, _genial, _lo más seguro sería que dentro de dos horas se pusiera a llover otra vez. Caminó con cuidado sobre el hielo resbaladizo y sujetándose del auto para no caer; no sería una buena señal que se presentara el primer día de trabajo completamente mojada por haber caído en el pavimento cubierto de hielo. Alcanzó la bonita puerta de vidrio e ingresó con seguridad a la librería, apenas hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella una campanilla sonó. Bella revoleó los ojos. Se volteó y observó la campanilla exasperada, como si aquella _cosa_ tuviera la culpa de todo lo que le sucedía, como si aquello fuera el punto de quiebre, allí se dio cuenta que había ido a huir del mundo al lugar más remoto de todos, pero se calmó.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño y generalmente ese tipo de _cosas_ no se veían en Phoenix.

- ¿Isabella Swan? –

La aludida se volvió, en frente de ella había una mucha alta, de cabello y ojos claros, era delgada y lucía tan tímida como ella misma. Trató de sonreírle, debían tener la misma edad.

- Bella… - corrigió de inmediato, estrechando la mano que la chica le tendía – _Bella_ Swan-

La chica sonrió amble y asintió.

- yo soy Ángela Weber – dijo - trabajo aquí en la librería, ¡te estábamos esperando!... estábamos necesitando más gente pues las ventas mejoran en esta época del año… -

Bella no dijo nada, sonrió con amabilidad y asintió, no era muy buena con las palabras.

- sígueme… -

Ángela la guió por el salón y entonces Bella observó la librería con detenimiento. No había otro adjetivo para describirla, el lugar era simplemente espectacular, tenía dos pisos de alto, todo perfectamente decorado y ordenado, entre elegancia y sencillez, la gente iba y venía, otros leían en los sofás, las estanterías estaban perfectamente ordenadas, era un lugar lleno de vida; pero lo más extraño era aquel ambiente cálido, acogedor y familiar que entregaba. Por un momento se sintió afortunada de poder trabajar allí, adoraba leer desde que era niña y pensó que si hubiese habido un lugar así en Phoenix años atrás, su padre habría tenido que sacarla de allí a empujones. Su padre. Sus ojos volvieron a ensombrecerse. No quiso pensar en eso.

Entonces se percató que al fondo del lugar había una amplia área infantil, todo lleno de colores y enormes dibujos. Allí había niños que coloreaban y reían, juegos por doquier y todo perfectamente decorado para los más pequeños.

- es precioso… - comentó maravillada mientras caminaban.

- sí, todo esto es como entrar en un cuento ¿no?… - afirmó Ángela en el mismo tono, Bella asintió – la verdad es que es un lugar bastante desproporcionado para la cantidad de habitantes que tiene Forks, pero Esme Cullen, la dueña de la librearía, siempre soñó con un lugar así y ahora ella puede permitirse tenerlo – Bella comprendió de inmediato, la dueña debía ser una mujer adinerada y caprichosa para plantar un negocio así sin que las ventas la respaldaran, Ángela pareció captar su expresión - ¡oh no, no pienses mal! – se apresuró – Esme es la más dulce y sencilla de las mujeres, hace todo esto porque le gusta, porque adora ver el rostro de felicidad en los niños y adora la literatura… ahora viene de vez en cuando, quiere dedicarse a su familia por lo que su hija se ha hecho cargo de esto por el momento –

Llegaron entonces a un pasillo, doblaron hacia la izquierda y alcanzaron una amplia estancia donde había una lujosa y moderna oficina decorada con el mejor de los gustos y la mayor de las elegancias. Al fondo había un enorme ventanal que daba a un jardín interior, demasiado verde para el normal gusto de Bella, pero que ahora lo consideraba sencillamente ideal.

- Alice…- llamó Ángela con familiaridad - Bella ha llegado… -

- ¡genial, hazla pasar…! -

Ángela le dio una sonrisa amigable y le señalo la oficina antes de volver a la tienda. Entonces, Bella ingresó con timidez, una chica joven y menuda se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa y antes de que pudiera detenerla, la joven la había abrazado como si fuesen hermanas…

- ¡Bella! – exclamó emocionada cuando se hubieron separado - ¿puedo yo también llamarte así, no? –

Bella lucía desconcertada y un poco mareada por la felicidad que la joven irradiaba.

- c-claro, prefiero que me llamen así… -

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura perfecta en una fracción de segundos, tomó la mano de Bella con energía y la guió hacia uno de los mullidos sofás.

- ven, Bella, siéntete como en casa… - ambas se sentaron, entonces la joven se levantó de nuevo como si hubiese sido pinchada - ¡que descortés!... ¿deseas algo?, ¿té, galletas? -

Bella negó con la cabeza un poco arrebolada. Estaba realmente sorprendida por la hermosura casi descomunal de la joven, su voz de soprano era tan suave y melodiosa que relegaba su propia voz al nivel de sonido ronco y áspero; la chica caminaba de tal forma que despedía gracia y una energía y alegría casi envidiables.

La joven se sentó otra vez, con una taza de té para cada una.

- mi nombre es Alice Cullen… - apuntó la muchacha, tendiéndole una taza a Bella con una sonrisa enorme – me he hecho cargo de la librería por un tiempo, mientras mi madre piensa que hará con ella. Yo estudio diseño y decoración, pero por ahora me encanta este trabajo… –

Alice era preciosa. Su tez era pálida pero sus mejillas eran rosadas por la energía, sus ojos grandes y chispeantes eran de un azul profundo, su cabello hasta los hombros caía en puntas y oscuro como la noche. Tenía facciones delicadas y respingadas y era aun más pequeña y menuda que Bella, pero todo ello la hacía inevitablemente linda.

La autoestima de Bella cayó seis puntos en menos de un minuto.

- entonces, tú tomarás el turno de la tarde… - apuntó Alice viendo un calendario que estaba en la pared de atrás, sonrió amable - ¿está bien eso para ti? -

- ¡claro…! – contestó Bella - ¡no hay problema…! –

- entonces no hay mucho más que decir… - señaló Alice con una sonrisa – de verdad espero que te sienta cómoda, aquí, Bella… estoy segura que todos los demás te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, y ante cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en venir a mi – sus ojos azules brillaron de manera especial al verla – no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas – la castaña alzó una ceja, Alice continuó derrochando amistad – quiero que te sientas como en casa, así que no dudes en sentarte a leer un rato si así lo prefieres… no hay presión-

Bella estaba realmente extrañada…

- bien… ¿gracias? –

Alice asintió con una sonrisa, abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero entonces su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

- mi hermana… - le comentó al ver la pantalla, pero un dejo de sombra apareció en sus ojos y su sonrisa vaciló un milímetro – hablaremos mañana con mas calma, por hoy encárgate del área infantil… es más liviano. –

Bella asintió, por una parte aliviada de dejar el parloteo y el derroche de felicidad de Alice Cullen, le dijo adiós con la mano y salió de la oficina. Entonces oyó el cambio en el tono de voz de Alice al contestar el teléfono, parecía cansada y sin ganas de hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede _ahora_, Rosalie? -

A lo largo del día, Bella pudo darse cuenta que Alice Cullen tenía razón. El área infantil era la más liviana de toda la tienda pero lejos la más adorable. Los niños iban y venían, reían, coloreaban y jugaban. A Bella nunca le gustaron demasiado los niños y nunca había tenido una relación cercana con ninguno, los miraba desde lejos y sonreía levemente al verlos. No tenía hermanos y jamás había convivido con niños pequeños por lo que la perspectiva de tener alguno en su vida nunca había sido ni primordial ni emocionante para ella.

De hecho, Bella no quería hijos, no quería nada que la atara emocionalmente, no quería volver a querer a nadie de tal forma que el perderlos significara el mayor dolor de su vida. Bella había aprendido que la mejor forma de vivir era buscar la felicidad en su soledad. Después de todo, todos los que ella había amado con su alma habían salido de su vida por su causa.

- ¿Isabella, verdad? –

Bella se volvió tan rápido por la sorpresa que no alcanzó a notar el desnivel del piso bajo sus pies y cayó de espaldas con fuerza al suelo. Abrió los ojos y vio otro par ojos castaños que le observaban desde arriba. Maldijo su mala suerte otra vez.

- ¿estás bien? –

- Bella… - corrigió la chica, levantándose del suelo – mi nombre es Bella. -

El muchacho rió. Bella se acomodó la chaqueta y se quitó el cabello del rostro con impaciencia, el joven le tendió una mano para saludarla.

- ¡pues hola Bella, soy Mike! – Bella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía - ¡Mike Newton! –

Bella le dio una sonrisa forzada…

- Hola Mike Newton – contestó.

Mike era un poco más alto que ella y aparentemente eran de la misma edad. El joven era apuesto, tenía cabello rubio y corto, y sus ojos era castaños de un tono bastante profundo. Le sonrió con complicidad y Bella intuyó de inmediato _porque_ se le había acercado al ver su sonrisa y su mirada. Por un momento creyó que estaba equivocada, los chicos que se le habían acercado en Phoenix buscando más que amistad con ella eran contados con la mitad de los dedos de su mano.

Le dio la espalda a Mike y continuó ordenando las estanterías como lo había hecho durante los últimos treinta y cinco minutos, pero el muchacho no se fue, se acercó a su otro lado y se apoyó galantemente en uno de los estantes en una evidente pose de conquista.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí en Forks? –

Bella no lo miró, tenía un libro en sus manos y debía ponerlo en la repisa más alta, no la alcanzaba.

- sí, llegue la semana pasada… - contestó mecánicamente - de Phoenix –

- ¡Vaya, Phoenix! – exclamó Mike sorprendido, Bella se rindió, no alcanzaba la repisa, dejó el libro en una de las de abajo, ya mañana buscaría una silla y lo pondría en su lugar, Mike continuó sin siquiera haberlo notado - Ese es un gran cambio, desde la gran Phoenix al pequeño Forks… ¿buscabas algo más tranquilo?... – trató de sonar divertido - ¿huyes de algo en especial? –

Bella se volteó y continuó acomodando la repisa de enfrente.

- definitivamente un poco de lo dos… - contestó sarcástica.

- ¿Tienes amigos aquí? –

Bella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba eso de contestar preguntas. No podía mentir y siempre terminaba contando toda su vida. Le observó.

- no Mike, ni aquí, ni en ninguna parte –

Era obvio que Mike Newton creyó que era una broma, puesto que soltó una colosal carcajada y luego se acercó unos centímetros a ella para sostener su mirada de una forma, que Bella pudo jurar que el usaba en sus conquistas.

- ¡Eres divertida, Bella! – dijo - ¡Realmente haces reír…! –

- ese es el propósito de mi vida… - comentó.

Mike no captó la ironía. Bella tomó otro de los libros, se alejó un poco de él y pudo ver a Ángela que le observaba desde el otro lado de la tienda con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y le asintió con la cabeza. Bella pudo jurar que Ángela sabía lo que Mike buscaba y disfrutaba la actitud de ella, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

- tu turno está por terminar, el mío ya ha terminado – comentó el rubio – podríamos ir a tomar algo, ¿te parece? –

Bella entrecerró lo ojos. _¡Genial!_... ¿Qué mentira se le ocurriría ahora?, ¿Cómo se sacaría a Mike de encima? Era horrible mintiendo. _¡piensa, Bella, piensa…! _

- ¡Tu turno terminó, Bella! – la tintineante voz de Alice Cullen apareció de pronto tras ella y Bella pudo ver que la joven sonreía de forma cómplice - ¡…pero necesito pedirte un favor antes de que te vayas, espero que no te moleste! – apuntó la caja que llevaba en sus manos - ¿Podrías llevar estos libros a la Academia de Música? está en los terrenos de la entrada de Forks, la ubicarás de inmediato, los están esperando y ahora no puedo llevarlos. –

_Bendita seas Alice Cullen._

- ¡Claro! – Bella saltó como un resorte, Mike gruño y Ángela rió por lo bajo, tomó la caja de las manos de Alice - ¡no hay problema yo los llevaré! –

- Bella… - comenzó el rubio.

- lo siento Mike… - dijo Bella con suavidad, aliviada por no tener que mentir – ya ves, debo continuar mi trabajo, estoy cansada y luego de hacer esto, iré a casa a dormir–

Se despidió de él con la mano y Alice la guió por el pasillo con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto. Ambas se miraron en la entrada de la tienda, como si fueran grandes amigas que acaban de cubrirse la una a la otra.

- te veré mañana Bella – sonrió la chica de cabello negro – tal vez tengamos un poco más de tiempo para conversar… –

Bella le sonrió con transparencia

- gracias Alice, _de _verdad… nos veremos mañana –

Ángela se apresuró y tomó un paraguas de la entrada.

- Está lloviendo bastante fuerte… - dijo – yo llevaré tu paraguas hasta el auto para que puedas llevar los libros con facilidad. -

Bella sonrió y ambas salieron al frío de la tarde. Ángela tenía toda la razón, estaba lloviendo como el cielo se fuese a caer sobre ellas, apenas se podía ver con claridad y el cielo había comenzado a oscurecer con la llegada de la noche.

Caminaron hacia el Chevy estacionado al frente.

- Mike puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone, Bella – señaló Ángela con seguridad – ten cuidado, le gustaste de verdad y no te lo quitarás de encima fácilmente… - los ojos marrones de la aludida se abrieron con horror ante la perspectiva - ¡No te preocupes, estoy segura que tanto Alice como yo estaremos allí para salvarte! –

Después de dejar los libros en el asiento trasero, Bella se volvió hacia su compañera de trabajo quien le sonreía de forma amigable. Entonces, pensó en que Alice y Ángela realmente eran personas valiosas y tal vez serían grandes amigas algún día. Sin embargo, sabía que no debía atarse emocionalmente a nadie.

Negó con la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos.

- gracias, Ángela – sonrió con transparencia

Ambas se despidieron y Bella manejó hacia la dirección que Alice le había dado. La lluvia caía a cantaros sobre la ciudad y golpeaba con fuerza el parabrisas. Veinte minutos más tarde estaba fuera de La Academia de Música y no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta. Era el edificio más lindo y pintoresco de todos los que había visto en Forks, era enorme, con jardines colgantes y enredaderas que se aferraban con fuerza a los muros, parecía una antigua casona Victoriana de las pocas que quedaban en Washington.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, por lo que el estacionamiento estaba vacío y Bella se preguntó si realmente habría alguien allí. Antes de bajar los libros quiso asegurarse de que hubiera alguien; con el mayor cuidado que pudo, para no tentar a su mala suerte, salió del auto y subió las elegantes escalinatas que daban al amplio pórtico de la entrada. La enorme puerta de roble estaba completamente cerrada. Observó hacia dentro por la pequeña ventana del lado derecho, pero no había nadie. Debería volver mañana temprano, _genial_.

Entonces se volteó para volver al auto y _la vio_. Un par de ojos verdes la miraban desde debajo de un paraguas color rosa.

Bella se congeló al instante, era una niña. La niñita más linda que había visto en toda su vida.

- Hola… – saludó la pequeña.

La lluvia caía implacable sobre Forks, había comenzado a anochecer, la Academia estaba vacía, pero de igual forma, allí, debajo del pórtico había una pequeña niñita que la observaba entre tímida y aliviada. Bella observó alrededor, no había nadie, entonces su mirada volvió a la pequeña, ella tenía unos profundos y vivaces ojos verdes cubiertos por una gruesa capa de largas pestañas, era pálida, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas a causa del frío y los colores propios de su edad. Su rostro era enmarcado por su largo cabello rizado que tenía la más extraña tonalidad de castaño, como si fuera color bronce. La niñita era pequeña y menuda e iba enfundada en un elegante y precioso abrigo blanco, debajo de su paraguas color rosa estaban ella y la muñeca que abrazaba contra ella.

La niña la miraba con tal expresión de adoración y alivio que Bella se asustó. La pequeña se acercó a ella con ternura y tontamente Bella se alejó un paso.

- yo soy Lizzie y esta es Rosie… - señaló la muñeca con ternura como presentándola - ¿Cómo te llamas tú? –

Los ojos marrones de Bella se suavizaron un poco al escuchar la voz de ella. Tenía voz suave y tierna y algo en el pecho de Bella comenzó a apretarse cuando la escuchó.

- me llamo Bella… -

La niña sonrió satisfecha por la atención recibida. Entonces, Bella pensó que era la niñita más adorable de todas y que era un crimen de consideración el que una niña tan pequeña y de no más de seis años estuviera allí sola. Se acercó hacia ella más tranquila y con una sonrisa que no pudo borrar aunque quisiera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – preguntó agachándose para quedar a la altura de la ella - no hay nadie… ¿porque estás aquí sola? –

La niñita contestó con transparencia y como todos los de su edad contó todo lo que sabía de forma rápida e imparable.

- ¡Nadie podía venir a buscarme hoy, entonces, mi papá dijo que vendría por mí cuando saliera de su trabajo, pero no ha llegado! – la pequeña le observó asustada - ¿Crees que se demore mucho? –

- puede ser – contestó Bella, entonces frunció el ceño. -¿y tu mamá? –

Los ojos de Lizzie se ensombrecieron una poco…

- no tengo mamá… - contestó, sus ojos se iluminaron otra vez y dijo alegre - ¡pero me gustaría tener una...! –

Algo en el pecho de Bella se apretó. Observó a Lizzie y al lugar, y casi pudo verse a sí misma siendo una niña pequeña y esperando a Charlie a la salida de la escuela vacía. La gran diferencia era que esta niñita parecía sacada de un catálogo de ropa para niños y ella no.

La pequeña tiritó de frío.

- ¡Estás helada! – exclamó Bella, se quitó su chaqueta con rapidez y la envolvió con cuidado. Lizzie le sonrió. Entonces la idea más descabellada apareció en su mente pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa y esperar allí a tu padre? –

Los ojos verdes de la Lizzie se iluminaron con súbita alegría.

- ¡Sí… vamos, vamos...! –

Bella no pudo evitarlo, devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente. Garabateó una nota para el padre de la niña que pegó en la enorme y elegante puerta de roble para volver y tomar a la pequeña niña en sus brazos, Lizzie se aferró a su cuello con cariño y se sonrieron la una a la otra. La calidez en la sonrisa de la pequeña hizo que algo se apretara en el pecho de Bella y sintiera algo que jamás había sentido. No supo bien lo que era. Apretó aun más a Lizzie contra ella y cruzó con cuidado hasta el Chevy en medio de la lluvia y la subió al auto, para luego subir ella del otro lado y partir a casa.

Bella manejó con cuidado en medio de la implacable lluvia y la inundada carretera.

- ¡mi papá es médico, como mi abuelo…! - decía la niña con cariño – ¡él cura a las personas enfermas, tiene mucho trabajo y lo veo poco, siempre lo están llamando a casa para que vaya al hospital… pero él me quiere mucho!…-

Bella no podía creer que un padre fuera capaz de dejar a una niña tan pequeña esperando en medio de la lluvia.

- me imagino cuanto te quiere… - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Cuántos años tienes Liz? –

La pequeña señaló cinco dedos de su mano.

- los cumplí dos semanas atrás… - exclamó - ¡Mi tía me hizo una fiesta gigante, todos mis amigos estaban allí! – sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción - ¡todos estaban disfrazados, mi tía me vistió de princesa!… ella me compra la ropa, siempre está diciendo que debo _desarrollar el buen ojo para la moda y el buen gusto_, no sé qué significa, pero dice que no será difícil, _que está en mis genes_ – sonrió – o algo así… -

Bella la observó. La ropa de la pequeña parecía ser original y de buen gusto pero sencilla. No quiso imaginarse los costos de su tenida habiendo tanto niño en el mundo que no tenía nada para ponerse. La tía de Lizzie debía ser una completa chica caprichosa y adinerada. Continuó manejando y se concentró en lo que decía Elizabeth ahora.

- ¡…llegamos de Chicago hace poco! – la pequeña parloteaba con los ojos brillantes de emoción mientras la miraba - ¡Vivíamos allí, pero mi abuela y mis tías nos extrañaban demasiado, así que nos mudamos de vuelta aquí! –

- yo también acabo de llegar… - comentó Bella dándole una sonrisa a la niñita - soy de Phoenix –

Los ojos verdes de Lizzie se abrieron de la emoción…

- ¡Phoenix, ¿me llevarás algún día allí, Bella?! – preguntó rápido - ¡Yo quiero conocer allí, ¿me mostrarás tu casa?! –

Bella la observó unos segundos, aquel sentimiento en el pecho volvió y no pudo evitar sonreírle con adoración.

- ¡claro que algún día te llevaré! – la niñita lucía satisfecha y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, entonces Bella recordó - ¿estudias en la Academia?... ¿Qué tocas Liz? –

- violín… - contestó la niña – ¡desde que tenía _esto…_! - señaló tres dedos con su mano – ¡me gusta mucho…!-

Bella se sorprendió y abrió la boca…

- ¡¿Tocas el violín desde que tenías _tres años_?! –

Lizzie asintió y sus rizos se movieron al compás de ella observando hacia afuera por la ventanilla el vecindario donde Bella vivía.

- ¡Mi abuelo dice que soy demasiado inteligente para mi edad…!-

Un escalofrío recorrió a Bella, estacionando el auto fuera de la casa.

- ya lo creo… -

La lluvia caía con más fuerza que nunca, parecía como si estuvieran tirando agua del cielo para ahogarlos a todos. Sin embargo estaba muy helado y el viento corría con fuerza, por lo que acomodó el abrigo de Lizzie y la arropó aun más con su propia chaqueta, cubriendo a la niña por completo.

- ven acá… -

Liz hizo lo que ella dijo, se colgó a su cuello y ambas bajaron del coche con cuidado. Bella llevó a la pequeña tratando de no caer en el piso resbaloso. Apenas estuvieron a salvo en el corredor, Bella dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y tomó su pequeña manito para conducirla a la casa. Lizzie caminaba adorable a su lado con Rosie en sus brazos.

Ingresaron a la casa y el calor interior fue algo reconfortante para ambas y Bella se apresuró en quitarle la chaqueta mojada a la niña. Entonces un ladrido llenó la estancia y los ojos verdes de Lizzie se iluminaron al instante.

- _¡tienes un perro! –_

Bella le sonrió sintiéndose más feliz que nunca de ver a la niña sonreír.

- su nombre es Jake… - le dijo – se llama así por un gran amigo que tuve en la infancia… –

Lizzie corrió con la emoción plasmada en su rostro de muñeca hacia la sala con toda la confianza del mundo, como si estuviera en su propia casa, Bella rió bajo. Extrañamente, se sentía _demasiado_ contenta al escuchar la risa de la pequeña mezclándose con los ladridos de Jake. Por un momento se sintió feliz de tenerla allí. Colgó el abrigo de ambas en el perchero y se encaminó al salón.

Lizzie estaba en el suelo con su enorme perro color café y la niña parecía adorar su mullido pelaje. Jake parecía casi tan contento como ella.

- Mi papi no me deja tener un perro… - comentó la pequeña – Rosie sí tiene uno… - señaló su muñeca.

Bella le sonrió.

- ¿Quieres algo de chocolate, Liz? – preguntó – hace frío… -

La niñita asintió y Bella se dirigió a la cocina. Lizzie la siguió al instante y corrió para alcanzarla.

- lávate las manos y vuelves aquí… -

En menos de dos minutos, Lizzie estaba sentada en la mesita de la cocina con un humeante vaso de chocolate y galletas frente a ella. Bella observaba las facciones perfectas de la niña y no podía evitar sonreírle cada vez que Lizzie la miraba.

- ¿Dónde está tu mamá, Bella? –

Bella sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

- yo tampoco tengo una… - se lamentó Lizzie y continuó - ¡Pero mi tía dice que es mejor que no tenga la mía, _que no me merecía_, que ella, mi abuela y mi tía Rosalie siempre estarán cuando yo las necesite…! -

Sus ojitos verdes la observaron de pronto y la miró casi con adoración.

- pero me gustaría tener una mamá para mi… ¿tú también quieres una, Bella? –

Bella no contestó. Odiaba hablar de su madre, antes de hacer un intento de mentirle sin resultado a la pequeña, se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello color bronce. Lizzie se acercó a ella con cuidado también y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los marrones de ella…

- a mi me gustaría tener una mamá como tú, Bella –

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Sintió aquel sentimiento desconocido que se había presentado desde el momento en que había visto a Lizzie fuera de la Academia y supo lo que era, _cariño._ Lizzie era la niña mas adorable de todas y había logrado ganarse su corazón en menos de lo que cualquier otro lo había hecho. Algo fue más fuerte que ella, y cuando Lizzie la abrazó supo que en realidad deseaba alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien proteger y todo eso de no atarse emocionalmente a nadie y que sería más feliz en su soledad vaciló cuando Lizzie apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y la abrazó buscando refugio en ella. Bella sintió aquella presión en su pecho otra vez y acarició el cabello de la niña con cariño.

- Bella… ¿puedes ser mi mamá? –

Entonces un trueno rompió el aire y la energía eléctrica de la casa se fue al instante. Dos segundos después, fuertes golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a ambas. Se separaron al instante, Jake saltó de inmediato y se dirigió a la entrada ladrando con fuerza, Bella se levantó del asiento frunciendo el ceño ante la insistencia de quien estaba en la puerta.

Lizzie lucía asustada.

- quédate aquí, Liz…-

Bella se dirigió a la puerta, una alta sombra se veía tras el cristal. Otro trueno. Entonces abrió.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! -

El hombre ni siquiera pregunto si podía pasar. Ingresó al oscuro corredor hecho un huracán y el viento helado que entraba desde la calle golpeó a Bella y la hizo temblar. Se volteó hacia el furioso recién llegado y lo vio moverse entre las sombras, era obvio que era el padre de la niña. A la luz de la luna pudo vislumbrar el mismo color de cabello de Liz.

La voz de la niña se oyó en la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Papi? –

- ¡¡Elizabeth!! –

Bella sintió como la desesperación del hombre se convertía en alivio. La voz del padre de Lizzie era grave y aterciopelada, jamás había escuchado una voz igual y se sintió como una tonta cuando volvió a temblar al escucharle. Bella vio al recién llegado lanzarse con rapidez hacia la pequeña y la alzó del suelo para apretarla contra sí mismo y besarla en la mejilla casi con adoración.

- ¡oh, Dios! – soltó aliviado - ¡Elizabeth estás bien, estás…! –

Entonces el hombre se volteó hacia Bella y ella pudo ver por la luz de la calle sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su hija, inyectados de furia.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido llevártela así?! – rugió, Jake ladró furioso - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! –

- papi, no… -

Pero Bella no necesitaba que Lizzie la defendiera. Ya no le parecía que la voz de él fuera tan aterciopelada y no dudó en defenderse con la misma ira de él.

- ¿Cómo has podido _tu _dejarla allí? – exclamó incrédula y aunque él era notablemente más alto que ella, eso no la amedrentó - ¡estaba sola bajo la lluvia, no había nadie en la Academia, pudo haber pasado cualquiera por ahí, da gracias que fui _yo _quien me la lleve! –

El padre de Lizzie no contestó, dejó a su hija en el suelo otra vez y se apresuró en quitarse su elegante chaqueta oscura para envolver Elizabeth con ella y alzarla de nuevo.

- Bella me cuidó papi… - susurró la pequeña

Su padre la ignoró.

- ¡Te quiero lejos de mi hija! – bramó a Bella – ¡aléjate de ella… estás advertida! –

Cruzó el rellano sin más palabras y salió hecho un vendaval de la casa en medio de la lluvia sin ningún problema, sin importarle lo resbaladizo del suelo. Bella observó como él subía a Lizzie en el asiento trasero de un elegante y moderno Volvo plateado. Rodeó el auto sin mirarla y subió; en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo aceleró para perderse a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Entonces, Bella lo sintió. La furia había dado paso a la pena, en menos de dos horas se había atado emocionalmente a esa niña. Luchó contra las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos por sentirse humillada y se quedó allí, en el pórtico, mojada hasta los huesos, sin darse cuenta que tiritaba de frío, rabia y pena. Entonces oyó a Jake llorar, se volvió a mirar la casa y la vio.

Rosie estaba en la mesita de entrada y Bella se sintió más sola que nunca.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, no soy muy nueva escribiendo pero este es mi primer fic de Twilight por lo que realmente espero que les guste y me dejen saber lo que piensan, nos estamos leyendo. Cariños._


	2. Los Cullen

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo II: "Los Cullen"_

Condujo el Volvo a toda velocidad por el largo y ahora inundado sendero que llevaba a la casa esperando que la furia aminorase; a medida que se acercaba a ella notaba con mayor nitidez que casi todas las luces estaban encendidas. Sentía la respiración de Elizabeth en el asiento trasero, la observó por el espejo retrovisor y vio que su pequeña y única niña observaba la oscuridad del bosque por la ventana con una extraña expresión apenada en su rostro de muñeca.

Aquello solo provocó que su frustración se incrementara y acelerara aún más el vehículo.

Llegó al enorme sitio despejado frente a la casa y apenas estuvo frente a ella detuvo el auto en seco, lo que provocó que los neumáticos patinaran sobre la gravilla. La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin compasión sobre Forks y prometía seguir haciéndolo; ahora truenos y relámpagos acompañaban el agua que caía como cascada del cielo.

Pero ni siquiera eso disminuyó la furia descomunal que sentía. La tímida voz de su hija llamó su atención.

- ¿papi…? -

Suspiró otra vez, a pesar de que estaba furioso, que la desesperación y la frustración aun no había pasado, ella no tenía la culpa. Se apretó el puente de su nariz de forma mecánica y tratado de controlarse para ella, se volteó a verla.

- quédate aquí, princesa… - le sonrió – volveré de inmediato. –

La niñita asintió.

Apenas descendió del auto, la sonrisa paternal de Edward Cullen se desvaneció por completo. El frío casi polar colmaba el ambiente y el ruido de la lluvia era más fuerte que de costumbre, sin embargo estaba tan enfadado y la furia había vuelto a tal nivel que no le importó mojarse hasta los huesos mientras caminaba con rapidez a la casa.

La figura espigada y perfecta de Rosalie se vislumbraba en el umbral. Apenas estuvo a unos metros de ella pudo notar la expresión furiosa en su rostro y como le observaba con sus ojos azules inundados de reproche y exasperación.

- ¡Edward! – la voz armoniosa de la rubia golpeó como una látigo en medio de la noche - ¿Cuál es tu problema?... – espetó indignada - ¡sin importar como te sientas, te he dicho cientos de veces que no conduzcas de esa forma cuando Elizabeth este contigo! – el joven no contestó, por lo que ella le dirigió una mirada encolerizada - ¡¿Edward, Me has oído?! -

Edward la ignoró olímpicamente y pasó raudo por su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención e ingresó a la casa.

La desesperación que había sentido al recibir la llamada de su cuñado era inigualable y se volvió aun peor cuando no encontró a su pequeña niña fuera de la Academia; ahora, aquella desesperación de había convertido en furia y solo había un rostro en aquel lugar que quería ver. Apenas cruzó el umbral de la casa, el rostro sereno y suave de su madre apareció frente a él con expresión preocupada…

- Edward… - comenzó con su voz siempre dulce – no seas tan duro con él, está muy arrepentido, sabes que no fue a propósito, de verdad… -

Pero él no quería escuchar razones, continuó raudo hasta el salón y apenas estuvo a una distancia suficiente bramó:

- ¡Emmett! –

Al instante, la figura corpulenta y musculosa del hombre que observaba hacia el río a través de los gigantescos ventanales de la pared del fondo, se volvió hacia él y a pesar de ser un poco más alto, y definitivamente más imponente y musculoso que Edward, se notaba en sus ojos castaños que temía ese encuentro y que no pudo evitar amedrentarse un poco al ver la furia y el descontrol que el recién llegado irradiaba. Retrocedió un paso.

Pero a Edward Cullen no le importó.

- ¿Cómo has podido dejarla? ¿Cómo has podido olvidarla? – rugió - ¡Confié en ti, te confié _mi hija_!-

Emmett agachó la mirada, lucía devastado.

- perdóname Edward, yo… -

- ¡Dijiste que pasarías por ella! – le cortó el padre de Lizzie, furioso - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado?... ¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable?; ¡tiene cinco años!... – Edward se paseó detrás del sofá como fiera enjaulada - ¡Esa mujer se la había llevado… pudiste siquiera haberme avisado! –

- perdón Edward, _de verdad…_ yo… - Edward vio a su madre caminar hacia el destrozado Emmett y darle una palmadita en su brazo en señal de apoyo moral – lo siento, de verdad…-

- ¡yo sí te perdono tío Emmett! –

Edward no pudo evitarlo. Notó de inmediato como su malhumor se disipaba al instante que la voz de Elizabeth se había oído en la sala. Se volvió; Rosalie y Elizabeth habían ingresado de la mano y a pesar de toda la angustia que había sentido en las últimas dos horas, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Lizzie feliz y a salvo. Frunció el ceño cuando la pequeña soltó la mano de Rosalie y corrió con rapidez a los brazos de Emmett quien se agachó con su rostro iluminado por la alegría de verla y la estrechó con fuerza cuando la pequeña se colgó a su cuello.

- ¡_Enana_! – exclamó dándole un cariñoso beso la mejilla, Lizzie rió divertida - ¡perdóname…me sentía tan culpable ¿estás bien?… - la pequeña asintió y sus rizos se movieron al compás de ella, Edward vio a Rosalie fruncir el ceño al ver a su marido - ¡no te olvidé , lo juro! – continuó Emmett - le prometí a tu padre que pasaría por ti pero…! –

Lizzie soltó una risita divertida…

- ¡No te preocupes, tío Emmett, de verdad! – exclamó con sus ojos verdes más brillante que nunca mientras su abuela acariciaba su cabello - ¡esta fue la mejor tarde de mi vida…! –

- ¿la mejor? – repitió Rosalie sin sonreír.

Edward suspiró, supo de inmediato lo que la joven rubia pensaba. Rosalie adoraba ser el centro de atención de todos y buscaba ser parte primordial en la vida de Elizabeth por lo que el que Lizzie manifestara cuan genial había sido su tarde sin que ella estuviera presente, no le había hecho nada de gracia. La mujer comenzó de nuevo…

- ¿Por qué dices que…? –

Pero Edward ya estaba exasperado y la cortó en seco.

- suficiente por hoy, nos vamos Elizabeth… - caminó con rapidez hacia Emmett y tomó a su única hija de los brazos de él, gruñó - ¡Vamos a casa antes que tengas un tío menos…! –

Lizzie rió divertida por la _broma _de su papá y se colgó a su cuello si ninguna palabra más, pero Edward no había terminado y se volteó para observar por última vez a Emmett con una mirada acusadora.

- puede que Liz te haya perdonado… - dijo con voz dura - pero yo aún no. –

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos de inmediato.

- ni yo tampoco – espetó.

Edward revoleó los ojos. No había pasado por alto la mirada divertida de Emmett al observar a su mujer enojada, sabía lo que Emmett estaba pensando, tal vez para todos era difícil convencer a Rosalie de algo, pero él era la única persona en el mundo que tenía ciertos métodos de persuasión que hacían efecto en ella.

El enojo no se había disipado del todo y no se disiparía en un buen rato ni aunque tuviera a la pequeña Elizabeth en sus brazos, y antes de seguir tentando su malhumor con su familia, Edward salió raudo de la casa y se dirigió con rapidez en medio de la lluvia hacia el auto, sintiendo aun la furia que lo dominaba pero también sintiendo alivio de que Lizzie estuviera con él al fin, a salvo. Puso a la niña en el asiento trasero otra vez y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando su pequeña le dirigió una sonrisa tierna. La besó en la frente y cerró la puerta para rodear el auto.

Entonces vio que dos figuras caminaban con dirección a la casa desde el porche, ajenos a todo; ambas reían y parecían estar disfrutando la lluvia. Entonces, la chica le vio y esbozó una enorme sonrisa y le saludó con energía…

- ¡ey, Edward mira lo que…! –

Pero Edward la ignoró y rodeó el auto sin prestarle atención para subir en el asiento delantero con rapidez. El joven de cabello rubio se apresuró y tomó los hombros de la chica de inmediato para detenerla antes de que ella se dirigiera al Volvo.

- no ahora… - explicó cuando ella le observó confundida – por algún motivo está furioso.-

Alice se encogió de hombros y revoleó los ojos divertida.

- ¡Como si fuera algo nuevo…! – exclamó sarcástica; soltó una risita musical y tomó la mano del joven otra vez para guiarlo a la casa, su mirada se ensombreció un poco – de todas formas, me pregunto que habrá pasado. -

Ambos observaron como el Volvo se perdía en el sendero.

Bella manejó con cuidado. Según su criterio, la noche había sido la más helada de todas las que le había tocado experimentar desde su llegada a Forks, de todos modos, no tenía con que más comparar pues no recordaba con exactitud nada del tiempo en que había vivido allí sus primeros tres años de vida. En la noche anterior el frío había sido de tal magnitud, que la lluvia torrencial se había convertido en una suave nevazón que había cubierto por completo las calles de Forks y le daban un aspecto más iluminado de lo usual al pueblo. Los que si recordaba con claridad, era que siempre había odiado la nieve, pero que su padre sí la disfrutaba y que cuando aparecían aquellos contados días nublados en Phoenix, el humor de él parecía mejoraba un poco, lo contrario de ella, odiaba todo lo que fuera opuesto al sol y al calor. Negó con la cabeza al observar a los niños jugar divertidos con la nieve. _Genial_, pensó; si había algo más que agregar a su ya de por si nefasta vida, era que las calles de Forks estaban cubiertas de nieve por doquier dando más alternativas a su ya de por si usual torpeza al caminar.

Suspiro. Su vida. Su vida era oficialmente un total y completo desastre. Observó el espejo retrovisor y pudo ver que sus ojos marrones aun estaban hinchados y enrojecidos pero no tanto como lo había estado durante la mañana. Había pasado más de la mitad de la noche llorando, siempre había odiado ser una llorona debilucha, pero no podía evitarlo, al menos siempre se encontraba sola y nadie la veía llorar. La otra mitad de la noche no había podido pegar un solo ojo pensado; había pensado en todo y en todos, pero sobretodo había pensado en Elizabeth, la pequeña niña de la academia que había hecho que su corazón latiera más fuerte y que había iluminado su tarde después de muchos años con solo una de sus sonrisas alegres.

Sintió que su pecho se apretaba otra vez y el ardor en la garganta volvía. Parpadeó varias veces. _¡Corta el llanto ya, Bella!_

Bajó del auto con cuidado de caer, y al igual que el día anterior, la campanilla sonó en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta de la librería tras ella. Esta vez la ignoró, había comenzado a acostumbrarse a aquellos pequeños detalles que solo en Forks se encontraban. Se quitó la gruesa chaqueta y se dirigió al mostrador.

- Hola Ángela… -

- ¡Bella! – Ángela sonrió ampliamente y alzó el rostro para verla - ¡qué bueno que has llegado…! – la sonrisa de la joven vaciló considerablemente y la observó a los ojos. Bella se sonrojó, pudo jurar que la chica había identificados las señales de llanto - ¿Estás bien, Bella? –

Trató de sonreír y le resto importancia mirando al suelo y caminando hacia ella…

- Sí, no te preocupes… - dijo tratando de parecer animada - solo dime en que te ayudo –

Ángela no presionó más y Bella se sintió infinitamente agradecida de ello. Odiaba llorar delante de los demás.

- ven aquí… - Bella rodeó el mostrador principal y vio las cajas que la chica apuntaba – ya ves, han llegado volúmenes y volúmenes de nuevos tomos, pero primero debemos ingresar los códigos al sistema… ¿puedes ayudarme? -

- claro –

Entonces Bella se sintió observada, levantó el rostro hacia el frente y vio que desde el otro costado de la tienda Mike Newton le miraba fijamente. No supo si sentirse halagada o completamente irritada. Optó por la segunda opción y bufó.

Ángela captó de inmediato.

- no le prestes atención… - dijo a su lado observando de reojo a Mike – lo hace a propósito, siempre ha sido bastante popular y muy pocas chicas aquí en Forks se le han negado, eres la nueva atracción por aquí y puedo asegurarte que se tiene mucha fe y cree que caerás pronto por él – Bella resopló con indiferencia mientras abría otra de las cajas, entonces se percató que otra joven la observaba fijamente desde otro lado de la tienda – también ignórala… - continuó Ángela como si se estuviera refiriendo a algo que le desagradara – su nombre es Jessica Stanley y va detrás de Mike Newton desde que tengo memoria. -

- ¿No me dirás que me cree su…? – a Bella le costó bastante decir la palabra, pues no estaba en su vocabulario cotidiano - ¿…rival? –

Ángela soltó una risita…

- me parece que así es… -

Bella abrió la boca incrédula dejando la pila de libros a un lado por la sorpresa.Eso era lo único que le faltaba a su vida para coronarla con un adjetivo mas allá de lo desastroso, ganarse unas cuantas enemigos. ¿Por qué no podía vivir su soledad en paz?. Miró de reojo a Jessica y vio que la joven aun no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Bufó y trató de cubrir su rostro con su largo cabello como lo hacía siempre que quería pasar desapercibida. Miró otra vez y allí estaban los ojos taladrantes de Jessica Stanley; definitivamente Bella no paraba de sorprenderse como su vida había cambiado tanto en menos de una semana.

- ¡he aquí nuestra última… _adquisición_! – Bella alzó el rostro al sentir la voz cantarina de Alice - ¡Bella Swan! –

Ángela soltó otra risita divertida y Bella se sintió enrojecer por el apelativo. La siempre alegre y energética Alice Cullen estaba allí frente a ellas con una enorme sonrisa angelical cruzando su rostro, con la que Bella estaba segura conseguía todo lo que quería. A su lado había una mujer que la observaba gentil y amablemente.

- Bella… - anunció Alice - ésta es mi madre, Esme… -

La mujer le tendió una mano con una sonrisa cariñosa y que Bella tomó con rapidez. Esme Cullen era como salida de un cuento de hadas, tal vez por la versión de mayor de Blanca nieves. Tenía una expresión infinitamente dulce en su rostro, sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, extrañamente del mismo tono caramelo que su cabello el que llevaba rizado y hasta los hombros. Era un poco más alta que Alice y su figura era esbelta pero redondeada.

- ¿Cómo está Señora Cullen? –

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa transparente.

- ¡llámame Esme, cielo…! – se apresuró con voz suave – mucho gusto en conocerte, Bella; veo que te estás adaptando de a poco al ritmo de la tienda – comentó, Bella asintió con una sonrisa – me alegro mucho de verdad, espero que te sientas cómoda aquí con los demás… -

- ¡no te preocupes mamá! – exclamó Alice con energía - ¡te aseguro que Bella terminará de adaptarse a nosotras más rápido de lo que crees, Ángela y yo la ayudaremos…! -

Ángela asintió, Esme Cullen continuó.

- eso será ideal… - observó a Bella otra vez – te felicito Bella, Alice me comentó del estupendo trabajo que hiciste ayer aquí y de verdad me alivia mucho que hayas llegado. -

Bella sentía que su rostro se volvía más y más rojo.

- g-gracias, Esme… -

La madre de Alice sonrió ampliamente y la observó avergonzada.

- perdona que no me quede más tiempo, pero solo venía de pasada ¿podremos hablar con más calma en otra oportunidad, verdad? – Bella asintió, la mujer le sonrió otra vez y se volteó hacia su hija – ¿tú pasarás hoy por…? -

- Jasper la traerá… - se apresuró Alice con una sonrisa especial, observó el reloj que había en la pared – de hecho, ya deben están por llegar... –

Esme asintió satisfecha y luego de despedirse de todos en el local, salió a la calle escoltada por Alice. Bella las observó cruzar la calle enfundadas en sendos abrigos y alcanzar un elegante Mercedes negro al que Esme subió luego de darle un abrazo a su hija. Entonces Bella se sorprendió por la sencillez y humildad que irradiaba la mujer a pesar de todo lo que tenía; a Bella le pareció que era la perfecta figura maternal, la que ella siempre deseó tener.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Alice volver a su oficina y Bella se acercó a Ángela y habló en voz baja.

- Esme Cullen es adorable… - Ángela asintió con una sonrisa – pero luce muy joven… - comentó – ¿realmente Alice es su hija…? -

- sí lo es… – afirmó Ángela con una sonrisa – es su hija menor. – Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Los Cullen llegaron a Forks pocos años atrás desde Alaska cuando yo iba a la secundaria, fue un gran revuelo en el pueblo, tu sabes, este era extraño que una familia tan bien posicionada viniera a establecerse a un lugar tan pequeño como este, pero Esme dice que se enamoró del lugar en cuanto llegó y su marido aceptó quedarse aquí, él es un gran médico y desde entonces ha sido Jefe de Residentes en el Hospital. Los Cullen tienen tres hijos, Esme tuvo a la primera cuando tenía dieciocho, ella me lo dijo – Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y Ángela agregó – sé que su nombre es Rosalie pero no la conozco, ella es _diferente_ a Alice en todo sentido, viene pocas veces a aquí e iba varios años delante de mí en la escuela… deberías verla es _tan _bonita que da pena acercarse a ella – Bella se la imagino, una mezcla de Alice y Esme, pero arrogante. Ángela continuó – el segundo es el doctor Cullen, es su único hijo varón, solo iba dos años delante de mí y Alice… - Ángela le observó soñadora y sus mejillas se encendieron un poco - deberías verlo, todas estaban enamoradas de él en la escuela, es _extremadamente_ bien parecido y elegante … - pareció salir de la nube y retomó los libros que estaba etiquetando – …pero es bastante serio e intimidante, viene a aquí algunas veces y se sienta a leer, es bastante reservado y educado – una risa inundó su rostro - ¡y la última es Alice, ella es de mi edad y sabes cómo es su personalidad por lo que me atrevería a decir que es el alma de la casa… por lo que he visto – añadió - ¿Qué edad tienes tú, Bella?-

- acabo de cumplir veintitrés… - contó la chica – en septiembre… -

- eso creí, tenemos la misma edad… - Ángela le sonrió ampliamente y Bella la devolvió.

- ¡Hola Bella! –

Ángela rodó los ojos, la sonrisa se borró al instante de los labios de Bella al ver a Mike apoyado galantemente en el mostrador frente a ellas.

- Hola Mike Newton… - respondió mecánica

Ángela se apresuró ignorando a Mike…

- ¿podrías comenzar a poner aquellos libros en las estanterías, Bella? –

Bella asintió de inmediato y se encaminó con rapidez hacia el sector de literatura tratando de huir de Mike. Mala suerte, Mike iba tras ella. Trató de ignorarle y comenzó ordenar los libros en sus lugares respectivos, Mike se cruzó de brazos en otra de sus obvias poses de conquista

- ¿Cómo estás? –

Bella no contestó. Al no ser capaz mentir, tenía que saber controlarse para no contarle a cualquiera lo que sucedía y como se sentía. Ahora cargaba muchos sentimientos y por supuesto no quería que Mike Newton supiera cómo estaba realmente ni cuan sola se sentía.

- Hola Bella… -

Tanto Bella como Mike se volvieron y la chica no pudo creer su mala suerte. Jessica estaba tras ellos con los brazos cruzados y observándola con una obvia sonrisa fingida. La verdad era que Bella estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Jessica, pues no había comparación razonable entre ambas. Ella era una chica bastante bonita y tenía todo para ser popular, una sonrisa perfecta, cabello lacio y ondulado hasta los hombros de color oscuro, era esbelta y casi tan alta como Mike.

- soy Jessica Stanley… - Bella aceptó la mano que la chica le tendía – ayer fue mi día libre y no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos - sonrió – sé que vienes de Phoenix pero que naciste aquí en Forks, ¿de alguna familia en especial? –

Bella frunció el ceño, definitivamente no le estaba gustando esa chica.

- mi nombre es Swan – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - si a eso te refieres… -

- ¿Swan? – repitió Jessica con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa - ¿Eres Isabella, la hija del Jefe Swan? –

Bella asintió sin mayor emoción...

- eso creo… - murmuró incómoda.

Jessica soltó un gemido estridente, el que Bella consideró bastante innecesario y que sobresaltó a Mike a tal punto que olvidó su pose de conquista.

- ¡Claro que te recuerdo! – exclamó la chica - ¡Solíamos jugar juntas cuando éramos niñas, mi padre era bastante amigo del tuyo y siempre nos dejaban juntas! – sonrió perfectamente y suspiró - ¡Tiempos aquellos! –

A Bella la noticia no le emocionó demasiado, aquel tiempo en Forks no había sido la mejor etapa de su vida, ni la que le siguió tampoco, pero habían sido años malos para su padre y no quiso pensar en ello. Trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro pero estaba segura que solo había logrado una mueca bastante forzada.

- Hoy saldremos a tomar algo… - comentó Mike con rapidez, la sonrisa de Jessica se congeló al instante y le dirigió una mirada asesina – tal vez quisieras… -

Bella lo cortó en seco.

- no Mike, muchas gracias… no tengo ganas de salir. – _Ni hoy, ni nunca_, pensó.

Mike abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero la voz cantarina de Alice se escuchó del otro lado…

- ¡Bella! – llamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro - ¿podrías venir, por favor? -

La aludida sonrió aliviada. Se apresuró en volver hacia el mostrador que estaba a un lado de la entrada donde ahora había más cajas por abrir. Alice le dirigió otra de sus miradas cómplices y le sonrió.

- ¿puedes ayudarnos a Ángela y a mí a organizar los libros de este lado? –

- me encantaría… - suspiró con una sonrisa aliviada.

Alice y Ángela rieron divertidas mientras sacaban los enormes tomos de las cajas; Bella pensó que realmente aquellas dos chicas podrían llegar a ser algún día sus amigas y estaba comenzando a apreciarlas enormemente, entonces la campanilla de la entrada sonó otra vez y Bella escuchó el gemido emocionado de Alice.

- _¡Enana!_ – gritó cariñosamente.

Bella se volvió casualmente y se congeló al instante cuando unos brillantes y tiernos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

- _¿Lizzie? -_

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó…

- _¡¡Bella!!_ –

Antes que alguien pudiera decir o pensar algo más, la niñita había corrido hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca, Bella sin dudarlo, abrió los brazos y se agachó para que ella se colgara a su cuello y alzarla del suelo. Ambas se abrazaron con cariño y Bella sintió como toda la pena se iba al estrechar a la pequeña contra ella. Algo en su pecho se había relajado, casi sentía que su alma había vuelto al cuerpo y que la sonrisa que Elizabeth le dirigía hacia que su corazón se hinchara de emoción por las ganas de cuidarla y protegerla.

- ¡te extrañé mucho Bella! – exclamó Lizzie sin soltarla - ¡y a Rosie! – frunció graciosamente su ceño, parecía realmente conmocionada - ¡Se quiso quedar en tu casa! –

Bella le sonrió ampliamente y se sintió como una tonta al sentir que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos con solo ver a la pequeña otra vez. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que su voz no la delatara.

- sí, sí… - rió quitando un rizo rebelde del rostro de Lizzie - Rosie me hizo compañía anoche, pero no te preocupes, Jake y yo la cuidamos… -

Liz rió divertida y volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de Bella. Bella apoyó su mentón sobre el cabello cobrizo de Elizabeth sintiéndo una extraña sensación de felicidad, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Entonces, recordó que no estaban solas al oír la voz de Alice.

- ¡Elizabeth! –

Todos observaban sorprendidos. Ángela había dejado los libros de lado y la miraba sorprendida, lo mismo que Jessica y Mike que miraban del otro lado de la tienda. Bella se sintió ruborizar como un carmín y deseó con todo su ser que la tierra la tragase en ese momento. Alice lucía entre enfadada y sorprendida, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y observó a la pequeña y a Bella casi ofendida y con expresión de no entender nada.

Después de unos segundos una sonrisa especial cruzó su rostro, sus ojos brillaron y se cruzaron con los de Bella, quien no intuyó nada bueno en esa sonrisa, y se dirigió a la pequeña como si nada hubiese salido de lo normal - _¿Dónde está mi abrazo, enana?_ –

Bella dejó en el suelo a Lizzie otra vez, bastante avergonzada y sonrojada. Lizzie caminó el trecho que la separaba de Alice y se apresuró en darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Alice lo recibió gustosa y alejó un poco a la niña para mirarla de pies a cabeza como si todo fuera parte de la rutina.

- ¡Muy bien! – aprobó mirando la ropa de la pequeña, mientras Ángela se excusaba e iba a la trastienda - ¡Me alegro que tu padre me esté haciendo caso con respecto a tu vestuario… perfectamente combinada, tal y como le dije en mis instrucciones! –

Entonces Bella notó al joven que había entrado con Elizabeth a la librería y después de salir del estupor inicial, también actuó como si nada sucediera y rodeó la cintura de Alice con una sonrisa.

- ¡oh Bella! – se apresuró Alice con una sonrisa iluminada – déjame presentarte a mi novio Jasper Hale! – le observó a él – Jasper, ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé –

Jasper sonrió y le tendió una mano que Bella aceptó con torpeza. Alice continuó mas emocionada que nunca y casi saltaba de alegría.

- ¡¡…y en dos meses nos vamos a casar!! –

Bella sonrió, extraña y genuinamente alegre por la noticia.

- ¡felicidades…! -

Alice derrochaba felicidad y algo en la mirada que Jasper y Alice se dirigían le decía a Bella que eran la pareja perfecta. Ambos lucían adorables y Bella no pudo pensar en otra persona que equilibrara la belleza casi sobrenatural de Alice; Jasper era bien parecido a pesar de una extraña y escueta cicatriz que tenía en el lado derecho del rostro, tenía ojos y cabello color miel muy claro, era delgado y no muy alto, pero Alice era tan pequeña y menuda que parecía una muñeca de porcelana su lado.

Entonces Alice enfrentó lo recién ocurrido…

- bueno… ¿y ustedes como se conocen? – preguntó, observó a Lizzie pretendiendo estar ofendida – ¡la verdad es que me siento bastante celosa, Elizabeth…! -

La niñita rió traviesa y corrió a tomar la mano de Bella quien se sintió más que feliz al tener a la pequeña a su alrededor otra vez.

- Bella me llevó ayer a su casa… - contó Lizzie con ternura - después de la academia, me dio chocolate y galletas… –

Tanto Jasper como Alice abrieron la boca.

- ¿Eras tú? – preguntó el rubio realmente pasmado - ¿tú armaste todo aquel enredo? –

Bella se ruborizó.

- ¿Eras tú? – repitió Alice igual de sorprendida – ¿por ti se armó todo aquel revuelo…? - Bella se encogió de hombros sin saber realmente que decir, por un momento se sintió más incómoda que nunca y contuvo el aire esperando la reacción de Alice, pero se calmó al verle soltar una carcajada - ¡Vaya! – continuó la joven de cabello oscuro - ¡de haberlo sabido no nos hubiésemos preocupado tanto…! – sonrió de emoción contenida al ver cómo Bella alzaba a Lizzie otra vez y ambas se abrazaban cariñosamente, Alice alzó una ceja – ¡y vaya que se han hecho amigas…! – añadió.

Bella le sonrió a Alice mientras Lizzie apoyaba tiernamente su cabeza rizada en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo…? – comenzó, pero Alice contestó antes de que terminara.

- Liz es mi sobrina… - respondió abrazándose aun mas a Jasper – es la única que tengo, es la única de la familia, por lo que es una malcriada – Lizzie rió divertida cuando su tía golpeó su nariz juguetonamente y se aferró aun mas al cuello de Bella, Alice continuó – ayer el esposo de mi hermana estaba fuera de la ciudad pero se suponía que debía recogerla…- ella y Jasper soltaron una risita – me contaron que mi hermano estaba desesperado buscándola y cuando vio tu nota en la Academia y no sabía quién eras, se puso como una fiera… quería matar a Emmett –

Lizzie alzó el rostro y observó a la hermana de su papá con ojos emocionados.

- ¡Bella tiene un perro, tía Alice! – exclamó - _¡un perro! –_ Lizzie se volvió a Bella y pidió con ternura- ¡llévame ahora a tu casa a ver a Jake, por favor! –

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar la voz de Alice se impuso fingiendo molestia…

- ¡Ah no señorita! – exclamó con su voz cantarina - ¡No irás a ninguna parte sin que antes veas lo que tengo para ti! – se soltó del abrazo de Jasper y habló como niña emocionada - ¡Encontré un par de zapatos que combinarán perfectamente con el vestido que tu tía Rosalie te dio para tu cumpleaños, ya lo verás, no hay otros iguales en Washington…! – Alice se acercó a Bella y la observó con una sonrisa tierna como pidiéndole permiso - ¿No te molesta que me la lleve un rato, verdad? –

Bella la observó pasmada y sin comprender, después de todo, Lizzie era _su_ sobrina.

- c-claro que no… -

Alice sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Jasper! – exclamó.

Jasper rodeó los ojos y se acercó a Bella y Lizzie. Entendiendo perfectamente lo que su novia quería.

- ven acá, pequeña – estiró los brazos hacia Lizzie, ella soltó a Bella para ir a los de él.

De pronto, Bella se sintió vacía al no tener a la niñita cerca.

- ¡vuelvo de inmediato Bella…! -

La castaña le sonrió ampliamente mientras Alice guiaba a Jasper y Lizzie hacia la oficina. Bella suspiró, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro y sintió que su pecho estaba hinchado de emoción al ver a la pequeña otra vez y de saber que seguiría viéndola, casi no podía esperar a tenerla cerca de nuevo y que iluminara su vida con solo una sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía ser que la quisiera tanto si acababa de conocerla?.

- la pequeña Cullen es la niñita mas adorable que he conocido en mi vida – comentó Ángela etiquetando los libros desde el mostrador.

Entonces, Bella recordó que estaba en su hora de trabajo y observó a Ángela avergonzada.

- ¡Ángela! – exclamó apresurándose hacia el mostrador- ¡perdón, por un momento olvidé… ! – tropezó con sus propios pies por el apuro, pero alcanzó a sostenerse del mesón.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ángela preocupada.

- ¡no te preocupes! – sonrió Bella avergonzada, pero nada podía afectar su humor ahora, le restó importancia y retomó los libros, comentó - ¡un día que no me tropiece por el aire o con mis propios pies es un día totalmente perdido para mí!-

Ángela rió sorprendida y continuaron etiquetando los libros…

- sin embargo, es bastante extraño ¿sabes?… - comentó después de un rato, como si retomarán una conversación nunca terminada – lo de la pequeña Cullen – comentó, Bella la observó de inmediato - Regularmente es una niña bastante tímida y cuando anda por aquí siempre va detrás de su abuela, Alice o Jasper, no se da fácilmente con las personas que no son de su familia… - Bella supo de inmediato que Ángela quería comentarle algo especial cuando la chica sostuvo su mirada con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro – pero a ti te mira de forma diferente, la primera persona que vio apenas entró, antes que a Alice fue a ti – Bella no pudo evitarlo, sintió que una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, Ángela continuó – te mira como si te adorara… como si fueras su… -

La campanilla sonó otra vez y el aire helado de la calle ingresó con fuerza lo que hizo que Ángela se detuviera y Bella alzara el rostro.

Se petrificó. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y no precisamente a causa del frío. Se sintió más pequeña y vulnerable que de costumbre cuando el hombre de ojos verdes cerró la puerta tras él y la observó fijamente. Bella lo reconoció de inmediato y no necesitó que Jessica se acercara en menos de dos segundos hacia él para saber quién era.

- ¡Edward…! – exclamó la muchacha con una sonrisa encantadora - ¡puedo…! –

Pero él solo tenía ojos para Bella y antes de que Jessica pudiera decir algo más, se había dirigido a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Bella se ruborizó por completo. Su voz era tal y como la recordaba, grave y aterciopelada, no pudo evitarlo y se sintió como una completa idiota al temblar otra vez al oírle. Su voz no era furiosa como la noche anterior, pero era evidente el desagrado de él al verla otra vez. En menos de diez minutos, Bella estaba deseando nuevamente que la tierra la tragase; sentía las miradas incrédulas de Ángela y Jessica sobre ella, pero ni siquiera eso la hizo apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que casi la desafiaban a salir corriendo de allí. No podía, _no debía_, mostrarse vulnerable, su orgullo era aun más fuerte que aquel extraño sentimiento que se había alojado en la boca de su estómago.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos, los tres segundos más eternos de su vida. Quiso hablar para no parecer una completa idiota delante de él, pero no encontró la voz, menos aun cuando vio con horror como el recién llegado caminaba hacia ella, la apartaba del mostrador y tomaba su brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la debida para guiarla con rapidez y sin una sola palabra por el corredor hacia las estanterías más apartadas. _Sabía _que Ángela y Jessica seguían estupefactas en su sitio y entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando guiar por el padre de Elizabeth como si él tuviese algún poder sobre ella.

Entonces trató de zafarse de él con brusquedad y ambos se detuvieron.

- ¡suéltame… - pidió molesta – me estás haciendo daño…! -

Cullen no la soltó pero suavizó su mano sobre su brazo y Bella alzó el rostro para verle. Mala, _mala_ decisión. El era mucho más alto que ella y no pudo evitar aquel temblor en su cuerpo otra vez. Sus ojos se quedaron prendidos en los de él y por un tiempo –_pudieron haber sido, segundos, minutos u horas- _se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Algo extraño había sucedido, algo había cambiado, ambos se miraban aun con el más profundo de los odios, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos era capaz de apartar la mirada del otro. Bella sentía que los ojos verdes de él la escudriñaban por completo y ella hizo lo mismo en respuesta, entonces, el se apartó un paso como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad y apartó la mirada de ella. Bella se sonrojó, sintió sus mejillas arder por la sensaciones y se sintió vacía cuando él se apartó otro paso. Notó de inmediato que aquel momento de aturdimiento de él se había transformado en furia.

- ¿Acaso estás siguiéndonos? – espetó.

La sorpresa que sintió Bella por la acusación fue capaz de hacerla despertar de aquel ensueño en que él la había sometido. En menos de dos segundos, aquel sentimiento extraño en ella también se había convertido en furia y aclaró más enojada que de costumbre…

- _trabajo_ aquí… -

Cullen la observó molesto.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –

- ¡Claro que no es una broma! – exclamó Bella sintiendo la mirada de odio que él le dirigía sobre ella, pero le devolvió otra de la misma magnitud - ¡todo esto no ha sido nada más que una coincidencia…! – Bella bufó y trató de liberar su brazo completamente del de él, agregó – ¡una coincidencia bastante desagradable _la verdad_! –

El hombre la soltó, pero no le quitó la mirada de odio.

- ¿Está todo bien, Bella? –

Bella revoleó los ojos, _genial._

Tanto ella como Cullen se voltearon para mirar al recién llegado. Mike había aparecido al inicio del pasillo y observaba al padre de Elizabeth con expresión de pocos amigos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a él si era necesario en su defensa. _Patético_, pensó Bella. A pesar de las buenas intenciones, Bella supo de inmediato que Cullen era capaz de dejar a Mike Newton fuera de combate en menos de lo que demoraba en dar su respuesta.

- sí… - dijo rápido y sin mirarle – todo está bien… -

- ¿estás segura? –

Bella se volvió hacia él otra vez, exasperada…

- ¡_Sí, _Mike… estoy segura! –

Mike Newton le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser de advertencia al joven de ojos verdes y agregó.

- si me necesitas, estaré por aquí… -

Cullen sonrió de lado y suprimió una risa, como si Mike Newton hubiese dicho algo tan ridículo que le había causado gracia. Bella arrugó el ceño al verle y estuvo segura de que él era el hombre más arrogante de todos los que se había topado en su vida. Su furia contra él se incrementó.

Volvieron a observarse airados el uno al otro hasta que la voz sorprendida de Alice les interrumpió.

- ¡Edward! –

Antes que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Alice había aparecido de la nada con una _enorme _sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca al verles frente a frente. Entonces, Bella vio como la chica se acercaba al padre de Elizabeth casi saltando de alegría y se empinaba para besarlo en la mejilla. Con aquellos derroches de energía y felicidad típicos en Alice, tomó un brazo de él y otro de Bella y los obligó a acercarse un poco más. Ninguno protestó la cercanía aunque ninguno demostró mayor emoción tampoco.

- Bella… - comenzó Alice, demasiado feliz - este es mi hermano mayor, Edward, el padre de Elizabeth, creo que le conoces… - sonrió satisfecha y se volteó a él como si nada – Edward, esta es Bella _la secuestradora._ –

Bella se sintió enrojecer como un carmín y no pudo protestar por la vergüenza, tan solo le dio una mirada incrédula a Alice cuando ella soltó una carcajada y se encontró con la arrogante y seria mirada de Cullen y solo pudo agachar el rostro avergonzada.

_No_. No debía agachar el rostro. Estaba rompiendo una de sus reglas. _No-mostrarse-vulnerable._

Volvió a observarle en desafío y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Otra vez había sido absorbida por la mirada que el sostenía. Recordó lo que Ángela le había contado, y a pesar de cuanto odiara a Edward Cullen, no podía negar que Ángela se había quedado corta en su descripción. Edward Cullen era un literal sueño, era absurda e imposiblemente bien parecido. Jamás había visto un hombre así en su vida, ni siquiera en un catálogo de revistas de moda, sus facciones eran perfectas y angulares, tenía ojos brillantes y verdes, y su cabello era casualmente desordenado y del mismo extraño tono cobrizo que Elizabeth había heredado. De cerca era más alto de lo que había creído, sus hombros eran amplios y su cuerpo era ilógicamente bien formado. Simplemente Edward Cullen era perfecto. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención de él era su extraña arrogancia y seriedad, era extremadamente varonil y parecía bastante confiado de sí mismo.

Nuevamente Bella había perdido la noción del tiempo observándolo. Se ruborizó aun más cuando se percató que él la observaba mientras ella le miraba y escuchó que Alice continuaba riendo.

Edward apartó la mirada de la de ella y observó a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

- no es gracioso, Alice… -

Alice continuó sonriendo y se volvió hacia Bella con una mirada divertida.

- ya ves, este es Edward… - comentó - no tiene una pizca de sentido del humor, _para que lo conozcas_… -

- ¡Papi! –

Los tres se volvieron al mismo tiempo y Bella pudo notar el cambio en los ojos de Edward Cullen y como se iluminaron al instante en que vio a Lizzie en los brazos de Jasper. Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a su pequeña – _el pecho de Bella se oprimió _– y se adelantó para tomar a la niñita que buscaba aferrarse a su cuello. La apretó contra él y besó su cabello.

- será mejor que vayamos a casa… - anunció.

Bella sintió que su pecho volvía a oprimirse al ver que ella se alejaba y quiso decir algo pero era demasiado cobarde, fue Lizzie la que habló.

- ¡Espera, papi! –

- ¡Sí, _espera_ Edward! – se indignó Alice alzándose en toda su estatura - ¡Déjala despedirse de Bella, al menos… estás rompiendo el lazo entre secuestrador y rehén…! – le miró falsamente ofendida y se cruzó de brazos – definitivamente no tienes sentimientos…-

Edward se detuvo por unos momentos. Bella le vio mirar el rostro anhelante de su hermana y vio también como Jasper asentía a su lado, entonces, suspiró derrotado y dejó a Elizabeth en el suelo otra vez. Bella solo fue consciente de los ojos de la niña que corría a ella con rapidez y la abrazaba con cariño.

- nos veremos pronto, Bella… - dijo Lizzie con alegría – ¡le diré a mi tía Alice que me traiga para verte…! -

Bella estrechó su pequeño cuerpecito por última vez y besó su cabello maternalmente.

- te estaré esperando Liz… -

La pequeña besó a Bella en la mejilla...

- Elizabeth… -

Bella ignoró el llamado de Cullen y también el bufido exasperado de Alice. Lizzie se apresuró.

- dale mis saludos a Rosie… - dijo mientras se alejaba y caminaba hacia Edward - ¡Dile que la echo mucho de menos, pero que sé que estará bien contigo…! -

Bella solo pudo asentir.

Entonces Edward Cullen tomó a Elizabeth en sus brazos otra vez y se dirigió a la salida de la tienda con rapidez mientras Lizzie se despedía de Bella con la mano.

- ¡Edward! – exclamó Alice indignada saliendo tras ellos - ¡No has dejado que la enana se despida de mi, espera! –

Bella escuchó la campanilla cerrarse y se sintió más vacía que nunca. Pero era un sentimiento extraño, ya extrañaba a Elizabeth con toda el alma, pero también se sentía ansiosa por volver a ver a su padre otra vez. La voz de Jasper llamó su atención.

- no te preocupes, Bella… - le dijo – no es siempre de esa forma… - y Bella supo que se refería a Edward Cullen – no siempre es _tan_ malhumorado, pero Elizabeth es todo para él y ayer realmente se llevó un mal rato… -

Sin embargo, Bella aun no concebía como podía haber dejado a su niña de cinco años sola esperando en la escuela.

- ya lo creo… - dijo sarcástica.

Jasper rió divertido y la observó a los ojos.

- interesante… - comentó, Bella le miró sin entender - ¿sabes?, tengo una facilidad para saber lo que los demás siente, digamos, pero no hay que ser demasiado empático para notar que estás profundamente confundida por algo. -

Bella se ruborizó. Apartó la mirada de los ojos del novio de Alice y se apresuró, tenía que salir de allí, era la peor mentirosa del mundo y su padre siempre solía decir que ella era un libro abierto.

- no sé de qué hablas… - murmuró - permiso… -

Se encaminó nuevamente hacia el mostrador, a ver si podría terminar de etiquetar los libros antes de terminar su turno. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Jasper volvía a la oficina y suspiró. Cerró los ojos pensando en lo sucedido. _¿Cuál era su problema?, ¿Por qué le había sucedido algo así?. _Se sintió como una tonta. Edward Cullen debía pensar que era una completa idiota. Reprimió la rabia y la frustración que sentía y abrió los ojos otra vez.

Solo para encontrarse con el rostro atónito de Ángela, quien le preguntó con voz horrorizada...

- ¿Secuestraste a la hija de Edward Cullen? –

Bella no pudo evitarlo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y bufó exasperada.

* * *

_Hola!. He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber lo que piensan, muchas gracias por los comentarios del anterior, de verdad. No estamos leyendo. Adiós!_


	3. Equilibrio

**Sol de Mediodía**

_Capítulo III: "Equilibrio"_

La campanilla de la entrada de la librería sonó por enésima y él levantó el rostro del libro que leía.

Isabella Swan había llegado al fin.

La joven ingresó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una energía que no había visto jamás en ella, se dirigió al mostrador principal de la tienda con rapidez, y Ángela Weber la saludó con un abrazo amistoso, se dirigieron unas pocas palabras y ella asintió con efusividad cuando Ángela señaló unas cajas del rincón, se apresuró en tomar una de ellas y la subió con esfuerzo al mesón para comenzar a sacar libros con una expresión de concentración en su rostro, ajena a todo lo demás y completamente ajena a que era observada desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Edward Cullen la observó. No podía negarlo, la joven era _muy_ bonita, lo había notado desde el preciso instante en que la había visto en el umbral de su casa en medio de la oscuridad. Ahora que podía observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, confirmaba con creces su primera impresión. Su cabello castaño era muy largo y hasta la cintura, lo que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que la creía. Sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos y brillantes, de un profundo color chocolate, su cabello oscuro enmarcaba su rostro acorazonado y de facciones femeninas. La vio sonreír al escuchar algo que Ángela decía, negar con la cabeza y morderse el labio reprimiendo una risita.

Bella era muy pequeña y menuda, parecía muy frágil y su caminar era poco ortodoxo; la vio voltearse a la repisa trasera para ayudar a una mujer que llamaba su atención y tropezó con sus propios pies, alcanzó a sujetarse del mesón y Edward se obligó a suprimir una sonrisa. La chica era aun más adorable cuando se ruborizaba.

Sintió que su pecho se oprimía por unos segundos y se sorprendió de sí mismo. Frunció el ceño. Ya se le pasaría.

Entonces la vio tomar una pila de libros que estaba sobre el mesón y se dirigió a uno de los pasillos. Edward observó el caminar poco ortodoxo de ella con interés y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ángela Weber que le dirigía una mirada confundida. Se incomodó, pero no vaciló en dirigirle una fría mirada a su antigua compañera de escuela quien se ruborizó al instante y agachó el rostro.

Ya era suficiente. Cerró el libro que leía y se encaminó a las estanterías por las que la mujer se había perdido.

Bella se sentía más feliz de lo que no recordaba haberse sentido en la vida. A pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía sacarse la sonrisa tonta del rostro y eso Ángela no lo había pasado por alto, pero es que el solo hecho de haber visto a la pequeña Lizzie el día anterior, había hecho que su día comenzara a brillar imaginando que volvería a verla pronto. Se encaramó con cuidado sobre un taburete y acomodó los libros en las repisas respectivas con expresión concentrada, su sonrisa en el rostro y ajena a todos los demás, solo pensando en la pequeña Elizabeth, en sus iluminados ojos verdes y en como esperaba que Alice la llevara nuevamente para volver a verla. Bella casi no podía esperar a ver la expresión en el rostro de la niñita cuando le devolviera a Rosie, había decidido que en cuanto la viera se la entregaría, por lo que la muñeca estaba esperando en su camioneta, y a pesar de que representara una conexión especial con la pequeña, deseaba con toda su alma ver los ojos de la niña al ver a su muñeca preferida de vuelta con ella. Sintió que algo la llenaba por dentro de emoción al recordar los brazitos de Elizabeth alrededor de su cuello y como había buscado su mirada el día anterior. Sonrió.

- Buenas tardes… -

Se congeló de inmediato. Sintió que un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza al escuchar _aquella _voz, la reconocería donde fuera, estaba segura que ningún hombre en el mundo tenía una voz tan cautivante como la de él. Antes de pensar algo más se volteó con asombrosa rapidez.

Error. Fue _demasiado_ rápido; antes de que pudiera evitarlo el taburete osciló y Bella perdió el equilibrio, sintió que su cuerpo caía de espaldas e iría a parar directo al suelo de baldosa, cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, esperando el impacto y como consecuencia un par de huesos rotos, pero no pasó nada.

No había golpeado el suelo.

Abrió los ojos confundida y parpadeó. Entonces se percató que Edward Cullen la había recibido, había caído directamente en los brazos de él y ahora la tenía firmemente sujeta. Él la observaba impasible, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro perfecto más que seriedad y compostura, sin embargo, la miraba fijamente y Bella se encontró una vez más perdida en la mirada de él y estaba completamente segura que de esa caída nadie podría rescatarla.

Se sintió mareada, el padre de Elizabeth la posó nuevamente en sus pies con cuidado, pero su cuerpo parecía flojo y amenazó con caer de nuevo. Él la atrapó otra vez.

- cuidado… - advirtió con seriedad y alzándola nuevamente – realmente eres todo un peligro. -

Bella le dirigió una mirada indignada, se apartó de él con rapidez y se acomodó la chaqueta, roja como un tomate.

- Alice no está… -

Edward Cullen frunció el ceño, como si se hubiese esperado cualquier frase menos aquella.

- no he venido por Alice – dijo con voz dura – vengo a hablar contigo.-

Bella sintió aquel escalofrío otra vez y se mordió el labio por los nervios._ No podía estar sucediendo esto._ Edward Cullen había probado ser el tipo de hombre que por alguna u otra razón le cortaba la respiración y que extrañamente la hacía terminar pareciendo una completa idiota y ridiculizándose a sí misma.

Observó el libro que tenía en sus manos, tratando de evadir por todos los medio la mirada de él y se alzó en toda su altura para tratar de colocarlo en una de las repisas de arriba. Se ruborizó como carmín al saber que él la observaba y que no era lo suficientemente alta para alcanzarla.

- déjame a mí. –

Él tomo el libro de sus manos y lo puso elegante y cómodamente en su lugar. La observó otra vez y bufó.

- ¿podemos hablar ahora? –

Bella no levantó la vista hacia él, asustada de su propia reacción; sabía perfectamente cuál era su debilidad y no podía permitirse el quedarse mirándolo como estúpida otra vez. Entonces él habló con evidente molestia y demasiada autoridad en su voz.

- sígueme a la oficina –

Ahora sí Bella levantó el rostro al instante. _¿Qué?, ¿acaso era una orden?,_ nadie iba a darle órdenes, definitivamente Edward Cullen era un tipo arrogante y demasiado confiado de sí mismo, le dio una mirada indignada y abrió la boca para ponerlo en su lugar, pero él la interrumpió.

- no te preocupes… - dijo impasible y con mirada molesta – si te sientes tan asustada puedes decirle a tu novio que te acompañe…-

- ¿novio? – repitió.

El padre de Elizabeth la observaba serio. Entonces Bella se percató de que Mike Newton les observaba de brazos cruzados desde el otro lado de la tienda con una evidente molestia en su rostro. Revoleó los ojos exasperada.

- no tengo novio – espetó fastidiada – ¡y mucho menos estoy asustada! -

Cullen no mostró signo de emoción alguno en rostro perfecto, al contrario, sin una palabra más, tomó su brazo posesivamente para guiarla pero ella se detuvo y se alejó al instante de él.

- puedo sola… - dijo orgullosa – gracias -

Pero el movimiento había sido demasiado rápido para su horrorosa suerte y tropezó por segunda vez, sin embargo, allí estaba Edward Cullen nuevamente para alcanzar a sujetarla.

- solo han pasado dos minutos… - dijo entre indignado y sorprendido – dos minutos, y ya vas directo al suelo otra vez. -

Bella le ignoró a pesar de que sentía sus mejillas arder. Se encaminaron por el pasillo e ingresaron a la amplia y elegante oficina de Alice. Apenas Bella estuvo adentro se volvió para encararlo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó.

Cullen cerró la puerta tras él, sus ojos parecían haberse oscurecido por alguna razón y la observó duramente. Bella se sintió atrapada.

- quiero saber por qué te empeñas en ilusionar a mi hija. -

Bella quedó estupefacta, levantó el rostro confundida.

- ¿ilusionar… a Lizzie? – repitió sin comprender - ¿de qué estás hablando? –

Edward Cullen estalló y Bella se sobresaltó al instante…

- ¡Elizabeth no para de hablar de ti! – exclamó, y era obvio que por alguna razón aquel detalle le molestaba sobremanera - ¡Todo lo que hace, dice y piensa está relacionado contigo desde que te conoció! – Bella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz - ¡mi hija no es la misma niñita que dejé aquel día en la Academia, ya no es como antes…! – se pasó la mano por el cabello cobrizo desordenándolo un poco más – es completamente increíble como espera con ansias otro momento para verte, como desea venir a la librería desde que supo que estás aquí, como cada vez que sale cree que te veremos… – suspiró molesto y la observó – por eso quiero que te alejes de ella. -

Bella sintió que su felicidad se esfumaba al instante. Su pecho se apretó ante la perspectiva y se apresuró.

- no, no me pidas eso – dijo obstinada - ¡si Liz quiere ser mi amiga yo lo seré! –

Se ruborizó por la estupidez de la frase.

- ¿amigas? – repitió él, mas furioso de lo que lo había visto - ¿amigas?, ¡ella no te ve como una amiga y lo sabes… ella te ve como, como…! –

No terminó, pero Bella supo lo que quería decir; lo mismo le había dicho Ángela el día anterior. La forma en que Lizzie la miraba y la buscaba era como si ella fuera su mamá.

- mi hija ha sufrido mucho, ha pasado por varias cosas… - continuó Cullen tratando de calmarse – a pesar de que he hecho todo para evitarle sufrimientos, hay algunas cosas que no puedo evitar – suspiró y la observó serio - no quiero que tú la hagas sufrir también, Elizabeth es una niñita, solo tiene cinco años y a pesar de que se lo he dicho, no entiende que tú no la quieres de la misma forma… -

- ¿Con que derecho le has dicho eso? – exclamó frustrada - ¡Yo quiero mucho a Lizzie, _demasiado_! –

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – Edward Cullen lucía furioso y había dado un paso amenazante hacia ella - ¡¡No la conoces, no sabes nada de ella… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, ¿Cómo puedes quererla?!–

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella antes que pudiera detenerlas…

- lo mismo me he preguntado desde que la conocí –

Edward Cullen no contestó. Pasó unos segundos observándola como buscando alguna explicación en su mirada y Bella tuvo que agachar la cabeza pues sentía como él la escudriñaba, después de unos segundos, gruñó derrotado y se alejó otra vez.

- eres tan _impredecible_… - espetó frustrado, continuó – pero te lo advierto, no quiero que mi hija sufra, Elizabeth ha pasado por demasiado y no voy a permitir que tu también la hagas sufrir… -

- jamás le haría daño… - exclamó Bella de inmediato - ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño? –

- ¡Cuando te apartes de ella! – soltó Cullen, exasperado - ¡Cuando llegue el día en que te aburras de ella, en que te canses de la niñita que te sigue por todos lados… tarde o temprano vas a aburrirte de la situación y querrás quitártela de encima; llegará el día, en que tengas _tus_ propios niños y no la necesites más, no querrás que ella te busque cuando estés con tu novio y terminarás apartándote de ella…! – continuó molesto – cuando ese día llegue, cuando se termine tu capricho por Elizabeth, la única que sufrirá será mi hija y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que eso suceda… -

Bella quedó estupefacta, lo pensó por unos segundos y evaluó lo dicho por él. Lo normal sería que él tuviese la razón, que Lizzie se transformara en un estorbo para el normal curso de su vida, pero Bella no llevaba una vida normal, al contrario. Elizabeth era la única parte importante de ella.

- nada de lo que has dicho sucederá - dijo con voz suave – si Lizzie me necesita ahí estaré-

Edward Cullen se transformó; se dirigió a ella en un par de zancadas y Bella retrocedió por instinto antes que él tomara sus brazos con más fuerza de la debida y la observara fijamente con sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

- _dije_ que no te quiero cerca de mi hija. -

Bella no se amedrentó y alzó el rostro hacia él desafiante.

- y yo dije que estaré ahí para ella cada vez que me lo pida… -

Edward la soltó; soltó otro gruñido molesto, _definitivamente_ esto no estaba resultando como lo había planeado. Se volteó exasperado y se apretó el puente de la nariz tratando de controlarse, entonces sintió la voz de ella, suave y un poco atemorizada.

- no confías en mí, ¿verdad? –

No contestó de inmediato. No lo hacía. No confiaba en ella, su parte racional no lo hacía. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en aquella chica de ojos castaños que le conmovía sobremanera.

- ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti? – preguntó volteándose a verla con frialdad, ella se había ruborizado - ¡Te llevaste a una niña que ni siquiera era tuya! –

La furia se plasmó al instante en el rostro de Bella.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamó incrédula - ¡fuiste tú el que dejó a una niña de cinco años sola frente a su escuela en medio de la lluvia! -

- eso fue un mal entendido – se apresuró Cullen, molesto por alguna razón – todo fue culpa de mi cuñado…-

Pero la caja de pandora había sido abierta y ya no había vuelta atrás. Bella sintió algo que quemaba en sus ojos.

- ¡eres su padre…! – exclamó descontrolada - ¡ella te necesita, se supone que debes cuidarla y estar siempre ahí para apoyarla…! – pensó en su propio padre y sintió la garganta seca, _no podía llorar_, _no ahora_ – ¡¿Por qué vienes a decirme estas cosas mi?!... eres tú el que debe hablar con ella, preguntarle qué es lo que siente en realidad, ¿te has puesto a pensar alguna vez en como Lizzie se siente con respecto a ti?... ¿en qué piensa cuando la dejas cada vez que tu trabajo te necesita? – sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y pensó en sí misma - ¡los padres son egoístas, y tú te estás transformando en uno de ellos, todos son egoístas y solo piensan en sí mismos… cuando se supone que deben estar siempre ahí… cuando se les necesite, en vez de preocuparse por lo sentimientos de ellos mismos, deberían parar a pensar en los sentimientos de los hijos… no en…! -

_Genial_. No pudo continuar, su voz se había quebrado. El padre de Elizabeth la miró desconcertado.

- ¿estás bien? –

Bella asintió y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con rapidez. _No podía_ estar pasándole esto, jamás, en toda su vida había sucedido algo así. Nunca se había mostrado así de conmovida y vulnerable frente a alguien, por un momento agradeció sus lágrimas, o hubiese terminado soltando todo lo que sentía y pensaba y eso no podía permitírselo, menos enfrente del siempre perfecto Edward Cullen.

Silencio.

A Bella se le escapó un sollozo involuntario y agachó el rostro, Edward Cullen se acercó a ella lentamente y le tendió un pañuelo. Bella lo tomó a regañadientes, _genial_, _el perfecto caballero_, pensó exasperada.

- no quise que te pusieras así – dijo él sin ninguna emoción en su voz aterciopelada – pero tampoco quiero que mi hija sufra, por eso te pido que te apartes de ella… es lo mejor para todos –

Bella contuvo una oleada de lágrimas y alzó el rostro hacia él.

- no quiero apartarme de ella… - susurró, él abrió la boca para protestar pero ella se apresuró – pero lo haré… - sintió que su garganta se apretaba y que el dolor en su pecho se incrementaba – si tanto me quieres lejos de la vida de ella, lo haré, eres su padre y yo no soy nadie para estar con ella. -

Él la observó a los ojos, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, como si buscase alguna respuesta en ellos.

- verás que es lo mejor para ti… - dijo después de un rato – no necesitas en tu vida una niña que no es tu responsabilidad y que no te dejará continuar con tu vida-

Bella sonrió sarcástica y se mordió el labio. No era necesario explicarle a Edward Cullen que ella no tenía ni tendría vida alguna, ni que su única hija se había transformado en el único rayo de sol de ella, ahora veía todo negro.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse.

- será mejor que me vaya... – se apresuró – estoy en mi hora de trabajo. -

Se dio media vuelta para salir con rapidez y su vista nublada por las lágrimas. Medio desorientada, tropezó con sus propios pies y Edward Cullen rodeó su cintura al instante para sujetarla.

- ten cuidado – advirtió – no estaré siempre a tu lado para salvarte de ti misma… -

Bella no contestó ni tampoco le miró. Se deshizo de él con rapidez y se perdió por el otro pasillo con dirección a los baños para lavarse la cara.

Hizo todo lo posible para respirar y calmarse para que el dolor en su pecho no la traicionara otra vez. Se lavó la cara y trató por todos los medios que sus ojos hinchados no la delataran. Sintió rabia. Rabia contra aquel hombre que la odiaba sobre manera sin que ella le hubiese hecho nada.

Salió con cuidado y se dirigió nuevamente hacia las estanterías, no habían pasado dos segundos cuando Ángela estuvo a su lado.

- ¡Bella! – susurró viéndola a los ojos - ¿estás bien? –

Bella intentó sonreír…

- estoy bien… - dijo con voz ronca y poniendo los libros en sus lugares – pero parece que Edward Cullen no quiere que me acerque a su hija otra vez. -

Ángela no contestó, la observó unos segundos y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

- no te preocupes… - susurró – Alice la traerá para que la veas… -

- no creo que su padre lo permita… -

Ángela abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero Bella se apresuró antes de que aquel ardor en su garganta la traicionara otra vez.

- llevaré estos libros arriba… - dijo tratando de sonreír – Cullen me ha hecho perder demasiado tiempo y estoy muy atrasada. -

Antes de que Ángela dijera mas, había tomado una pila de libros y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

El segundo piso estaba vacío y se sintió aliviada de que así fuera.

Mientras acomodaba los libros, Bella pensó en Elizabeth. En que ambas eran parecidas de alguna u otra forma., ambas ansiaban el cariño de una mamá. Su mente divagó años atrás y recordó su temprana niñez, no habían sido buenos tiempos; su padre había quedado destrozado cuando Renée le había dejado para ir a Jacksonville, pero había sido aun peor cuando supo que ella había muerto. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. Renée no había sido el prototipo de madre perfecta y lo sabía, a pesar de que no la recordaba mucho pues solo tenía cinco años cuando ella había enfermado; sabía que Renée había sido el tipo de persona infantil y despreocupada, pero que la había querido con toda el alma. Bella había crecido extrañando a sus padres y odiándolos al mismo tiempo por cómo se habían comportado con ella.

Entonces pensó en que la vida de Lizzie era completamente diferente.

Elizabeth Cullen lo tenía todo, un padre que la adoraba sobremanera, una familia detrás de ella y una posición económica envidiable por lo que sabía que jamás le faltaría nada, cosa que Bella no había gozado. Bella había sufrido más de lo que la falta de una mamá pudiera significar y odiaba su vida por ello, odiaba su mala suerte.

Al fin, Bella se dio cuenta que Edward Cullen tenía razón, Lizzie no la necesitaba; Lizzie era una niña feliz que no necesitaba a nadie más en aquella vida que su familia se esforzaba en llenar. Pero le dolía dejarla ir, porque Bella la quería, porque Bella sentía el extraño sentimiento de querer estar con ella, de acariciar su cabello cobrizo y de estrecharla en sus brazos y estaba segura que Lizzie ansiaba lo mismo. Aunque Edward Cullen no la quisiera en la vida de su hija y asegurara que Elizabeth era completamente feliz, Bella sabía por experiencia propia que Lizzie añoraba una mamá, no a su tía, o a su abuela… _una mamá para ella_, como la misma pequeña le había dicho el primer día que la había conocido.

Sin embargo, ella no debía tomar ese lugar por mucho que quisiera. Sabía perfectamente que la única perjudicada sería ella misma.

Bella no quería sufrir más. Había ido a Forks huyendo de las malas experiencias y buscando aislarse del mundo, pero ahora estaba atada emocionalmente a una pequeña niñita que se había transformado en el norte de su vida y a la que no le correspondía para nada serlo.

Se dispuso a bajar la escalinata otra vez, escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y recordó los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen, los mismos de Lizzie, pero distintos en expresión. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, Bella sabía que adoraba a su hija por sobretodas las cosas, que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella y que realmente quería evitarle el sufrimiento; pero no había nadie que quisiera evitarle el sufrimiento a ella.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos castaños nuevamente y se sintió como una tonta cuando se sintió temblar y sus ojos se nublaron. _Mal momento._ Pisó un escalón en falso y antes de poder sujetarse, su mala suerte había sido tentada. Se sintió caer con fuerza y rodó escaleras abajo, golpeó el suelo y un dolor agudo en la cabeza la aquejó.

Sintió un gemido y pasos rápidos a su alrededor antes de sumergirse en la más completa oscuridad.

Bailaba. Danzaba en medio de la niebla solo consciente que él la estrechaba. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas verdes. Le sonrió y Bella se sintió derretir al verle sonreír de esa forma solo para ella, devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del universo. Estaban solos, no había nadie más y Edward Cullen apretaba su cintura sin quitar la mirada de la de ella. Le sonrió otra vez y ambos dieron una vuelta. Bella se sorprendió de que su torpeza no la hubiese traicionado y sonrió aun más ampliamente cuando él la estrechó para acercarla más hacia él.

- nunca había hecho esto… - susurró Bella con voz soñadora y sintiéndose perdida en los ojos de Edward Cullen – es la primera vez en mi vida…-

Él la observó y soltó una risita que solo hizo que Bella se sintiera mas cautivada por él. Sin embargo era demasiado _real _y su respuesta fue totalmente inesperada.

- realmente no sé que estará soñando, pero ya es hora de que despierte señorita Swan. -

Bella frunció el ceño. Entonces, ya no bailaba, ya no había niebla. Ahora todo era oscuridad y un ruido molesto a lo lejos, un ruido demasiado familiar para su gusto. Ahora era una mujer la que hablaba.

- ¿puede oírme, Isabella…? -

Entonces Bella recordó lo último que vio; los escalones de la escalera. Abrió los ojos al instante y se incorporó con asombrosa rapidez.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó - ¡¿Dónde estoy?! –

- ¡No se mueva, señorita Swan! – exclamó la mujer volviendo a recostarla.

Bella tenía una expresión de pánico en el rostro. Observó que estaba tendida en una de aquellas familiares camas de hospital. _No puede ser, no otra vez_. Miró a su lado derecho y vio dos figuras de blanco, una enfermera joven y de aspecto amable que la observaba y la figura alta e imponente de Edward Cullen que la miraba de brazos cruzados.

- te dije que no estaría allí todo el día para cuidarte de ti misma - comentó con una sonrisa.

Bella se sintió enrojecer. De rabia y de vergüenza. Como podía él sonreír y estar de brazos cruzados a su lado en aquella situación, como si nada hubiese sucedido unas horas atrás, Bella le dio una mirada indignada y se volvió a la enfermera.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –

Ella sonrió con dulzura…

- cayó por la escaleras en su trabajo, Isabella… fue un tramo largo pero todo está bien ahora, debe estar tranquila, el doctor Cullen, su doctor de cabecera llegará dentro de un minuto –

Bella se volvió hacia el padre de Elizabeth con expresión confundida…

- ¿el doctor Cullen… no eres…? -

- me temo que no ha tenido el privilegio de ingresar como mi paciente, señorita Swan – explicó él con una sonrisa en los labios – usted es paciente de mi padre… -

Bella le observó por unos segundos, ahora él sonreía y eso la extrañó. Parecía que no era el mismo hombre que había visto unas horas atrás, realmente Edward Cullen tenía unos drásticos cambios de humor. Suspiró.

- Bella… - aclaró de pronto, él la miró confundido – llámeme Bella, doctor Cullen, no soy Isabella ni tampoco la señorita Swan, soy Bella… -

Él la observó con expresión sorprendida. Realmente aquella chica siempre salía con algo inesperado. Sonrió.

- en ese caso, llámame Edward.-

La joven asintió y por unos segundos, ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Entonces, la enfermera carraspeó con fuerza y observó al padre de Elizabeth con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

- su turno ha terminado hace media hora atrás, Doctor Cullen –

Edward la ignoró.

- quería saber si habías despertado bien… - le explicó a Bella, quien se sonrojó furiosamente, pero le sonrió.

- me siento bien… - susurró.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y los sobresaltó a todos. Otro doctor ingresó y no ocultó su sorpresa.

- ¡Edward! – exclamó con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Observó a la cama donde Bella estaba acostada.

- ¡me alegra ver que ha despertado, Señorita Swan...! –

- Bella… – la aludida se sorprendió de no ser ella la que corregía sino Edward Cullen, alzó el rostro hacia él y se observaron unos segundos, hasta que Edward se volvió al recién llegado –…su nombre es Bella.-

La enfermera le ayudó a sentarse en la cama y Bella pudo ver mejor al doctor Carlisle Cullen. Ahora sabía porque Edward, Alice y Elizabeth eran tan extrañamente bellos. Habían sido favorecidos por la genética. Por una parte Esme era preciosa, y ahora que conocía a su flamante marido, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta. El doctor Cullen era muy alto, tan solo unos centímetros menos que su hijo, tenía facciones perfectas y varoniles, las mismas que Bella reconoció en Edward, ambos eran relativamente parecidos, aquella piel extremadamente pálida y los mismos ojos. La diferencia estaba en que él tenía cabello rubio como la miel y a pesar de ser un hombre maduro lucía extrañamente joven.

- me alegra decir… - comenzó el doctor Cullen con una sonrisa – que todo está en perfecto orden, tan solo aquella herida sobre la ceja… – Bella quiso tocarla pues no se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, pero Edward le dio una mirada y negó con la cabeza – se golpeó bastante fuerte en la cabeza, Bella, hicimos varios estudios y no hay daño alguno, sin embargo se sentirá un poco mareada dentro de las próximas horas y los efectos de la morfina ya deberían ir pasando – Bella se ruborizó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al pensar en sus fantasías. El doctor Cullen le sonrió – Esme está muy preocupada y terriblemente arrepentida, déjeme decirle que tratamos que las medidas de seguridad en la librería sean extremas, pero por alguna u otra razón no lo fueron – suspiró con culpabilidad – realmente lamento mucho lo que sucedió, y a nombre de mi mujer y mi familia le pedimos disculpas, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por… -

Edward cortó a su padre con una sonrisa.

- no te preocupes, papá, la he visto ¿sabes? – dijo de manera casual – no es culpa de las escaleras o de las medidas de seguridad – se volvió hacia la chica y continuo - _Bella _es un imán del peligro y las situaciones peligrosas -

Bella le observó fijamente, se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos y suspiró derrotada.

- lamento decir que _Edward _tiene razón, doctor Cullen – explicó – perdónenme por el alboroto, pero parece ser que tengo una suerte poco envidiable… -

Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo mas, la puerta se abrió con estrépito y la figura pequeña y energética de Alice Cullen apareció en el umbral.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, Bella! – gritó con exageración en su rostro perfecto - ¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sient…! –

- ¡Alice! – exclamaron Edward y su padre al mismo tiempo.

Carlisle observó a su hija con una mirada de pacífica advertencia.

- este es un hospital, _guarda silencio_… -

La chica le envió la más dulce de las miradas de disculpa a su padre y sonrió de aquella forma en que Bella estaba segura podría ablandar el corazón más duro de todos.

- perdón, papá… - caminó con elegancia hacia los pies de la cama y explicó – pero es que estaba tan preocupada, cuando Ángela me dijo lo que había sucedido, me sentí tan culpable de no haber estado allí que… –

Bella la cortó en seco con una sonrisa.

- estoy bien Alice, de verdad -

Los ojos azules de Alice se abrieron y sonrió ampliamente. Observó a Edward por el rabillo del ojo y se dirigió a Bella nuevamente…

- en ese caso me alegro muchísimo porque hay alguien que se muere por verte… –

La chica frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué, quien? –

Alice soltó otra risita y se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

- ¡Bella! –

Edward soltó un gruñido y su expresión cambió al instante, pero Bella lo ignoró y su rostro se iluminó por la alegría.

- ¡Liz! –

Alice se apresuró en alzar a la pequeña cariñosamente y caminó con gracia hacia la cama, para subir a Elizabeth a ella y sentarla a un lado de Bella. Ambas se abrazaron al instante.

Edward le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana menor, la que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

- ¿Dónde te duele, Bella? – preguntó Lizzie con ternura – mi papá te puede curar… -

Bella no pudo evitarlo, le sonrió y besó la frente de la pequeña sin importar que Edward Cullen estuviera a su lado.

- ya no me duele nada… - susurró con cariño - porque tú estás aquí… -

Lizzie sonrió emocionada y se refugió de inmediato en el pecho de la muchacha, quien la recibió y acarició su largo cabello cobrizo. A un lado de ellas, el rostro del padre de la pequeña era una oda a la furia.

Carlisle sonrió.

- podrá irse a su casa en dos horas, Bella… - dijo – la enfermera vendrá a buscarla, ahora debo seguir viendo a mis otros pacientes, hasta luego… -

- gracias, doctor Cullen -

Parecía que Alice se estaba conteniendo las ganas de saltar de alegría, observaba a Bella y a Lizzie abrazadas con tal expresión de emoción contenida, que dio un respingo cuando su hermano se dirigió a ella.

- Alice… - ella se volvió hacia él, y fue obvio que Edward estaba tratando por todos los medios de controlar su furia – afuera - siseó – _ahora_ -

La joven se encogió de hombros sin siquiera inmutarse por la expresión de él, se despidió de Bella con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación con alegría. Edward le dio una última mirada a Bella y Lizzie, contuvo una mirada molesta y salió tras su hermana para cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Bella pudo jurar que Alice se llevaría la reprimenda de su vida.


	4. Realidad

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo IV: "Realidad" _

_- ¿podrías colgar ya, por favor?... ¡Jasper va a llamarme! – _pausa –_ sí… sí… te avisaré de inmediato. -_

Bella escuchó la melodiosa voz de Alice Cullen como si llegara desde lejos y eso la hizo tratar de abrir los ojos, pero aun se sentía demasiado adormilada. Estaba abrigada, segura y somnolienta; escuchó un tintineo a los lejos y despertó por completo, oyó pasos suaves que resonaban en el piso y parecían acercarse cada vez mas. Entonces, un leve dolor en la cabeza la aquejó y se incorporó con suavidad para sentarse, completamente desorientada.

Se sorprendió al observar el lugar, de seguro estaba en su cama, observó las cortinas familiares de su propia habitación y la mecedora que estaba en una esquina.

Estaba en su casa.

La luz del día se colaba imperiosamente a través de la ventana, afuera estaba nublado como todos los días en Forks, sin embargo todo estaba extrañamente iluminado, la puerta se abrió y la figura pequeña y perfecta de Alice Cullen apareció en el umbral con una sonrisa tan radiante que lograba iluminar cada rincón de su simple habitación…

- ¡Buenos días…! – exclamó con aquella voz de soprano cantarina que la caracterizaba, agregó – ¡aunque tal vez sería mas correcto decir _buenas tardes…!_ –

- ¿Alice? – preguntó Bella, sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Alice le dio una mirada de profunda ofensa e ingresó a la habitación con confianza para posar la bandeja con el desayuno a su lado…

- ¿Realmente creías que te dejaríamos sola después de tamaño golpe que te diste…? - Bella se ruborizó al instante - ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Alice como si fuera obvio - …después de que Carlisle te inyectó el tylenol no supimos nada mas de ti, caíste dormida por completo, yerta como una tabla, pero era necesario para que el dolor aplacara un poco, eso fue lo que dijo…! – la observó preocupada - ¿te duele la cabeza aun? –

Bella negó…

- ya no me duele nada –

El rostro de Alice se iluminó al instante y se levantó como un resorte, derrochando energía para abrir las cortinas...

- ¡perfecto! – exclamaba más animada que nunca - ¡tenemos muchísimo por hacer hoy, te encantará, primero pasaremos por…! –

Pero Bella había dejado de prestarle atención al ver el reloj de su mesita de noche y sus ojos castaños se abrieron con horror…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío Alice! – gimió - ¡son las doce y media! – nunca en la vida le había sucedido algo así, se apresuró y trató de levantarse - ¡perdóname, perdóname, la librería debo estar en una hora allá, para empezar el turno y recibir…! -

Alice la cortó en seco.

- ¡de eso nada! – le dio una mirada exasperada y la empujó para que volviera a la cama – te he dado el día libre… - Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Alice le sonrió - ¡hoy haremos algo diferente, ya verás, te divertirás como nunca…! – sonrió con suavidad -¡descansa unas horas más, Bella, quédate aquí, ya verás como estarás completamente recuperada…! - señaló la bandeja – ¡come algo, te hará bien…! -

Bella la observó y solo entonces se percató que las ojeras de la chica eran aun más pronunciadas de lo normal, se horrorizó…

- ¡¿Alice, te quedaste aquí para cuidarme?! –

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa amplia, como si estuviera emocionada por su buena acción…

- la verdad es que estaba bastante aburrida después de que todos se fueron… - dijo - y el sofá de tu sala estaba bastante duro… - agregó, Bella quiso hablar pero ella le cortó - ¡no empieces Bella! – volvió a sonreír y añadió con una sonrisa soñadora –…además, Jasper me acompañó por un tiempo, ¡pero no te preocupes que se fue antes de la medianoche…! – se apresuró como queriendo dejar en claro de inmediato aquel detalle, pero la mirada de Bella estaba llena de culpabilidad por lo que Alice tomó su mano amistosamente y no la rechazó - ¡no te preocupes por nada, Bella, lo importante es que todo salió bien, no te molestes conmigo, ni te sientas mal… - le dio un golpecito en el dorso de la mano y sonrió - …tan solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieses completamente bien… - soltó un bufido exasperado y su sonrisa se esfumó al instante - ¡¡no podíamos dejarte sola en esta casa si el único acompañante que tienes es ese baboso maleducado…!! -

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender.

- ¡_tu perro_, Bella…! - aclaró Alice con gravedad- ¡el que por cierto, me odia…! - agregó como si ella le odiara de la misma forma – ¡no entiendo cómo puedes tener tamaño monstruo… apenas ingresé a la casa quiso sacarme entre ladridos y empujones, es un pedante…! – Bella no pudo evitar sonreír incrédula de que la siempre adorable y energética Alice estaba quejándose por un perro, la muchacha continuó con tono acusatorio - ¡lo hubieses visto, gracias a Dios no te despertó con la bulla que armó cuando nos vio traerte…! – reprimió un gemido - ¡el muy descarado vengativo me despertó ocho veces por la noche, _¡ocho veces!_, trató de quitarme mis cobijas, trató de tirarme del sofá, se paseaba como loco alrededor de mí, solo para molestarme… – entonces sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa amplia inundó su rostro – sin embargo… estoy segura que a Edward lo odia mas…-

La sonrisa de Bella se esfumó al instante, sintió su estómago más pesado de lo normal y se ruborizó por alguna razón. Alice la observó y enarcó una ceja, Bella trató de sonar casual…

- ¿así que tu hermano estuvo aquí…? –

Alice asintió sin quitar aquella risita extraña de su rostro.

- fue él quien te trajo… - explicó - ¡Lizzie, Jasper y yo le acompañamos, por supuesto! – su mirada azul estaba más brillante que nunca y Bella estuvo segura que algo la emocionaba demasiado, Alice continuó - ayer por la tarde te sacaron del hospital prácticamente dormida, Carlisle aseguró que el dolor duraría unas horas más, tal vez la noche completa y te sería difícil dormir por lo que sería mejor mantenerte sedada… Lizzie estaba triste por no poder seguir hablando contigo en cuanto lo supo, pero se calmó al instante cuando Jasper le aseguró que en cuanto despertarás podría hablar contigo –

Bella sintió aquel extraño apretón en su pecho al recordar a Lizzie y la mirada molesta de su padre al verlas juntas en el hospital.

- no debiste haberla llevado… - anunció con tristeza mal disimulada, Alice la miró confundida – a Liz, ayer, al hospital; tu hermano quiere que estemos lo más lejos posible la una de la otra… -

Alice se encogió de hombros y sacudió su mano restándole importancia…

- y a quien le importa lo que Edward diga… - espetó.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar pero la chica volvió a mirarle con una mirada exasperada y ofendida…

- ¿sabes Bella?... – exclamó molesta, señaló la bandeja - ¡estoy completamente consciente de que mis habilidades culinarias son las peores que se han visto por estos lados del planeta, pero debo afirmar que aquellos huevos que hice con tanto esmero para ti, me quedaron bastante bien, son totalmente comestibles y ni siquiera los has probado…! -

Bella rió ante la frustración en el tono de la chica.

- gracias Alice… de verdad – se apresuró tratando de ser cortés - pero odio los huevos… -

- ¡No! – exclamó Alice atónita, pareció pensar unos segundos y otra sonrisa cruzó su rostro perfecto, emocionada por alguna razón - ¡No puedo creerlo… ustedes…! – Bella frunció el ceño confundida, Alice le restó importancia - ¡No sabes cuánto Lizzie adora comerlos al desayuno, cada vez que está en casa le pide a mamá que le haga algunos, mi madre cocina espectacular…! – agregó.

Pero Bella pensaba en otra cosa, observó a la chica por unos segundos, tan energética y alegre en medio de su habitación y eso la hizo pensar en sus días de soledad. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en cuestión de días y tan solo por haber conocido a la pequeña Liz.

- ¡aun no puedo creer que seas la tía de Elizabeth…! - comentó sorprendida – ¡pareciera que el mundo es tan pequeño…! -

Alice la observó y le sonrió con una expresión de extraña profundidad…

- el mundo _no es_ pequeño, Bella… - comentó con los ojos más brillante que nunca – hay cosas y hechos que están simplemente _predestinados_ – Bella la observó confundida – créeme Bella, ya lo verás, soy bastante intuitiva y hay cosas que _veo_ desde un comienzo…- soltó una risita musical y quitó aquel aire de misterio al instante - ¡¡apresúrate, Bella, que nos queda toda una tarde por delante aun…!! -

Bella frunció el ceño…

- ¿para qué? –

- ¡para ir a Port Angeles! – exclamó derrochando emoción y dirigiéndose al guardarropa de Bella para abrirlo - ¡Tienes que ayudarme a elegir algunas cosas para la boda, debemos hacer varias compras a pesar de que mi hermana y…! – su voz cantarina se calló en seco.

Bella alzó el rostro para saber que sucedía pero entonces, Alice dejó escapar un gemido y se alejó horrorizada…

- ¡Oh Dios mío! – gritó exagerada; Bella se temió lo peor, se asustó sobremanera imaginando lo que Alice podría haber encontrado que causara tal impresión, entonces la muchacha de cabello oscuro se volteó - _¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! _– señalaba una blusa color gris, una de las favoritas de Bella - ¡¡_esto_ es de por lo menos tres temporadas pasadas, esto es… es…!! – Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por su reacción - ¡¡No puedes vivir así, necesitas un completo nuevo guardarropa, esto es, esto es… mira eso, y _eso_!! – observó los zapatos – ¡¡No tienes nada decente…!! -

Bella abrió la boca ofendida, tal vez no le importaba eso de vestirse como modelo de pasarela y realmente evadía por todos los medios el ir de compras porque lo odiaba sobremanera, pero su ropa tampoco estaba tan mal para calificarla de _indecente, _de hecho, su ropa le gustaba, era sencilla, simple y cómoda.

Alice se volvió con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste de compras Bella? - demandó.

La aludida se encogió de hombros sin prestar mayor atención.

- no lo sé…hace unos meses… -

Alice reprimió un gemido de horror y la miró como si estuviese enferma…

- ¡¿meses?! – repitió exageradamente - ¡Bella, necesitas ayuda urgente!... definitivamente tienes que desarrollar tu sentido de la moda y el buen gusto… -

Algo en la mente de Bella hizo clic. Observó a Alice y sonrió…

- ¡con que tu eres la tía que compra la ropa de Liz! – Alice la observó confundida – ¡Lizzie me lo comentó la primera vez que la conocí, me habló de una tía que le compraba su ropa y que se empeñaba en que ella aprendiera sobre moda! – sonrió – debo decirte que en ese entonces te imagine de forma completamente distinta…-

Pero Alice había pegado un gritito de alegría y la expresión de horror había sido reemplazada por una de emoción.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! – exclamó - ¡¿la enana te contó de mi _don_…?! - Bella asintió y Alice sonrió satisfecha de sí misma – ¡estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ella y ahora lo haré contigo…! -

Bella se puso seria de inmediato.

- no soy la muñeca de nadie, Alice… -

La sonrisa de Alice no vaciló y su mirada se volvió de tal forma que Bella estuvo segura era la misma que usaba para conseguir todo lo que deseara.

- por favor, Bella… - pidió con suavidad – cuando estemos en Port Angels, no podrás negarte a… -

- no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte… - se apresuró Bella hundiéndose aun en la cama – debería ir a trabajar, estoy segura que a tu madre no le gustará el que yo falte porque sí… - se volteó hacia la pared para que ella no captara la mentira… - además, está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza otra vez. -

- ¡Mentirosa! – acusó Alice.

...Y el timbre sonó.

Bella frunció el ceño al instante. _¿Qué había sucedido en su vida?_ ¿Qué había sucedido con su soledad?. Había vivido los últimos cuatro años de su vida completamente sola y eran contadas con los dedos de su mano las veces que el timbre de su casa había sonado o que alguien estuviera visitándola.

Alice se asomó por la ventana y miró hacia abajo, frunció el ceño.

- estúpido desconfiado… - gruñó

- ¿Quién es Alice? –

La chica no contestó, salió corriendo de la habitación para bajar la escalinata con rapidez, Bella la escuchó abrir la puerta de entrada; al instante, Jake comenzó a ladrar furioso por lo que Bella no pudo captar mucho. La puerta de entrada se cerró, pasaron unos segundos, y en medio de los ladridos estridentes de Jake captó la voz de Alice que se acercaba.

- _¿Por qué estás aquí?_ – preguntaba - _¿no confías en mí?_ –

Jake seguía ladrando como condenado, entonces otra voz se unió a la de Alice.

- _es mi trabajo, necesito saber cómo está progresando…_ -

Bella se petrificó y no pudo moverse por el horror, entonces, la puerta de la habitación se abrió por segunda vez; Edward Cullen estaba allí, de pie en el umbral, alto, intimidante y varonil como siempre. Los ojos se ambos se encontraron y Bella dejó de respirar por unos segundos, sintiéndose la más completa de las idiotas que pisaba el planeta.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de la situación. Él, siempre elegante, perfecto y más parecido a un Dios griego que nadie en el mundo, y ella, recostada en su sencilla habitación, en un pijama tres veces más grande que ella, por un momento creyó percibir una sonrisa en los labios de él al verla. Se sintió enrojecer y se apresuró a cubrirse con las frazadas, a pesar de que no era necesario. Alice lucía furibunda detrás de él.

- ¿podrías haber dicho que venías, Edward? – le reprochó a su hermano mientras él, para el horror de Bella, ingresaba a la habitación con su mirada sosteniendo firmemente la de ella - ¡…Bella ni siquiera está vestida correctamente, o maquillada o….! –

Bella hizo un intento de peinar su cabello con los dedos, roja como un tomate, Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama y la observó. Ambos ignoraban a Alice.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? –

Ella no pudo contestar al escuchar el tono varonil y aterciopelado de él.

Era oficial, era un completa estúpida y se había olvidado de respirar. Edward frunció el ceño al verla, y el rubor de Bella no aminoró cuando él alargó una mano con cuidado para tocar su mejilla.

- ¿tienes calor? – preguntó preocupado.

- … no puedo creerlo... – decía Alice - ¡eres un total desubicado y es bastante descortés de tu parte venir sin avisar, Bella necesita prepararse y…! –

Edward bufó y su mirada se oscureció. Bella supo de inmediato que estaba molesto.

- Alice – la aludida se calló al instante – hazme el favor de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas-

Alice soltó un bufido frustrado y salió como un huracán. Sus pasos suaves se oyeron bajando la escalinata y luego el sonido del televisor en la sala.

Edward se volvió hacia Bella y la observó a los ojos con intensidad, su expresión había cambiado por completo.

- recuéstate -

Bella estaba más roja que un carmín. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos los colores se habían ido a su rostro y no podía quitar la mirada de los ojos de él. Se quedó de piedra como una estúpida, sin ser capaz de moverse. Entonces Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa suficiente.

- tienes miedo - afirmó.

La ira sacó a Bella de aquel trance en que él la sometía al instante. Se sintió molesta; definitivamente la arrogancia de Edward Cullen la sobrepasaba y le molestaba sobremanera, estaba casi segura que él se daba cuenta de las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella y lo disfrutaba. Le dio una mirada asesina por eso.

- no te tengo miedo… - susurró desafiante

Edward sonrió de lado.

- tal vez deberías -

Bella estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Dónde está tu padre? – preguntó tratando de pensar en otra cosa, mientras él observaba sus ojos con la linterna pequeña – _él_ es mi médico de cabecera… -

- …quien te dio de alta ayer – Edward apagó la linterna y la guardó, continuó – de no haber sido por los sedantes habrías pasado una noche bastante mala - suspiró - aunque no lo creas, necesitaba asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden y que hubieses amanecido bien -

La miró con profundidad y Bella sintió aquel extraño peso en la boca del estómago otra vez. Bella le miró y frunció el ceño luchando por todos los medios no perderse en la mirada de él otra vez. Pero su voz la traicionó.

- ¿haces esto porque quieres? – susurró.

Edward sostuvo la mirada de ella por unos segundos y se acercó unos centímetros a su rostro y Bella se olvidó de respirar otra vez cuando él susurró en el mismo tono de ella.

- _necesito_ estar seguro de que estás bien -

Bella enrojeció nuevamente, se obligó a respirar una bocanada de aire mientras Edward sacaba un estetoscopio, colocó las dos olivas en sus oídos e hizo ademán de introducir la campana entre los botones del pijama hacia el pecho de Bella.

Bella palideció al instante.

Todo cambió.

El miedo la invadió por completo.

_No_. Bella se apartó automáticamente con los ojos muy abiertos y Edward también se congeló por su reacción. La muchacha respiraba entrecortado, definitivamente no podía dejar que él la tocara, que _nadie_ la tocara, no otra vez.

Edward la observó sorprendido.

- soy médico… - susurró tratando de acercarse, pero ella se alejó nuevamente, frunció el ceño – Bella, no te haré nada malo… -

Bella no contestó. Por supuesto sabía que él no le haría nada malo, pero simplemente no podía. Recordó lo sucedido aquella _fatídica_ tarde. Su respiración comenzó incrementarse e hiperventiló.

Edward no comentó nada, ella estaba _demasiado _asustada y eso lo descolocó sobremanera.

- tranquila… – susurró suavemente, tratando de ser paciente y con cuidado de no asustarla – no haremos nada que no quieras... toma, hazlo tú -

Ella asintió en parte asustada, en parte avergonzada. Tomó la campana del estetoscopio que él le tendía y sin apartar su mirada de la de él, lo introdujo con cuidado entre los botones de su pijama para apretarlo contra su pecho. Su respiración volvió a ser _parecida _a la normal y se calmó, pero Edward negó con la cabeza.

- está mal… - dijo - no logro escuchar nada. -

Alargó su mano para dirigirla al pecho de Bella, y la observó a los ojos tratando por todos los medios de no volver a asustarla.

- ¿puedo? –

Bella no contestó, no quería, _no podía_, pero por alguna razón se sentía segura con él.

- confía en mí esta vez, Bella… - pidió Edward en un susurro – te prometo que no te haré daño… -

Bella asintió; Edward alargó su mano lentamente y la colocó sobre la que ella tenía sobre su pecho sosteniendo el estetoscopio; al instante en que sus pieles se rozaron ambos lo sintieron y se observaron por la sorpresa. Era como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese pasado entre ellos pero que extrañamente los atraía como si fuesen imanes. Por unos segundos, Bella se sintió segura a su lado, nada podría dañarla y todos sus miedos se disiparon, vio la preocupación en los ojos de él y supo que él había notado algo extraño en su conducta. Se quedaron mirando sorprendidos por lo sucedido unos segundos, hasta que Edward guió el extremo del estetoscopio en la posición correcta sobre el corazón de Bella.

Bella agachó el rostro al instante y dejó que su oscuro cabello cubriera como una cortina su rostro completamente sonrojado.

- no te muevas… – le regañó él con voz ronca.

Pasaron unos minutos, eternos para el gusto de Bella. Respiraba entrecortado y estaba segura que su corazón se saldría por la boca. El traicionero de su corazón parecía loco dentro de su pecho y latía de las formas más inimaginables. Hasta que él soltó su mano y ella quitó el estetoscopio para entregárselo a él.

- ¿sufres de algún tipo de arritmia? – preguntó Edward.

Bella se ruborizó como carmín sin poder creer su mala suerte y negó con la cabeza mortificada, le sorprendió que él dejara escapar una risita.

- eso creí… -

La ira volvió y Bella le observó molesta, realmente Edward Cullen se sentía el centro del universo, el continuó.

- veo que mi preocupaciones han sido completamente infundadas… - comentó – _físicamente, _todo está en perfecto orden - Bella le observó seria, sabiendo a que se refería, él sostuvo su mirada de la misma forma - tu herida está sanando bien por lo que veo, pero sería bueno que tomes esto... – le extendió unas tabletas que Bella aceptó – toma una a media tarde, van a prevenir cualquier tipo de infección. -

Bella asintió, pero él continuaba mirándola de forma extraña.

- Bella, soy médico… - la chica supo de inmediato a donde se dirigiría – no puedo dejar pasar el que… -

- ¿Cuánto te debo? – le cortó ella al instante.

Edward la miró aturdido, se quedó callado y fue tanta la sorpresa que olvido lo que estaba diciéndole. Bella se sintió triunfante, por primera vez en la vida, Edward Cullen lucía confundido.

- ¿Qué dices?-

- Qué cuanto te debo… – repitió Bella, alcanzando el cajón del velador – has ocupado parte de tu tiempo de trabajo en venir aquí y…-

- ¡claro que no! – exclamó Edward y Bella notó de inmediato que estaba molesto sobremanera y tratando de controlarse – esto lo hago por mi cuenta, nadie me pidió venir a aquí- le observó serio – _necesitaba_ saber que estás bien… -

A pesar de que Bella enrojeció nuevamente y sintió aquel temblor en su cuerpo, trató de buscar en el cajón con más torpeza de lo normal por los nervios

- no Edward, déjame… -

Edward la cortó al instante; con una mano tomó las muñecas de ella y con la otra su barbilla para observarla a los ojos.

- no Bella… - dijo tajante – no me debes absolutamente nada, de verdad, escucha, hay algo que _necesito_ decirte – la observó a los ojos, y ella sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca otra vez, Edward la soltó – te debo unas sinceras disculpas, me he comportado de manera muy descortés contigo, todo se salió de control y ayer hubo muchas cosas que no debí haber dicho, he sido un maleducado y egoísta, me he equivocado una y otra vez, cuando debería haberte dado las gracias por cuidar de mi hija aquel día; ayer me comporté muy mal contigo y no puedo evitar pensar que lo que te sucedió fue en parte mi culpa… -

Con que era eso, pensó Bella, _remordimiento_. Se ruborizó, ¿Qué más podría haber sido?.

Pensó en lo que dicho, él no se había retractado.

- pero lo que dijiste sigue en pie, ¿verdad? – dijo suavemente y demostrando más dolor del que debía demostrar frente a alguien.

Él asintió.

- es lo mejor para todos - susurró – ya lo verás, sobre todo para ti… -

Ella no dijo nada, le observó por unos segundos y sintió pena. Sus ojos traicioneros se enrojecieron al instante y aunque quiso, no pudo apartar la mirada de la de él porque tal vez aquella sería la última vez que se vieran, porque tal vez sería la última vez que vería esos ojos verdes, los mismo que Lizzie había heredado. La expresión en la mirada de Edward era casi tan apenada como la de ella. Edward se sorprendió sobremanera, como aquella chica frágil y casi desconocida, lograba conmoverlo de tal forma. Tenía ganas de protegerla y quitarle todos los miedos. No pudo evitarlo y buscó acariciar el rostro de ella, lentamente y con suavidad para no asustarla. Ella no lo evitó, al contrario, aceptó la caricia y cubrió la mano de él con la suya.

Edward también pensaba en que sería la última vez que se verían.

Entonces soltó la mano de ella y bufó.

- adiós Bella… - susurró él con voz ronca, se levantó sin volver a mirarla, tomó sus cosas y abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Edward, espera! –

Él se volvió al instante a verla, pero Bella se había levantado de la cama sin importar cuán desaliñada luciera y había abierto el guardarropa. Edward la observó extrañado sin saber que hacer hasta que ella se acercó a él, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Rose en sus manos. La rubia y preciosa muñeca de Elizabeth.

Bella se la tendió sintiéndose mucho más pequeña estando de pie frente a él.

- es Rosie… - explicó al ver la cara de asombro de Edward - se le quedó a Liz el _otro_ día… - dijo con voz ronca, alzó los ojos hacia él – dile a Lizzie que la quiero mucho, por favor díselo – negó con la cabeza sonriendo con amargura - …no soy de las que expresan fácilmente las emociones… -dijo – pero por favor dile a tu hija que la quiero… -

Edward la observó serio y Bella se sintió otra vez escudriñada de aquella forma en que él la miraba, como si pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

- Bella… -

- solo prométeme que se lo dirás, Edward -

Se observaron nuevamente y otra vez pudieron haber sido, días, meses o años. Hasta que el suspiró y tomó la muñeca.

- te lo prometo -

La puerta se abrió al instante y ambos se sobresaltaron…

- ¡¿Qué demonios les está demorando tanto?! – Alice estaba evidentemente molesta por alguna razón - ¡es casi media hora de viaje a Port Angeles, media hora perdida! – exclamó exageradamente - ¡¿acaso creen ustedes que los preparativos para mi boda son para tomar a la ligera?! –

Bella se apresuró y observó el suelo para mentir.

- Alice... no me siento muy bien, la verdad, yo… -

Alice se volvió hacia su hermano y demandó.

- ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Edward? –

Bella le dio una mirada con los ojos abiertos, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que él la respaldara, pero Edward negó con la cabeza y suprimió una risita al verla. Bella bufó.

- está en perfectas condiciones… - anunció, Bella le envió una mirada asesina – desde el punto de vista médico, no veo porque no pueda ir. -

Una colosal sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Alice y sus ojos se iluminaron…

- ¡ya ves, autorizada por el médico….! – exclamó - ¡lo pasaremos estupendamente, te despejarás un montón! –

Edward observó a su hermana con seriedad…

- si Bella no quiere ir, no deberías obligarla Alice… -

La sonrisa de la chica se esfumó y le miró de mala gana.

- ¿no te estabas yendo Edward? –

Él bufó exasperado y se volvió hacia Bella.

- sea lo que sea que hagas, _por favor_ cuídate… - susurró

Bella le dio otra mirada de odio y se cruzó de brazos como niña encaprichada.

Bella bufó exasperada por enésima vez en la tarde y maldijo una vez más su mala suerte y a Edward Cullen, al fin y al cabo, él era el culpable de todo; fácilmente podría haberle dicho a su hermana menor que no estaba en condiciones de salir por su reciente accidente, pero no, no la había secundado en la mentira y Bella se encontró cuatro horas mas tarde yendo de allá para acá por el centro de Port Angeles, saliendo de una tienda para entrar en la siguiente.

Bella seguía a Alice como autómata y de brazos cruzados a pesar de que la chica derrochaba energía.

- no puedo encontrar las servilletas correctas… - decía Alice en esos momentos evidentemente frustrada - ¡vamos a tener que ir a Seattle por ellas definitivamente aquí no hay nada…! –

Pero el humor de Bella estaba llegando a su tope.

- ¡Alice! – exclamó incrédula - ¡Hemos visto _docenas _de servilletas! –

- pero ninguna es la perfecta… - se quejó Alice volteándose a verla, la observó de pies a cabeza y sonrió – está bien, dejemos un lado lo de la boda, tenemos que elegir algo para ti, no puedes seguir viviendo con tu consciencia tranquila teniendo ese guardarropa tan pasado de moda… -

Bella se detuvo en seco.

- para ahí Alice… - dijo seria – te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado y todo, pero mi ropa la veo yo… -

Alice la observó. Había notado a Bella bastante extraña durante la tarde, nerviosa y pensativa. Tal vez no era buen momento presionarla ahora, Bella parecía como si estuviese con la cabeza en otro lado, oía y veía todo, pero no escuchaba ni observaba nada. Era lo suficientemente intuitiva para captar que algo andaba mal y que el ánimo de Bella –_el que nunca había sido muy alto ­– _era mucho menor al normal. Por esta vez debería desistir, al fin y al cabo, y a pesar de que ella sentía que conocía a Bella de toda la vida, el sentimiento no era del todo mutuo, estaba decidido, en cuanto tuviera la suficiente confianza de Bella, la haría cambiar el guardarropa por completo sí o sí.

- bien… - Alice sonrió – de eso nos encargaremos después, acompáñame... –

Bella suspiró y se dejó guiar por Alice calle abajo. Alcanzaron un sector bastante poco transitado y exclusivo, Alice la guió hacia la última tienda y Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, era _literalmente_ un castillo.

Alice sonrió emocionada y tomó su mano, condujo a Bella entre los estantes llenos de ropa para niñita, la plantó en medio del pasillo principal y la observó.

- vamos… - animó con una sonrisa - ¿Qué le elegirías a Lizzie? –

Bella la observó, aun estaba pasmada por lo lindo de la tienda, sin embargo sintió pena al pensar en Elizabeth. Observó la mirada verde de Alice y supo que la chica esta vez no cedería. Se volteó y tomo una pequeña falda que estaba en uno de los estantes y se lo señaló.

- ¿esto? –

Alice bufó ruidosamente.

- eso creí… - gimió como si estuviera adolorida – ¡esto necesitará más entrenamiento de lo que pensé…! -

- ¿de qué hablas? –

Alice tomó su brazo y la condujo dando saltitos hacia el interior de la tienda…

- ahora que dentro de poco comenzarás a encargarte de Elizabeth y a pasar más tiempo con ella, debes aprender a escoger para ella lo correcto – Alice hablaba con tal seriedad que a Bella le pareció que estuvieran discutiendo el futuro de alguien - debes saber combinar los colores y diseños de forma adecuada, por supuesto elegir los mejores materiales, Lizzie es una niñita bastante especial y no podemos permitirnos algún tipo de alergia y lo más importante, todo debe ser cien por ciento original -

Alice continuó.

- para elegir la ropa a una niña pequeña debes escoger colores elegantes pero infantiles… es tu trabajo que la tenida sea perfecta, Lizzie es muy pequeña aun y no se ha dado cuenta cuán importante es escoger la tenida correcta…. te lo dije, es muy pequeña – agregó como si fuese una excusa- pero pronto lo hará… -

Bella abrió la boca exasperada…

- Alice… ya te lo dije: tu hermano no quiere que me acerque a ella… -

Alice gruñó.

- y yo te dije que a nadie le importa lo que él diga… -

- ¡es su padre…! - exclamó Bella incrédula, entonces recordó el día anterior – por cierto Alice, espero que no hayas pasado un mal rato ayer, ¿Edward estaba muy molesto cuando vio a Liz en el hospital? –

- no lo sé la verdad… - contestó Alice, sin mayor preocupación, observando unos vestidos – no le presté demasiada atención, nunca lo hago… Edward es demasiado grave y serio… - pareció pensar un poco y sonrió – aunque ahora que lo dices creo que sí tienes razón, estaba _algo_ molesto y decía algo acerca de que me estaba entrometiendo en lo que no debía… - sonrió tomó dos vestidos y se los señaló - ¿Qué dices, celeste o blanco? –

Bella se sorprendió. Alice captó de inmediato y explicó.

- Bella... – dijo Alice extrañamente calmada – Edward es el _mejor_ padre que Lizzie pudo tener, él la adora y ella es todo en su vida, pero se olvida de _él mismo_ en el proceso… -

- ¿a qué te refieres? –

Alice se hartó y apremió los vestidos.

- ¡vamos, ¿Cuál llevarías?! –

Bella apuntó el celeste. Alice sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡excelente decisión! –

Pero Bella ya no prestaba atención. Alice se dirigió a pagar lo que llevaba, pero la mente de Bella estaba en otra parte, como lo había estado toda la tarde. Pensaba en Edward, en Lizzie, en su padre, en su vida, y en aquella fatídica tarde.

Siguió a Alice como autómata. Sin embargo el dolor en su pecho había vuelto, aquel dolor en la boca del estómago y no tenía ganas de seguir. Sabía que Edward había comprendido de inmediato que había algo extraño en ella, cuanto miedo le había producido la acción de él y las palabras de Alice le habían hecho abrir los ojos. Se sintió la peor de las personas. A pesar de querer seguir, no podía seguir cargando con _aquella_ culpa.

La voz cantarina de Alice la hizo volver a la realidad…

- vamos, Bella… -

Estaban frente al Porsche de Alice, listas para subir, pero Bella no se movió.

- vuelve a Forks… - dijo tratando de sonar casual y que el temblor en su voz no la delatara - yo me quedaré un rato por aquí... –

Alice enmudeció y su rostro se tornó serio al instante.

- Bella, es de noche, es peligroso… -

- sé cuidarme… - se apresuró Bella retrocediendo – tengo que hacer algo antes de volver…-

- ¡claro que no! – exclamó Alice categórica - ¡no traes auto, ¿Cómo volverás?! –

- no es muy difícil tomar un autobús… -

Alice abrió los ojos molesta…

- ¡No, claro que no, tú vuelves conmigo, no te dejare aquí…! -

Bella se apresuró…

- Alice, iré a la casa de una amiga… -

Trató de mirar hacia el otro lado de la calle para que ella no le pillara en la mentira. Pero era obvio en la mirada verde de Alice que no le había creído un ápice.

- bien, pero yo te llevaré, sube… -

Entonces Bella se cansó, el ardor en su garganta la traicionó y observó a Alice con la mirada más seria que pudo lograr.

- en serio, voy a estar bien… -

Y se apresuró en correr calle arriba ignorando deliberadamente los gritos de Alice desde el otro lado y tratando por todos los medios de no caer.

Dobló en la esquina más próxima y se perdió entre la gente. Salió a otra calle. Alice no la seguía. Suspiró.

Una fina lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre Port Angeles, había sentido esa sensación de angustia desde que había llegado, aquella ciudad la llenaba de recuerdos, a Charlie jamás le había gustado, a pesar de que era allí donde él y Renée se habían conocido. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y terminó dejándolas salir al fin. _Su papá_. Lo extrañaba más que a nadie en el mundo, lo echaba de menos, quería cosas que nunca serían posibles, pedirle perdón, decirle que lo quería. Sollozó. Nada la hacía sentir más dolor en el mundo que recordarle, entonces pensó en las palabras de Alice.

"_Edward es el mejor padre que Lizzie pudo tener, él la adora y ella es todo en su vida, pero se olvida de él mismo en el proceso…"_

Era verdad. Era patente que él adoraba a su niña por sobretodas las cosas, y lloró otra vez, porque Charlie, a pesar de todo, la había querido de una forma parecida a ella.

La llovizna se volvió lluvia y no le importó para nada el mojarse hasta los huesos. El frío era mínimo a lo que su padre había vivido por ella. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua que rodaba por su rostro, no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, ella solo podía pensar en su propio dolor. En como Charlie se había sacrificado por ella. Desde que todo había pasado se había prometido vivir por el sacrificio de los demás, pero no podía seguir sintiendo la culpa y el miedo. Todos los que la habían amado de alguna u otra forma habían salido de su vida por su culpa. Primero Renée, el embarazo de ella había sido de alto riesgo desde el primer momento, pero tan solo cinco años después las consecuencia llegaron, luego Charlie. Bella reprimió otro sollozo; jamás olvidaría el rostro lleno de dolor de su padre al observarla en aquel último suspiro de vida.

Ni tampoco olvidaría aquel dolor que ella había sentido cuando lo había tomado en sus brazos y había sentido la sangre en sus manos. No se lo perdonaría nunca.

Se sintió mareada y todo se volvió rápido y confuso. Bella volvió a la realidad y se volvió al instante, pero unas luces potentes y brillantes hirieron sus ojos…

_Al fin, _ moriría. Tal vez tendría suerte y podría pedirle perdón a Charlie.

No se movió, no pudo moverse, se quedó petrificada en medio de la lluvia.

Pero entonces sintió que algo la golpeaba con fuerza y gritó por la sorpresa. No era el golpe que esperaba.

Unos neumáticos patinaron en el asfalto mojado.

Bella cayó al suelo y se golpeó nuevamente en la cabeza. Aturdida cerró los ojos y se sintió más mareada que nunca, oyó al alguien gruñir a su lado, los neumáticos patinaron otra vez y algo la obligó a rodar por el suelo mojado.

Se detuvo y ella quedó tendida sobre alguien más.

Entonces, lo sintió. El olor a óxido y a sal antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, el olor llegaba a sus narices con fuerza y no lo soportaría más, pero ella no quería abrirlos. Bella solo quería ver a Charlie.

* * *

_Hola, he aquí otro capítulo. Espero que no haya sido demasiado tedioso y confuso y que la historia se vaya comprendiendo. Traté de apurarme un poco, a pesar de que he dejado nuevamente un montón de cosas de lado por escribir, ustedes saben, la universidad te vuelve loca literalmente. En parte es mi culpa, había pensado no seguir escribiendo fics en cuanto hubiese terminado el anterior, pero no pude contenerme y empecé con Twilight. Sin embargo, ojalá me dejen saber que piensan, de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión, si realmente les gusta la historia, si vale la pena realmente o que creen de ella. Espero saber de ustedes, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo, adiós!._


	5. Confusiones

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo V: "Confusiones"_

Todo se detuvo.

Por una centésima de segundo se sintió desorientado y no supo donde estaba, ni que era exactamente lo que había pasado.

El agua caía implacable sobre su rostro y eso le impidió abrir los ojos con facilidad, escuchó la lluvia chocar contra el suelo de forma fuerte y atronadora, estaba mojado hasta los huesos y sentía un leve dolor ardor en el brazo izquierdo, pero lo ignoró.

Entonces, escuchó un débil gemido y Edward recuperó la noción de las cosas al instante.

Estaba tendido de espaldas en el pavimento, de cara hacia el cielo y Bella estaba tendida sobre él con el rostro en su pecho, yerta y con peso muerto; suspiró aliviado al escucharla y ver que había logrado sacarla del camino a tiempo. Hizo ademán de rodearla con los brazos, pero entonces Bella sollozó débilmente…

- _Charlie…_ - musitó

Edward se congeló; por una extraña razón la única palabra emitida por ella le había molestado sobremanera y un sentimiento casi irracional se alojó en la boca de su estómago. Por una parte estaba el alivio de que ella estuviera viva y bien, pero por otro sintió _ira_.

Entonces la muchacha comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente sobre él y Edward abrió los ojos con horror al sentirla; olvidó el dolor quemante de su brazo izquierdo, la rodeó con sus brazos y aferró a Bella contra su pecho para incorporarse con infinito cuidado y no asustarla ni hacerle daño, logró sentarse en el pavimento, aun con la chica sobre él, pero Bella yerta como una muñeca sin vida, sin fuerzas suficientes para moverse, pálida como la cera, mojada hasta el último de sus cabellos y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La preocupación y la desesperación lo invadieron por completo.

- Bella… - Edward tomó el rostro de ella suavemente entre sus manos y lo acarició con infinita ternura, se sorprendió por cuan helada estaba – ¡Bella…! - la chica continuaba llorando, murmuraba y no era consciente de nada; parecía estar guardando un sufrimiento enorme en su mente y que solo ella podía ver. Edward se sintió impotente por no poder ayudarla y una ola de desesperación lo embargó - ¿Bella me escuchas? –

Ella no contestó.

Al mismo tiempo, el feroz sonido de otro auto se detuvo en seco cerca de ellos y un par de enormes focos brillantes les iluminó…

- ¡¡Edward!! –

La voz desesperada y aterrorizada de Alice inundó la noche y sus pequeños tacos resonaron en el pavimento mojado al correr hacia la pareja.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?! – gritó descontrolada al tiempo que llegaba hasta su hermano - ¡¡pudiste haberte matado con ella!! –

Edward la ignoró. Su rostro perfecto estaba más pálido que el papel y no tenía más ojos que para la catatónica muchacha que yacía en sus brazos.

- ¿Bella? – repitió

Entonces Alice observó a la muchacha y se horrorizó.

- ¡¡oh Dios mío!! – gimió - _¡¡Bella!!_ –

Antes de que Edward pudiera evitarlo, Alice se había lanzado hacia Bella con pánico plasmado en su fino rostro, con una fuerza casi increíble para ser una mujer de tan pequeñas proporciones, Alice quitó el cuerpo de Bella del de Edward con una rapidez asombrosa y la tendió en el pavimento mojado.

- ¡Bella!- la llamó por sobre el ruido de la lluvia - ¡¡Bella despierta… _Bella!!_ – entonces Alice se congeló, por unos segundos no se movió, hasta que se volvió a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos – está sangrando… - susurró.

- _No…_ –

Preso del pánico, Edward se acercó a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo con una rapidez sorprendente y tomó el rostro de Bella en sus manos con infinito cuidado para observarlo por él mismo; era cierto, ella tenía sangre en su mejilla…

- imposible… - susurró desconcertado, y examinando el rostro de ella en busca de la herida – la saque del camino antes de que el auto la golpeara… - una extraña desesperación lo invadió de solo pensar que ella estaba herida – ¡ella cayó sobre mí, ella no pudo…! -

- Edward… -

Edward ignoró a Alice otra vez, tan solo era consciente del rostro pálido de la chica, sus labios morados y sus mejillas inundadas por las lágrimas…

- ¡Edward! –

Se volvió hacia su hermana exasperado, pero su expresión se congeló al ver su expresión asustada. Alice le aclaró.

- _tú_ estás sangrando… -

Alice señalaba su brazo con un dedo tembloroso, aquel brazo izquierdo que había recibido todo el impacto de la caída y el peso de él mismo y el de Bella, sus ojos siguieron el trayecto de la mancha oscura en su elegante sweater gris, levantó su manga y Alice gimió. _Allí estaba,_ una considerable herida estaba en su antebrazo, sangraba de forma regular pero no profusa, nada de qué preocuparse, pensó. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que era él quien estaba herido. Sin poder evitarlo y preso de una fuerza mayor a él se agachó para acariciar con sus dedos el rostro de Bella otra vez.

- _ella_ está bien… - susurró, mas para el mismo que para Alice.

- Edward eso se ve horrible… - se apresuró Alice asustada - tienes que curarlo pronto, podría infectarse… -

Edward la ignoró. En esos momentos estaba demasiado furioso contra ella para decir algo más, estaba seguro de que toda la desesperación que sentía se canalizaría en ira contra su hermana menor. Sin decir nada más, e ignorando a Alice deliberadamente, tomó el cuerpo menudo y frágil de Bella en sus brazos y lo alzó del suelo con cuidado infinito para cargarla. El ardor en su brazo se incrementó, pero lo olvidó por completo cuando la muchacha buscó apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él y se aferró a la tela de su sweater.

Bella sollozó.

- tranquila – le susurró Edward con voz suave y apegándola a él – vas a estar bien… -

Sin una palabra más comenzó a caminar en la otra dirección, pero Alice _no quería_ ser ignorada y se levantó del suelo con una velocidad sorprendente.

- ¡Edward! – gritó incrédula - ¡¿Dónde vas?! – su hermano continuó caminando ajeno a ella- ¡¡espera, debes ir a un hospital!! – se apresuró para tratar de alcanzar los largos y furioso pasos de su hermano - ¡¡Edward, no puedes llevártela!! – chilló alcanzándole y plantándose frente a él - ¡¡Bella vino conmigo, _yo_ debo llevarla a su casa!! –

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron al instante.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – rugió, Alice se congeló por la sorpresa y le observó con los ojos muy abiertos, Edward continuó furioso como nunca en la vida se había dirigido a ella - ¡¡Te dije que no la llevarás a ninguna parte si es que ella no lo quería Alice y fue lo primero que hiciste!! –

La expresión de Alice vaciló y sus ojos se enrojecieron levemente.

- perdón… - susurró – no debí, no me di cuenta que ella… -

- ¡¡Ese es el problema Alice!! – gritó Edward indignado, Bella se aferró a él - ¡¡tú solo te das cuenta de ti misma, de lo que tú quieres y de cumplir tus caprichos sin siquiera parar a pensar en los deseos de los demás…!! –

Alice le observó. No iba a negarlo. _No podía negarlo._ Desde que tenía uso de razón había utilizado todo para hacer lo que se le antojaba y cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos, pero Edward jamás se negaba a ellos, Edward la seguía fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias y la seguía en silencio. Edward era la persona más cercana que tenía en su vida, pero a pesar de eso, jamás le había dicho la verdad a la cara, o las cosas de esa forma. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto ahora por Bella?. La misma que muchacha que había odiado desde el primer momento en que la había visto.

Pero a Alice nunca le había importado lo que él dijera, menos ahora…

- ¡¿Edward ¿qué estás haciendo?! – demandó cuando su hermano mayor continuó su camino sin mirarla - déjame llevarla a su casa, yo debo hacerlo – pidió furiosa - ¡¿donde la llevarás?… ¿que pasara cuando despierte?! –

Se apresuró y antes de que Edward diera otro paso más, tomó el brazo de Bella; al instante, Bella soltó un sollozo ahogado y sin abrir los ojos se aferró aun más a Edward. Alice la soltó espantada al tiempo que los ojos de Edward se oscurecían.

- ¡No la toques! – gruñó.

El solo hecho de que otra persona la tocara había provocado que Bella soltara otra ronda de llanto, gemía ahogada y adolorida aferrándose con más fuerza a Edward.

-_ ¡Charlie…! _-

Alice lucía asustada…

- ¿Qué le sucede? ¿está bien? – preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa - ¿Por qué se comporta así…? –

Edward observó a Bella con una expresión de infinita desesperación en el rostro.

- no lo sé… - gruñó – hay que quitarle la ropa y abrigarla rápido o entrará en estado de hipotermia -

- ¡llévala al Porsche…! - se apresuró Alice haciendo ademán de acercarse otra vez.

- No, _ella _se va conmigo… -

No era una petición, era una afirmación autoritaria. Edward no dijo nada más y pasó por el lado de su hermana en medio de la lluvia para dirigirse al Volvo estacionado unos metros más allá. Podía sentir la mirada molesta de Alice sobre él, pero a Edward no le importó. Observó el pálido rostro de Bella y un millón de sensaciones lo envolvieron. Tenía ganas de protegerla, de estar a su lado y de estrecharla toda la vida de esa forma si era necesario. Un sentimiento de alivio se apoderó de él al ver que los sollozos habían desaparecido otra vez y con cuidado, la situó en el asiento trasero del auto.

Al momento de apartarse de ella, la respiración de la muchacha se aceleró y soltó otro sollozo ahogado.

- _p-perdón… -_

Edward se aterró cuando otra ola de llanto amenazó con comenzar otra vez, por lo que se acercó nuevamente a ella con preocupación y rozó sus dedos contra la pálida y suave piel de las mejillas de Bella.

- tranquila… - susurró con voz suave y tratando de calmarla – todo va a estar bien… -

Los sollozos aminoraron de a poco, los murmullos se acabaron y Bella le soltó finalmente para sumirse por completo en la inconsciencia con una expresión relajada en su rostro en forma de corazón. Edward la observó por unos segundos, tratando de comprender el torrente de emociones encontradas que lo aquejaban. Tomó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el asiento y envolvió a Bella con ella para abrigarla. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se apresuró en rodear el auto para subir en el asiento del piloto; observó por el espejo retrovisor, Bella se había calmado, dormía con aquella expresión de seguridad en sus rostro y se abrigó a sí misma con la chaqueta, aquello provocó otro extraño sentimiento en su pecho, era como si su corazón hubiese crecido dos veces su tamaño y se había acelerado.

Extraño.

Desde el mismo momento en que había visto a Bella recostada en su cama por la tarde, una ola de sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidos se habían apoderado de él irracionalmente.

Recordó el sentimiento de desesperación, horror y pánico al ver a la chica congelada en medio de la calle, mojada hasta los huesos y con expresión ausente en su rostro al ver el auto acercarse. Todo había sido algo más fuerte que él, lo único en su mente era ella, la única muchacha que de forma extraña lograba poner su racionalidad y autocontrol de cabeza, al verla a punto de morir solo un pensamiento había llegado a su mente: _ella no. _Y sin medir consecuencia, en un acto completamente irracional se había lanzado a la calle para sacarla del camino, no había pensado en nada ni en nadie; ni en sus padres, ni en su familia, ni siquiera en su pequeña y preciosa Elizabeth, solo sabía que había arriesgado todo por salvar a una muchacha que apenas conocía.

Cerró los ojos controlando la ira que comenzaba a sentir contra sí mismo y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento tratando de controlarse. ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de olvidar a Elizabeth? ¿Había arriesgado dejar a su hija sola por una muchacha que apenas conocía?

Entonces Bella murmuró en sus sueños…

- _Edward…-_

Se congeló. Tal vez lo había imaginado. Se volteó para observarla pero Bella estaba profundamente dormida y no decía nada. La ira se había ido al instante y había sido reemplazada por sentimiento de satisfacción. Por primera vez en la vida se sentía _bien._

Tomó el volante y con un movimiento de la llave el auto volvió a la vida en un suave murmullo. Deseaba volver a Forks, quería ver a Lizzie y quería asegurarse de que Bella estaba bien.

Los brillantes focos del ostentoso Porsche de Alice destellaron en el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Bella…? – sintió un remezón amistoso en su hombro – Bella… despierta… -

Bella se sintió salir del estupor al escuchar aquella voz suave, tierna e infantil que le llamaba, la identificaría donde fuera, y su corazón también lo hacía, pues había comenzado a latir en su pecho con infinito cariño al reconocerla.

Se volteó para encontrarse con un par de brillantes ojos verdes que la observaba sonrientes…

- ¿Lizzie? –

Los ojos de la pequeña Elizabeth le miraban rebosantes de alegría y asintió. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en rostro de Bella al sentirse completa por la sola presencia de la niñita y se incorporó con cuidado para sentarse en la cama.

Entonces frunció el ceño.

- pero… ¿qué estás haciendo en mi casa? – preguntó confundida.

Lizzie dejó escapar una risita musical.

- _No, Bella_ – exclamó acercándose a ella con infinita alegría - _tú_ estás en mi casa… - dijo divertida.

La sonrisa de Bella se esfumó. Parpadeó confundida sin terminar de comprender lo que Lizzie le decía, entonces miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa; No estaba en su sencilla y pequeña habitación. _Definitivamente no. _Bella observó con horror que acababa de despertar en una cama enorme – casi tres veces la suya -, con doseles y llena de volantes y mullidos almohadones. Estaba en el centro de una gran habitación decorada con el mayor de los gustos, extremadamente femenina y todo en colores pasteles, representando una antigua habitación de mujer de los cincuenta.

Todo estaba fuera de lugar, nada de eso le era familiar; además, Lizzie estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – gimió

La sonrisa de Lizzie se amplió aun más…

- ya te lo dije, Bella… - dijo como si se tratara de una broma - ¡estás en mi casa…! –exclamó emocionada.

_No. _Eso no estaba bien.Las cosas _no_ estaban bien, el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza y ella no lo había notado. No tenía _porque_ estar allí, no recordaba haber llegado allí en ningún momento, Bella recordaba perfectamente haber estado en su casa guardando reposo luego de la estúpida caída y entonces había llegado Alice, luego Edward, y Alice la había casi arrastrado de compras a Port Angeles y…

Sintió como su corazón se apretaba al recordar todo. Las palabras de Alice, los recuerdos agolpados en su memoria la tarde anterior, la luces brillantes del auto y…

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Lizzie sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro infantil - ¿estás bien? -

- ¡Elizabeth…! – una voz varonil y aterciopelada se escuchaba desde el piso de abajo - ¡a desayunar! –

Bella había dejado de respirar, reconocía esa voz por sobre cualquier otra en el mundo.

Pero Lizzie la miraba asustada y se apresuró en aparentar calma.

- perdona cariño… - dijo tratando de que su voz no la traicionara y luchando contra las ganas de salir corriendo – no te preocupes, estoy bien… -

La expresión de Lizzie se relajó y le regaló una sonrisa.

- mi papá me está llamando… - dijo – apresúrate para desayunar… -

No supo cómo, pero Bella logró esbozar una sonrisa cuando Lizzie le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y bajó de la cama con rapidez para ir al llamado de su padre.

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, la expresión de pánico volvió.

Bella no podía creerlo: estaba en la casa de Edward Cullen. El terror, la incredulidad y la vergüenza se apoderaron de ella, no podía estar sucediéndole esto ahora, era tan cobarde que llegó a pensar si era posible salir por la ventana. _No, eso sería tentar demasiado su mala suerte._ Observó la habitación otra vez sin poder creer completamente la situación, se encontraba en la casa de Edward, quien era la única persona en el mundo que lograba volverla una idiota de solo pensar en él; y _aun peor, _todo eso sucedía después de que un auto casi la había matado la noche anterior.

Hiperventiló. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, en vez de haberla dejado morir, como habría sido lo más lógico, de todas las personas en el mundo a las que se les pudo haber ocurrido rescatarla, había sido_ él_, nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo.

Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Bella inspiró tratando de reunir coraje y se levantó de la cama, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada desde una de las paredes del frente y se sonrojó como un carmín al verse en el espejo. _Alguien_ le había cambiado de ropa.

Luchando contra su cobardía, tomó la bata que estaba sobre una de las sillas y se dirigió al pasillo. La casa era muy amplia, fresca e increíblemente iluminada, todo lucía tranquilo y daba la sensación de completa calma. Continuó por el corredor y siguió el sonido de la televisión, de seguro Lizzie estaba mirando caricaturas en el piso de abajo.

Bajó la elegante y moderna escalinata lentamente observándolo todo. La casa de Edward estaba decorada con elegancia y buen gusto en tonalidades blancas y grises, la decoración era moderna y contemporánea, daba la impresión de ser un lugar donde reinaba el orden y la corrección. Al llegar al último escalón, escuchó la voz de Lizzie.

- ¡por aquí, Bella! –

Bella se encaminó hacia su izquierda y alcanzó el umbral de una enorme y moderna cocina.

Lizzie corría hacia ella con infinita alegría en sus ojos verdes y Bella olvidó todo lo demás, su corazón se llenó de aquel extraño sentimiento maternal que Elizabeth le inspiraba y la recibió en sus brazos sin dudar. Ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra.

- ¡¿Quieres desayunar?! – preguntó Lizzie animada - ¡hay pastel de manzana! –

Entonces la voz del padre de la pequeña se impuso.

- es tarde Lizzie - dijo Edward dejando el periódico a un lado – debes arreglarte para ir a la escuela -

Bella se ruborizó violentamente cuando sintió la mirada de Edward en la de ella. Frío y con expresión de desagrado como siempre. La voz de Lizzie llamó su atención otra vez.

- ¿vendrás conmigo, Bella…? -

Bella logró quitar su mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que la observaban desde el otro lado y se agachó para besar la frente de la pequeña con cariño

- te prometo que estaré contigo en un momento… -

Lizzie sonrió satisfecha, salió alegremente de la cocina y sus pasitos se perdieron con rapidez escaleras arriba.

Entonces, todo se sumió en silencio. Totalmente incómodo. Bella sabía que debía decir algo, _tenía que decir algo_, pero parecía que las ideas en su mente había olvidado por completo el significado de la palabra coherencia.

Soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- tienes una casa preciosa… -

Edward la observó a los ojos por unos segundos. La observaba de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía como si quisiera saber algo más allá de las palabras. No dijo nada más, y se levantó de su asiento para tomar una elegante cafetera posada en la lustrosa superficie de uno de los muebles, se volvió hacia ella una vez más y le dio una mirada evaluativa de la cabeza hacia los pies, Bella recordó su atuendo y preguntó con voz temblorosa…

- ¿fuiste tú quien…? –

- No – contestó Edward de inmediato, impasible como siempre y sirviendo café - fue Alice, ella te quitó la ropa mojada y te preparó -

Bella se ruborizó mortificada, por supuesto que él no lo había hecho. Se sintió como una tonta, pero entonces notó que la mano izquierda de él estaba vendada y supo de inmediato el motivo, supo que era _su_ culpa.

- come algo – anunció Edward, ajeno a los pensamientos de ella – tu cuerpo necesita azúcar y algo cafeína te dará energía. -

Pero a Bella no le importaba lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

- lo siento mucho – susurró - _de verdad _-

Edward se detuvo, pareció reflexionar por unos segundos y levantó el rostro hacia ella, pero la observó con la más dura de las miradas y sus ojos más oscuros de lo normal. Sostuvo su mirada.

- sea lo que sea te haya pasado… - dijo – _nada_ es suficiente para que hayas tratado de quitarte la vida. –

Bella abrió la boca al instante

- no, te equivocas, yo no… -

- apresúrate… - la interrumpió él con seriedad – es tarde, come algo y luego te preparas… puedes usar la ropa de Alice de seguro hay algo allí en la habitación –

Bella no pudo decir nada mas. Se quedó congelada en su sitio y sintió que su corazón se apretaba por algún motivo al verle salir. En los ojos de Edward parecía haber molestia, impaciencia pero también había algo de… ¿decepción?.

- Edward – se apresuró, él se volvió hacia ella y Bella se sintió roja como un tomate – de todas formas, gracias… -

Edward frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina con paso seguro y elegante.

Bella suspiró. Definitivamente las cosas iban de mal en peor, Edward parecía realmente molesto y eso le provocaba una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho. Trató de distraerse y olvidarse del rostro perfecto del padre de Elizabeth por unos segundos y observó la cocina. Tal y como todo lo relacionado con Edward: preciosa y espectacular, era amplia y moderna, bastante varonil para el gusto de Bella, pero parecía que la casa completa tenía ese aire que daba la impresión de ser de un hombre joven y moderno. Todo en la cocina era de tonalidades grises y oscuras, por lo que le sorprendió que lo único que daba un toque _hogareño_ y cálido a esa enorme casa eran los dibujos colgados en la puerta el refrigerador, obviamente todos eran de Lizzie.

Bella llegó a la conclusión de que ahora vendría lo peor, mientras jugueteaba con el pastel de manzana sin tener ganas de llevárselo a la boca. Edward Cullen la creía firmemente una loca desquiciada que había tratado de quitarse la vida, Edward debía estar deseando que llegara el momento de llevarla a casa otra vez y apartarla para siempre de su adorada y preciosa niña. Bella estaba segura que Edward no permitiría que su única hija frecuentara a una mujer tan desequilibrada emocionalmente como ella.

Sonrió con amargura para sí misma. Si es que Edward y Elizabeth no hubiesen llegado a poner su vida de cabeza, en esos momentos estaría sola en su casa sin ninguna preocupación y ahogándose en su propia y anhelada soledad, pero en ese momento, Bella realmente se preguntaba si sería capaz de alejarse de la pequeña Lizzie.

Debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía para estar con ella, pensó, Edward solo estaba siendo cortés, y en realidad deseaba con toda su alma que ella se alejara lo más rápido posible de su adorada niñita.

Dejó el desayuno intacto y salió de la cocina para apresurarse escaleras arriba – siempre con cuidado de no caer- pero al llegar al corredor, se dio cuenta que no sabía cual era la habitación de la pequeña.

- ¿Lizzie? – llamó.

Tal y como había pensado, una de las puertas del lado derecho se abrió al instante y el rostro iluminado de Lizzie apareció en el umbral. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró en hacia ella para ingresar a su habitación.

Si la habitación de Alice era espectacular y no vivía allí, la habitación de Elizabeth era aun más. Era un lugar enorme, perfectamente decorado para una de cinco años que podía tener todo lo que deseaba, Bella sintió como si estuviese entrando en un mundo de fantasía, aun con la boca abierta, se sentó en la cama ridículamente _colosal_ para una niña tan _pequeña_.

- Rosie está contenta de verte… - comentó la niñita con una sonrisa.

La preciosa y rubia muñeca de Lizzie estaba tendida entre los almohadones. Bella sonrió.

- yo también estoy contenta de verla… - anunció – de hecho estoy muy contenta de verlas a las dos… - Lizzie sonrió satisfecha por sus palabras y Bella se acercó a ella para ayudarla a tomar su cabello largo y rizado – ven acá... -

Lizzie se acercó emocionada y se sentó a su lado para que Bella la peinara.

- Bella… - comenzó Lizzie después de un rato con una sonrisa en su rostro – las mamás saben hacer muchos peinados… ¿tu mamá sabía hacer muchos? –

- no lo sé… - contestó Bella con sinceridad – no me acuerdo mucho de ella… -

Lizzie jugueteó con el vestido ostentoso de Rosie.

- yo nunca conocí a mi mamá… - susurró. Entonces, Bella se dio cuenta que nunca se había preguntado donde estaba la mamá de Lizzie, sintió su pecho apretarse de pensar en lo perfecta que debía haber sido para congeniar con Edward Cullen, Lizzie continuó – a veces extraño una mamá, pero ya no me importa, porque tú estás aquí. –

Bella sintió que su corazón se agrandaba al ver a la pequeña sonreír de felicidad y terminó de tomar el cabello de la pequeña en una cola alta, uno de los pocos y sencillos peinados que sabía.

- pues tú no deberías sentirte triste por tu mamá, Lizzie, nunca – dijo seria y Lizzie levantó el rostro para observarla – tu padre te quiere muchísimo… -

Ninguna de las dos se percató de la figura que se había detenido en el umbral de la habitación.

- él te adora Lizzie… - continuó Bella – y estoy segura que ni un millón de mamás reemplazaría todo lo que te quiere tu papá –

Lizzie sonrió.

- ¿y tú Bella? – preguntó -¿tú me quieres? –

Bella no lo pensó dos veces…

- por supuesto que te quiero, pequeña… -

- ¿y vas a estar conmigo para siempre, Bella? –

El pecho de Bella se contrajo. No, era la respuesta correcta, no estaría con ella para siempre, porque no había nada que las uniera y porque Edward no estaba dispuesto a que su niña sufriera por una desconocida que para colmo encontraba en lo que parecía un claro intento de suicidio.

- sin importar lo que sea, harás lo que tu papá te diga… - dijo con amargura, era seguro que lo que Edward quería era mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ella, continuó – él te quiere con todo su corazón, Lizzie, y quiere lo mejor para ti… -

- pero hay cosas que mi papá no puede hacer… - se apresuró la pequeña – ¡mi papá gasta mucho tiempo curando a las personas y no tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo, él no sabe peinarme y tía Alice escoge mi ropa…! -

- esos son solo detalles Lizzie… - dijo Bella – eres lo más importante para tu papá y debes hacer lo que él te diga… - los ojos de Lizzie brillaron – él es el único que sabe lo que es lo mejor para ti… -

Lizzie era inteligente y Bella estuvo segura que la pequeña había comprendido que Edward no la consideraba lo mejor para ella. Elizabeth se acercó y la abrazó con cariño.

- yo quiero estar contigo Bella… - dijo – yo los quiero a los dos, a ti y a mi papá… -

Bella besó su cabello.

- tienes una familia preciosa Liz… - se apresuró con una sonrisa para la pequeña – todos ellos te adoran, no necesitas nada más que ellos en tu vida y cuando tu padre no esté tendrás a tu tía Alice y a tu abuela… -

Lizzie apretó el abrazo.

- ¡pero yo quiero tener una mamá…! -

Bella le sonrió y acarició el rostro de la pequeña, sorprendida de cómo esa pequeña niñita lograba gestos con ella que nunca había manifestado con ningún otro.

- tal vez algún día la tengas… - dijo Bella, sin embargo su sonrisa vaciló ante la perspectiva – tal vez algún día tu padre te traiga una mamá – era una posibilidad bastante probable y ella saldría de la vida de Lizzie al instante.

- ¡pero yo quiero estar contigo, Bella…! -

Bella suspiró, lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Lizzie era pequeña y aunque Elizabeth era totalmente diferente, la situación de recordaba en cierta manera a ella cuando era pequeña.

- promete algo Liz… - dijo seria, tomando las manos de la pequeña, Lizzie asintió – promete que pase lo que pase querrás a tu papá por sobretodas las cosas, que harás lo que él te diga y que jamás pondrás en duda sus decisiones… -

- ¡pero Bella! –

- ¡prométemelo Lizzie…! -

La pequeña asintió y sus rizos se movieron al compás de ella.

- te lo prometo, Bella -

Bella sonrió, sin embargo aquella sensación de ardor se había alojado en su garganta y se apresuró en besar la frente de la niña una vez más, antes de que las lágrimas la delataran.

- iré a cambiarme, para irnos… -

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y se apresuró en arreglar su bolso de la escuela. Bella salió de la habitación, pero antes Lizzie la llamó.

- ¡Bella…! - la aludida se volteó, Lizzie le sonreía de forma tal que lograba iluminar la habitación por completo – ¡Rosie y yo te queremos mucho…! -

Bella logró devolver la sonrisa.

- y yo a ustedes, cariño… -

Bella salió de la habitación al fin. Cerró la puerta tras ella y tomó una bocanada de aire para luchar contra la ola de sentimientos que la aquejaba, esa niñita definitivamente se había robado su corazón y había despertado instintos que creía ausentes en ella. Jamás había deseado una familia, no quería ser madre, pues no _sabía _serlo y el solo concepto la aterraba. Sin embargo se encontraba deseando con toda su alma que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes y haber tenido algún tipo de conexión con la pequeña.

Pero por ahora, solo podía pensar y desear que Lizzie no repitiera los mismos errores de ella. Edward adoraba a Elizabeth, eso no lo dudaba, tanto como Charlie la había querido a ella, por lo que solo podía desear que Lizzie valorara a su padre más de lo que ella lo había hecho. Antes de que las lágrimas la traicionara, Bella cruzó el corredor hacia la habitación de Alice, la misma que había usado durante la noche y se vio de nuevo en la preciosa habitación de colores pasteles.

Como autómata se dio una ducha rápida para luego buscar algo en el guardarropa de Alice, tratando de hacer caso omiso a lo costoso que lucía todo, tomó lo más sencillo que encontró, una falda oscura y una blusa de color azul.

- Bella… apresúrate – Lizzie había ingresado a su habitación lista para la escuela - ¡Bella! -

Bella la observó.

- ¡vaya, te ves muy linda…! - aclaró la pequeña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡claro que no Liz! – se apresuró tomando el violín de las manos de la pequeña y con la otra tomó la mano de Lizzie para guiarla por el corredor – no digas tonterías y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde… -

- ¡Elizabeth, Bella! – exclamó la voz de Edward - ¡es tarde! -

Bella y Lizzie se apresuraron al sentir la voz de él en la entrada de la casa y bajaron la escalinata con cuidado. Edward esperaba en la entrada, alto y elegante como siempre. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre Bella y su expresión cambió, Bella no supo describir la mirada de él, solo era consciente de que Edward la observaba a los ojos de forma penetrante y eso provocó otro temblor recorrerla de pies a cabeza y que sus mejillas se encendieran al instante.

Lizzie se lanzó hacia los brazos de su papá antes de que terminara la escalinata y él la recibió en sus brazos sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

- ¡mira qué bonita se ve Bella, papi! –

Bella no pudo decir nada, Edward no quitaba su mirada de la de ella.

- la estoy _mirando_, cariño… - contestó Edward con una sonrisa extraña.

Fue demasiado. Bella se sintió como una estúpida al escucharle y antes de poder decir algo había tropezado con el último escalón e iba directo al suelo, pero Edward había sido más rápido y de alguna forma había logrado sujetarla con una mano mientras con la otra cargaba a Lizzie.

- ¿estás bien, Bella? – preguntó la pequeña preocupada.

- sí, sí… eso creo… -

Alzó el rostro y vio los verdes ojos de Edward mirándola de manera especial, se sintió casi perdida en ellos y su loco corazón parecía querer buscar escapatoria por la boca.

Edward la observó de pies a cabeza, lentamente y tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Bella se sonrojó.

- afuera está muy helado… - observó el padre de Lizzie dejando a la niña en el suelo – deberías ponerte un abrigo –

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- esperaré humildemente a ponerme uno de los míos, creo que con uno de los abrigos de Alice me sentiría tentada de donarlo a la caridad… - comentó – Alice me mataría, pero estoy segura que serían cientos de personas las que tendrían comida segura para un mes completo –

Edward sonrió con transparencia.

- tienes razón, pero así es ella… - dijo – de igual forma, no te dejaré salir a la calle _así_… - los ojos de él la miraron significativamente, y Bella estuvo segura que si él aun no estuviese sujetándola sus piernas habrían cedido – no puedo dejar que _ahora _te enfermes… te pondrás uno mío-

Edward le tendió un elegante y - Bella estaba segura de eso – también _costoso _abrigo de color gris, pero Bella no emitió ninguna queja y se lo colocó con manos temblorosas. Al instante, el aroma de Edward la envolvió y se encontró embriagada por él. Era algo que no tenía comparación y que nunca en la vida habían sentido, ese olor solo pertenecía a Edward, por unos segundos, cerró los ojos y se arropó aun más con la prenda tratando de memorizar cada detalle del aroma de Edward.

Se sintió como una idiota cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Edward Cullen mirarle fijamente y con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios perfectos.

Entonces, el teléfono la salvó.

- suban al auto – indicó Edward dirigiéndose a la sala – estaré allí en un minuto… -

Bella asintió y tomó la manito de Lizzie para salir al jardín. En efecto, la mañana estaba muy helada y las siempre usuales nubes de Forks no dejaban pasar ni siquiera un solo rayo de sol. Bella y Lizzie se dirigieron al Volvo estacionado frente al jardín y Bella se apresuró en acomodar a la pequeña en el asiento trasero, el violín, Rosie y su mochila, para después subir a su lado.

Dos minutos más tarde Edward salió de la casa con rapidez y rodeó el auto para subir en el asiento delantero.

Bella no era consciente de nada más que Lizzie, y su mente estaba dividida por ello. Por un lado escuchaba con atención a la pequeña quien sonreía y hacía aspavientos con los brazos al hablar, y por otro, observaba a la pequeña con cuidado, tratando de memorizar cada una de sus facciones perfectas, cada detalle y cada gesto infantil e inocente, sabiendo que tendría que separarse pronto de ella y que no volvería a verla nunca más.

- ¡… y es grande muy grande! – decía Lizzie contenta, mientras Bella asentía - ¡mi abuelo y mi tío Emmett construyeron la casita de muñecas para mí y para Rosie en el jardín, cuando vayas a mi casa otra vez te invitaré a tomar té conmigo, también puedes traer a Jake! –

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y acarició su cabello.

- ¿Cuándo volverás Bella? – preguntó Lizzie de pronto - ¿mañana?

Bella sintió los ojos de Edward Cullen sobre ella a través el espejo retrovisor.

- no lo sé cariño… -

- ¡tienes que venir pronto! – exclamó Lizzie tiernamente - ¡Rosie y yo te echamos mucho de menos cuando no te vemos! – de pronto la observó con confusión plasmada en sus ojos grandes - ¿Por qué dormiste en mi casa anoche, Bella? –

Bella no supo que decir.

- Elizabeth – advirtió Edward.

- perdón… - dijo Liz - ¿son cosas de adultos? – su padre asintió pero Lizzie continuó – o tal vez Bella se sentía sola – observó a la castaña - ¡¿te sentías sola Bella?! – preguntó alarmada- ¡no te preocupes, cada vez que te sientas sola puedes venir a mi casa, Rosie y yo te haremos compañía…! - exclamó - ¡y mi papá también! -

Bella se ruborizó levemente.

- gracias Lizzie… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

El auto se detuvo y Bella se dio cuenta que estaban en el estacionamiento de la enorme Academia de Música a la que Elizabeth asistía, los niños iban y venían por todos lados, sin embargo, Bella se sintió al fin de un acantilado como si no tuviera más escapatoria.

Edward la observó por el espejo y le dio una mirada seria.

- ¿quieres llevarla tú?… - preguntó.

Bella lo entendió de inmediato. En el fondo, Edward Cullen le estaba dando la oportunidad de despedirse de la pequeña Elizabeth por última vez y con la máxima privacidad que le podía entregar, lo que desde el fondo de su corazón le agradeció.

- sí, por favor… -

Bella bajó del auto mientras Edward sacaba a Lizzie por la otra puerta. Vio a Edward darle un abrazo a la pequeña y se sorprendió como la expresión de él cambiaba por completo cuando se dirigía a su única hija, todo rastro de molestia y seriedad se había ido de su voz aterciopelada y le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora a la pequeña.

- cuídate mucho… -

Lizzie asintió con una sonrisa y recibió el beso que su papá le daba en la frente; le dijo adiós con la mano y tomó la mano que Bella le ofrecía con rapidez. Bella notó como los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido un poco, antes de voltearse y dirigir a Lizzie con dirección a la escuela.

- la próxima vez que nos veamos… - dijo Lizzie – tocaré para ti, para que me digas si te gusta o no –

- estoy segura de que me encantará –

Ambas alcanzaron el pórtico de la entrada y se observaron.

- bueno… - dijo Bella tratando de sonar animada y de regalarle una sonrisa amplia – es hora del adiós… -

Era irónico. Allí, en ese mismo lugar había conocido a la pequeña que había cambiado su vida por completo y había iluminado sus días con su sola presencia, hoy, se despedía de ella allí mismo y sentía que una parte de su alma se quedaba con Elizabeth para siempre.

- ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez? – preguntó Lizzie ansiosa.

- ya veremos… -

Lizzie le sonrió y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza Bella sintió que su corazón casi se caía a pedazos al sentir los pequeños bracitos de Lizzie alrededor de su cuello sabiendo que no volvería a sentir aquello otra vez. Aspiró su perfume frutal tratando de memorizarlo y se alejó de la pequeña con rapidez antes de que sus ojos la traicionaran.

- anda, Liz, llegarás tarde… -

Elizabeth le sonrió con inocencia y más alegre que nunca; le dijo adiós con la mano e ingresó a la escuela a paso rápido. Bella la observó hasta que se perdió de vista.

Entonces, se volvió y bajó los escalones de la entrada como autómata, sintiendo que su corazón se sumía en la oscuridad nuevamente. Se dirigió al estacionamiento otra vez, sintiendo que no era la misma y extrañando a Lizzie sobremanera, preparada para que Edward Cullen le dijera todo lo que tenía que decirle y le comunicara que ya no le estaba permitido entrometerse en la vida de la pequeña Elizabeth.

Por unos segundos, pensó no volver al auto, no sería difícil tomar un autobús hasta su casa, pero solo entonces se percató que estaba prácticamente frente al Volvo y que Edward estaba de pie a un lado del auto y había abierto la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera. Sin embargo, la observaba de manera fría.

- sube -

_No_. Bella sintió que parte de aquella pena se convertía en ira por la actitud autoritaria y arrogante de él, sin contar los extremos cambios de humor que Edward experimentaba; pero no podía reprocharle nada, todo en él la llamaba a gritos y supo en ese instante que si él le pedía cruzar un prado lleno de víboras ella lo haría, solo entonces se dio cuenta, que una parte de su alma dolía por la perspectiva de no verle nunca más a él.

Pero por sobretodos los sentimientos que se agolparon en ella, el mayor de todos fue la ira contra ella misma, por no poder negarse y hacerle caso a Edward Cullen sin siquiera protestar, porque era ella misma la que subía en el asiento delantero y le dejaba cerrar la puerta por ella.

Bella le vio rodear el auto nuevamente de aquella forma altiva y elegante que solo Edward poseía, sin embargo, se sintió más intimidada que de costumbre preparándose para lo peor.

* * *

_Hola a todos otra vez, espero no haber demorado demasiado, pero ustedes saben, la universidad, bueno, sin comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar de que me quedó bastante kilométrico, creo que es el más largo hasta el momento por lo que espero no haya sido demasiado tedioso. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que me dejen saber que piensan. Un abrazo de oso para cada uno de ustedes. Adiós!._


	6. Ojos color chocolate

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo VI: "Ojos color chocolate"_

_­- tenemos que hablar –_

El tono serio y sin expresión de Edward había intimidado a Bella sobremanera. El momento que tanto había temido por las últimas dos horas ya estaba allí y no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. La única frase dicha por el padre de Elizabeth derrochaba seriedad en su voz aterciopelada y Bella no pudo levantar el rostro para mirarle, sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados mirando sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su falda.

Un escalofrío la recorrió y asintió.

- sí… - dijo en voz baja y extrañamente intimidada – tenemos que hablar… -

El Volvo se deslizaba con suavidad por la carretera. El día estaba nublado y tan helado como de costumbre. Los enormes y frondosos árboles parecían difuminados por el parabrisas provocando que Bella solo fuera consciente de manchas extremadamente verdes pasar por su lado.

En ese momento, Bella creía saber exactamente lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Edward y se exasperó.

- dilo Edward… - soltó.

Levantó el rostro para verle de una vez, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; cada vez que miraba a Edward sentía aquel extraño y sobrecogedor sentimiento en su pecho, su corazón comenzaba a latir como desaforado y el mundo parecía brillar a su alrededor. Se sintió como una completa idiota, cada vez que observaba a Edward no era capaz de formar una oración coherente, su estómago parecía llenarse de una sustancia extraña y parecía notar cada vez más la completa perfección de Edward Cullen.

Fue solo una fracción de segundos lo que la demoró posar sus ojos chocolate en las manos de él que aferraban con fuerza el volante; al ver su muñeca vendada, los vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior sobrecogieron a Bella y se mordió el labio inferior.

- perdóname… - susurró con infinita culpabilidad – no deberías _tú_ estar herido.-

Edward negó con la cabeza. Bella observó su perfil y captó como el fruncía el ceño y su mandíbula se tensaba. Al fin, Edward se volvió a ella; su expresión lo decía todo, Edward parecía profundamente molesto y sus ojos verdes estaban plagados de aquella misma mirada que le había dado en la cocina, Bella se ruborizó por alguna razón.

Edward destilaba ira en su tono de voz cuando habló.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?! –

Por su tono de voz, parecía que Edward había estado conteniendo con frustración esa pregunta hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, Bella no comprendió de inmediato, Edward continuó.

- ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en nadie más cuando te lanzaste a la calle?! – espetó, lucía desesperado - ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en…?! –

Bella le cortó indignada.

- ¡Yo no trataba de suicidarme! – exclamó rápido y alzando la voz - ¡estás equivocado, yo no me lancé a esa calle para morir… todo fue un mal entendido! –

Edward frunció el ceño…

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡Eso! – exclamó Bella con fuerza, y se volteó en el asiento para encararlo - ¡yo no trataba de quitarme la vida, Edward…! – continuó – yo no recuerdo bien lo que pasó después, pero solo sé que caminaba sin saber donde iba, mi mente pensaba muchas cosas, lo único que alcancé a ver fueron los focos del auto, pero estaba demasiado asustada para moverme… - sus tono de voz disminuyó y terminó en un susurro – de verdad pensé que moriría allí… –

Edward no contestó; por unos segundos, se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo dicho por la muchacha, entonces, su ceño se suavizó un poco y se volvió hacia ella. Bella se quedó sin respiración, él continuaba molesto pero sus ojos no destilaban la ira anterior.

Edward sostuvo su mirada.

- ¿me prometes que me estás diciendo la verdad?-

Su tono había cambiado. Bella se encontró casi aturdida por la suavidad y el alivio que su voz aterciopelada manifestaba en aquel susurro casi esperanzado. Edward la observaba intensamente con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de preguntas como esperando la respuesta de ella.

Bella contestó y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- por supuesto que te lo prometo, Edward… - suspiró.

Edward dejó escapar el aire que estaba manteniendo, parecía que una terrible preocupación le había abandonado y le dedicó una amplia y transparente sonrisa a la castaña. Era una de esas sonrisas que Bella estaba segura quitarían el aliento a cualquiera; y por supuesto ella se contaba entre uno de aquellos _cualquiera_.

Edward continuó observando la carretera.

- perdóname, por favor… - dijo Edward, Bella le observó y le vio confundido, era extraño verle así de inseguro – lo primero que pensé, lo primero que yo creí fue...–

Entonces una duda se formó en la mente de Bella.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la sonrisa de Edward se esfumó al instante, pero Bella continuó - ¿Por qué te arriésgate _por mí_ de esa forma? – le reprochó – pudiste haber muerto… -

Edward mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, aferró el volante con fuerza y contestó sin mirarla.

- no podía dejarte allí, hubieses muerto si no hacía algo… -

- ¡fue estúpido…! - atacó Bella

- no lo fue… - dijo Edward con seriedad.

- ¡Claro que lo fue! – exclamó Bella testaruda - ¡arriesgaste _tu_ vida por salvar la mía…! –

Edward se volvió a ella, los ojos de él se habían oscurecido levemente y dijo fieramente.

- _lo haría una y mil veces más… _-

Bella dejó de respirar. Edward sostenía su mirada de aquella forma especial en que era capaz de decirle tantas cosas pero a la vez nada. Contuvo el aire en sus pulmones presa de aquel nuevo sentimiento que solo él le inspiraba y que se alojaba en su pecho y hacía que su corazón se llenara cuatro veces más, sin embargo, y de otra forma muy diferente, había alguien más que hacía que su pecho se llenara y la recordó de inmediato, porque era tan importante para ella como para él.

- no pensaste en Lizzie… - acusó seria – ¡te arriesgaste por salvarme a mí y no pensaste en ella, en como quedaría si te hubiese sucedido algo…! -

Había dado en el clavo, los ojos de él lo indicaban. Edward parecía creer lo mismo pero continuó.

- ¡tu tampoco pensaste en nadie…! - atacó - te ibas a dejar morir sin pensar en los demás…-

Bella frunció el ceño.

- es diferente… - dijo, y no pudo evitar aquella nota de amargura en su voz traicionera – yo no le importo a nadie. –

Le sorprendió que Edward dejara escapar una sonrisa amarga, como si no creyera lo dicho por ella y le causaba cierta molestia.

- eres absurda, Bella… - él volvió su rostro para sostener la mirada de ella de aquella forma en que Bella se sentía intimidada por él – no te ves a ti misma con propiedad, _no sabes_ cuán importante eres… -

Edward la miraba de tal forma que Bella tembló bajo su intensa mirada. Los ojos de Edward estaban plagados de lo que parecían sentimientos encontrados, la molestia y la frustración eran evidentes en su voz, pero de igual forma continuaba mirándole con aquella sonrisa que solo esbozaba para ella, aquella llena de intriga, de cuidado y que la hacían creer que de alguna u otra forma que ella era especial para él.

Bella apretó los labios en frustración. Era oficial. Era una completa idiota soñadora.

Bella se aferró a la chaqueta que él le había prestado y se arropó aun más con ella.

- ¿tienes frío? – preguntó Edward preocupado al observarle tiritar – perdóname, que poco cortés de mi parte… está muy helado aquí… -

Se apresuró en prender la calefacción, pero a Bella no le importaba la maldita calefacción. Ya estaba bueno de todo el rodeo. Era evidente que ella no era una persona agradable para Edward y quería cortar sus ilusiones de raíz.

- ¡solo dilo quieres! – exclamó. No pudo mas, y se apoyó en el asiento de cuero otra vez - ¡solo dime lo que tienes que decirme, lo que te _mueres_ por decirme desde aquel día en que vi a Lizzie por segunda vez….! –

Edward lucía confundido.

- Bella ¿que… -

- ¡dímelo! – exclamó exasperada - ¡dime que me aleje de Elizabeth de una buena vez Edward, dime que desaparezca de la vida de tu hija para siempre, que no quieres saber más de mi nunca más y que solo deseas que me mantenga lo más lejos posible de ella! – su voz casi se había vuelto grito - ¡dime que lo que más deseas es que me aleje de Elizabeth porque soy una extrema mala influencia para tu niñita perfecta, que me quieres lo mas lejos de _tu _vida… solo dilo! –

- Bella… -

La muchacha gritó.

- ¡¡solo dilo Edward…!! –

Silencio.

Bella sintió aquel familiar ardor en su garganta y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que no le traicionara. La expresión de Edward había decaído un poco y su ceño era casi indescriptible. Observó la carretera sin decir nada por unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro.

- eso _sería_ lo mejor… - anunció él, Bella sintió como el ardor en su garganta se intensificaba, Edward continuó con seriedad – lo correcto sería pedirte que te alejarás de ella porque Elizabeth está _demasiado_ atada a ti y tú a ella. Tienes toda la razón, lo que yo debería decirte es que continuaras con tu vida y te alejaras de mi hija de una vez – soltó una risa amarga – eso es lo que _debería_ decirte -

Suficiente.

A pesar de que luchó contra ellas, Bella no pudo retener mas las lágrimas y sus muy traicioneros ojos color chocolate se inundaron de ellas. No quería separarse de Lizzie, _ya no podía_, pero sobretodo, sobre todas las cosas, Bella deseaba con toda su alma seguir viéndolo a él.

Edward habló con voz preocupada…

- ¿Bella? – preguntó - ¿estás llorando? –

- ¡No…! – gruñó ella con rapidez.

- Bella, mírame… - pidió Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza como niña encaprichada sin dejar de mirar sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Bella… - la voz de él era suave, varonil y extremadamente cuidadosa - mírame, por favor… -

Bella se rindió, se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió a él para mirarle. Edward le devolvió la mirada con la más infinita de las amarguras como si viviese una dura lucha interna.

- Bella… - murmuró.

La muchacha sentía las lágrimas traidoras y delatoras en sus ojos, entonces vio como él alargaba una mano hacia su rostro; su respiración se aceleró y solo fue consciente del roce de él en su mejilla para quitar una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos. La mano de Edward se posó en su rostro y borró la lágrima con su pulgar, mirándola intensamente, con infinita preocupación y culpabilidad en sus ojos verdes.

Entonces suspiró frustrado y soltó el rostro de ella, al instante Bella se sintió vacía.

- esto está mal… - gruñó Edward, evidentemente molesto – es mi culpa, tú no deberías estar pasando por esto… -

La sorpresa de Bella fue mayor…

- ¿de que hablas…? – preguntó, quitándose las últimas lágrimas de un zarpazo.

Edward suprimió una sonrisa amarga.

- no deberías sufrir por esto… - susurró – ¡eres joven, cálida… - la observó con intensidad – y bonita… - Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, Edward continuó - no deberías estar sufriendo ni preocuparte por una niña que no es tuya, Bella, que no es tu obligación… - continuó – esto no está bien… -

- ¡no es solo por ella…! - las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas – ¡Ustedes se han transformado en lo más importante de mi vida, todo es diferente desde que conocía a Lizzie, yo me siento diferente, feliz! – se mordió el labio avergonzada - cuando estoy con ustedes es como si estuviera completa… -

Edward frunció el ceño…

- eso está aun peor… - soltó.

Bella abrió la boca ofendida.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?! –

- ¡¿acaso no lo ves Bella…?! - espetó Edward indignado - ¡En unos años mas te darás cuenta de cuan equivocada estabas, no estás atada a nada ni a nadie, ésta no es la vida que tu mereces, mereces algo mucho mejor que todo esto y debes huir ahora que puedes…! –

- ¡no! – exclamó Bella, sin importa que sonara como niña encaprichada – ¡yo no merezco nada de lo que dices… y mientras tú lo permitas yo quiero estar cerca de Lizzie y… -

_Y de ti_, pensó, pero se contuvo a tiempo de decirlo.

Edward lucía extremadamente frustrado y se apresuró en apretar el puente de su nariz.

- algunas veces, me gustaría saber lo que realmente piensas… -

_Bella dio gracias de que no lo supiera._

La muchacha le observó. Edward lucía frustrado, pero consigo mismo y eso la descolocó un poco.

- ¿Por qué estabas en Port Angeles? – preguntó de pronto.

Edward no contestó de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron clavados en la calzada por unos segundos hasta que la observó.

- por ti… -

El mundo se detuvo. Bella sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas y aquel sentimiento de felicidad inusitada llenaba su pecho, Edward continuaba mirándola y una ola de ilusiones estalló en su mente. Sin embargo, no podía ser cierto.

- di la verdad… - espetó.

- es la verdad… - dijo Edward incómodo – estaba preocupado por ti, sabía que no estabas bien, ¿recuerdas? – Bella supo a lo que se refería – ayer por la tarde no te comportabas de manera normal Bella y conozco a Alice lo suficiente para saber cómo puede volverse cuando se trata de compras…- Bella sonrió levemente y él también se permitió sonreír - me asignaron un paciente que trasladar a Port Angels, sin embargo, aproveché de quedarme un poco más, no me preguntes porque, tal vez tenía una mal presentimiento desde que te dejé en tu casa… - su rostro se crispó en frustración - entonces recibí el llamado de Alice… - Bella se ruborizó – y apenas vi el numero pensé lo peor… - suspiró – lo demás ya lo sabes.. –

_No_, pensó Bella, _no lo sé._

El auto aminoró la velocidad considerablemente, pero Bella solo era consciente del rostro perfecto y cautivador de Edward y no se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido.

- Edward… - él se volvió hacia ella - necesito hacerte una pregunta… -

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

- soy todo oídos… -

Bella titubeó un poco, pero juntó todo el valor necesario y preguntó.

- ¿Por qué Lizzie no conoce a su mamá y no sabe de ella? – la sonrisa de Edward se esfumó al instante - ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está? –

La atmosfera cambió por completo y la tensión casi podía cortarse con una tijera. La mandíbula de Edward se había tensado y por la forma en que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, Bella supo de inmediato que la pregunta le había molestado.

- lo siento… - se apresuró roja como carmín por la vergüenza – no es de mi incumbencia, soy una tonta – negó con la cabeza – no tienes que contestarme… -

- no, perdóname tu a mí - se apresuró Edward volviéndose hacia ella – no te preocupes… -

Edward le sonrió y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa aliviada.

- ¿me contarás? –

- contestaré tu pregunta – aclaró Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

Bella le observó anhelante, pero la expresión de Edward pareció decaer. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido nuevamente y era notable que el tema le molestaba sobremanera.

- la madre de Elizabeth no estaba… _preparada_ para tenerla – susurró – es por eso que no se conocen, la madre de Lizzie no tiene, ni nunca tuvo ningún interés de estar con ella -

El tono en la voz de Edward daba a entender que no hablaría más del tema y Bella no quiso seguir presionando. Sin embargo no podía creer como una madre podía actuar de tal forma, no querer ni siquiera conocer a su hija. Eso era extraño. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y se apresuró en mostrar compostura. Edward la observaba con intensidad.

- ¿puedo ahora yo hacerte una pregunta? –

Bella asintió. Edward sostuvo su mirada.

- _¿Quién es Charlie?_ –

Bella enmudeció, palideció al instante y su corazón se aceleró. Edward lo notó de inmediato y se apresuró.

- perdóname Bella… no debí…-

Bella alzó el rostro y negó con la cabeza, Edward se quedó en silencio. A pesar de que le dolía el alma pensar en él y nunca había hablado con nadie sobre ese tema, Edward la hacía sentir de formar diferente, a él sentía que podía confiarle todo…

- Charlie era mi padre… -

Los ojos verdes y brillantes de Edward la observaron y supo de inmediato que Edward no la presionaría a decir nada más, que entendía perfectamente que era un tema doloroso para ella y asintió.

- ayer repetías su nombre… -

Bella no sabía eso.

Se ruborizó como un carmín porque no recordaba nada de lo sucedido después de que el olor de la sangre de Edward la había aturdido. ¿Qué mas habría dicho y ella no lo sabía?. La voz de Edward la sacó de sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿es _ese_ tu auto? –

Bella se volvió. Estaban estacionados frente a su casa y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, al parecer llevaba un buena rato allí, y ahí estaba, el antiguo Chevy 500 de color rojo estaba estacionado en la entrada.

Pero Bella no había pasado desapercibido el tono arrogante en la voz de Edward al preguntar por su auto y se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

- sí… - contestó - ¿por…? -

Edward soltó una risita divertida. Bella abrió la boca ofendida pero no fue capaz de decir nada porque Edward había abierto su puerta para bajar del auto, altiva y elegantemente como siempre. Bella le vio rodear la parte delantera – _estúpido dueño de un flamante Volvo – _pensó, mientras Edward alcanzaba su puerta y la abría para que bajara.

Edward le tendió una mano para ayudarla, y a regañadientes, Bella la tomó.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi auto? – espetó.

Edward sonrió de lado y a pesar de que ella estaba de pie frente a él, no soltó su mano.

- bueno… habrá que hacer algo con él… - anunció con una sonrisa – no seguirás manejando esa cosa – Bella abrió la boca indignada y soltó su mano, él sonrió - estás equivocada si piensas que voy a permitir que tú y mi hija se muevan por todos lados en _eso_… - Bella cerró la boca de golpe, Edward continuó – aunque me temo no podré hacer nada por el día de hoy, tengo turno hasta las seis en el hospital y espero que no te importe que pase por Elizabeth tan tarde aquí a tu casa. -

Entonces, Bella entendió; en un principio no lo creyó y pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero al ver la sonrisa de Edward, tan encantadora y transparente, salió de su estado de aturdimiento y su corazón se aceleró de felicidad al entender.

La emoción fue mayor.

- ¡oh, Edward! – exclamó

Sin previo aviso y presa de la conmoción y la felicidad, Bella se lanzó hacia él y sin pensar en nada mas le echó los brazos al cuello para abrazarle. En un principio, Edward se había sorprendido, pero al sentir el rostro de la muchacha en su pecho, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho y no dudó en envolver la estrecha cintura de ella con los brazos y devolvió el abrazo.

Bella sintió que estaba completa. Sentía que era allí donde pertenecía y no deseaba que él la soltara, el aroma de Edward la inundaba y aturdía por completo, como nada en el mundo lograba hacerlo. Edward pensaba lo mismo, no quería soltarla, y se encontró deseando estrecharla para siempre. El aroma de Bella lo aturdía y lograba sensaciones en él que jamás había sentido.

Entonces ella alzó el rostro para mirarle, roja como tomate.

- perdón…- susurró.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- _tonta Bella_… - susurró con una sonrisa y ella como una reverenda idiota, _la devolvió._

No la había soltado. Ambos se observaron por casi una eternidad, entonces Bella quitó los brazos del cuello de él y apoyó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Edward. Aquella descarga eléctrica fue inmediata. No había nada más, solo eran ellos dos, conscientes el uno del otro. Edward la observó con profundidad y alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro de ella con infinita ternura, dibujó las líneas de su mejilla sin dejar de observarla a los ojos, entonces Bella sintió sus piernas a punto del colapso y se aferró con fuerza a la chaqueta que él usaba.

Entonces, Edward la soltó y retrocedió un paso, con la respiración tan acelerada como la de ella. Bella se ruborizó otra vez.

- será mejor que entres a tu casa…- dijo Edward con voz ronca – tu turno en la librería comenzaba a las nueve. -

Eso hizo que Bella saliera del aturdimiento en que él la había sometido.

- ¿comenzaba? – repitió, desorientada, entonces, entendió al fin que estaba atrasada - ¡oh Dios, Alice me matará! –

Edward le sonrió.

- pasaré por Lizzie después de las seis… - ella asintió, entonces él se detuvo frente a ella – pero antes… - alzó su mano otra vez y puso detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello, un escalofrío la recorrió - prométeme que te cuidarás…–

Bella alzó el rostro aferrada al abrigo de él que llevaba puesto.

- te lo prometo…. –

Se quedaron mirando nuevamente hasta que Edward le dedicó una sonrisa – la favorita de Bella - y volvió a subir al Volvo.

Bella se volvió a la casa; su corazón latía a tres mil por hora, el calor inundaba sus mejillas y sus piernas temblaban, entonces escuchó a Jake ladrar.

Jake debía estar muriéndose de hambre.

Media hora más tarde Bella estacionaba el auto frente a la librería. Bajó con rapidez y tratando de no caer, pero entonces, vio a Alice correr hacia ella con expresión aterrorizada en su rostro perfecto.

- ¡Oh Dios, Bella! – gimió a medida que se acercaba - ¡Estás bien! –

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Alice la había estrechado en un apretado abrazo hermanable y Bella lo devolvió.

- perdóname por llegar tarde, Alice… - dijo Bella cuando se hubieron separado.

- eso no importa ahora… - se apresuró Alice y tomó sus brazos con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación – ¡dime, Bella, estás bien… ¿te sientes mejor?! – continuó arrepentida - ¡me sentía tan culpable, no me di cuenta de nada! -

Bella le sonrió ampliamente, la verdad, era que se sentía mejor que nunca.

- ya no hay problema Alice. – sonrió – de verdad, no pasó nada malo -

Alice sonrió con transparencia.

- no sabes cuánto me alivia saber que ya estás bien… -

Bella asintió.

Solo entonces, el rostro afilado de Alice se transformó, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y la ira invadió sus facciones perfectas, soltó con fuerza a Bella y estalló indignada.

- ¡¡Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así, Bella?! – exclamó, Bella se sorprendió; al parecer los cambios drásticos de humor eran algo que Edward y Alice compartían - ¡huiste de forma desquiciada, cuando te vi correr pensé lo peor, creí que te habías vuelto loca o algo parecido… - gritó - ¡¡me tenías desesperada!! –

- perdón Alice… -

Pero la hermana de Edward continuó…

- ¡te perdí de vista y no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada, la lluvia se hacía más fuerte y no podía pedir ayuda! – Alice lucía realmente indignada y hablaba muy rápido - ¡solo atiné a llamar a Edward, gracia a Dios él estaba allí… entonces solo alcance a ver aquel auto y como Edward y tú rodaban por el suelo…!! – su voz se había vuelto casi un grito - ¡¡creí que se habían matado los dos!! –

- ¡Alice! -

Al fin, Alice suspiró y clavó sus ojos azules en los castaños de Bella.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Bella?! – preguntó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas bien? -

- te estabas divirtiendo mucho – susurró Bella.

Alice dejó escapar una risa sarcástica...

- pues fíjate que la tarde dejó de ser divertida totalmente cuando vi huir a mi amiga de mí como una loca descontrolada y a ella y mi hermano tirados en el pavimento mojado luego de que un auto casi los arrollara -

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

- de todas formas, gracias por todo, Alice… - anunció – Edward me comentó que me habías ayudado.-

Alice le sonrió otra vez y le dio un abrazo rápido.

- ¡nunca más vuelvas a hacerme eso…! – exigió.

Bella sonrió.

- te lo prometo… -

Alice sonrió radiante, se apresuró en tomar el brazo de Bella y ambas se encaminaron hacia a la tienda con alegría.

- ¿ahora me dirás que te sucedió…? - preguntó Alice.

Bella la observó. Comenzaba a querer a Alice, de toda su vida, era lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que tenía, la chica le inspiraba muchísima confianza, sin embargo, no era capaz de decirle nada aun, por mucho que la quisiera no deseaba contarle nada por ahora.

- algún día te lo diré… -

Alice soltó un bufido frustrado. Bella ingresó a la tienda; todo estaba normal y parecía ser que nadie se había enterado de lo sucedido, a excepción de Ángela quien le dio una sonrisa aliviada en cuanto la vio y una vez más agradeció la prudencia de la chica al no preguntar nada al unirse a trabajar con ella. Definitivamente, Ángela no era como Alice, tan solo le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y le asintió, con eso le dio a entender que estaba contenta de verla bien.

Alice se acercó aun con frustración en sus chispeantes ojos azules.

- bien, tal vez no me dirás por ahora… - anunció con una sonrisa suficiente – pero tendrás que recompensarme… - Bella alzó una ceja - ¡una salida de compras…! – anunció Alice - ¡al fin y al cabo aun no encuentro las servilletas perfectas! -

Ángela y Bella rieron.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos ahora mismo?… - continuó Alice emocionada - tal vez podríamos tomar una avión a Seattle y estaremos en media hora allá…- explicó, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero la mirada de Ángela le dio a entender que nada era extravagante para Alice - ¡vamos, te aseguro que volveremos esta noche! – se dirigió a Ángela - ¿Qué te parece Ángela, te unes? –

- no lo creo, Alice… - Ángela se había ruborizado de súbito y de pronto se encontraba muy concentrada en la estantería – Ben pasará por mi cuando termine el turno… - Bella la observó y la muchacha se apresuró – ¡solo somos amigos…! – Alice alzó una ceja, y Bella supo al instante que Ángela deseaba que fueran algo mas – su madre de me ha invitado a cenar a su casa esta noche y él me llevará… -

Alice chasqueó la lengua frustrada.

- bien, eso nos deja solo a ti y a mí, Bella – se apresuró – ¡podría llamar a Jasper para que se haga cargo de la tienda mientras no estoy…! -

- yo tampoco podré... – dijo Bella evadiendo por todos los medios la mirada de Alice – lo siento, después de terminar aquí debo pasar por Lizzie a la escuela, tu hermano tiene turno hasta tarde hoy así que yo la cuidaré... –

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Alice fue tal, que Bella pensó que bien su boca habría podido tocar el suelo.

- ¿_Edward_ te pidió que cuidarás de la enana? – logró decir.

Bella asintió, entre ruborizada – por recordar lo sucedido aquella mañana – y confundida, no entendía porque Alice estaba tan sorprendida ¿debía sentirse ofendida por eso?.

La respuesta llegó cuando Alice dejó escapar un chillido emocionado y la abrazó.

- ¡Oh Bella, gracias! – la castaña lucía perpleja en los brazos de Alice y la observó sin entender cuando Alice la soltó- ¡lo sabía, siempre lo supe, _yo lo veía venir_! – exclamó - ¡es magnífico, _estamos_ tan felices por eso! – era oficial, Bella no entendía nada - ¡no puedo creerlo, es sensacional…! – la observó con sus ojos azules llenos de infinita sinceridad - ¡de verdad, Bella, gracias! –

- ¿…pero de qué hablas Alice? –

Alice le miró burlona y repitió sus mismas palabras con malicia.

- _algún día te lo diré… - _

Bella no pudo preguntar más porque Alice había partido hacia su oficina en aquel caminar perfecto que más parecía una danza que otra cosa. Bella y Ángela intercambiaron una mirada sin entender nada, por lo que Bella se encogió de hombros al fin. Alice Cullen había probado ser todo un caso y no sería ella la que comenzara a preguntarse por las excentricidades de la chica.

El día había transcurrido de forma normal, de allá para acá y atendiendo al público. Bella se encontraba entonces en el mostrador de la entrada mirando hacia la calle; recordaba a Edward, y todo lo que le había dicho esa mañana. Edward era arrogante, altivo y extremadamente serio e intimidante, pero Bella también había notado que era caballero y cariñoso cuando quería. Edward Cullen parecía ser de esas personas que solo le entregaban confianza a unos pocos, y se encontró a si misma deseando ganarse su confianza algún día. Sin embargo, estaba segura también que los constantes cambios de humor de Edward lograrían volver su mundo de cabeza.

El cielo había comenzado a oscurecer y como era habitual en Forks, las nubes anunciaban lluvia para esa noche. Bella observaba el cielo justo en el instante en que la campanilla de la entrada sonaba y la puerta se abrió.

Dos hombres jóvenes ingresaron sonriendo, ambos tenían cabello oscuro y corto, pero uno era más alto que el otro. Al instante el más alto de los dos posó sus ojos en Bella y la observó de forma intensa.

- ¡Ben! –

A su lado, el rostro de Ángela se había iluminado de forma especial y una sonrisa tonta se había dibujado en su rostro. El más bajo de los recién llegados le devolvía la misma sonrisa y la miraba de forma especial cuando la muchacha le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Bella se incomodó, el amigo de Ben no dejaba de mirarla.

- ¿estás lista Ángela? – preguntó Ben solo mirándo a la muchacha, Ángela asintió efusivamente – ¡vamos entonces, pasaremos a dejar a Eric en el camino, su auto está en el mecánico… ¿no te molesta, verdad?! –

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ángela con una sonrisa en sus labios, se volvió hacia el otro recién llegado - ¡¿Cómo estás Eric?! –

A pesar de que Bella había agachado la mirada y aparentaba estar concentrada en el libro que leía, sentía la mirada del amigo de Ben sobre ella. No le gustaba eso, al contrario. La situación era completamente frustrante.

- estoy bien… - contestó Eric con una sonrisa suficiente en sus labios – ¡de hecho, creo que estoy mejor que nunca…! – agregó - ¿no nos presentaras a la nueva chica, Ángela? –

_¿nueva chica?_

Bella y Ángela intercambiaron una mirada rápida y la segunda sonrió ampliamente, acercándose un poco a Bella.

- mira Bella, él es Ben Cheney, mi amigo del que te hablé… - señaló al más bajo de los dos. Ben le dio una sonrisa amigable y Bella la devolvió, entonces Ángela apuntó al más alto - …y él es su mejor amigo, Eric Yorkie… - Ángela sonrió – Eric, Ben… ella es Bella Swan –

Eric le dedicó una sonrisa a Bella y se apresuró en tender su mano hacia ella, Bella la tomó, pero sin sonreír. El apretón de mano se demoró más de lo usual, Eric la observaba fijamente y con una sonrisa significativa, sin soltar su mano. Bella revoleó los ojos.

- ¿podrías devolverme la mano? – pidió seria.

Ben lanzó una carcajada.

- perdóname… - se apresuró Eric y la soltó, aunque no parecía nada arrepentido.

Entonces Bella observó su reloj de pulsera, debía ir por Elizabeth.

- debo irme… nos vemos mañana Ángela – la muchacha asintió y le dio una sonrisa, entonces Bella se volvió a sus amigos sin mirarlos completamente - que les vaya bien… -

Bella se apresuró en tomar su chaqueta del perchero para salir de la tienda.

- ¡Bella! – la voz de Eric la hizo detenerse y antes de saberlo el muchacho estaba a su lado en la puerta de entrada – bueno, tal vez te gustaría salir con nosotros un día… Ángela y Ben, tú y yo… - Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¿Qué te parece? –

Bella quedó aturdida. ¿Qué sucedía en Forks?. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su vida?. Definitivamente todo había cambiado en trescientos sesenta grados desde que había llegado a ese pueblo. Tal vez la lluvia y la carencia de sol hacía que los hombres fueran diferentes a los de Phoenix.

Sin embargo, trató de ser cortés.

- Eric, la verdad, yo no… - entonces captó la mirada de profundo odio que Mike Newton le dirigía a Eric Yorkie desde el otro lado de la tienda y vio con horror como comenzaba a acercarse hacia ello, bufó indignada - ¡no, no lo creo… lo siento, debo irme, adiós! –

Antes de decir algo más, salió rápido a la calle con dirección a su auto. Media hora después Bella esperaba fuera de la academia de música, aun pensando en lo sucedido y se sintió asustada, de alguna u otra forma los hombres la intimidaban un poco, prefería mantenerse lejos de ellos y mantener las distancias.

Aunque no era demasiado, aun les temía un poco. Sin embargo, ni Mike Newton ni Eric Yorkie le inspiraban miedo. Ambos le inspiraban ira, porque le molestaba sobremanera que la miraran de aquella forma.

Entonces recordó a Edward Cullen y se ruborizó como una tonta; porque a ella le gustaba que él la mirara. Porque tal vez Edward la miraba de formas aun mas indescriptibles, pero ella se sentía flotar cada vez que él lo hacía. Se asustó de sí misma. Eso no estaba bien. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. ¿acaso ella…?

- ¡Bella! –

Salió de sus ensoñaciones al ver a la pequeña Elizabeth correr hacia ella con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de emoción. Bella olvidó todo lo demás al instante y recibió a la pequeña con cariño para luego alzarla.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – preguntó Lizzie emocionada.

Bella fingió estar ofendida.

- ¿Por qué, acaso no te gusta que venga por ti…? -

- ¡Me encanta! – exclamó la niñita echándole los brazos al cuello mientras Bella comenzaba a caminar hacia el auto - ¿pero dónde está mi papá? –

- él pasará por ti después del trabajo a mi casa… -

Los ojos de Lizzie se iluminaron al instante.

- ¡genial, vamos a divertirnos mucho Bella! –

- sí… – asintió Bella, mientras colocaba a Lizzie en el asiento del auto y sintiendo su corazón hincharse emoción de solo verle sonreír – nos divertiremos mucho –

La noche había caído en Forks y con ella se había instalado una suave llovizna en el pueblo, pero eso no le detuvo y de igual forma manejó a toda velocidad hacia el vecindario de Bella. Eran pasadas las ocho y no ayudaba para nada el hecho que su celular vibrara como loco en el asiento de al lado.

Edward suspiró al escuchar el teléfono sonar por enésima vez consecutiva. Ni siquiera la música era capaz de calmarlo, tomó el aparato y observó el identificador de llamadas, allí estaba otra vez.

_Rosalie_.

Realmente no tenía ganas de escucharla, sabría lo que Rosalie quería, cuan indignada debía estar y cuantas cosas le iba a decir, pero tampoco quería pelear con ella. Al fin y al cabo, Rosalie siempre se había preocupado sobremanera por Elizabeth.

Estaba a una calle de la casa de Bella, cuando el aparto comenzó a sonar otra vez, esta vez, _Emmett_. Soltó un bufido exasperado, mejor él que Rosalie, contestó.

- Emmett… -

- ¡Edward…! - exclamó Emmett con su alegría característica desde el otro lado de la línea - ¡al fin contestas… Rosalie me está volviendo loco ¿sabes…?! – pareció emocionado por alguna razón – ¡olvidaba decírtelo! ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana? – rió socarrón - ¡por supuesto que no, que tonta mi pregunta! – Edward revoleó los ojos - …y si tienes algún paciente cancélalo, iremos de caza con Jasper y Carlisle, es gravísimo que la temporada de caza está por terminar y nosotros aún no…! –

Edward estacionó el Volvo frente a la casa de Bella al mismo tiempo que la línea soltaba un ruido violento y la voz de Emmett desaparecía. Edward cerró los ojos exasperado cuando sintió la voz indignada de Rosalie.

- _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Edward?_ – exclamó la rubia, evidentemente colérica, detrás se oía la protesta de Emmett.

Edward se apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de calmarse.

- Hola Rose… - saludó sarcástico – ¡me alegro de que estés bien también…! -

Su hermana le ignoró.

- ¡¿es cierto que dejaste que _esa_ mujer se llevara a Elizabeth? - exclamó - ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo semejante, como puedes ser tan irresponsable?... ¿Cuál es tu problema?!–

Edward se molestó sobremanera.

- eso no te incumbe Rosalie… - espetó con seriedad – debo irme, dile a Emmett que le llamaré mañana, adiós –

- ¡¡Edward no te atrevas a…!! –

Cerró su teléfono de un golpe fuerte y lo dejó a un lado. El aparato volvió a vibrar pero lo ignoró.

Edward cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el asiento. ¿Realmente estaba siendo irresponsable?. Se lo había preguntado todo el tiempo. Solo conocía a Bella Swan desde hacía dos semanas atrás y ya le estaba confiando lo más sagrado que tenía en la vida. Elizabeth, su pequeña y adorada hija. Sin embargo, algo era más fuerte que él, aquella muchacha de ojos profundos había logrado conmoverlo sobremanera y a ella le confiaría su propia vida. No sabía la razón, pero sabía que así era.

Observó la casa, todas las luces estaban encendidas.

Por un momento se preguntó si Rosalie tendría razón. Tal vez estaba equivocado. Era un hecho que estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ambas, por un lado Lizzie adoraba a Bella como si fuera su propia mamá y sabía que Bella quería a Lizzie de la misma forma. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse asustado. No quería ver a Lizzie sufrir, pero tampoco quería ver a Bella sufrir.

Bella era encantadora. Era frágil y femenina y todo en ella lo llamaba a gritos, y eso de alguna u otra forma le asustaba porque sabía que ella se sentía de la misma forma que él.

Recordó el tenerla en sus brazos como aquella mañana, ella había sido tan cálida al abrazarle espontáneamente y casi se había aturdido por su aroma. Era algo cautivante y solo lo hacía desear estar con ella, protegerla, cuidarla, quererla y…

_No._ Negó con la cabeza. No podía sentir algo tan fuerte por una persona que recién había conocido, ¿acaso él…?

Con frustración apagó el teléfono que le estaba volviendo loco. Entonces bajó del auto con cuidado y se dirigió a la casa en medio de la llovizna. Apenas alcanzó el corredor, escuchó las risitas divertidas de Lizzie y de Bella, entonces, todas las preocupaciones de Rosalie parecieron completamente inútiles.

Tocó el timbre y en menos de dos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Bella estaba allí, pequeña, preciosa y encantadora como siempre, le dio una de esas enormes sonrisas y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron al verle y Edward no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa ampliamente y mirarla fijamente.

- Hola Bella… - murmuró.

- Hola Edward – susurró ella y Edward no pudo evitar notar que un adorable sonrojo la invadía – pasa… -

Ingresó, la entrada de la casa lucía diferente ahora que había luz y que no sentía la desesperación de saber con quién o donde estaba Lizzie, todo parecía más cálido y acogedor.

- espero que Lizzie no haya sido problema… - dijo Edward – perdona por llegar tan tarde -

- ¡claro que no lo es…! – se apresuró la muchacha, con los ojos brillantes – muchas gracias por permitirme estar con ella, Edward - susurró.

Ambos se observaron y Edward estaba seguro que ambos estaban recordando lo ocurrido en la mañana. La respiración de Bella se aceleró y Edward sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza de solo verla a los ojos, se acercó un paso a ella, quería tocarla otra vez, estar cerca de ella. Abrazarla. En ese momento deseó tantas cosas, y sabía perfectamente que ella también las deseaba.

- ¡papi! –

Ambos salieron de aquel estupor al instante y Edward observó como Lizzie corría hacia él.

- princesa… -

Lizzie le echó los brazos al cuello y él la alzó de inmediato. Bella sonrió al verles.

- ¡Bella y yo hicimos un pastel! – exclamó emocionada - ¡un pastel de manzana, yo nunca había cocinado y fue _tan _divertido, Bella cocina riquísimo, papá…! –

Edward observó a la muchacha.

- me imagino, cariño… - susurró, Bella se sonrojó.

Entonces un ladrido inundó la estancia, Edward revoleó los ojos y Bella soltó una risita. Lizzie se apresuró emocionada…

- papi, Rosie y yo queremos un perro como el de Bella… -

Edward observó a Bella otra vez.

- tu perro Jack… - dijo.

Bella soltó una risita encantadora.

- de hecho, su nombre es Jake y Alice dice que tienes el privilegio de ser el número uno en su lista de personas no gratas… -

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

- ni te imaginas como me odia… - comentó Edward, entonces dejó al Lizzie en el suelo otra vez y la observó – trae tus cosas cariño, debemos irnos, es tarde y Bella tiene que descansar… -

Lizzie asintió y salió disparada a la sala. Edward se volvió hacia Bella y se sorprendió de verla un poco decepcionada. Encantadoramente decepcionada.

- pensé que te quedarías cenar… - ella se había ruborizado como carmín – Lizzie y yo te guardamos algo, creí que tendrías hambre –

Edward se sorprendió. No le era difícil deducir lo que la gente creía o pensaba, o incluso lo que estaban a punto de decir, pero Bella Swan era única y diferente. Era oficialmente la persona más impredecible que se había topado en la vida y debía admitirlo, eso le encantaba.

- te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz que quedarme, no sabes cuánto… - dijo con sinceridad - pero tengo turno en el hospital a media noche y quiero alcanzar a dormir algo -

Bella asintió. Lizzie estaba de vuelta.

- ¡ya me voy, Bella…! - exclamó estirando los brazos para abrazarla.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse completo al ver como Bella no dudaba un segundo y se agachaba para devolver el abrazo. Algo extraño había sentido en su pecho al ver a Bella y Lizzie de esa forma.

- adiós mi pequeña… - susurró Bella besando la frente de la niñita – que duermas bien…-

Lizzie sonrió y besó la mejilla de Bella con cariño.

- sube al auto Liz… - dijo Edward.

Lizzie asintió, se despidió de Bella con la mano y abrió su paraguas – de color rojo esta vez - y se apresuró en subir al asiento trasero del Volvo con cuidado.

- ¿ahora somos amigos? – preguntó Bella de pronto.

Edward frunció el ceño. No supo que decir. Entonces se decidió por la verdad.

- No – la expresión de Bella cayó al instante y sus ojos parecieron abrirse por la sorpresa – si sabes lo que te conviene, Bella, deberías mantenerte alejada de nosotros… -

Era verdad, Edward pensaba firmemente que Bella estaba malgastando su vida. Que era joven, preciosa y encantadora, y que en esos momentos deberían estar divirtiéndose con sus amigos antes que con una niña de cinco años jugando a la mamá, pero por otro lado, no quería verla sufrir y quería tenerla cerca el mayor tiempo posible.

Era oficial, pensó Edward, era un asqueroso egoísta.

La muchacha parecía estar pensando en lo último dicho por él y observaba el suelo. Entonces Edward tomó el rostro de ella con suavidad y lo alzó para que ella le mirara, Bella no se negó.

- Bella… - susurró, Bella le observaba con una confianza tal en él que Edward no pudo evitar querer perderse en sus ojos color chocolate que parecían llenos de secretos y enigmas por descifrar – promete que te cuidarás… –

Bella soltó una risita divertida.

- ¿cada vez que nos separemos me pedirás que te prometa lo mismo, una y otra vez? – preguntó.

Edward sonrió.

- si es necesario, para que te cuides del peligro, entonces lo haré… - el rostro de ella se iluminó de forma especial y se sintió inmediatamente atraído por ella - ¿Qué dices? – preguntó - ¿me lo prometes? -

Bella asintió.

- por supuesto que sí… - susurró

Edward sonrió. La respiración de ambos se incrementó y Edward no pudo evitar alzar su mano y recorrer otra vez sus mejillas con cuidado. Bella sostuvo su mirada con intensidad y Edward dio gracias de que Bella le hubiese perdido el miedo.

Entonces se alejó, Edward se acomodó la chaqueta y salió de la casa para dirigirse al auto, donde Lizzie jugaba con Rosie en el asiento trasero. Iba en la mitad del jardín cuando sintió la voz musical de Bella llamarle.

- ¡Edward! –

Se volvió al instante a verla y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verla sonrojada en el umbral.

- ¿te veré mañana, verdad? – preguntó la chica

Edward sintió como su pecho se llenaba de aquel sentimiento que solo Bella Swan le profesaba, y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de volver a ella y abrazarla.

- no puedo esperar porque así sea… - anunció con una sonrisa.

Bella también sonrió.

* * *

_Hola…! Otro capítulo, y de ahora en adelante no haré más comentarios con respecto al largo de ellos porque pareciera ser que cada vez son más kilométricos! XD. Pero bueno, en sus reviews me dejaron ver que no les molestaba así que esta vez me lo permití y no edité demasiado, la única consecuencia es que me demoré un poco más en subir, pero aquí está. Esta vez quiero darles la gracias a todos, porque están leyendo la historia, y hay varios que la siguen, pero en especial quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dejan sus reviews y pido enormes disculpas por no contestarlos todos, pero realmente el tiempo no me alcanza. Por ello quisiera darles las gracias personalmente aquí, a montse (edité el final del fic por ti, y quise ponerlos desde le pto. de vista de Edward), a Yekita, Carolina, Fer-Cullen, Adhara Ajdar, elithechampi, lavidx, Greendoe (que la sigue desde el comienzo), Hithi (gracias por leer, a pesar de que el español no es tu idioma natal), Isu, Adriana, LilyHale, teresa, Minea, 3rill Cullen, dark warrior 1000, miaa, flopo, mitzukii, geliybelly, dianita Cullen, Mica, S y a M de Cullen. De verdad, muchas gracias y mil disculpas por no contestarles a cada una, pero ya van cinco capítulos y quería hacerles saber de alguna forma mis infinitas disculpas :)_

_Un abrazo de oso para cada uno de ustedes, y nos estamos leyendo!, cariños._

_Annie._


	7. Rosalie

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo VII: "Rosalie"_

El panorama no era muy diferente al habitual en el pequeño Forks; la noche había llegado y la llovizna que caía sobre el pueblo, a pesar de ser finísima, se volvía continua y persistente con el pasar de las horas. El aire se volvía más helado y el viento comenzaba a soplar con velocidad lo que prometía una noche extremadamente helada y de mal tiempo, nada ideal cuando se trataba de turnos nocturnos en el hospital, pero ni siquiera aquella austera perspectiva era capaz de quitar la sonrisa que Edward Cullen tenía plasmada en su rostro.

En aquellos momentos, Edward conducía el auto por la carretera, con cuidado, pero pensando en Bella Swan, en la extraña manera de vivir y ver las cosas de la muchacha, en su seco sentido del humor, en lo impredecible de su mente, pero sobretodo pensaba en sus grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate, en su misteriosa y determinada voz, en su figura pequeña y menuda y en lo impactante de su exquisito aroma a fresas que lograba aturdirlo de forma casi aterradora; pero lo que más le encantaba de ella, eran su calidez y su espontaneidad, Bella parecía obrar por instinto, no por razón y debido a ello había probado ser una muchacha única en su clase.

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco, a pesar de que era una muchacha con virtudes de sobra, Edward seguía sin aprobar su amistad con Lizzie, y eso le preocupaba sobremanera, pues tanto Bella como Elizabeth se volvían cada vez demasiado unidas y parecía ser una batalla con la que no podía, _ni quería_ luchar.

Aminoró un poco la velocidad y dobló hacia la derecha con cuidado para ingresar en el embarrado sendero de la derecha que llevaba a la casa de Carlisle y Esme y se encaminó por el camino.

Observó a Lizzie por el espejo retrovisor, se había quedado dormida. La pequeña niñita abrazaba a Rosie lánguidamente y sus facciones de muñeca eran acentuadas por las luces del tablero, al tiempo que sus largos rizos cobrizos se desparramaban desprolijamente en el asiento. Edward sonrió, la pequeña Elizabeth llenaba su corazón desde el mismo día que la había tomado en sus brazos por primera vez, en ese entonces, se juró cuidarla y protegerla de cualquiera y no dejar que nadie interfiriera en su felicidad. _Nadie; _pero ahora se preguntaba si el curso que habían tomado las cosas era el correcto, pues Lizzie _era_ feliz con Bella, el nexo que se había creado entre ellas era algo casi irracional, los rostros de ambas se iluminaban por completo cuando se encontraban nuevamente y era casi una necesidad estar cerca la una de la otra… Edward bufó, también era irracional lo que le estaba pasando a él, pues todo le indicaba que Bella Swan se estaba convirtiendo en algo más para él que _la mejor amiga de su hija_.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas como siempre, y Edward detuvo el Volvo con suavidad al alcanzar el garaje.

Frunció el ceño. El enorme jeep de Emmett también estaba allí.

Descendió con elegancia y rodeó el auto para acudir hacia el lado de Elizabeth en el asiento trasero, la pequeña seguía profundamente dormida, por lo que la tomó con cuidado y la alzó suavemente para apretarla contra su pecho. Adormilada, Lizzie se aferró a las solapas de su chaqueta.

Cruzó la instancia con calma y se dirigió a la casa, pasó el elegante e iluminado corredor hasta que alcanzó el enorme y familiar recibidor. Todo inmaculado y cuidadosamente perfecto como Esme se empeñaba en mantener.

Entonces la vio. Rosalie estaba allí.

Suspiró, la función iba a comenzar.

Su impactante hermana mayor estaba sentada en uno de los elegantes sofás, ésta vez, lucía casi mas altanera y petulante que de costumbre y el rictus en sus labios indicaban profunda ira.Edward no se intimidó, de alguna y otra forma, _se lo esperaba._ A cada lado de ella, y Edward tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no era una situación graciosa para dejar escapar una sonrisa, Emmett y Jasper casi parecían salidos de una película; ambos estaban de pie a cada lado del respaldo detrás de ella y casi custodiándola, con ese simple gesto daban a entender que solidarizaban completamente con las ideas de Rosalie

Era seguro que las cosas no tomarían un buen rumbo, pero eso no lo intimidó, al contrario, soltó un bufido molesto.

- ¡Edward, cariño…! –

_Esme._

La expresión de su madre era tan dulce y cariñosa como siempre, y nada parecía alterar su rostro amable y de facciones suaves, solo entonces, Edward notó que en el elegante y largo sofá del que ella se levantaba también estaba Carlisle y detrás de ellos Alice se paseaba mordiéndose el labio y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

- ¿está dormida? – preguntó Esme refiriéndose a Elizabeth y acercándose hacia él, Edward asintió - … mi pobre pequeña – sonrió – debe estar muy cansada… - alzó sus ojos para mirar los de su único hijo – tienes que volver al hospital… – anunció.

Edward asintió.

- en media hora debo estar allí… - agregó, entregándole con cuidado el cálido cuerpo de Lizzie a su madre – pasaré la noche allí, tengo turno hasta mañana por la mañana… -

Esme se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Edward sabía perfectamente lo que Esme pensaba, pero esta vez, estuvo agradecido de que se contuviera de comentar algo, no quería ser el centro de la discordia, por más de una razón.

- llévala arriba… - susurró.

Esme hizo ademán de volverse, pero entonces Lizzie despertó aun adormilada, parecía sorprendida y confusa.

- papi… - murmuró, Edward se acercó a ellas al instante y acarició el cabello de la pequeña paternalmente.

- tranquila, Liz…- se apresuró besando su frente con rapidez – es tarde, vuelve a dormir. -

Los enormes y brillante ojos verdes de Elizabeth amenazaban con volver a cerrarse.

- _¿te vas a curar a las personas? _– preguntó adormilada.

Edward y Esme intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida.

- así es Lizzie, debo ir _a curar a las personas_, no te preocupes por nada, tu abuela te cuidará esta noche ¿sí? – la niñita asintió y se aferró al cuello de su abuela – pasaré por ti mañana por la mañana -

Los ojos de la pequeña se cerraron al fin y murmuró.

- te quiero papá… -

Algo en el pecho de Edward se apretó. Era aquella sensación que solo Lizzie le hacía sentir, aquella que había sentido desde el mismo momento en que supo de su existencia, aquella sensación por la que había cruzado dos países para encontrar a su única niñita.

- y yo a ti, princesa – anunció.

Todos pudieron escuchar con claridad el bufido de duda que Rosalie emitió.

Esme le dio una sonrisa vacilante a Edward, pero sus ojos no la compartían, parecía preocupada y pidiéndole paciencia con la mirada, como recordándole _el porqué _de la postura de Rosalie y se apresuró escaleras arribas.

Apenas se perdió de vista con Lizzie en sus brazos, Edward se volvió a su familia y el estallido llegó al instante. Rosalie se levantó velozmente del sofá y le dio la mirada más asesina de toda su vida.

- ¡¿A qué _demonios_ crees que estás jugando?! – espetó.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a su mujer, tal vez no la había creído _tan _enojada. Carlisle alzó el rostro hacia su hija mayor.

- Rose…- advirtió con seriedad.

Edward sostuvo la mirada de Rosalie, pero no se amedrentó en absoluto, involuntariamente, y para aumentar la ira de la muchacha, una sonrisa suficiente escapó de sus labios.

- no sé de que hablas… - dijo.

Los ojos azules de Rosalie se oscurecieron por la rabia contenida.

- ¡Lo sabes perfectamente, Edward! – exclamó airada - ¡y _no_ lo voy a permitir! –

Su voz musical sonó como un látigo, era una amenaza y Edward frunció el ceño al instante, la situación había dejado de ser casi graciosa y detectó de inmediato el tono amargo de su hermana.

Trató de ser paciente y caballero, _por ella_, al fin y al cabo, todos sabían cuál era su situación.

- ¿perdón, Rosalie…? -

- ¡lo que has oído! – exclamó la rubia indignada, dando un paso hacia él, Jasper se movió incómodo - ¡No voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esto!... ¡eres un irresponsable, siempre lo has sido! – gritó, Carlisle observaba a la muchacha con el ceño fruncido - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de confiarle Elizabeth a una mujer a la que apenas conoces?! – gritó - ¡¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?... ¿te das cuenta del peligro en que la estás poniendo?! – su ira se intensificó - _¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?! _– gritó.

Edward estalló.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?! – bramó dando un paso adelante.

- ¡Edward! – advirtió Carlisle levantándose del sofá. Emmett se puso rígido.

Solo entonces, Alice suspiró con fuerza. Todos se volvieron a observarla, la muchacha había dejado de pasearse, les observó a todos por última vez y caminó hacia Edward para ponerse a su lado en una clara señal de apoyo.

Rosalie bufó.

La expresión de Jasper cambió al instante y por un momento fue obvio que se debatía en cambiar de bando hacia el de Edward y Alice, pero de igual forma se mantuvo tras Rosalie.

Alice habló con su voz musical marcada por la dureza, algo extraño en ella.

- deja de pensar en ti, Rose… - dijo con voz suave, los ojos azules de ambas se encontraron – esto es algo que solo concierne a Edward y Lizzie – sus ojos brillaron de manera especial - no sabes de lo que estás hablando -

Rosalie lucía furiosa…

- ¡eres tú eres la que parece no comprender, Alice! – gritó - ¿Cómo puedes perdonarle a_ él _que le confíe Elizabeth a _esa_ mujer antes que a uno de nosotros? – Rosalie sacudió su cabellera perfecta con impaciencia - ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?!... – gritó -¿Qué tiene _ella_ de especial?... – se volvió hacia Edward airada - ¡¿Cómo puedes confiar en ella cuando es la misma mujer que fue capaz de llevársela aquella tarde sin decirle nada a nadie?! – golpeó el suelo furiosa - ¡no _sé _quién es, que intenciones tiene, ni siquiera _tú_ la conoces, Edward! – espetó ácidamente - ¡¡Esa mujer no tuvo reparos en llevarse a una niña que no era suya…!! – gritó - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema Edward?! -

Alice observaba a su hermana molesta.

- no conoces a Bella, Rosalie… - apuntó.

Pero Edward ya estaba harto, había escuchado las palabras de Rosalie con respeto y sin comentarios, sin embargo estaba profundamente molesto. A pesar de que había tratado – _sin éxito_ – hacerle ver a Rosalie cuál era su rol en la vida de Elizabeth, parecía que el mensaje jamás le había llegado a su hermana con propiedad y era el momento de aclarar las cosas.

- quiero que esto quede claro, para cada uno de ustedes… - dijo con voz sumamente seria y autoritaria, todos le observaron – …agradezco sinceramente su preocupación, _ la de todos_ – observó a Rosalie y ella le devolvió una mirada asesina - … pero debo recordarles que Elizabeth, es _mi _hija –

Silencio.

Al instante, la expresión de Rosalie cayó, su rostro se crispó primero por la sorpresa, luego la rabia y terminó en frustración, por lo que, tanto Carlisle como Emmett observaron a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

A un lado de Edward, Alice sonrió.

- lo sabemos perfectamente… - se apresuró Jasper con suavidad y caminando hacia él – pero no podemos evitar preocuparnos por ella, la queremos demasiado, lo sabes… - agregó, Edward asintió – si algo llegara a sucederle… es un riesgo enorme el que estás tomando al confiar en ella, tú no deberías… -

La sonrisa de Alice se volvió aun más adorable al observar a su novio.

- Jasper… - interrumpió con sus ojos azules muy brillantes - te dije, así como les dije a todos que nada va a sucederle – observó a su familia incrédula – deberían darme crédito, con mi sexto sentido puedo ver un poco más que las alzas en las acciones de la bolsa. –

Rosalie se mordía el labio en una obvia señal de frustración, Edward la observó, parecía que su hermana mayor pensaba muchas cosas a la vez.

Emmett también lo había captado.

- esa chica, _Bella_, puede ser muy amiga tuya, Alice… - dijo mirando seriamente a Edward – nada en contra de ella, pero no puedes negar que las circunstancias son muy extrañas, y desde que _la enana _la conoció ha cambiado muchísimo, sin mencionar que _otro_ por aquí también ha cambiado… - soltó una sonrisa, Alice la devolvió, pero se puso serio otra vez – sin embargo, es imposible no preocuparnos por la niña, la mayoría de nosotros sentimos a Liz como _nuestra_ – le dio una significativa mirada a Rosalie que todos captaron, e hizo ademán de posar su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Pero Rosalie había salido de su estado de aturdimiento y Edward estuvo seguro que cualquier idea que había estado urdiendo en su mente estaba perfectamente pulida y lista para gritarla.

La rubia retiró con una brusquedad impropia en ella la mano que su marido había posado en su hombro – _Emmett abrió los ojos muy sorprendido _– y le envió tal mirada a Edward que sus ojos azules parecían casi asesinos.

- eres lo peor que pudo pasarle – siseó enfatizando cada palabra, los demás se congelaron – _tú_ no mereces tener una hija… –

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron al instante

- Rosalie… - advirtió Carlisle

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! – gritó descontrolada ignorando a su padre - ¡desde el principio, lo único que has hecho es hacer sufrir a esa niña! – espetó destilando veneno en su palabras - ¡ni siquiera fuiste capaz de escoger una madre correcta para ella, has cometido error tras otro y ahora eres capaz de lanzarla sin pensar a la primera persona que se te cruza en el camino sin que te importe lo más mínimo, eres lo peor que pudo pasarle! – gritó - ¡Cada día que pase harás más infeliz a…! -

- ¡Rosalie, basta! – bramó Carlisle.

La rubia se calló en seco. Como pocas veces en la vida, su padre lucía realmente molesto y observaba con gravedad a su hija, la intensidad de su voz disminuyó un poco.

- ya fue suficiente… -

Por primera vez en la noche Rosalie vaciló, por un momento una nota de rubor cubrió sus mejillas de porcelana y agachó la mirada para morderse el labio con rabia.

- no puedo evitarlo – musitó frustrada - la siento como si fuera mía… -

Los ojos azules de Carlisle se cubrieron de cierta tristeza y se acercó un poco a ella.

- lo siento mucho, hija… - susurró con suavidad – pero no lo es y Edward tiene razón, él es su padre, jamás haría nada que le hiciera daño. -

Rosalie alzó el rostro al fin, sus ojos estaban inundados de rabia y lucía como niña encaprichada. Edward le devolvió la mirada serio pues se sentía profundamente molesto con ella, sin embargo, no podía hablar, no podía decir nada en su defensa ya que cada una de las palabras emitidas por su hermana reflejaban nada más que pura verdad.

Era un desgraciado egoísta y en esos instantes estaba haciendo sufrir a los que más quería, y Elizabeth también sufriría si no hacía algo rápido, pero no estaba preparado para sacar a Bella Swan de la vida de su hija porque sin darse cuenta había comenzado a necesitarla.

Tuvo rabia consigo mismo.

Rosalie continuaba observándole con ira.

- él no la merece... – anunció ácidamente, Alice bufó – ¡tú no la mereces…! – gritó.

Edward no dijo nada. Rosalie obraba por celos, lo sabía. Sin decirlo oficialmente, Rosalie sufría demasiado por la situación en que se encontraba y de alguna u otra forma, celaba a Edward por tener lo que tanto ella quería, pero era su hermana, y a él tampoco le gustaba verla sufrir.

Todos entendieron las palabras de Rosalie, por lo que Emmett, serio como pocas veces, se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla.

- Rose, cariño… - susurró Emmett – vamos a casa… -

Ella se zafó de él con orgullo.

- estoy perfectamente bien… - espetó la rubia – no me den esas miradas… - Carlisle suspiró cansado y Alice revoleó los ojos, levantó el rostro hacia su hermano – ¡escúchame bien Edward, no te librarás de mí! – hablaba en tal tono, que Jasper y Emmett la observaron sorprendidos - ¡sigo pensando que eres un irresponsable y que todo esto es la locura más grande de tu vida, que no son pocas… - agregó, Edward frunció el ceño - ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo, y te juro Edward, te juro que si _esa_ mujer la hace sufrir o le hace daño yo…-

- ¿acaso estás amenazándome, Rosalie? – la cortó Edward, levemente divertido.

La rubia alzó rostro petulante y sonrió.

- no solo a ti… - anunció – _ella_ se las verá conmigo. -

Una ira descomunal se apoderó de Edward, sus ojos se oscurecieron y vio a su hermana sonreír de satisfacción. Edward sabía exactamente lo que sucedía realmente con Rosalie, no era amor maternal lo que sentía por Lizzie, de alguna u otra forma, Rosalie celaba a la desconocida Bella Swan por volverse protagonista de la vida de la niña en la que se empeñaba forzar el rol de mamá.

Pero conocía perfectamente la personalidad implacable de su hermana mayor y no dudó la segunda intención en sus palabras al referirse a Bella.

- ni siquiera lo pienses, Rosalie… - advirtió con fuerza – te lo he dicho varias veces, Elizabeth es mi hija y sé perfectamente lo que es bueno o lo que es malo para ella, soy yo el que decide lo que concierne a ella y quienes participan en su vida, nadie más. -

Rosalie resopló airada. Le dio una última mirada de rencor a su padre y a Alice y tiró con fuerza de Emmett para arrástralo fuera del salón, todos les observaron salir, pero cuando alcanzaron la puerta de entrada, Emmett se volvió con una risa tonta en el rostro.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Emmett siempre sería el eterno niño.

- Edward no olvides la cacería, el fin de semana, el domingo…– Rosalie le dio una mirada impaciente y tiró de él, por lo que Emmett tuvo que gritar – ¡te llamaré mañana…! -

No pudo decir nada mas, Rosalie lo había arrastrado fuera de la casa impaciente y había cerrado de un portazo.

Jasper sonrió y Carlisle negó con la cabeza, Alice soltó una risita musical y se aferró al brazo de su hermano para darle una palmadita de apoyo moral. Alzó sus ojos azules para mirarle, pero Edward le devolvió la mirada sin sonreír.

Alice lo supo de inmediato. Edward encontraba razón en cada una de las cosas que Rosalie había dicho.

Entonces, Carlisle suspiró.

- espero que no te equivoques, Edward – susurró acercándose a él – Elizabeth es _tu_ hija, todos lo sabemos de sobra, eres tú el que tiene las riendas de su vida por el momento, pero desde que la trajiste,cada uno de nosotros la recibió con los brazos abiertos… - Alice alzó una ceja a su padre incrédula – tu hermana no demoró en aceptarla también, Alice – se apresuró y volvió a mirar a Edward – no sabes cuán difícil fue cuando te la llevaste a Chicago, y fue la mayor alegría de todos cuando regresaste, no olvides Edward, que todos queremos a Elizabeth y nos preocupamos por ella. –

Edward suspiró.

- no lo olvido, papá. –

Carlisle asintió y le dio una sonrisa paternal antes de salir del salón.

- ¡todo va a salir bien, Edward! – anunció Alice con una sonrisa energética – ¡ya verás, Rosalie siempre ha sido así, esto no es una novedad, ya se le pasará…! – agregó seria y le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza – no lo dudes, tú _sí_ te mereces a esa enana adorable -

Edward no la miró.

- debo volver al hospital… - le dio un rápido beso en la frente a su hermana – adiós, Alice… - la muchacha sonrió.

Edward se volvió con rapidez y se dirigió al garaje nuevamente. Su mente era un torbellino de idea, y su pecho un remolino de sentimientos. Por un lado, ira y rabia contra Rosalie, por otro, tenía miedo que Lizzie sufriera, y terror ante la perspectiva de alejarse de Bella Swan. Sin embargo, todos aquellos tenían un factor culpable: _él mismo._

Una pregunta se había instaurado en su mente y no tuvo respuesta. ¿Habría sido mejor no buscar a Elizabeth cinco años atrás y que su niña hubiese vivido lejos de él?

La amaba demasiado para pensarlo. A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haber peleado por ella.

Entonces vio la figura pequeña y redondeada de su madre a un lado del Volvo, Esme lucía triste y se abrazaba a si misma, de inmediato supo que ella había escuchado todo y eso le produjo dolor. Nadie sufría más con las peleas familiares que Esme.

- mamá… - susurró Edward acercándose a ella e internamente furioso consigo mismo – perdóname todo es mi culpa –

Esme trató de sonreír y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.

- ¡claro que no, perdóname tú a mí, Edward!… - susurró con suavidad – soy una cobarde, debí haber estado allí, sabía lo que sucedería desde que Rosalie llegó… - se mordió el labio nerviosa – pero tú sabes cómo odio verles discutir, cariño… - alargó su mano hasta su cabello para acariciarlo como cuando él era pequeño - por favor, Edward, entiende a tu hermana, ella no quiso decir todas esa cosas todas fueron producto de la ira, ninguna de esas cosas eran verdaderas…. –

Edward no contestó. No estaba de acuerdo con ella esta vez, todo lo dicho era verdad, y lo sabía perfectamente. Parecía ser que Esme sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, pues alzó los brazos para abrazarle maternalmente, a pesar de que era mucho más pequeña.

- eres un gran padre, Edward… - susurró – Lizzie es una niñita excelente gracias a ti, nunca dudes de eso. -

Pero Edward no compartía la opinión y se alejó de ella con rapidez.

- debo irme, mamá… - le dio un beso en la mejilla y trató de sonreírle, pero no lo logró.

Esme se alejó un poco para que él subiera al Volvo y Edward echó a andar el motor, su madre aún le observaba, por la expresión de su rostro quería decirle algo más, por lo que bajó el vidrio para escucharle.

Esme sonrió satisfecha.

- confío en ti, Edward… - anunció – eres mi hijo, te conozco, y sé que jamás tomarías una decisión que le hiciera daño, ni a ella, _ni a Bella_ – Edward alzó el rostro para mirarle sorprendido, los ojos castaños de su madre brillaron - Bella es una buena muchacha –

Edward negó con la cabeza y puso la marcha atrás.

- adiós mamá… -

Salió, y lo último que vio por el espejo retrovisor, fue la figura pequeña y menuda de su madre mirarle desde el garaje.-

Por alguna extraña razón el día estaba totalmente iluminado; a pesar de que las nubes cubrían estrechamente el cielo de Forks como todos los días y aun quedaba vestigios de la lluvia del día anterior en las calles, a Bella le parecía que todo estaba iluminado de forma especial, ¿o acaso era solo _su_ impresión?.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta cruzara su rostro, tal vez era el hecho de que la noche anterior había soñado con Edward Cullen.

Era estúpido, completamente ilógico, pero así era. No recordaba exactamente su sueño, tan solo sabía que despertar había sido algo desalentador y casi frustrante, pero Edward había estado allí en sus sueños, y algo de ello la aterraba, la risa tonta y la felicidad desmedida por solo verle en sueños, _no eran _buena señal.

Pero no era la única y podía estar segura de ello, al otro lado de la tienda, Angela _también_ sonreía de forma tonta. ¿Habría tenido un buen sueño ella también?

Eran pasadas las cuatro y media de la tarde y el día había transcurrido de forma pausada y normal, como todos los días, clientes, niños que se movían por todos lados, Bella tratando de huir de Mike, Jessica dirigiéndole miradas de odio que se apresuraba en disimular con sonrisas y Alice Cullen de allá para acá, energética como nunca y hablando de su boda.

- primero había pensado celebrar la boda en Port Angeles… - le contaba Alice animada mientras etiquetaban los libros cerca del mostrador – ya sabes, imaginaba una boda magnífica en un hotel elegante, como la de mi hermana, pero luego me di cuenta que sería bastante empalagosa y que no iba ni conmigo ni con Jasper así que terminé optando por el jardín de la casa de mis padres, es precioso y amplio, es mi lugar favorito en el mundo también el de Esme… - sonrió con suficiencia – y el de Jasper, después de todo fue allí donde nos conocimos -

Bella la observó.

- ¿no tienes miedo, Alice? – preguntó tímida.

La muchacha levantó la mirada.

- ¿a qué? – se sorprendió

- no lo sé…- musitó Bella mientras un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas – a casarte, a que fracasen después de todo lo que pasaron antes de firmar aquel papel… - Alice abrió los ojos con horror, Bella se arrepintió al instante y se avergonzó- ¡Oh Alice, perdón, eso fue totalmente fuera de lugar… soy una idiota… no tomes en cuenta lo que…! –

Pero Alice se había mandado a reír….

- ¡No seas tonta, Bella! – exclamó dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo - ¡Claro que no tengo miedo al matrimonio! – dijo como si fuera obvio, sonrió con expresión de enamorada - ¡he querido casarme con Jasper desde que lo conocí! – tomó los libros nuevamente - creo en el matrimonio firmemente y creo también que es la mejor forma de pasar toda tu vida con quien amas y tal vez un poco más…! – la observó con curiosidad y alzó una de sus cejas perfectas - ¿eres de las que no cree en el matrimonio, verdad? –

Bella asintió.

- no lo creo necesario…- aclaró – la verdad es que he vivido en un mundo donde el matrimonio ha sido el factor principal en el fin de aquellas relaciones perfectas. –

Alice volvió a reír musicalmente.

- no, nosotros no… - comentó – mis hermanos y yo… - aclaró - Esme nos crió del modo tradicional, y en cuanto a ejemplos, no creo que haya conocido otro matrimonio mejor que el de mis padres, del de mis abuelos no me acuerdo mucho, murieron cuando era pequeña, pero Edward dice que eran muy felices, ¡incluso mi hermana!… - exclamó – se casó con Emmett apenas las circunstancias lo permitieron, algún día te contaré de eso – Bella le sonrió – incluso creo que Edward habría… - Bella alzó el rostro al instante, pero Alice se había callado – … bueno, esa es otra historia… pero sabes Bella – Bella gruñó, lo único que sabía era que habría dado de todo porque Alice hubiese terminado su frase, la muchacha continuaba - cuando encuentras a _la persona_ de la que realmente te enamoras, esa que hace que se ilumine tu día, que te haga sonreír como tonta y que llene tu vientre de mariposas, todo cambia… - Alice sonrió otra vez - …cuando vi por primera vez a Jasper lo supe de inmediato, _es él_, pensé, de alguna u otra forma siempre supe que era él, que era el único y que toda mi vida lo había estado esperando. –

Bella no contestó. Se había ruborizado. No sabía mucho de esas cosas, no había tenido nunca un novio ni nada que se le pareciera, las circunstancias no lo habían permitido. Su vida se había apagado después de _aquella_ tarde.

Pero ahora todo parecía encajar de a poco. _Había_ alguien, que iluminaba su día, que le provocaba una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y que la hacía sonreír como tonta.

Y la misma noche anterior había soñado con él. _¿acaso ella al fin…?_

- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – se apresuró Bella tratando de pensar en otra cosa - ¿Cómo conociste a Jasper? –

Los ojos de Alice brillaron y soltó una risita pícara al tiempo que la campanilla de la entrada sonaba.

- mejor no hablemos de eso ahora… - se apresuró, observó hacia la entrada y sonrió con amplitud – pero era el mejor amigo de Edward… - anunció.

Bella siguió el recorrido de la mirada de Alice y supo porque la chica no había querido continuar; allí, en la entrada, alto, imponente y _tan_ cautivador como siempre estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen.

Pero fue otra figurita pequeña la que demandó su atención.

- _¡Bella!_ -

Lizzie había soltado la mano de su padre y había corrido hacia ella con alegría, Bella sonrió impaciente y se apresuró en rodear el mostrador para recibirla y alzarla del suelo con rapidez. Lizzie rió divertida.

- ¡¿Cómo estás pequeña mía?! – preguntó Bella sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente, mientras la apoyaba en su cadera.

- ¡bien! – exclamó Lizzie alegre y echándole los bracitos al cuello - ¡tenía muchas ganas de verte y Rosie también, pero se quedó en el auto! -

Bella frunció los labios aparentando frustración…

- es una pena, pero ya tendré tiempo para verla… - sonrió con amplitud – al menos tú estás aquí… -

Lizzie asintió efusivamente y sus rizos cobrizos de movieron al compás de ella.

- _¡enana!_ – exclamó Alice fingiendo molestia y con las manos en sus caderas - ¿qué pasa contigo?... ¡ya ni siquiera me saludas! –

Lizzie dejó escapar una risita culpable y se escondió en el cuello de Bella.

- perdón tía Alice… -

Entonces Bella alzó el rostro y vio que Edward las observaba intensamente. Por un momento, Bella no supo qué hacer, ni que decir y la risa tonta amenazó con cruzar sus labios de solo recordar el día anterior y su sueño; pero la mirada verde de Edward la había atrapado y sintió o aquella extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago otra vez, por lo que solo atinó a aferrarse aún más al cuerpecito de Elizabeth y a apoyar su cabeza en la cabellera rizada de la pequeña.

Edward no liberó su mirada mientras se acercaba a ellas y Bella se encontró alzando el rostro cada vez más a medida que él se acercaba.

Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros frente a ella y un escalofrío la recorrió.

- Hola, Edward… - susurró Bella ruborizándose. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

- Hola, Bella –

Edward no sonreía, sus ojos estaban oscuros y Bella intuyó de inmediato que estaba molesto por alguna razón. No comentó nada, pero Alice si lo hizo.

- ¡vaya! – exclamó sonriente - ¡parece que alguien ha tenido un mal día! –

Edward liberó de súbito a Bella de aquel extraño juego de miradas y se volvió hacia su hermana. Su ceño había cambiado, si antes le había parecido que Edward estaba molesto, ahora le parecía que está furioso e impaciente, pero Alice no se amedrentó, ambos hermanos se miraron por unos segundos y a Bella le pareció que ambos compartían un lenguaje personal a través de los ojos, hasta que Alice soltó un bufido.

- estúpido… – soltó.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras Alice volvía su atención hacia la pequeña Elizabeth.

- ¡¿A que no sabes lo que te tengo?! – exclamó emocionada - ¡llegué hoy por la mañana de Port Angeles y compré tantas cosas para ti, todo es maravilloso! – Lizzie alzó el rostro y tanto ella como Bella sonrieron.

- ¿aun más tía Alice? – preguntó la pequeña.

- ¡y queda todavía más por comprar! – continuó Alice emocionada - ¡Aun no hemos visto trajes para la boda, Liz, en cuanto tenga un tiempo lo haremos! – sonrió - ¡pero ahora te traje muchas cosas, abrigos, zapatos, vestidos… tienes que probártelos todos! -

Lizzie asintió efusivamente, pero Edward bufó.

- ¡Alice! – protestó, y lucía realmente molesto - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no gastes _tu_ dinero en Elizabeth? –

Alice sonrió de la forma más angelical posible.

- no te preocupes, Edward, no fue _mi_ dinero… - dijo con ojos tiernos - …fue el tuyo-

La sorpresa en el rostro perfecto de Edward fue mayúscula, no pudo decir nada, por lo que Alice se vio en la obligación de continuar, siempre con una sonrisa.

- digamos… - explicó - que ocupe… _esto_ -

La muchacha extrajo una tarjeta dorada del bolsillo de su elegante chaqueta y le dio otra sonrisa encantadora a su hermano. Edward frunció el ceño molesto.

Lizzie apuntó la tarjeta al instante.

- ¡esa es de mi papá! – exclamó sonriente.

Bella se mordió el labio, no sabía si estaba permitido el reír en esa situación.

A su lado, Edward suspiró tratando de calmarse y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- _¿Cómo-la-conseguiste?_ –

- bueno… - dijo Alice como si nada - digamos que un abrazo de hermanos puede conseguir _muchas_ cosas… -

Edward estalló.

- ¡eso se llama robar, Alice! –

- ¡Claro que no! - protestó Alice con la ofensa plasmada en su rostro – ¡eso se llama _tomar prestado_!... – agregó -pues _justo ahora_ iba a devolvértela-

Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero Edward no parecía tan sorprendido como ella, tal vez era algo habitual, pues él tan solo se limitó a tomar la tarjeta a regañadientes de las manos de su hermana y la guardó.

Alice sonrió pícara.

- por cierto… - comentó con voz musical - _muchas gracias por tus regalos_, Edward –

Si las miradas mataran, Bella estaba segura que Alice hubiese caído tiesa como una tabla.

Entonces Elizabeth soltó el cuello de Bella con suavidad, y como su padre estaba al lado de ambas, se apresuró a tirar de su chaqueta para llamar la atención de él. Edward se volvió de inmediato hacia ella, el ceño de Lizzie estaba crispado por la seriedad.

- _papi…_ - dijo en un susurro audible para todos – _dile a Bella de eso que tú sabes…_ -

Los ojos verdes de él se oscurecieron un poco y suspiró impaciente; por alguna razón, Bella se ruborizó.

Alice alzó una ceja al instante y una sonrisa extraña cruzó su rostro afilado.

- ¡bien enana, ven acá…! – estiró los brazos hacia Lizzie y Bella se la entregó con cuidado – voy a mostrarte todo lo que traje…- exclamó - ¡¿a que no adivinas?! – la emoción le ganaba a cualquier otro sentimiento en su voz - ¡hasta encontré ropa para Rosie! –

Edward revoleó los ojos.

Entonces ambas se perdieron en el largo pasillo que daba hacia las oficinas y un silencio incómodo se produjo entre Edward y Bella, a pesar de que estaban en una librería repleta de gente.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bella alzando el rostro hacia él.

Edward asintió

Bella se ruborizó por varias cosas a la vez, primero, el calor había inundado sus mejillas desde el mismo momento en que Edward había llegado a su lado y se había detenido _tan_ cerca de ella, segundo, parecía casi imposible no ruborizarse delante de él con esa estampa de hombre arrogante y bien parecido, y por último, se ruborizó de rabia; porque a pesar de que Edward era casi perfecto, sus drásticos cambios de humor bien podrían volverla loca cualquier día. Tomando en cuenta el día anterior, a Bella le parecía que todo había cambiado, en esos momentos, Edward estaba serio e impasible y la observaba fríamente.

Y eso le molestó.

- voy pedirte un favor, Edward – comenzó, levantado el rostro hacia él y tratando por todos los medios no dejarse deslumbrar por su rostro perfecto; Edward la observó intensamente por unos segundos y asintió lentamente – la próxima vez que decidas volver a ignorarme, como ahora, me gustaría que me pusieras sobre aviso, de esa forma estaré preparada –

Edward se quedó quieto por unos segundos, sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el rostro de Bella casi con incredulidad mientras ella contenía las ganas de gritarle que era un petulante y arrogante estúpido.

Hasta que él soltó una risita, _terriblemente_ cautivadora y, otra vez, Bella se sintió derretir.

- cada día me sorprendes de una forma diferente, Bella… - anunció con voz divertida, la observó de tal forma que Bella sintió que él podía saber todo lo que pensaba con solo mirar en sus ojos – no sabes lo que daría por poder predecir de alguna forma lo que dirás, saber lo que estás pensado y _yo _estar preparado –

Bella no pudo evitarlo, rió levemente.

- lo siento… - continuó Edward sonriendo de forma arrepentida – de verdad, perdóname porque he sido bastante mal educado contigo desde el comienzo y tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Bella – la observaba de tal forma que Bella estaba segura nadie negaría disculpas a aquel rostro, el continuó - creo que no estoy acostumbrado a _esto_, y no he tenido un buen día – rió divertido – de todas formas, _te prometo _que la próxima vez que decida ignorarte, te avisaré–

Bella sonrió como tonta y por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación, _¿Qué decía Edward?_.

- ¿Bella? – la muchacha alzó la vista hacia él – necesito preguntarte algo… -

Edward parecía vacilante por alguna razón y eso le sorprendió, ¿Edward Cullen estaba dudando de algo?. Bella se acercó un poco más a él preocupada, otro temblor la recorrió, casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del él.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – apremió.

Edward la observó a los ojos.

- perdona, es un atrevimiento de proporciones, pero Lizzie está bastante ilusionada… - Bella asintió, por lo que Edward suspiró y explicó – el sábado por la tarde hay una actividad en la Academia a la que Elizabeth asiste… es un evento familiar que hacen todos los años al término del primer semestre antes de Navidad en el que los niños muestran sus progresos a toda la comunidad escolar y sus familias, tú sabes es una escuela de artes… - Bella asintió, Edward desordenó un poco su cabello, nervioso – generalmente, no asisto a esas cosas, no me siento muy cómodo en ellas… - por alguna razón, frunció el ceño – el año pasado Esme y Carlisle la acompañaron, mis padres – aclaró, Bella asintió – pero este año Lizzie tocará y está muy ilusionada con que yo vaya a verla… - sostuvo la mirada de ella y vaciló -… contigo -

Bella no contestó. No sabía que decir, un millón de sensaciones la habían embargado – _incluyendo el que Edward la deslumbraba con solo mirarla –_ pero por otro lado, se sentía completa y satisfecha, sorprendida y halagada a la vez. Aquel sentimiento que solo la pequeña Elizabeth le provocaba la embargó por unos momentos.

Pero Edward había malinterpretado su expresión.

- si no quieres ir, no te preocupes… - se apresuró – no te sientas obligada de ninguna forma, ni tampoco le diré a Liz que… -

- no tendrás que explicarle nada… - le cortó la muchacha, y Bella esbozó una sonrisa encantadora –…porque me encantaría ir.-

Edward la observó por unos segundos, no se movió, hasta que las palabras de ella parecieron ser procesadas y una sonrisa deslumbrante inundó su rostro varonil.

- ¿de verdad? –

- ¡claro que sí…! - asintió la muchacha, con el corazón en la mano de verle sonreír solo para ella – por supuesto que iré con ustedes, Edward. -

Edward la observaba de forma tal que el corazón de Bella amenazó con querer subir hasta la garganta y salir por su boca, y casi dejó de respirar cuando él se acercó otro paso hacia ella.

Lo que los dejaba aún más cerca.

- gracias… - susurró – de verdad, Bella… _solo tú_ haces a Elizabeth inmensamente feliz -

- y si ella es feliz… - dijo Bella en un susurro – yo también soy feliz… -

Edward esbozó la sonrisa favorita de Bella.

- y si ustedes _dos_ son felices… - anunció – yo también soy feliz –

El corazón de Bella se detuvo. Se recordó respirar una bocanada de aire y sonrió.

- perfecto entonces, de esa forma, _los tres_ somos felices -

El padre de Elizabeth asintió, sin embargo sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco con lo que Bella identificó como… ¿culpa?.

- Bella… - definitivamente Bella jamás había ansiado tanto que alguien dijera su nombre y un temblor la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Edward tomó la mano de ella que estaba sobre el mostrador entre las suyas y la acarició dibujando círculos con el pulgar, con una suavidad infinita. _¡respira, Bella, respira!_

Los ojos de Edward sostenían los suyos con profundidad.

- prométeme que no la harás sufrir… -

Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él delicadamente, la electricidad entre ellos fue instantánea, Edward se acercó automáticamente otro paso más.

Bella alzó el rostro y sus ojos brillaron.

- preferiría _morir_ antes que hacerle daño… - anunció.

Edward sonrió. Sonrió de forma tan satisfecha y tan iluminada que Bella estaba segura que semejante criatura era casi celestial. No había nada más que decir, estaban a centímetros del otro, extremadamente cerca, pero extremadamente lejos a la vez.

- Bella… - susurró él observando sus labios y agachándose un poco – yo…-

Bella le miró anhelante y alzó el rostro aún más…

- Edward… - susurró

Edward abrió la boca.

- ¡Papá, mira! -

Edward y Bella se separaron al instante y en una fracción de segundo estuvieron un metro lejos del otro. Lizzie llevaba una tenida nueva completa, de pies a cabeza y sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus regalos.

Alice, detrás de ella, alzó una ceja calculadora y Bella se sonrojó como tomate.

- ¡vaya, princesa! – exclamó Edward rápidamente - ¡simplemente preciosa! –

- ¿te gusta Bella? – preguntó Lizzie alzando el rostro hacia ella.

Pero Bella tenía la mente en otro lado, Edward tuvo que darle un golpecito en la espalda.

- ¡ah sí! – exclamó rápido - ¡definitivamente linda, te queda a la perfección Liz…! –

La pequeña sonrió satisfecha.

- la tía Alice me ha comprado muchas cosas… - exclamó emocionada - ¡cuando vayas a mi casa, Bella, te las mostraré todas! – sonrió - ¡Rosie y yo te vamos a modelar! -

Bella logró asentirle a la pequeña, a pesar de que se sentía aturdida aun por el millón de sensaciones que la recorrían. Un temblor la invadió otra vez cuando escuchó a Edward aclararse la garganta.

- será mejor que nos vayamos, Liz… - anunció inmutable – Bella y tu tía Alice están trabajando… -

La pequeña asintió con obediencia.

- adiós Bella… - sonrió.

- adiós mi pequeña… - susurró Bella agachándose para que Elizabeth pudiera besarla en la mejilla.

Pero Lizzie pareció recordar algo al instante y observó a su papá…

- ¿le dijiste, papi? – preguntó con ternura, Edward asintió con una sonrisa, y la pequeña se volvió a Bella otra vez - ¿irás? –

La castaña asintió sonriendo. Los ojos verdes de Lizzie se iluminaron de alegría.

- ¡genial! – exclamó la niñita emocionada - ¡la vamos a pasar tan bien! – reprimió un gemido emocionado - ¡tal vez puedas llevar a Jake! –

- ¡claro que no Liz! – exclamó Edward con desagrado, mientras Alice y Bella soltaban una carcajada.

- ¿Por qué no? – demandó Elizabeth.

- ¡porque los perros no van a las escuelas! – tomó en sus brazos a una frustrada Lizzie y la alzó – hora de irnos… adiós Alice – la chica se limitó a alzar una ceja, entonces Edward observó a la castaña y le sonrió de forma arrebatadora – cuídate Bella… -

Bella se limitó a asentir como estúpida y pudo jurar que oyó una risita de Edward al voltearse.

Apenas Edward y Elizabeth estuvieron fuera de la tienda – _seguidos todo el tiempo de la mirada de Bella _– Alice se acercó a ella con una mirada de franca sorpresa.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – demandó - ¡¿A dónde irán?! – exclamó - ¡cuéntame, cuéntame! -

Bella no sabía que decir, de hecho, no podía decir nada. Su corazón aun palpitaba erráticamente en su pecho.

El teléfono la salvó.

Alice maldijo por lo bajo y antes de darle un mirada a Bella que decía claramente _"volveré",_ se apresuró en ir hacia la oficina para atenderlo.

Antes de poder siquiera hacer algo mas, Mike Newton apareció frente a ella y por la expresión en su rostro, Bella retrocedió automáticamente un paso.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Edward Cullen? – espetó el rubio.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sintió que de alguna forma una ira extraña la embargaba.

- ¿perdón? –

Mike fruncía el ceño.

- Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable contigo – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación; y era obvio que el detalle le molestaba sobremanera.

Pero Bella no podía mentir, no sabía mentir...

- nada… - dijo con seriedad. Mike la observó a los ojos como tratando de detectar la mentira, pero a diferencia de las miradas de Edward, las de Mike le molestaban, agregó con advertencia – déjame decirte Mike, que aunque fuese lo contrario, no es de tu incumbencia. -

Los ojos castaños de él se ensombrecieron un poco

- Cullen no te conviene, Bella – espetó, extrañamente la ira de Bella iba en aumento – no lo conoces, es un tipo extraño y _no me gusta_ la forma en que te mira… no es bueno para ti. –

Bella abrió la boca indignada.

- no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Mike, gracias por la preocupación… - agregó - pero si me perdonas, debo seguir trabajando y tú también – recalcó.

Bella esperaba que su tono de voz diera a entender que no hablarían más, Mike parecía haber captado pues se dio media vuelta y se alejó cabizbajo. Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió y varios se volvieron a observar por el ruido de la campanilla, Bella no fue la excepción y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era una chica, una muchacha joven y _ literalmente_, la mujer más hermosa que Bella había visto en toda su vida, nadie, nunca podría comparar la belleza sobrenatural de ella. Lucía como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

Ingresó a la tienda con suavidad y cerró la puerta tras ella con elegancia. No fueron pocas las miradas masculinas que se volvieron hacia ella, incluyendo a Mike Newton, ni tampoco pocas miradas femeninas, Jessica Stanley tenía un rictus en los labios. Sin embargo, la muchacha ignoraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Bella la observó. La mujer era preciosa, alta y esbelta, a pesar de ir enfundada en un elegante abrigo color rojo sangre, su figura era dibujada a la perfección, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura suave, delicado y rubio como la miel; su rostro era afilado y sus rasgos perfectos, su piel de porcelana y sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo.

Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en Bella, y al instante, la atrapó en una mirada feroz, sus ojos azules parecían haberse oscurecido un tono y un escalofrío recorrió a la castaña de pies a cabeza. La rubia frunció su perfecto ceño.

Con horror, Bella la vio caminar hacia ella, más bien danzar, la mujer movía sus caderas con tal gracia y elegancia, a pesar de los tacones, que era casi imposible que fuera humana.

La mujer se detuvo frente a ella amenazante, y Bella se sintió al instante el centro de atención.

La recién llegada abrió la boca con gracia y habló con una voz musicalmente familiar. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber escuchado ese tono de desagrado con anterioridad.

- ¿eres Bella Swan? –

Sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir, Bella se limitó a asentir.

* * *

_Hola!... al fin pude actualizar, perdón por atrasarme tanto, pero es que todos los que son chilenos y leen por acá, saben que la fiesta nacional aquí dura una semana completa!!... así que no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir. XD. Esta semana me puse todas las pilas con la historia, pero la universidad estuvo horrible, literalmente, al fin terminó esta semana, pareciera que todos se confabularon contra mi XD. Pero bueno, el capitulo está aquí, y espero de verdad que les haya gustado, (estuvo kilométrico, otra vez!!)… un beso para cada uno de ustedes, muchísimas gracias, y por supuesto espero que me dejen saber que piensan!!, cariños._

_Annie._


	8. Muñeca

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo VIII: "Muñeca"_

_- ¿eres Bella Swan? –_

_Sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir, Bella se limitó a asentir._

La joven no sonreía, ni siquiera _un_ solo gesto amable cruzaba el rostro perfecto de la impactante rubia y eso intimidó a Bella, se sintió de súbito bastante más pequeña y vulnerable de lo normal. _¿Era posible una chica tan perfecta?. _

Pero la rubia destilaba veneno en su mirada y su voz.

- ¿has llegado hace poco, verdad? –

Sintiéndose como una estúpida, e incapaz de hablar, Bella volvió a asentir.

La muchacha frunció los labios.

- me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo -

Bella se sorprendió sobremanera y estuvo segura que su rostro se había crispado por la confusión. ¿Por qué querría esa _despampanante_ rubia hablar con ella?... la observó con detención; la joven parecía querer taladrarla con la mirada. _No_, definitivamente no recordaba haberla visto jamás en su vida y algo en su voz de sirena le decía que no deseaba decirle nada bueno.

Era cobarde como nadie, y hubiese preferido huir cien millas lejos de aquella chica antes de contestar, pero su cabeza asintió.

La rubia abrió la boca…

- pero antes… - se apresuró Bella, sintiendo que la vergüenza comenzaba a invadirla, susurró – necesito sabes quién eres… –

La recién llegada alzó una ceja y abrió la boca para contestar, pero un gemido ahogado la interrumpió.

Tanto la rubia como Bella se volvieron al instante. Alice estaba en la entrada del pasillo y a pesar de ser diminuta y menuda, sus ojos azules y brillantes estaban muy abiertos por lo que a Bella le pareció sorpresa de ver a la impresionante recién llegada; la que no demoró en demostrar y dirigirse hacia ellas.

- Rosalie… - dijo, sin quitar la mirada de la chica - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

El ceño perfecto de la recién llegada se frunció con una velocidad sorprendente y Bella se sorprendió de que Alice no retrocediera un paso automáticamente.

- tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí Alice… - anunció, extremadamente fría – esto_, _también _es mío… - _

El aire de superioridad con el que hablaba la muchacha era casi exagerado, observaba a Alice como si se encontrara dos pisos por encima de ella y sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido por alguna extraña razón. Ese detalle, a Bella le pareció demasiado familiar.

Sin importar las palabras de la chica, la siempre dulce Alice Cullen sonrió, de forma forzada, pero finalmente _sonrió_.

Entonces se volvió hacia ella.

- te presento a mi hermana mayor, Bella… Rosalie McCarty- la expresión de la rubia no se movió un centímetro cuando Alice se volvió hacia ella – Rose: esta... – Bella vio como Alice la apuntaba, y eso la intimidó - …es mi amiga, _Bella Swan_ -

Bella sintió al instante los taladrantes ojos azules de Rosalie McCarty sobre ella, fieros y destilando veneno por alguna razón que no conocía, por lo que ni siquiera se sintió capaz de emitirle una sonrisa cordial o amable a la hermana de Edward y Alice.

Definitivamente, la descripción que Angela le había dado alguna vez de la hija mayor de los Cullen, no le hacía justicia. Rosalie era más bella que cualquier mujer en el planeta, parecía una muñeca de porcelana y tenía los ojos más azules que había visto, idénticos a los de Alice, pero no tenían prácticamente nada de la amabilidad y alegría que los azules de su hermana menor transmitían.

- he oído acerca de ti… - comenzó Rosalie fría, como un témpano de hielo – Alice, ha hablado bastante… - sus labios se crisparon en un rictus, señal de profunda molestia –…al igual que Edward y… - bufó - …_Elizabeth_ –

Bella no entendió. ¿En qué parte se cruzaban Bella Swan y Rosalie McCarty allí?

Alice se adelantó rápido.

- Rose… – exclamó con energía, tratando de llamar su atención: al parecer había captado tan bien como ella que Rosalie no se había dirigido allí en buenos términos - ¡A que no adivinas los zapatos que te compré! – gimió de emoción - ¡son casi perfectos y te combinarán con todo, te encantaran, pero debes venir a la oficina conmigo y te los mostraré…! -

Su hermana la ignoró.

- no ahora… - contestó sin mirarla, sus ojos seguían posados sobre Bella – solo quiero preguntarle algo _a ella_… -

Alice se mordió el labio y todo rastro de sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

Rosalie abrió la boca para hablar otra vez y Bella retrocedió un paso, pero entonces, dos cosas pasaron a la vez.

La campanilla de la entrada se escuchó con fuerza y Alice alzó el rostro.

- ¡Edward! –

A Bella le sorprendió como la voz soprano y musical de Alice destilaba emoción y _alivio_, parecía como si le hubiesen avisado que regalarían zapatos dentro de media hora en la tienda de enfrente, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro de lado a lado y sus ojos azules brillaron de súbito.

_Nada_ parecido a la expresión de sus hermanos.

Edward lucía impasible, serio y a pesar de que no había nada diferente en él, Bella se ruborizó como una estúpida de tan solo mirarle. Pero él solo observaba a Rosalie y le dirigía una de aquellas frías y molestas miradas que solo él poseía – la rubia no se inmutó ni por un segundo –para se acercarse con elegancia a ellas y sosteniendo la mirada de su hermana mayor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Rosalie? – preguntó, extremadamente serio.

- ¿Por qué no podría estar aquí? – preguntó la chica a la defensiva.

La tensión podía cortarse con una tijera y Bella tragó, a su lado, Alice _sonreía. _Entonces se sorprendió, a pesar de lo diferentes que Rosalie, Edward y Alice eran, nadie podía negar que eran hermanos. Tal vez sus colores eran completamente diferentes – rubio, castaño y negro – pero sus rostros tenían el mismo tono de piel extremadamente pálida y los tres eran imposiblemente perfectos y hermosos.

Sin embargo, a Bella, uno le parecía más hermoso que las otras dos.

Entonces se percató que hablaban y por la expresión de sus rostros, Edward y Rosalie estaban molestos, hablaban en voz muy baja, pero se oían entre ellos a la perfección, solo Bella y Alice podían oírles.

- no me vengas con eso, Rose, te conozco a la perfección… - decía Edward fríamente, y con su perfecto ceño fruncido, rió sarcástico – …sé que todo lo que haces tiene un propósito. –

Sonrió sarcástico y se volvió hacia Bella, la observó.

La chica sintió perfectamente como su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo.

No ayudó el hecho de que Edward se dirigiera hacia ella y se detuviera justo a su lado muy, _muy_ cerca para posar su mano en la parte baja de su espalda en un gesto de apoyo y acercarla instintivamente a él.

Bella se petrificó.

Se quedó tiesa, sintiendo como aquel calor – que solo Edward le provocaba – la recorría de pies a cabeza y sus piernas amenazaron con ceder bajo su propio peso. Se ruborizó por completo y alzó el rostro hacia Edward.

La vergüenza la aquejó, él parecía haber sentido aquel temblor, sin embargo, había mal interpretado la razón, Edward creía que la razón era _Rosalie_; frunció el ceño preocupado y la acercó aun más hacia él.

- todo está bien… - susurró

- ya veo... –

Bella y Edward alzaron el rostro al mismo tiempo para ver a Rosalie, la rubia miraba a su hermano con una expresión de incredulidad y rabia en el rostro casi inigualable.

- ya veo… - repitió, Bella vio a Edward devolver la mirada de la misma forma – parece ser que no hay nada que yo deba decir… -

Bella no entendió, menos aún, cuando vio a Edward asentir con una sonrisa que sus ojos no compartían. Los ojos azules de Rosalie se posaron en Bella por unos segundos y la atraparon en otra mirada feroz, al instante, la liberó y se dirigió a su hermana.

- nos vemos más tarde, Alice… -

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

Rosalie se dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia la salida de la tienda seguida de varias miradas masculinas que buscaban no perder detalle de su perfecta figura y salió al frío de la calle.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Alice soltó el aire que contenía, al mismo tiempo que Edward quitaba la mano del cuerpo de Bella y se alejaba un paso de ella.

Se sintió vacía al instante.

- Edward… - comenzó Alice.

- lo sé… - gruñó él, tomando el puente de su nariz, Bella lo identificó de inmediato, Edward estaba molesto –…no tienes que repetírmelo, Alice, sé lo que dirás.-

Alice se encogió de hombros y se volvió a Bella.

- lo siento… - dijo, a pesar de todo, sonreía – mi hermana no siempre es así, es una buena persona… - se apresuró – pero es bastante obtusa y testaruda… - rió - ¡en eso Rosalie y Edward se parecen demasiado…! - el aludido soltó un gruñido de advertencia, pero Alice no se intimidó – ¡…ambos creen tener la razón en todo! –

Bella se mordió el labio confundida.

- ¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo? –

Alice no contestó, se limitó a mirar a Edward quien no dijo una sola palabra.

- no lo sé… - dijo Alice al fin, pero Bella estuvo segura que sabía más de lo que decía – estaré en la oficina, ubícame allí ante cualquier cosa que necesites… -

Asintió aún insegura, y vio a Alice perderse por el pasillo. Se volvió hacia Edward, Él lucía serio, molesto, pero su ceño estaba fruncido en profunda reflexión.

- ¿Por qué volviste, Edward? – preguntó - ¿Dónde está Liz? –

Al fin, Edward la miró, sus ojos aun estaban más oscuros de lo normal.

- en el auto… -

Era obvio que algo le molestaba sobremanera y Bella estuvo segura que tenía que ver con la inesperada visita de su hermana mayor, se acercó a él.

- Edward… - quiso pasar por alto el hecho de que Rosalie McCarty parecía odiarla y solo se preocupó de él - ¿Qué sucede? –

Él se acercó un paso más a ella, Bella tembló, pero no de frío.

- perdóname… - susurró Edward en voz baja, y con un tono de extrema amargura – _esto_ no está bien, tú no deberías pasar malos ratos, no quiero que _nadie_ te haga pasar un mal rato… - Bella le observó, el rostro de él estaba crispado por la frustración - es todo mi culpa, yo…-

- ¿de qué hablas? –

Edward bufó.

- cometo error tras otro, _esto_ es un error… está yendo demasiado lejos. –

Ambos sabían a qué se referían. El pánico comenzó a invadir a Bella y se apresuró en negar con la cabeza, pero Edward continuó.

- sé que está mal, que de alguna u otra forma te estoy haciendo un daño tremendo, pero… - Edward la miró de tal forma que Bella se sintió perdida en su mirada verde - …pero soy demasiado egoísta para quererte lejos de mí vida y la de Liz… - continuó con voz ronca - ¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme? –

Bella no contestó. No tenía nada que perdonarle, al contrario, tenía todo que agradecerle. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro y con un coraje impropio en ella se acercó aún más a él para tomar su mano pálida y varonil.

Edward no la rechazó, al contrario, atrapó la mano pequeña de ella entre la suya y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron cuando alzó el rostro hacia él.

- no has escuchado por ahí que no existe culpa sin sangre… -

Edward soltó una sonrisa amarga.

- ya hay _demasiada _sangre derramada Bella… - anunció – he permitido que esto vaya demasiado lejos y no sé cómo va a terminar, para todos. -

Negó con la cabeza al instante y soltó la mano de ella como si quemara. Bella se sintió vacía, ya estaba extrañando aquella electricidad.

- necesitaba tener unas palabras con Alice y bueno… - sonrió de forma significativa y puso tomó un mechón de cabello de Bella para ponerlo detrás de su oreja, _respira Bella, respira_ –… has hecho que me olvide de lo que tenía que decirle. –

Bella se ruborizó y se mordió el labio inferior sin pensar, Edward soltó una risita.

- será mejor que lo haga… -

Sin otra palabra más Edward se alejó de ella para dirigirse a las oficina por la que Alice se había perdido momentos antes.

Bella suspiró al observarle, Edward Cullen destilaba tal elegancia y gallardía en cada paso que daba que no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo como estúpida.

Entonces lo vio; Mike Newton también miraba a Edward, la diferencia era el brillo casi asesino que resplandecía en sus ojos castaños.-

Finalmente, el sábado había llegado más rápido de lo que había pensado y por alguna razón Bella se sentía completamente nerviosa; al fin y al cabo, pasaría la tarde completa con Edward Cullen… y Elizabeth.

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y aun se sentía adormilada y somnolienta, abrigada por completo en el confort que solo _su_ cama le brindaba. Entonces el timbre sonó, una y otra vez.

Eso le extrañó, definitivamente su vida había cambiado por completo desde que había llegado a Forks. A regañadientes y frustrada por dejar el calor de las frazadas bajó las escalinatas para recibir al recién llegado.

Sintió a Jake ladrar en la sala y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Bella! –

Toda molestia se esfumó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Lizzie? – exclamó confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

La única hija de Edward estaba en la entrada, pequeña, adorable y preciosa como siempre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡vinimos a _jugar_ contigo! –

Bella sonrió con amplitud y antes de que la niñita agregara algo más, la había alzado del suelo para besarla en la mejilla.

Entonces se horrorizó. Lizzie no podía venir sola, y solo alguien podía acompañarla. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más al darse cuenta que no estaba en una facha decente para recibir al padre de la niña.

Se asomó un poco hacia el jardín y el alivio la recorrió al ver el ostentos Porsche amarillo de Alice.

- ¿Dónde está tu papá? –

Fue la voz de Alice la que contestó desde el jardín.

- ¡aquel trabajólico tenía turno esta mañana…! -

Lizzie se apresuró.

- pero no te preocupes, Bella… - dijo rápido – mi papi me prometió que nos vendría a buscar más tarde. –

Bella asintió con la cabeza y condujo a la pequeña Elizabeth hacia el salón sintiéndose feliz de tenerla cerca de ella otra vez; la sentó en el sofá con cuidado al tiempo que los ojos de la pequeña niñita se iluminaban al ver al enorme perro acercarse a ella.

- ¡Jake! – gritó sonriente - ¡te echaba de menos! -

Entonces Alice ingresó y Bella reprimió un gemido. La más pequeña de los Cullen venía cargada de cosas, cajas, bolsas y estuches de maquillaje, incluyendo el violín de Lizzie.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Elizabeth.

- enana traidora… - gruñó frustrada – pudiste ayudarme a sacar las cosas del auto -

Lizzie dejó escapar una risita maliciosa, pero Bella solo tenía ojos para Alice ahora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, temiendo conocer la respuesta - ¿para _qué_ es todo eso? -

La hermana menor de Edward la observó ofendida, como si la sola presencia de Bella fuera una herejía de proporciones.

- ¿Qué haces en ese estado?- gimió apuntando su pijama, _un buzo viejo, _Alice estalló - ¡Bella Swan, ¿acaso acabas de despertar?! – acusó, la aludida se sonrojó - ¡por Dios son más de las diez, ¿en qué mundo vives?...! – exclamó exagerada y buscando entre las bolsas - ¿estás loca?... ¡Edward pasará por ustedes a la una y aún queda _tanto_ por hacer! –

Bella abrió los ojos incrédula.

- Alice, solo es una actividad escolar… -

Los ojos azules de la pelinegra se oscurecieron un tono.

- ¿actividad escolar? – repitió - ¡que ingenua eres, Bella! – bufó.

…y comenzó a empujarla hacia el pasillo.

- ¡ya verás a lo que me refiero y me lo agradecerás! – anunció Alice, Bella se sorprendió de la fuerza descomunal que la chica tenía a pesar de ser tan menuda y diminuta - ¡anda, toma una ducha rápida y luego vienes aquí para comenzar con el maquillaje…! -

Bella se detuvo en seco, se horrorizó.

- ¿maquillaje? – protestó - ¡Alice…! –

Lizzie las observaba desde el sofá y reía divertida.

- ¡¿Bella, no sabes jugar a las modelos?! – preguntó con inocencia - ¡tía Alice juega conmigo todo el tiempo! –

- ¡sí Bella! – se apresuró su tía - ¡estás siendo muy aburrida al no querer _jugar_, ahora nada de quejas y haz lo que te digo! –

La castaña bufó con impaciencia.

- ¡espera Bella, espera! – Bella se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Lizzie llamarle, la pequeña le regaló una sonrisa angelical - ¡¿puedo comer galletas?! –

Alice le restó importancia y se impacientó.

- sí, sí, sí… - dijo distraída – come todas las que quieras… -

- ¡claro que no! – se apuró Bella, zafándose de Alice con rapidez y yendo hacia la pequeña para alzarla en sus brazos – no puedes comer todas las que quieras, no es saludable – condujo a Lizzie hacia la cocina - comerás solo unas pocas ¿entendido? – Lizzie asintió con obediencia mientras Bella la sentaba sobre el mesón y tomaba el tarro con galletas – no más de cuatro… - sonrió amable - no quiero que mi pequeña estrella se enferme el día que la veré tocar, sería terrible, ¿no? –

Los ojos de Lizzie brillaron de emoción.

- ¿de verdad quieres verme, Bella? – preguntó ilusionada - ¿Cómo lo hacen las verdaderas mamás? –

Bella no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro y aquel sentimiento de felicidad que solo Lizzie le transmitía la llenó. Cada vez era más fuerte, quería verla feliz, estar con ella, cuidarla y protegerla, Bella deseaba ser testigo de cada logro y cada sonrisa de Elizabeth.

- por supuesto, pequeña… – sonrió - por supuesto que _quiero_ estar ahí… -

- ¿serás como mi mamá? –

Bella sonrió.

- seré lo que tú quieras que sea… - anunció, acariciando su cabello cobrizo. _Se ruborizó_, cada vez que acariciaba el largo cabello de la pequeña no podía evitar pensar que era idéntico al de su padre.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Elizabeth sonrió.

Alice carraspeó fuertemente para hacerse notar y tanto la pequeña como Bella se volvieron, allí en el umbral de la cocina, la hermana menor de Edward estaba con sus manos en las caderas y las observaba con seriedad.

- estoy segura que tendrán todo el día para jugar a la mamá y la hija… - por alguna razón no parecía del todo complacida - pero ahora necesitas arreglarte… - apuntó a la castaña - Edward es muy puntual, Bella. -

La aludida soltó un bufido exasperado y puso a Elizabeth en el suelo otra vez. Pasó por el lado de Alice y se encaminó hacia el segundo piso escuchando la risita de Liz al dirigirse al salón otra vez y los pasos apresurados de Jake tras ella.

Bella se relajó. El vapor y la calidez del agua lograban calmarla como nada en el mundo. Se sorprendió. Hasta hacía unas semanas atrás, lo normal habría sido comenzar a pensar en lo sucedido, cada vez que el vapor inundaba el cuarto de baño, revivía cada uno de los detalles de aquella tarde, las palabras de aquellos hombres, la angustia que había sentido…

Y el disparo.

El rostro de Charlie no había expresado remordimiento absoluto, el único sentimiento que había inundado el rostro de su padre era terror.

Verdadero terror.

Cerró los ojos. Ahora, todo era distinto, las lágrimas no se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Ahora, aquel terror con el que había vivido tantos años era reemplazado por las ganas de ver a Edward, aquellos sueños y fantasías en que ambos veían crecer a Elizabeth y…

Se ruborizó.

_Idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!_

Unos golpes fuertes la sobresaltaron.

Parecía ser que la ducha se había prolongado demasiado para el gusto de Alice Cullen pues la chica no dudó en comenzar a golpear la puerta para la completa mortificación de Bella.

- ¡Bella… ¿quieres acabar toda el agua de la ciudad?! – exclamó - ¡llevas casi una hora allí dentro… no tenemos tiempo, ¿recuerdas?! –

Bella suspiró exasperada, esto no le estaba gustando nada, pero no protestó. Cortó el agua y salió para colocarse algo ligero y bajar a la sala.

Apenas alcanzó el umbral, su boca cayó al piso.

Alice había montado una especie de salón de belleza rudimentario y sonreía amplia y perfectamente golpeando el asiento indicándole que se sentara.

Se asustó.

- Alice… que… -

La muchacha revoleó los ojos.

- más tarde, me lo agradecerás Bella… -

Alice tomó su brazo con más fuerza de la debida y la empujó al asiento. Al instante, sacó un enorme secador y comenzó a _trabajar_.

Lizzie le sonreía a su lado, con sus ojitos verdes y brillantes – idénticos a los de Edward – llenos de admiración y cariño. Entonces, Bella se percató que el cabello de la pequeña estaba perfectamente peinado y atado en una media moña, además de correctamente vestida en un atuendo de gala, que debía pertenecer a su escuela; la insignia de la academia estaba al lado derecho de su pecho.

Bella sonrió sarcástica.

- así que te gusta jugar a la muñecas ¿eh? – indicó a Lizzie, quien se había ido a sentar con una cuaderno y lápices de colores para dibujar.

Vio el reflejo de Alice por el espejo, la hermana de Edward sonreía satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma

- no sabes cuánto… -

Bella rió mientras observaba a Lizzie dibujar, sintiendo esa calma y esa tranquilidad de tenerla cerca, pero se sorprendió por lo ansiosa que estaba. Algo en la boca de su estómago era muy pesado y se encontró a sí misma pensando en Edward.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa.

- eres muy ostentosa Alice… - comentó, al mirar por la ventana y ver el primero objeto de distracción – tu auto es ostentoso, fabuloso también, pero extremadamente ostentoso… -

La sonrisa de Alice se amplió aun más mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- me lo regaló Edward el año pasado… - Bella se sorprendió sobremanera. _¿Cuánto dinero tenían los Cullen?_, Alice continuó – él pensó lo mismo que tú cuando se lo pedí… pero tuve la oportunidad de manejar uno de esos en un viaje a Italia y le hice prometer a Edward que me compraría uno… - rió divertida – a pesar de sus protestas, le exigí que fuese amarillo… Edward siempre es partidario de lo tradicional, incluyendo los colores – agregó como si fuese un pecado.

Bella sonrió.

- ¿ahora me contarás como conociste a Jasper…? -

Aquella expresión de idiota enamorada cubrió el rostro de Alice. Sus ojos azules brillaron, su expresión se suavizó y soltó un suspiro.

- es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - anuncio sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

Elizabeth rió con transparencia.

-tío Jasper es muy divertido… - le contó la pequeña - pero a mi papá no le gusta hablar de eso… -

Bella se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué? –

- porque es un idiota… - soltó su hermana, sin embargo se mordió el labio con culpabilidad – bueno, también porque Jasper era el mejor amigo de Edward… -

Los ojos castaños de Bella se abrieron como platos, Alice continuó.

– te contaré… - parecía emocionada por completo, Bella sonrió – cuando Edward cumplió los diecisiete se fue a Chicago a estudiar medicina… - Bella frunció el ceño de inmediato y Alice lo captó - …Edward siempre ha sido un sabelotodo… - explicó – en la escuela adelantó varias materias y el_ muy_ aburrido se graduó antes y con honores… - hablaba de tal forma que cualquiera hubiese creído que se avergonzaba del _extraño_ comportamiento de su hermano – Edward terminó la escuela y el mismo año partió a Chicago… - sus labios se fruncieron un poco como recordando algo desagradable – siempre había querido estudiar allá, nuestros abuelos vivían allí y adoraban a Edward, por lo que pasó gran parte de su infancia allí y al momento de morir, mis padres supieron que la casona de Chicago se la habían dejado a él, solo a él… - agregó – Edward era un niño, no tenía más de cuatro años, yo ni siquiera los recuerdo, en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, Carlisle pasó aquella propiedad a nombre de Edward -

Lizzie se adelantó.

- ¡yo también vivía allí, Bella! – dijo apuntándose a sí misma - ¡es muy bonita! – exclamó con alegría mientras acariciaba a Jake - ¡es mi casa también y tengo una habitación allí…!–

Los ojos de Alice brillaron y saltó con la misma emoción de una niña de la edad de Elizabeth.

- yo también tengo una habitación allí… -

Bella soltó una risita divertida.

- ¿y cómo fue que conociste a Jasper en esta historia? – apremió.

- ¡ah, verdad! – Alice comenzó a juguetear con el cabello castaño de la chica – aquí es donde entra Jasper… - suspiró – él estudiaba en Chicago, a pesar de que su familia era del sur. Edward y Jasper se hicieron muy buenos amigos y la primera Navidad Esme insistió en que Edward debía volver a casa y pasar las fiestas con nosotros, y así fue; Jasper había perdido a sus padres y ellos eran lo único que tenía por lo que Edward le ofreció pasar las fiestas con nuestra familia… - la sonrisa tonta volvió y pareció perderse en los recuerdos – …jamás olvidaré el momento en que los vi llegar, Bella, lo tengo perfectamente guardado en mi memoria. -

Alice inspiró con fuerza y continuó.

- aquella tarde, Esme y yo estábamos decorando el jardín de enfrente, lo hacemos todos los años, es casi una tradición. Ese año, la Navidad sería aún más especial pues extrañábamos a Edward sobremanera; yo tenía casi dieciséis años y Edward era más que un hermano para mí, era mi mejor amigo. – continuó rizando el cabello de Bella - Carlisle fue por él y cuando vi bajar a mi hermano del auto quise correr a abrazarlo – soltó una risita – creo que él también esperaba que corriera a abrazarle, pero entonces bajó Jasper detrás de él y me detuve en seco… -

Bella y Lizzie observaban a Alice con atención infinita, demasiado enfrascadas en la historia como para decir algo.

- mi vida se detuvo – Alice también se había detenido, contaba todo con tal concentración que había olvidado rizar el cabello de Bella - …fue como si todo hubiese cobrado sentido, lo primero que pensé fue: es él – Lizzie tenía sus ojos muy abiertos - …desde niña había soñado con mi príncipe azul, aquel de los cuentos de hadas que Esme nos leía de pequeñas a Rosalie y a mí, por lo que las dos, de alguna u otra forma, lo esperábamos – sonrió ampliamente - …y cuando vi a Jasper supe que era él, el príncipe que había esperado toda mi vida, supe que_ yo_ estaba destinada a estar con él para siempre, y en ese momento _decidí_ que jamás me separaría de él… - soltó otra risita - …entonces me acerque a él… Jasper parecía sorprendido de verme, pero la expresión de sus ojos me decían que él sentía lo mismo que yo, no había necesidad de explicaciones, entonces reí y le dije con reproche: "_me has tenido esperando mucho tiempo" _ - Alice sonrió con más amplitud – y él, como todo un caballero, me contestó: _disculpe, señorita… -_

Bella sonrió maravillada, la joven de ojos azules continuó.

- entonces, deliberadamente tomé la mano de Jasper y él la acarició con cariño, sus ojos fijos en los míos… hasta que Edward carraspeó… - revoleó los ojos y su rostro perdió aquel expresión de idilio – no lucía enojado de entender lo que sucedía, pero tampoco estaba contento…- rió con ganas –…desde ese entonces, Jasper y yo hemos estado juntos, era algo natural, debía pasar… yo lo había visto en mis sueños. –

- ¿Qué hizo Edward? –

- nada… – Alice se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué podía hacer?... – volvió a rizar el cabello de Bella - yo no permitiría que _nadie_ se interpusiera entre Jasper y yo, además, mi hermano es bastante acertado y educado, no dijo nada, él sabía que no le correspondía hacerlo… - de pronto, soltó una risita – ¡pero jamás olvidaré cuando Jasper le dijo que no volvería a Chicago, el rostro de Edward era todo un poema…! - Bella se lo imaginó – lo único que Edward advirtió fue que Jasper no tomaría su lugar en la casa. –

Alice continuó.

- entonces Jasper se trasladó a vivir aquí en Washington y partió a estudiar leyes en Cheney, después le seguí. -

Bella suspiró con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

- es una linda historia, Alice… -

- ¡sí que lo es…! -

Pero la preocupación de Bella era otra y no pudo evitar agachar un poco el rostro.

- ustedes dos han pasado por tanto juntos… - comentó - ¿no tienes miedo de que el matrimonio lo arruine todo? -

Alice soltó una risotada, Lizzie levantó su rostro de muñeca y las observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué tendría que temerle al matrimonio, Bella? – bromeó con un brillo en sus ojos - debo admitir que antes sí tenía miedo al matrimonio, cuando era más joven… - rió pícara – ya sabes, todo eso que dicen… de que _duele_ demasiado, que la primera vez puedes… -

Bella se ruborizó como carmín, no se refería a eso.

- ¡Alice! – protestó.

- ¿dolor? – repitió Lizzie confundida y se acercó a Bella con rapidez – ¿duele casarse, Bella? -

Alice abrió la boca para contestar, pero Bella se apresuró antes de que la muchacha saliera con otro de sus comentarios.

- claro que no cariño, casarse no duele… - dijo sentando a la pequeña en su regazo, aun ruborizada - tu tía está nerviosa y se refiere a que quiere tanto a tu tío Jasper que casi duele aquí – apuntó el pecho de la pequeña.

- ¿duele querer mucho a alguien, Bella? – preguntó Lizzie con ternura.

Bella pensó en su padre al instante y no dudó en su respuesta.

- a veces sí, Liz –

Los ojos verdes de Lizzie se abrieron mucho, como si una idea hubiese aparecido en su mente infantil.

- ¿por eso me duele aquí… - apuntó a su pecho – cuando no te veo? –

El corazón de Bella creció dos veces su tamaño al escucharla y besó su frente maternalmente.

- tal vez, cariño… - susurró - ¿sabes?... a mí también me duele aquí cuando no te veo… -

Lizzie sonrió ampliamente y su pecho pareció hincharse de emoción.

- ahora que lo dicen… - comenzó Alice – a mí también me duele el corazón cuando no veo a Jasper… - Lizzie y Bella la miraron - ¡aunque debo decir que eso del dolor y el matrimonio no va conmigo porque yo…! –

- ¡Alice! – advirtió Bella, acercando instintivamente a Lizzie aun más hacia ella.

Pero Lizzie se adelantó sabionda.

- no debes tener miedo, tía Alice… - sus ojos brillaron con inocencia – tío Jasper solo te dará un beso de príncipe… - levantó el rostro hacia la castaña - ¿verdad que eso no duele, Bella? –

Alice soltó una risita musical y Bella le dio otra mirada de advertencia.

- _eso, _ Bella solo lo sabrá cuando su príncipe la bese, enana… -

Los ojos verdes de Elizabeth se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa.

- ¿no tienes príncipe, Bella? – preguntó, lucía emocionada por alguna razón y habló con voz tierna y atropellada - ¡mi papá tampoco tiene princesa! –

Bella se ruborizó al instante, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Alice volvió a interrumpirla.

- ¡ahí está…! – exclamó juguetona – ¡ahí tienes a tu príncipe, Bella…! -

Bella frunció el ceño y toda sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro. No creía en los cuentos de hadas, jamás habría creído en ellos, y estaba segura que jamás encontraría un príncipe – _como Edward_ - que la aceptara.

- no sabes de lo que hablas Alice… - masculló seria de súbito, apuntó su cabello largo perfectamente ondulado - ¿ya estás lista…? -

La hermana de Edward lucía confundida por el drástico cambio de humor y asintió. Bella no tenía ganas de explicarle nada, ni de contarle lo que pasaba realmente por su cabeza.

- ponte el vestido que está sobre tu cama… - dijo Alice mirándola confundida - Edward llegará en diez minutos… -

Bella dejó a Lizzie en el sofá y besó su cabello.

- volveré en un momento, cariño – la pequeña asintió.

Sin otra palabra, se dirigió a su habitación. Allí, sobre la cama había un vestido, un precioso vestido azul turquesa y tuvo que admitirlo, realmente le agradecía a Alice el préstamo, era justo para la ocasión, no demasiado formal ni tampoco muy casual, sin embargo, las gracias hacia la hermana de Edward se acabaron al instante cuando vio los zapatos.

Alice quería matarla.

Tardó un tiempo en colocarse el atuendo y el chaleco corto de color blanco que le hacía juego, y por supuesto, las armas mortales que Alice le había dejado.

Apenas estuvo lista se acercó al espejo para observarse. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía _bien_ y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría Edward.

Su sonrisa se esfumó. Ella jamás sería una princesa, a pesar de que Lizzie y Alice creían que cada chica en el mundo merecía un final feliz, ella no creía en los cuentos de hadas, y aunque Alice insistiera en hacer las veces de hada madrina, Bella jamás encontraría un príncipe que la aceptara por completo. La culpa era demasiada para poder ser feliz y no sabía cuánto tiempo más ella soportaría el dolor que cargaba.

Los cuentos de hadas y los finales felices no existían.

Se volteó con más rapidez de la debida y trastabilló, pero alcanzó a afirmarse del escritorio, _Alice y sus zapatos_, gruñó; Bajó la escalinata sin pensar en nada más que en los tacones, aferrada con fuerza a la baranda y solo mirando los escalones cuidando de no caer.

Alcanzó el último tramo de la escalera y espetó.

- ¿acaso quieres matarme Alice? –

Pero no fue la voz que esperaba la que contestó.

- tal vez creas que Alice quiere matarte, pero es seguro que serás tú quien provoque más de un ataque cardíaco vestida así -

_Edward._

Bella alzó el rostro al instante. Ahí, en toda su gloria y casi iluminando la entrada de la casa estaba el padre de Elizabeth regalándole una sonrisa transparente y una de esas miradas penetrantes que solo le dirigía a ella. Edward Cullen lucía aun más arrebatador que de costumbre en un elegante traje oscuro y era obvio que había tratado de hacer algo con su cabello desordenado sin resultado alguno.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la debida cuando él comenzó a acercarse a ella.

- eres perfecta… - susurró.

Y sucedió. El temblor de sus piernas no había sido de gran ayuda con esos finos tacones y Bella tambaleó en el penúltimo escalón, lista para ir de bruces al suelo y romper todo el encanto, pero, como siempre, Edward había sido más rápido y en menos de un segundo había sujetado su cintura para evitar que cayera.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Bella al instante.

- no puedo ir sobre estas cosas… - susurró alzando el rostro.

Edward sonrió divertido, y Bella pudo sentir el frío aliento de él, sus rostros estaban a solo centímetros de distancia.

- no tienes de que preocuparte – anunció con una de esas sonrisas que solo él lograba esbozar – estaré a tu lado toda la tarde y no permitiré que nada te pase. -

Bella se mordió el labio. ¿Podía ser alguien tan condenadamente perfecto?.

Edward continuó, alzó una mano hacia la mejilla de ella y la acarició con infinito cuidado.

- estás preciosa… - susurró

Bella se ruborizó como carmín, sintiéndose flotar por las palabras y la electricidad que la caricia de Edward le provocaban, de todas formas, rió juguetona.

- tú tampoco estás _nada _mal... -

Entonces, Edward apoyó sus dos manos en la estrecha cintura de ella y la apretó instintivamente contra él, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes la observaron serios, concentrado, como si quisiese saber lo que sucedía en su mente.

- Bella… - susurró – ya no tienes, tú no… -

La muchacha lo entendió al instante, recordó aquella tarde en que Edward se había ofrecido a examinarla antes de ir a Port Angeles y comprendió de inmediato la duda de él. Sonrió.

- no tengo miedo, Edward… - susurró – _a ti_, ya no te tengo miedo, me siento segura contigo-

El no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, parecía extremadamente satisfecho y feliz, por lo que Bella se sintió derretir con tan solo verle y…

Un carraspeo fuerte los interrumpió y Bella quiso alejarse al instante sabiendo de quien se trataba, Edward lo permitió, pero mantuvo una de sus manos sobre su cintura.

Alice estaba en el umbral de la cocina, parecía indecisa, sin saber si sonreír o hacerse la desentendida. Optó por alzar una ceja y enviar una mirada significativa a su hermano mayor.

- veo que estás _admirando_ el regalo que le diste a Bella.. –

La sonrisa de la aludida se esfumó al instante y oyó a Edward gruñir por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella, sorprendida - ¿de qué hablas Alice? -

- eso… – la muchacha apuntó el atuendo que Bella llevaba – todo lo que llevas puesto es regalo de Edward, elegido por mí, por supuesto – agregó como si fuera obvio – a Edward le gusta cómo te queda el color azul… - explicó

Bella sintió la molestia de Edward de inmediato.

- Alice… – advirtió.

- ¡es verdad! – se defendió la chica - ¡tú dijiste que…! – se cayó en seco, y Bella se sintió nuevamente siendo testigo de aquel extraño lenguaje de miradas que solo Edward y Alice compartían.

- ¡bien! - anunció Alice al fin, parecía ser que Edward era el ganador en aquella guerra de miradas - ¡entonces iré por la enana…! –

Ingresó hacia la cocina; de inmediato, Bella se volteó hacía Edward, él lucía impasible.

- ¿es eso verdad? – demandó.

Edward no contestó de inmediato, la observó unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiro derrotado.

- sí… lo admito, me _encanta_ el color azul en ti. -

- ¡no…! - se apresuró Bella, roja como un carmín, pero increíblemente satisfecha en su interior – me refiero a si es verdad que tú me diste _esto_ -

Edward asintió confundido, parecía ser que no veía cual era el problema en ello, pero Bella sintió como la ira la embargaba en cosa de segundos.

- no me gustan los regalos, ni las sorpresas, Edward… -

Toda confusión en el rostro de Edward se esfumó, y en su lugar, se situó una sonrisa.

- pues si has decidido estar cerca de nosotros… - anunció - será mejor que te acostumbres Bella, estamos llenos de sorpresas -

Por alguna razón, tal vez el tono de voz de él, la chica se había ruborizado por completo.

- ¡papá, llegaste…! –

Lizzie había ingresado al recibidor con una sonrisa emocionada plantada en su rostro de muñeca, detrás de ella, Jake le seguía, pero el animal comenzó a ladrar furioso al reconocer a Edward a un lado de Bella.

- ¿Qué problema tiene _eso_? - preguntó Alice

Bella se adelantó.

- ¡Jake, silencio! –

El perro se cayó al instante.

- ¡bien! – Alice les observó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa perfecta - ¡se ven magníficos! – reprimió un gemido de emoción, al tiempo que Edward revoleaba los ojos y Bella se ruborizaba – ¡ahora vayan, vayan…! - apuró comenzando a empujarlos a la salida – no podemos permitir que la artista estrella llegue tarde ¿verdad?… -

Los ojitos de Lizzie brillaron emocionados.

Entonces, el teléfono de Edward sonó. Bella observó extrañada como la sonrisa de Alice se esfumaba en un santiamén, parecía saber quién era._ Extraño._ Alice parecía saberlo todo incluso antes de.

Edward contestó y frunció el ceño, intercambió una mirada con su hermana y luego observó a su única hija.

- tu tía Rose quiere hablar contigo, princesa –

Pero no parecía demasiado contento con la situación.

Los ojos de la pequeña Elizabeth se iluminaron y recibió el teléfono que su papá le pasaba con rapidez.

- ¿tía Rosalie…? - exclamó la pequeña, sonrió – sí… estoy lista, ahora iremos para allá – rió por alguna razón – Bella irá a verme y mi papá también… - dijo con inocencia

La castaña se incomodó. No había olvidado las miradas feroces que la hermana mayor de Edward y Alice le había dirigido.

- andando… - se apresuró él – vamos Bella… -

Bella sintió como Edward posaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla hacia la salida. A pesar de las sensaciones y el escalofrío que la recorrió, no pudo evitar preguntar nerviosa.

- ¿y Liz…? –

Cruzaron el jardín, pero él no la miraba.

- Alice la traerá. -

Bella asintió y dejó que Edward la ayudara a subir en el asiento delantero del Volvo, tomando más tiempo del necesario para su gusto; un minuto más tarde Alice y Elizabeth salieron de la casa y la chica de ojos azules ubicó a la pequeña en el asiento trasero con cuidado.

- pásenla bien… - besó la frente de la niñita – Bella, no arruines el vestido – demandó – enana; espero que seas la mejor… y Edward – el aludido ni siquiera la miró -…por favor quita esa cara, nadie ha muerto y eres demasiado joven para preocuparte tanto –

Él no contestó, echó a andar el auto y esa fue la señal que le dio a Alice para que se alejara. Con otro beso para Lizzie y otra advertencia para Bella, la hermana de Edward ingresó otra vez a la casa, al tiempo que Edward comenzaba a manejar con dirección hacia la carretera.

Bella podía sentir perfectamente la atmosfera tensa y observó la mandíbula apretada de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en voz baja.

Édward no contestó.

Entonces, la voz de Elizabeth se escuchó tierna y alegre desde el asiento trasero.

- tía Rosalie me pidió que te dijera que ella también quería verme - anunció – que está triste por no poder ir y que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar allí… –

Edward frunció el ceño y Bella le vio aferrar con más fuerza el volante. Liz continuó

- ¿Por qué no pudo venir tía Rose, papá? –

Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los castaños de Bella, y por la mirada que él le daba supo de inmediato la razón de la molestia de él y _porque_ Rosalie McCarty estaba tan molesta con ella: todo era _su_ culpa. Su boca se abrió asustada.

- Edward… - comenzó.

- después hablaremos… - prometió él en voz baja, alzó la voz para hablar a su hija y la miró por el espejo retrovisor – no pienses en nada más, cariño… - sonrió – solo piensa en la música, en tu violín… - agregó – y en que Bella y yo estaremos ahí para verte… -

Lizzie sonrió satisfecha, al tiempo que Edward estiraba un poco su mano y rozaba la de Bella por un momento.

Ella devolvió la caricia con cuidado. Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

_Hola otra vez!. ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo, que haya sido de su agrado y lo hayan disfrutado. Espero que en este si me dejen saber que piensan!, la verdad es que no sé si les gusta el fic, y me gustaría saberlo, es bueno, malo, no lo sé. Díganme ustedes, espero sus reviews!!.._

_Un beso para cada uno de ustedes, Annie._


	9. El león y la oveja

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo IX: "El león y la oveja"_

Una brisa helada corría por el pueblo, sin embargo, Bella estuvo segura que su escalofrío no se debía a eso. Estaban en el enorme estacionamiento de la academia de música y Edward tomaba en sus brazos a Lizzie para bajarla del auto.

La pequeña se aferró al cuello de su papá y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- tengo miedo… - murmuró.

Bella no la culpaba, ella también sentía miedo.

Sentía miedo por varias razones; para empezar, pasaría la tarde completa en compañía de Edward Cullen, y eso era de por sí lo bastante aterrador como para que una oleada de nervios enviara escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Edward había probado ser el hombre más encantador del mundo cuando se lo proponía, pero no por eso menos intimidante; y había que destacar que el miedo aumentaba con creces si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho que aún buscaba apartarla lo más rápido posible de ellos.

Bella no podía negarlo, cada día se sentía más confundida y estaba más que claro, que los cambios de humor del padre de Elizabeth la sorprendían sobremanera y siempre la encontraban desprevenida. Había momentos – y Bella se sentía feliz, de que comenzaran a convertirse en mayoría – en que Edward parecía querer tenerla cerca y hacerla partícipe, pero al menor estímulo parecía volver a tomar consciencia y deseaba alejarse lo más rápido posible de su lado.

- Bella… - la aludida se volteó de inmediato al oír la voz de Lizzie llamarla – estoy nerviosa… -

- no tienes porque estar nerviosa, princesa… - se adelantó Edward con aquella voz aterciopelada que tan solo pertenecía a él – Bella y yo estaremos ahí –

Bella captó la sonrisa significativa que él le dirigía, y asintió, sintiéndose como una estúpida y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Solo él lograba deslumbrarla de esa forma.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la escuela. Edward llevaba a Lizzie apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella para guiarla.

Otro escalofrío la recorrió y pudo escuchar perfectamente la risa suficiente de Edward.

- parece que no eres la única nerviosa, Lizzie… - bromeó.

Bella le envió una mirada asesina, pero no pudo decir nada.

Los nervios estaban desbordándola. Observó el estacionamiento repleto de autos y oyó claramente las voces y risas fuertes que provenían del jardín, parecía ser que había mucha gente en la academia; No recordaba la última vez que había estado entre tanta gente y eso la incomodó.

Bella había vivido demasiado tiempo en soledad.

La voz cantarina de la pequeña Elizabeth interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- no tengas miedo, Bella… - susurró – mi tío Emmett dice que cuando algo no me gusta y me da mucho miedo tengo que gritar y correr muy fuerte. Luego, tengo que llamarle para que él le rompa la cara a quien me asustó – sus ojos verdes se iluminaron – ¡si tenemos mucho miedo, podemos correr juntas! -

Bella no pudo evitar reír divertida, y escuchó claramente el bufido de Edward.

- no le hagas caso a Emmett… -

Pero Lizzie tenía otra duda.

- ¿correrías con nosotras, papi? –

Habían atravesado el enorme pórtico de la entrada, y se encaminaban por el elegante hall principal en dirección al otro extremo donde se vislumbraba otro pórtico que daba paso a un precioso jardín.

- por supuesto cariño… - contestó Edward rotundamente – con ustedes dos, correría hasta el fin del mundo. –

Tanto Lizzie como Bella sonrieron ampliamente.

Entonces, llegaron al amplio y frondoso jardín.

Bella contuvo el aire en sus pulmones.

La brisa helada corría como era habitual en Forks, a pesar de que, esta vez, había un poco de sol en lo alto, y de eso, los invitados parecían estar disfrutando. El lugar estaba atestado de personas que caminaban y sonreían de lado a lado, comiendo, conversando y saludándose entre ellos; Hombres, mujeres, niñas y niños se movían por todos lados. Solo entonces, Bella se percató que al fondo – y en medio del exagerado verde característico de Washington - había un enorme y ostentoso escenario precedido por filas y filas de asientos perfectamente decorados en satén blanco.

Bella se detuvo en seco, y abrió la boca incrédula.

- ¡¿_hay _tanta gente en Forks?! – gimió.

Edward la observó sorprendido por unos segundos; hasta que rompió a reír.

- _tonta, Bella…_ – rió con suavidad y rodeó su cintura para atraerla hacia él - no tengas miedo… te lo dije, _no_ voy a dejarte sola –

La muchacha se mordió el labio, entre preocupada por la situación y atontada por el rostro de él. _Respira_, _Bella_.

- promételo -

Edward sonrió de lado.

- te lo prometo. –

- ¡Elizabeth! –

Los tres alzaron el rostro al mismo tiempo.

Desde el otro lado del pórtico se acercaba una muchacha joven hacia ellos; Bella frunció el ceño al instante, a pesar de que había llamado a Lizzie sus ojos estaban prendidos en Edward.

Se sorprendió de sí misma, sintió algo extraño; y no era precisamente simpatía.

- Lauren… - saludó Edward educadamente.

- ¡Edward Cullen…! – exclamó la chica - ¡cuánto me alegro de que _al fin_ hayas venido! –

Se alegraba demasiado para el gusto de Bella. Edward, posó a Lizzie en el suelo otra vez.

- Bella…- anunció - ella es Lauren Mallory, es profesora de Elizabeth -

- …y nosotros fuimos compañeros en la escuela – agregó la chica.

Fue obvio para Bella que Edward había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para no revolear los ojos.

- _también…_ - concedió sin mayor emoción – fuimos compañeros un par de años en la secundaria… - se dirigió a la recién llegada – Lauren, ella es Bella Swan… –

Bella observó a la chica. Lauren Mallory tenía cabello rubio platinado hasta los hombros además de facciones afiladas y ojos grises; habría parecido atractiva de no ser por la expresión de hostilidad que estaba plasmada en su rostro.

Lauren apretó sus finos labios en un rictus y Bella supo de inmediato - a pesar de que hubo un apretón rápido de manos- que no había sido para nada del gusto de Lauren - de todas formas, el sentimiento era muto - y que la muchacha aún conservaba cierto deje de admiración adolescente hacia Edward como casi todas la muchachas que había conocido en Forks.

De todas formas, _no podía_ culparlas.

La rubia se dirigió a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- ¿estás lista, Elizabeth? – Lizzie negó con la cabeza tímidamente y se acercó más a su padre, la rubia continuó – ¿Por qué no? – se extrañó - ¡tu profesora de violín me ha hablado de lo grandiosa que eres…! - agregó – estaba buscándote hace un rato, está con tus compañeros en el salón de música –

Lizzie se mordió el labio.

- es que… tengo un poco de miedo… - susurró - ¿Qué pasará si me equivoco? –

- ¡eso no pasará…! – sentenció su profesora categóricamente – ¡no _puedes_ equivocarte, todos te verán…! -

Bella frunció el ceño al instante.

- _no importa_ si te equivocas, Liz – interrumpió seria – _nadie_ te culpará – le dio una mirada fría a Lauren antes de volverse a su pequeña y darle una sonrisa – solo tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y todo saldrá bien, si te equivocas no importa, todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez y tú no eres la excepción… - acarició la nariz de la niñita juguetonamente – pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí. –

Lizzie sonrió satisfecha.

Lauren Mallory apretó los labios una vez más y la ignoró. Sin embargo, Bella vio como Edward la observaba y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Los ojos de él se habían llenado de un brillo tan especial que Bella ni siquiera pudo describir, con decisión, Edward tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Su pecho se contrajo.

- Bella tiene razón, princesa… - anunció él, volviéndose a su hija – no te preocupes por nada, pase lo que pase Bella y yo estaremos aquí. –

Lauren se apresuró.

- bien, es tarde… vamos, Elizabeth… - tomó la mano de la pequeña, le hizo un gesto de despedida a Edward y se dio media vuelta para dirigirla al edificio.

Bella sintió un apretón de angustia en el estómago, aquella chica no le había gustado para nada y el que estuviera tan cerca de Lizzie le gustaba mucho menos.

Antes de entrar, la pequeña volvió su rostro de muñeca hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

-ven… -

Edward no había soltado su mano, al contrario, tiró de ella con suavidad y la condujo por el frondoso jardín para llevarla hacia el otro lado. Se detuvieron en un lugar más apartado.

- lo siento… - dijo, Edward en medio del ruido – sé que no te gusta mucho la vida social… - la miró significativamente – créeme, a mi tampoco… - ambos sonrieron - …pero puedo aguantarlo unas horas si es por Lizzie. –

- yo también, pero… – Bella lucía sorprendida al ver el jardín repleto de personas - ¿puede haber tanta gente en el _pequeño_ Forks? –

Edward rió de nuevo.

- claro que no, Bella… - explicó – la mayoría de estas personas no es de acá, la mayoría son invitados que vienen de muchas partes, otros son de los alrededores, hay niños de lugares cercanos que estudian aquí… - Bella asintió – pero la mayoría de los invitados vienen de otros lugares del país, es una escuela de artes… ya sabes, algunos están ávidos por descubrir nuevos talentos… –

Bella se sorprendió, nunca había pensado en Elizabeth de esa manera. Se asustó.

- Lizzie es tan pequeña… - gimió.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron un tono y su voz disminuyó.

- lo sé, y eso me preocupa un poco… - confesó – me preocupa que viva todo tan rápido… - sonrió levemente - ¿estás asustada? -

- nerviosa más bien… - aclaró Bella – de verdad deseo que todo salga bien y que Lizzie sea feliz –

Él sonrió ampliamente y dio un leve apretón a sus manos entrelazadas…

- Elizabeth es feliz solo porque _tú_ estás aquí –

Bella no pudo esconder ni la emoción, ni el sonrojo, ni mucho menos la sonrisa tonta de su rostro. Sentía tantas cosas, observó las manos enlazadas de ellos sin que ninguno hiciera algún comentario de ello, como si fuera algo natural, algo que debía ser.

Algo que los dos disfrutaban.

- Edward, yo… -

Los ojos verdes de él la escudriñaron y no pudo evitar perderse en ellos al instante.

- Bella… -

Se había quedado sin palabras…

- yo… -

- ¿Edward Cullen? –

Ambos se volvieron al instante y Bella soltó la mano de Edward como si quemara, se sonrojó.

Otra mujer se acercaba a ellos. Bella la observó, la mujer había fácilmente pasado las cuatro décadas de vida, era regordeta, pequeña y pelirroja, en esos instantes, una sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro redondo y de facciones amigables.

- ¡cuántos años muchacho! – exclamó llegando hasta ellos - ¡cuánto talento…! –.

- Profesora Cope… – Edward sonrió incómodo – tiene razón, han pasado varios años… -

Bella se sorprendió. El rostro del padre de Elizabeth lucía abrumado, como si deseara estar en cualquier lugar lejos de allí.

La mujer continuó.

- la niña es _tan _talentosa como tú, Edward… - dijo emocionada – te felicito, pareciera ser que la afición y sobre todo el talento para la música se lleva en los genes… - suspiró con melancolía - …aun recuerdo como Rosalie y tú solían tocar el piano, jamás he visto talento igual – sonrió culpable – pero tú eras mi favorito… eras el mejor ni siquiera Rosalie podía igualarte. –

La sorpresa no tardó en llegar a Bella y alzó el rostro hacia Edward para buscar explicación, entonces sintió los ojos castaños de la mujer escudriñarle con curiosidad.

- ¿y quién es está muchachita tan adorable? –

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al instante y el sonrojó se profundizó, cuando vio a Edward sonreír con amplitud.

La observó.

- Bella, te presentó a la Señora Cope, ella es profesora de música… - la mujer sonrió amable - Profesora, ella… es Bella Swan. -

La sonrisa de la mujer se congeló de súbito.

- ¿Bella? – repitió sorprendida - ¿_Isabella_? –

Bella se sintió inmediatamente intimidada, su corazón se aceleró, y asintió con inseguridad.

- ¡oh Dios mío…! – Edward y Bella se sobresaltaron - _¡eres Isabella Swan! _ - Bella se temió lo peor - ¡claro que te recuerdo, eras una criatura tan pequeña cuando tu madre te llevó a vivir a Jacksonville! - su sonrisa se amplió aun mas – _si es que eso era posible_ - ¡eres la hija de Charlie…! –

Fue instantáneo.

Bella pudo escuchar con claridad el sonido del disparo en su mente. Su propio gemido. El terror, los pasos rápidos de los hombres. La sangre en sus manos, y los ojos de su padre.

Sintió su rostro palidecer de súbito y como su sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

Edward había leído la turbación en su expresión.

- Señora Cope no… -

Pero la mujer continuó y le ignoró con alegría…

- cuéntame, pequeña… ¿Cómo está Charlie? – sonrió amable - ¡no te puedes imaginar cuanto lo extrañamos después de que partió a vivir contigo a Phoenix; Charlie ha sido el mejor jefe de policía que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo…! – rió tontamente, y se acercó un poco, como si dijera un secreto – ¡no se lo comenten a Crowley ni a su hijo que andan por aquí! – apremió – vamos, Bella… ¿Qué es de Charlie, volverá él también? –

Bella no pudo contestar, no tenía palabras. Tan solo sentía esa familiar y angustiante presión en su pecho.

- él-l… -

…y sintió la presión sobre su cintura.

Fue como si volviera a la vida. El aroma dulzón y único de Edward logró que la sangre volviera a circular normalmente por su cuerpo.

Edward la había atraído hacia él y observaba a la mujer con seriedad.

- permiso, profesora… - dijo fría pero educadamente - comenzarán a tocar, si nos disculpa… -

Bella se dejó arrastrar por él hacia las butacas perfectamente alineadas; a medida que el aire comenzaba a entrar a sus pulmones con regularidad, se sentía cada vez más idiota.

Para cuando Edward la sentó en un lugar de la segunda fila, Bella estaba toda sonrojada.

- perdón… - susurró avergonzada de sí misma– soy una tonta, no sé qué… –

- perdóname tú a mí – la interrumpió él sentándose a su lado – es mi culpa, no pensé que aquí había gente que te conociera y te trajera malos recuerdos –

Bella le observó. Edward Cullen no sabía nada de su pasado, nunca se lo había dicho. Se ruborizó otra vez. ¿Edward se imaginaba lo que le había pasado?.

Parecía que él había leído su mente.

- no sé qué te atormenta tanto, Bella… - la miró fijamente - …pero no te preocupes por nada ahora… - acarició su mejilla – piensa en otra cosa… cualquier otra cosa -

… y le hizo caso.

- ¿tocas el piano…? –

Ahora era el turno de Edward para sorprenderse. Su expresión decayó y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. Bella se arrepintió de haber hablado, Edward se alejó de ella y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

- algo… - musitó – pon atención, ya va a empezar.-

Bella observó su perfecto perfil, Edward lucía molesto por alguna razón y no volvió a mirarle.

Entonces, el telón se abrió y captó su atención.

Todo era maravilloso, alegre y tierno. La mayoría de los estudiantes de la academia eran niños pequeños; Bella asumió que cuando se convertían en adolescentes, buscaban llevar y mostrar su talento en otras partes, después de todo, en un pueblo tan pequeño y limitado como Forks no podían hacer mucho.

El espectáculo estaba lleno de actos diferentes, niños que actuaban y otros que cantaban. El público sonreía, al igual que Bella quien se sentía como una niña pequeña observando todo.

Al finalizar, anunciaron a la orquesta sinfónica.

Bella contuvo el aliento y un movimiento a su lado le indicó que no era la única ansiosa.

El telón se abrió por última vez, los instrumentos ya estaban allí, flautas traversas, un piano y un arpa entre otros. Entonces, los niños entraron y Bella quedó con la boca abierta.

No eran más de diez pequeños y como mucho el mayor tendría ocho años. Todos lucían levemente nerviosos pero emocionados y todos parecían mirar hacia la multitud con avidez.

No fue difícil localizar a Lizzie, su cabellera única y cobriza estaba al centro del escenario.

Al igual que sus compañeros, Elizabeth les buscó entre el público con la mirada y Bella no pudo evitar que la espontaneidad y la emoción le ganaran. Sin importar nada – ni siquiera la compostura que los demás invitados mostraban – alzó su mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro para hacerle notar a Lizzie donde estaban.

La pequeña sonrió y tomó el violín en sus pálidas y pequeñas manos.

… y la música comenzó.

El lugar se llenó de una melodía suave, armoniosa y alegre; apenas comenzó, Bella escuchó con claridad como varios en el público soltaban gemidos emocionados y otros de sorpresa. No pudo evitar pensar en que debía ser más de algún padre emocionado y se ruborizó por completo cuando identificó uno de los gemidos como suyo.

Observó a Edward, y sonrió. Él tenía una expresión de profundo orgullo y de sorpresa en su rostro varonil, parecía que solo tenía ojos para su pequeña y única heredera.

Bella volvió su atención a la orquesta, pero en ese entonces, solo tenía ojos para la pequeña niñita de cabello cobrizo y rostro de muñeca que tocaba el violín con maestría al centro del escenario. La música lograba calmarla y la llenaba de una alegría que no sentía con frecuencia; Observó a los pequeños, lucían concentrados en el ritmo.

Era una melodía perfecta para ellos, divertida, alegre y llena de vida.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y se perdió en el pasado.

_Recordó. _

Recordó cuando era muy pequeña, uno de los vagos recuerdos que tenía de su más tierna infancia. Recordó como corría apresuradamente por el pasillo de la casa de Phoenix.

Cada vez que escuchaba la música, corría hacia la sala; siempre le había emocionado cuando su madre tocaba el piano.

Con solo cuatro años, cada vez que Renée tocaba, Bella se sentía segura, se sentía feliz; Como si todos los dolores y penas se fueran, incluso se sentía más cercana a su papá, al que veía solo una vez por año.

Bella tenía una melodía que era su favorita, en ese momento no sabía su nombre – lo supo varios años después – Bella solo sabía que Renée adoraba tocar el piano, que la expresión de su madre era completamente pacífica cada vez que lo hacía y que cada vez que ella llegaba a escucharle, Renée la tomaba en sus brazos y la sentaba a su lado en la butaca, y eso, a Bella le encantaba.

Tal vez era un piano pequeño, de segunda mano y estaba bastante raído, pero era uno de los mayores tesoros de Renée.

En ese momento y volviendo a la realidad, al escuchar la melodía alegre de los pequeños – tan diferente a las que tocaba su madre - Bella sintió aquella opresión en el pecho al pensar en ella.

Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al recordar que Phil _odiaba _el piano.

Ahora, al oír la orquesta, Bella sentía muchas cosas a la vez, calma, felicidad y _orgullo_; sin explicárselo completamente, el que Lizzie luciera tan concentrada demostrando uno de sus tantos talentos a toda esa gente la llenaba de orgullo.

Los demás instrumentos comenzaron a aminorar las notas y sus melodías se hicieron más débiles; entonces, el violín comenzó un solo.

Las notas que el violín de la pequeña Elizabeth emitía sorprendieron a todos, incluyendo a Edward y a Bella. A pesar de ser tan pequeña y menuda, era casi increíble como lograba que el instrumento sonase como si los mismos ángeles lo estuviesen tocando.

Bella lo supo, Lizzie era su pequeño ángel.

Elizabeth Cullen la había rescatado de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida para llevarla a un mundo de luz y de sonrisas, Lizzie era un pequeño e inocente angelito y a ella se le había encomendado la misión de cuidarla, de protegerla y de estar siempre para ella y quererla.

Solo entonces, se dio cuenta que separarse algún día de Elizabeth sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba porque la quería como si fuese suya. Nunca había deseado hijos, ni niños, ni nada que dependiera de ella, pero todo eso había cambiado desde que la había conocido.

Adoraba a Elizabeth, y estaba tan orgullosa de ella como si fuera su propia niñita.

Lizzie deslizaba el arco sobre las cuerdas del violín con tal maestría que Bella abrió la boca sorprendida, Edward se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y los espectadores soltaron gemidos de admiración.

Entonces, los demás instrumentos volvieron a unirse a la melodía en una sinfonía tan perfecta que él público no pudo evitar aplaudir.

Bella se volvió unos segundos hacia Edward y su corazón se llenó. Nuevamente por varios motivos, Edward observaba a su hija con tal expresión de felicidad que Bella consideró excesivamente adorable, por otro lado, Edward era perfecto, su rostro era cautivador y lograba quitarle el aliento cada vez que lo veía. Le observó.

Lizzie era su ángel, una pequeña e inocente personita a la que quería y cuidaría con su vida, pero que la había llevado a conocer a otro tipo de ángel. Uno tal vez mas grande y poderoso, uno que no necesitaba sus cuidados, Edward era _su_ ángel protector, era quien iluminaba sus días de las formas más inimaginables, que la hacía sentir frío y calor a la vez y que llenaba de mariposas su estómago…

…y lo entendió.

Se aterró y se emocionó a la vez.

Porque estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.-

Bella reprimió un gemido involuntario por su propia epifanía y se llevó una mano a su boca para amortiguarlo.

Y la música terminó.

Al instante, una ola de aplausos se dejó oír, la ovación fue general y la gente se puso de pie con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. Bella no lo hizo, no se levantó, parecía estar pegada a su asiento y Edward se agachó un poco con la preocupación plantada en su rostro perfecto.

- Bella… ¿estás bien? –

No contestó, porque no lo sabía. Se sentía bien, de hecho, se sentía mejor que nunca, sin embargo, sus piernas y sus manos temblaban y su traidor corazón latía como desaforado dentro de su pecho.

Era oficial, estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada.

- Bella… - apremió Edward.

La muchacha sonrió y alzó el rostro para observarle.

- gracias Edward… - el rostro de él lucía confundido – gracias por dejarme ser parte de esto, por dejarme estar con Lizzie y por dejarme quererla… por poder sentirme orgullosa de ella… -

Edward sonrió de lado.

- no digas más, Bella – tomó su mano con delicadez y la ayudó a levantarse – no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario; soy yo el que está infinitamente agradecido de ti – la gente había comenzado a moverse a su alrededor, Edward continuó – todo esto te lo has ganado tú, nadie ha querido a mi hija de forma tan incondicional como tú lo haces… nadie merece estar con ella más que tú… -

Bella le sonrió con amplitud y el devolvió la sonrisa.

Como si hubiesen estado pensando lo mismo, se abrazaron. Bella sintió como Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él. Se sintió completa, feliz y aturdida cuando él hundió su rostro en su cabello color chocolate. Sonrió. Necesitaba a Edward, como necesitaba el aire, por lo que devolvió el abrazo con cariño y apoyó su mejilla en su pecho para apretarse contra él.

Ambos lo sabían, no era un abrazo de amigos, tampoco había sido como el anterior en medio de un arranque de espontaneidad y que había tomado a ambos por sorpresa. _No._ Ahora era un abrazo lleno de sentimientos que iba mucho más allá de la amistad. La electricidad fue inmediata y era como si sus cuerpos tuviesen algún tipo de imán hacia el otro y hacía que el magnetismo los atrajera. Porque era un abrazo que ninguno quería soltar.

Edward besó su cabello.

- Bella… - susurró con voz ronca – mírame… -

…y ella no era nadie para negarle algo a él.

Alzó el rostro con obediencia, solo para quedar deslumbrada por la perfección de él, la sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, sus ojos brillantes y la decisión en su expresión.

Porque Edward comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, lentamente, con cuidado; y a pesar de que el rubor invadió a Bella por completo, lo imitó. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y el aliento de frío de él la embargo…

entonces…

- ¡Papi! –

Se separaron al instante.

Bella se alejó un paso considerable.

- Liz… – murmuró Edward aturdido.

La niñita – ajena a todo lo sucedido - se lanzó a los brazos de su padre con fuerza y le echó los brazos al cuello con una enorme y brillante sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca.

- ¿les gustó? – preguntó.

Fue como si el mundo volviera a funcionar. Bella recobró la compostura al ver que el rostro de Edward lucía una alegría infinita, sonreía amplia y encantadoramente y observaba a su única pequeña casi con reverencia, la besó en la frente.

- estuviste magnífica, princesa… - anunció.

Lizzie se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿te gustó, Bella? – preguntó emocionada - ¡no me equivoqué una sola vez! –

Bella sonrió ampliamente y acarició su mejilla.

- estuvo perfecto… - anunció - yo sabía que todo saldría bien, mi pequeña – Lizzie rió satisfecha - me has dejado con la boca abierta, Liz… tocas perfecto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti… –

Los ojos verdes de Lizzie se abrieron mucho por la emoción.

- ¿estás orgullosa de mí? –

- absolutamente. –

- _estamos_… - Bella y Lizzie se volvieron a Edward, quien aclaró - Bella y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti… -

Parecía que Elizabeth no cabía en sí de emoción, pero unas niñitas que la llamaban desde el otro lado atrajeron su atención.

- ¡Lizzie! –

La pequeña se apresuró.

- ¡papi… bájame, voy a jugar con mis amigas! –

Edward obedeció de inmediato y la besó en la frente por última vez. Bella se agachó hasta la altura de ella y la apretó contra si misma para darle un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

- ve a jugar… - le dijo.

Lizzie salió corriendo y se perdió con sus amigas entre los setos del jardín.

- vamos… -

Edward la guió entre la gente y la condujo hasta un lugar más apartado donde había una elegante mesa con copas de champaña.

Solo entonces, Bella recordó la conversación pendiente.

- tu hermana estaba _muy_ molesta, ¿verdad? –

Edward frunció el ceño, no dijo nada, tomó una de las copas y se la tendió. Bella negó con la cabeza y continuó.

- no soy de su agrado -

El padre de Elizabeth suspiró.

- le preocupa que tú y Lizzie sean _tan_ cercanas… eso es todo. -

No le creyó una sola palabra.

- Edward… - comenzó - _esto_ te está trayendo problemas con ella, ¿verdad?… ¿con tu familia? – él no contestó y Bella se impacientó – Edward dime la verdad, yo no quiero ser… -

- no me importa… - le interrumpió él, mirándola fijamente – no me importa nada de lo que ellos digan mientras Lizzie sea feliz… y _tú_ la haces feliz – continuó - la felicidad de mi hija es lejos más importante que cualquier discusión familiar. -

Tomó un sorbo de champaña.

- pero ellos son _tu_ familia… - protestó Bella.

Edward sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja.

- bueno, Elizabeth también te considera familia. -

Bella reparó en que en ningún momento había dejado ver que él también lo consideraba.

- pero aun te preocupa, verdad… - susurró en voz baja, y casi temiendo la respuesta - aun te preocupa sobremanera que Lizzie sufra, que _yo_ la haga sufrir… -

Edward dejó la copa en la mesa con fuerza. Bella se sobresaltó.

- no sabes de lo que hablas… - masculló molesto – no lo entiendes… no lo ves – Bella se sonrojó, Edward la miraba serio, como antaño – ese es el problema, no solo me preocupa ella… – la observó fijamente – tú también me preocupas… - Bella sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo, pero él continuó con frialdad – no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo y te lo he advertido, no te das cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, de que esto no te traerá más que pena en algún momento – su expresión se suavizó – Bella, no entiendes que será una pena más para toda la que ya cargas. -

Bella se molestó.

- me consideras débil… - siseó.

Edward no contestó. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la consideraba desvalida?, ¿Por qué todos se sentían con el derecho de querer _protegerla_?

- ¡no soy débil, Edward! –soltó airada - ¡tú lo has dicho, tal vez he pasado por muchas cosas, pero todo eso me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que crees! – exclamó - ¡No soy débil! –

- ¡Edward, Bella… allí están…! -

La Señora Cope les había encontrado de nuevo.

Edward bufó exasperado y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Era evidente que no era buen momento para interrupciones, pero eso, la mujer no lo notó.

- felicidades… - exclamó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa – ¡tienen un niña fabulosa… es muy talentosa, nos dejó con la boca abierta! – agregó con los ojos brillante - ¡y es definitivamente preciosa, idéntica a ustedes dos…! -

Bella se sorprendió de sí misma. No había negado a Lizzie, pero le sorprendió aun más que Edward tampoco lo hiciera.

La profesora continuó y observó a la castaña.

- no me terminaste de contar de Charlie, Bella… - sonrió ampliamente – dime, ¿Dónde está, que está haciendo? ¿Cómo está…? –

_No era débil_.

- está muerto. -

Toda sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Cope y abrió la boca con horror.

- ¿Qué? -

Edward le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Bella no… -

- ¡así es, mi padre está muerto! – se apresuró sin demostrar ningún sentimiento – siento mucho que no lo supiera antes, pero falleció hace casi ocho años atrás… ¿bastante tiempo, no lo cree? –

La mujer salió de su estado de aturdimiento.

- querida, l-lo siento tanto… - farfulló - yo no lo sabía… - soltó un gemido – ¡oh, Dios mío, Charlie está…! -

- muerto… - completo Bella fríamente – sí, lo está… -

- suficiente – Edward tomó su brazo posesivamente y la arrastró lejos de la mujer, Cope seguía anclada en el mismo sitio - ¿estás bien? –

Bella se soltó de él con fuerza.

- ¡por supuesto que estoy bien! – masculló - _no soy débil._ –

El padre de Elizabeth bufó exasperado

- bien, bien… - espetó – como quieras… -

Pero la molestia no había aplacado y en esos momentos, Bella quería alejarse un poco de Edward. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero se odiaba más a sí misma porque Edward era la única persona en el mundo que la hacía sentirse de aquella forma.

Se volteó con rapidez hacia las butacas, pero sus pies la traicionaron y tropezó. Edward alcanzó a sujetarla.

Él soltó una risita.

- te lo dije, Bella – anunció - no hay de qué preocuparse, pase lo que pase, estaré hoy a tu lado. -

El mal humor de la chica se esfumó al instante y soltó una risita idiota. Tenía que admitirlo, parecía que no podía estar molesta con Edward por más de cinco segundos; y también tenía que darle crédito porque Edward era capaz de hacerle olvidar incluso los peores sentimientos.

- cumpliste tu promesa… - susurró

Edward asintió con otra sonrisa cautivante y la guió hacia los asientos.-

La tarde ya había caído cuando Lizzie se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sonrojada de tanto jugar, el perfecto peinado que Alice le había hecho ahora era una masa de preciosos rizos desordenados.

Bella, la acercó a ella y comenzó a acomodarle el cabello.

- ¡soy _tan_ feliz! –

Edward alzó una ceja hacia su pequeña y sonrió.

- ¿de verdad? –

- ¡Sí! – confirmó la pequeña, emocionada - ¡Muchísimo… porque Bella está aquí y tú también viniste papá! – se apresuró – no es que no me guste venir con la abuela y el abuelo, pero a mí me gusta más que vengas tú –

Bella sonrió, se apresuró en alzar a la pequeña en sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada significativa a Edward.

- de ahora en adelante, tu padre prometerá venir cada año – anunció

Los ojos verdes del aludido se abrieron de inmediato por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿de verdad?! –

- Bella no… –

Pero los ojos brillantes de Lizzie le observaban con tal anhelo y emoción que era evidente que Edward no pudo negarse.

- sí, cariño - suspiró acariciando la mejilla de su única hija – te lo prometo. –

Tanto Bella como Lizzie sonrieron satisfechas.

Edward se apresuró.

- ya es tarde – anunció – será mejor que vayamos a cenar… - observó a Bella con una mirada de fingido reproche – pareciera ser que el hambre está afectando a algunas… –

Bella rió traviesa mientras Edward ponía su mano en la parte baja de su espalda nuevamente y las guiaba hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar a Port Angeles? – preguntó mientras caminaban al estacionamiento.

Bella se sonrojó al instante y apretó a Lizzie contra ella por instinto.

- no quiero… - dijo Lizzie, aun aferrada a su cuello – yo quiero comer pizza… -

Edward bufó incrédulo mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto para que Bella situara a la pequeña.

- ¡princesa, es una ocasión especial…! – protestó – podemos hacer algo mejor que comer simplemente _pizza_… -

Lizzie se cruzó de brazos encaprichada, Edward se volvió a Bella en busca de apoyo.

- la verdad… - apuntó la castaña con una sonrisa inocente – yo también quiero comer pizza–

Edward bufó otra vez y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- ¡bien...! – anunció – ustedes ganan…–

Bella y Lizzie se sonrieron triunfantes mientras Edward rodeaba el auto.-

Tres horas más tarde, Bella sonrió incómoda. Estaba en la enorme y elegante sala de la casa de Edward. Todo estaba tan perfectamente decorado y ordenado que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Edward ingresó después de dejar a la dormida Elizabeth en su cuarto tan cautivador y bien parecido como de costumbre.

Bella se percató de que había aflojado su corbata oscura.

El soltó una risita.

- ¿aliviada ahora? –

Apuntó los tacones que Alice le había obligado a usar, los que por supuesto se había quitado apenas tuvo oportunidad y los llevaba en su mano ahora.

Bella devolvió la risita y asintió. Se mordió el labio y apuntó el enorme y precioso piano de cola negro que decoraba una de las esquinas.

- así que el gusto por la música es de familia – comentó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- así parece… - dijo sentándose a su lado – mi abuela fue la primera en enseñarme a tocar _algo_, fue muy poco tiempo, ella murió cuando era pequeño – agregó - …no la recuerdo demasiado–

Bella se sorprendió. Edward era un hombre muy hermético y nunca hablaba de él.

- mi abuela se llamaba Elizabeth – continuó – de hecho, mi hija se parece bastante a ella, o es lo que han comentado –

Era evidente que la abuela de Edward había sido muy importante para él, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más porque él se había levantado del sofá.

- vamos arriba… - dijo – te prepararé la habitación de Alice… -

- no, claro que no – se apresuró Bella, levemente sonrojada - me iré a casa… -

Edward se detuvo y se volteó a verla.

- ¿a tu casa? – su mirada se tornó seria – no Bella, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí… -

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero entonces, un grito rompió el aire y ambos se sobresaltaron aterrados. Era un grito estridente, agudo, aterrorizado e _infantil_.

- ¡Elizabeth! –

Bella sintió un terror completamente distinto al que sentía con normalidad y sin pensar en nada más, cruzó la sala con rapidez para subir las escaleras seguida de cerca por Edward hacia la habitación de la niñita.

Bella abrió la puerta con estrépito.

- ¡Lizzie! –

Edward fue más rápido y encendió las luces. Ahí estaba la pequeña Elizabeth, sentada en su exagerada y colosal cama de volantes violetas, llorando a lágrima viva, su cabello desordenado y su carita de muñeca enterrada en sus manos.

Bella se precipitó hacia ella.

- ¡Liz! – exclamó Edward siguiendo a la castaña - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –

La pequeña se aferró a Bella en el mismo instante que ella le alcanzó.

- era muy feo… la pesadilla más fea de mi vida – lloró – no me dejes, Bella -

Fue algo de adentro, algo que iba más allá de de sí misma. Bella sintió su corazón apretado de solo ver a la pequeña llorar, era algo más fuerte que ella y la apretó contra sí.

- no te voy a dejar, cariño – besó su cabello – voy a estar a tu lado siempre que tú me quieras –

Edward las observó por unos instantes. Bella alzó el rostro y le vio sostener su mirada de una forma especial. Él alargó una mano para acariciar el cabello de su hija.

- ya pasó, cariño… -

Lizzie alzó sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de él.

- quédate conmigo… - susurró - ¿dormirás conmigo, papá? –

Edward asintió, la pequeña alzó el rostro hacia ella.

- tú también, Bella… -

Los colores se le fueron al rostro al instante.

- ¿yo? -

- sí… - exclamó Lizzie rotunda – dormiremos los tres aquí…- señaló su cama enorme – ¡papá nos cuidará a las dos! –

- vuelve a dormir, Liz… - sonrió Edward.

- ¡es que no puedo! – protestó la pequeña - ¡no puedo volver a dormir, si duermo tendré pesadillas otra vez… mejor cuéntenme un cuento! –

Edward soltó una risita…

- lo siento, cariño… - se disculpó – pero no sé ninguno… -

Al instante, dos pares de ojos verdes se volvieron a Bella

- ¡no me miren a mí! - protestó, mas para Edward que para Lizzie - ¡tampoco me sé ninguno! -

Lizzie apremió.

- ¡pero quiero escuchar un cuento! –

- está bien… - accedió Edward, observó a su niñita – tal vez pueda contarte uno. –

Bella se ruborizó al instante. Edward había alzado la vista hacia ella y la mirada que le había dado fue completamente significativa. Bella supo de inmediato que de alguna u otra forma lo que Edward diría tendría más de un significado…

-bien… - comenzó Edward - …ésta es la historia de un… -titubeó – un león… -

Bella y Lizzie soltaron una risita divertida.

- no se rían… - les reprochó él, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa – …porque este era un león bastante huraño; le gustaba la soledad y no quería a nadie, se mantenía lejos de su familia a pesar de que se preocupaban mucho por él, a veces demasiado… - recalcó – siempre estaba solo y era el león más frió y serio que ha existido. –

Lizzie abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿era un león malo?-

Bella se adelantó, antes que Edward lo hiciera.

- claro que no lo era… – sonrió tiernamente y sostuvo la mirada sorprendida que él le daba– le gustaba mostrarse frío y serio, pero en el fondo, era un león muy dulce y cariñoso -

Edward no dijo nada, Bella sonrió. Ambos se divertirían de la misma forma esta vez.

La pequeña se impacientó.

- ¡sigue papá! –

- tú cierra los ojos… - le regañó Edward - deberías comenzar a dormir -

Lizzie cerró los ojos obedientemente.

- bueno… - continuó Edward – como iba diciendo, a este león, le gustaba su soledad, era frió y no tenía amigos. Sin embargo, un día, cuando el león iba por la selva, este león se encontró con una… -

Titubeó.

- ¡Oveja! – exclamó Bella.

Lizzie abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¿oveja? – repitió Edward divertido con una ceja alzada - ¿en la selva? –

- bueno… – se defendió Bella con rapidez – siempre había sido una oveja extraña, además… estaba perdida. –

Edward soltó una risita divertida.

- bien…una _oveja_ – concedió – pero esta oveja, además de perdida… era encantadora – su sonrisa vaciló y observó a Bella con intensidad – …era la oveja más linda, frágil y perfecta que el león hubiese conocido en toda su vida. Era perfecta y maravillosa y de inmediato buscó ser amiga del león sin querer ver que el león era un _peligro_ para ella… -

Bella frunció el ceño.

- este era el león más testarudo que existía también… - espetó como si fuera obvio – la oveja estaba sola y perdida… – Edward alzó una ceja calculadora - ¡a la oveja le gustaba estar con el león! –

Edward suspiró.

- a pesar de que él león era malo, él no quería hacerle daño… - continuó – y de pronto, se encontró aceptando la amistad de la oveja perdida… - Edward sonrió amargamente - era una oveja idiota… - Bella gimió ofendida de verdad – y no sabía lo que le convenía… -

Bella salió en defensa de la oveja al instante.

- tal vez era una oveja idiota… - protestó –…pero prefería_ morir_ antes que estar lejos del león…-

Se miraron desafiantes unos segundos, hasta que Edward agachó la mirada y sonrió.

- está dormida….-

Bella siguió la mirada de él. Allí en sus brazos, estaba la pequeña Elizabeth profundamente dormida, acarició sus rizos cobrizos y la volvió a acomodar entre los almohadones. Volvió a alzar el rostro hacia su padre.

- ¿de verdad no te molesto aquí? –

Edward negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

- _créeme, _me siento mucho más tranquilo si estás aquí –

Su estómago se llenó mariposas al instante, su corazón dobló la velocidad de sus latidos y se maravilló por la perfección de Edward sintiéndose idiotamente enamorada. Antes de que comenzara a perder la coherencia de sus pensamientos por completo, se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación; Edward la siguió y salió detrás de ella.

En el pasillo, Bella se volvió hacia él juguetona.

- tal vez seas bueno en todo, Edward – sonrió – pero eres _el peor_ contador de cuentos de la historia. -

Él sonrió con transparencia y revolvió su cabellera cobriza inconscientemente.

- lo sé… - admitió.

- ¿Edward? – él la observó con intensidad, y Bella se ruborizó bajo su mirada - ¿Por qué el león no podía apartarse de la oveja? -

Él no contestó de inmediato. La observó con intensidad, como calculando el peso de su propia respuesta.

- porque el león_ se enamoró _de la oveja –

Bella contuvo el aire. Los colores subieron a su rostro. _¿podía ser que…?_

- Qué oveja tan estúpida, ¿verdad? – bromeó.

Edward devolvió la sonrisa…

- y que león tan morboso y masoquista –

Entonces, sucedió.

Bella no supo cómo ni cuándo, tan solo fue consciente de que Edward cruzaba los dos pasos que los separaban en menos de una fracción de segundo y tomaba su rostro acorazonado entre sus manos, delicada y consideradamente, como si fuera de porcelana y cualquier movimiento en falso fuese capaz de romperla.

Acercó el rostro de ella hacia el de él…

…y la besó.

La besó dulce, tierna y cuidadosamente. Sus fríos labios estaban sobre los de ella provocando miles de sensaciones en la mente y el cuerpo de Bella. Edward era gentil y suave sobre su boca, como tratando por todos los medios de no asustarla.

Pero Bella no le temía, _a él_ _no_; al contrario, anhelaba a Edward Cullen mas que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y solo entonces se dio cuenta que deseaba el beso de él con más ganas de las que había imaginado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces – y por instinto - le echó los brazos al cuello y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Abrió levemente sus labios y el aliento dulzón de Edward la invadió; profundizó el beso que él le daba y buscó la boca de él con muchas más ansias.

Edward no se quejó, al contrario, rodeó la estrecha cintura de ella y apretó su menuda figura contra el cuerpo de él, sin separar ni por un segundo su boca de la de ella...

* * *

_Por fin!... por fin terminé el capitulo. La verdad es que traté de apurarme y subirlo lo más rápido que pude porque necesitaba agradecerles. De verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegro de que les guste la historia y por el apoyo. Tengo que admitirlo, no estaba muy segura de continuarla, cuando en el antepenúltimo capitulo solo alcanzó dos reviews. Pero ahora sé que vale la pena :). Espero que el capitulo les hayas gustado… solo Edward, Lizzie y Bella, pero no se preocupen que ya saldrán los demás._

_Espero con ansias sus comentarios y un abrazo de oso para cada uno de ustedes._

_Annie.:_


	10. Recuerdos

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo X: "Recuerdos"_

Bella se sentía en el cielo.

Parecía que el piso se había abierto bajo sus pies y solo Edward era capaz de sostenerla y salvarla de caer. Se sentía completa y feliz. Con una osadía extraña en ella deslizó sus finos dedos entre el cabello cobrizo de Edward que tanto le gustaba y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello; en respuesta, él la apretó con más ansias contra sí mismo.

La electricidad entre ellos subió a un nivel casi insoportable y Bella no pudo evitar un gemido en la boca de Edward.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que había deseado aquello más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida.

Jadeó.

Se besaban con ansias, entonces, Bella abrió la boca un poco más, buscando un contacto más intimo y embriagarse aun más con su aliento dulzón y se empinó para alcanzarle mejor; de pronto, Edward apretó sus cintura con decisión.

Sin embargo, en vez de atraerla hacia él, intentó alejarla con cuidado. Pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a romper el beso, no ahora que se había dado cuenta cuanto deseaba aquello, por lo que dio un paso adelante y se aferró testarudamente a las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza, sin permitir que él alejara sus labios de los de ella.

Edward retrocedió un paso corto y tomó caballerosamente el fino rostro de ella en sus manos para alejarla con suavidad infinita.

- Bella… - susurró, pero ella le dio otro beso rápido – Bella no… -

…y alejó su boca de la de ella unos centímetros, la muchacha suspiró en frustración.

Ambos respiraban entrecortado; ambos hiperventilaban, ambos apoyaban la frente en la del otro. Edward deslizó sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, dibujó el contorno de sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojadas y al final, las llevó a la cintura de ella, Bella se aferró a su pecho y apretó en sus pequeños puños la chaqueta de él.

- Edward…- murmuró ahogada – yo… -

- no – la interrumpió él, al tiempo que la alejaba un poco, _solo un poco más_ - no digas nada, es mi culpa – con cuidado, tomó las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas y las deshizo de su cuello – soy un maldito egoísta, perdóname… -

Bella abrió los ojos de inmediato. Definitivamente, eso no se lo esperaba.

La expresión de Edward estaba crispada por la frustración, la culpa y parecía mantener una lucha interna.

- Edward… - comenzó la chica con voz temblorosa – tú no… -

- sabes perfectamente lo que sucede, Bella… - anunció el padre de Elizabeth con voz ronca –pero también sabes que esto_ no_ es posible. - la muchacha sintió perfectamente como corazón se detuvo por un segundo, él se apresuró al leer la expresión de ella – perdóname, Bella… por favor perdóname… - tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos otra vez y lo acarició buscando reconfortarla – no soy quien te conviene, tú te mereces lo mejor y _esto_ no es lo mejor para ti…-

Bella alzó el rostro hacia él fieramente.

- _los dos _queremos _esto_… - soltó – lo sabes… -

Edward soltó una preciosa risa amarga.

- y también sabes que yo solo quiero _lo mejor_ para ti… -

Bella suspiró frustrada. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, de lo que si estaba segura era que no había sido la única que había disfrutado de aquel beso y después de todo Edward había confesado haberse enamorado de ella.

¿Por qué quería alejarla ahora?...

…y sintió algo más en su pecho aparte de la emoción y el amor por él, algo completamente diferente; no era pena, era decepción

- te arrepientes, ¿verdad? – musitó – te arrepientes de haberme… - se sonrojó – besado… -

Él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

- soy egoísta por naturaleza, Bella - anunció - …_jamás _me arrepentiría de algo que me ha hecho tan feliz. -

Bella no pudo evitarlo, por una extraña razón sus inseguridades se fueron, su corazón se llenó de emoción y soltó una risita tonta.

Se sonrojó.

- por un momento creí que lo había hecho mal… - confesó avergonzada – la verdad es que yo… bueno, yo nunca… – se ruborizó como tomate – yo no… -

Edward se congeló al instante.

Soltó su cintura lentamente para apartarse dos pasos de ella observándola fijamente y con seriedad.

- fue tu primer beso - susurró.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Bella se ruborizó furiosamente y agachó el rostro avergonzada, pero asintió. Edward no dijo nada, y en su interior odió aquel gesto sobremanera, porque se sintió como una completa estúpida, a pesar de todo, había cumplido hacía casi tres meses los veintitrés años.

- yo… - comenzó avergonzada – la verdad es que nunca dejé… nunca creí que pudiera… -

Pero él la cortó.

- Bella… - susurró. La aludida alzó el rostro al instante, Edward hablaba con tal arrepentimiento y culpa que le sorprendió, Edward lucía asqueado consigo mismo – perdóname… - pidió por enésima vez - ni en un millón de años alguien como yo podría merecer a una criatura tan perfecta como tú –

Bella frunció el ceño. Ella _no_ era perfecta, para nada.

- Edward, no…-

- perdóname… - continuó él – me he comportado groseramente contigo desde el principio, por ser tan condenadamente egoísta… por… - dudó, hasta que soltó un suspiro – te mereces lo mejor Bella, por favor, ten presente que esto lo hago por ti… - sonrió amargamente – luego te darás cuenta que no soy tu mejor opción -

Bella no pudo evitarlo, sonrió con transparencia y se acercó un paso para tomar las manos de él

- lo mejor para mi eres tú, Edward - susurró – y voy a demostrártelo… - él abrió la boca para protestar pero ella le cortó - no me alejes de ti, sabes que preferiría morir antes que apartarme de tu lado… - sonrió nerviosa - tal vez tienes razón, soy una idiota. –

Edward rió.

- eres idiota -

Se observaron a los ojos y Bella se sintió aun mas enamorada de él. Nadie se había preocupado de ella en aquella forma tan protectora como lo hacía Edward, el problema era que esta vez, deseaba hacerle ver que estaba equivocado.

- _Bella…_ -

Era Lizzie. La voz adormilada de Elizabeth provenía de la habitación y la llamaba, pero ninguno de ellos se movió de inmediato, al contrario mantuvieron la mirada del otro hasta que Edward soltó una risa amarga.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? - susurró, se pasó una mano por el cabello, entre incrédulo y avergonzado de sí mismo – ¡eres la mejor amiga de mi hija! -

Bella no pudo evitarlo; soltó una risa genuinamente divertida, Edward la miró incrédulo.

Se acercó un paso hacia él y tomó su mano.

- Edward… - comenzó.

- Bella no… -

Ella puso un dedo sobre los labios de él y continuó.

- no hay nada malo aquí… - anunció, Edward no dijo nada – para mí, no hay nada más en el mundo que tú y Lizzie, ustedes son lo mas importante en mi vida –

Dibujó los labios de él con la yema de sus dedos, pero él detuvo su muñeca casi al instante.

- no… - la castaña alzó el rostro hacia él -_ eso_ está mal, Bella – dijo molesto – eres joven, la más inteligente y preciosa de las mujeres… - la chica se ruborizó - tú mereces una vida perfecta, limpia de todo problema, no me conoces Bella… - dijo gravemente - _yo_ no te merezco y tampoco merezco que quieras tan incondicionalmente a mi hija… -

- _Bella… tengo miedo_ – era la voz de Lizzie.

Bella sonrió con amargura.

- esta vez, estás equivocado Edward -

Bella no dijo nada más. Sin importar lo que Edward pensara se empinó en la punta de sus pies, tomó el rostro de él en sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella y posar un beso suave en los labios de él. Fue solo un roce, una caricia; él no se negó, permitió que ella le besara sin moverse. Entonces, Bella le soltó, le dio una sonrisa leve y tomó su mano para dirigirlo a la habitación de la pequeña.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Liz.

Soltó la mano de Edward e ingresó a la penumbra.

- aquí estoy, cariño… - susurró.

El padre de la niñita se había detenido en el umbral.

- acuéstate conmigo Bella… - susurró Lizzie en voz baja y adormilada – o no podré dormir más… -

Sin importar nada, ni el vestido elegante que traía, ni ninguna de las advertencias de Alice de cuidarlo con su vida; Bella acudió al llamado de su pequeña al instante. Se quitó la elegante chaqueta pequeña que cubría el vestido y se recostó a lado de Lizzie, rodeó el cuerpo cálido de la niñita para reconfortarla y besó su cabello cobrizo con suavidad.

- papi… - llamó Lizzie adormilada – ven a dormir con nosotras… -

Edward no se movió; permaneció en el umbral sin saber qué hacer; Bella no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risita divertida e indicó su lado.

- Edward, _ven_… -

Al fin, Edward se acercó a ellas. Bella se ruborizó violentamente y toda sonrisa se esfumó. Los preciosos ojos verdes de él estaban fijos en los castaños de ella, se detuvo al lado de Bella y se quitó la elegante chaqueta oscura.

Bella agradeció que todo estuviera en penumbras y que Edward no notara su rubor.

Entonces, Edward se recostó detrás de Bella y por primera vez, la chica notó los beneficios que tenía el que Lizzie tuviera una cama tan grande, porque fue instantáneo. En el mismo momento en que sintió el frío aliento de Edward en su cabello la chica olvidó como respirar, solo fue consciente del cuerpo perfecto recostado tras ella debajo de las frazadas.

El brazo de él rodeó su cintura y se acercó aun más a ella para alcanzar a rodear tanto a Bella como a Lizzie en un abrazo.

- ¿nos cuidarás papá? – preguntó la niñita.

- siempre… -

Al fin, Lizzie se quedó dormida ante la atenta mirada de Edward y Bella, la muchacha sonrió satisfecha y se acomodó en el abrazo de él, entonces se armó de valor y tomó la mano de él entre las suyas, él no se negó, pero Bella no supo nada más de sí misma, por primera vez en la vida se quedó dormida con rapidez, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos dolorosos, solo pensando en la electrizante sensación de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.-

- _no, Emmett… si es necesario esperaré hasta la próxima temporada –_

Bella despertó lentamente. El sol ingresaba -_como nunca-_ potente e inmaculado por los enormes ventanales de la habitación de Lizzie, la pequeña dormía profundamente en sus brazos, sus rizos cobrizos estaban desparramados en la almohada y su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su suave respiración.

Bella sonrió, entonces notó que tras ella no había nadie.

Edward no estaba, pero entonces, su voz grave y aterciopelada le llegó en susurros del otro lado del pasillo.

- _es mi hija, Emmett… - _decía con voz seria e incrédula - _ ¿Alice?.... eso me preocupa aún más… -_

A pesar del sol, el día estaba helado. Por lo que se levantó con cuidado de la cama, acomodó su vestido y tomó la elegante chaqueta oscura de Edward para ponérsela. Ya casi no quedaban nada de los rizos que Alice le había hecho en el cabello solo unas leves ondas que se desparramaban por su espalda.

- _no estoy seguro… - _Edward bufó - …_¿y qué harás? –_

Bella salió de la habitación en silencio y con cuidado de no despertar a Lizzie, se envolvió aun mas con la prenda de Edward y el increíble aroma de él la embargó.

La risa tonta se plantó en su rostro y abrió con cuidado la puerta de enfrente.

Era una oficina, amplia, iluminada y elegante. Perfecta, como todo lo relacionado con Edward. Él estaba de espaldas a ella, hablaba por teléfono al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en el librero de la pared del fondo.

Edward suspiró.

- tu ganas, iré…_ - _ le vio apretarse el puente de la nariz – pero llamaré a la niñera, no confío en Alice_… -_

Entonces, Edward se volvió y se detuvo en seco. Bella se sonrojó con violencia, supuestamente no debería estar allí.

La mirada verde de él era penetrante, seria y mantuvo la de Bella intensamente. La chica se sintió escudriñada al instante.

- estaré allí dentro de una hora… - dijo Edward y sin una palabra más terminó la llamada – buenos días Bella -

La chica asintió sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas y sin saber que hace con sus manos; de momento se sintió completamente intimidada. Vio a Edward buscar algo en el cajón del escritorio.

- prepararé el desayuno - anunció él sin mirarla - ¿te gusta el _omelet_? -

- no -

Edward rió divertido mientas guardaba algo en el bolsillo de su casaca color gris.

- eso es bueno… - sonrió de lado –…ya somos dos. –

Bella se sintió atontada. El único capaz de deslumbrarla de aquella forma era él, de pronto despertó de aquel sopor en que Edward la sometía.

- no… yo – masculló perdida – yo solo quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa –

- ésta es tu casa, Bella… - sonrió Edward –…y por ahora, la habitación de Alice está a tu completa disposición. -

Edward se adelantó para salir y eso a Bella le extrañó, ¿Realmente Edward aun pensaba que era una mal para ella?, ¿A pesar de todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior y que ella había aceptado con torpeza?.

Bella se apresuró y tomó su brazo para detenerle antes que él saliera. Edward se congeló al instante y soltó un suspiro como si estuviera esperando aquello.

Bella alzó el rostro.

- ¿somos amigos ahora? – preguntó

El padre de Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- perdóname, Bella… pero sabes que _nunca _podré ser tu amigo –

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y con más valor del que mostraba de costumbre musitó:

- no quiero ser tu amiga. -

- ¡eso está bien…! - aprobó Edward, con una sonrisa amplia – eso significa que estás comenzando a entrar en razón y te estás dando cuenta de lo provechoso que seria para ti alejarte de mí. -

Bella le dio una mirada exasperada.

- sabes _perfectamente_ a lo que me refiero, Edward -

La broma y la sonrisa vacilaron al instante en el rostro de Edward y terminaron por esfumarse por completo, miró el suelo y pasó su mano por su ya de por si casualmente desordenado cabello en señal de impaciencia.

- lo sé… - susurró cansado – lo sé perfectamente.-

Bella quiso comenzar otra vez, esta vez, _solo esta vez _en la vida, no podía darse por vencida. Se adelantó un paso.

- Edward yo… -

- por favor, Bella… - la interrumpió Edward con rapidez - no digas más, solo… - se mordió el labio con una expresión apenada en su rostro perfecto - solo ten presente que todo lo hago por ti y por Liz, que quiero lo mejor para ustedes dos. -

Bella sostuvo su mirada.

- solo déjame hacerte una última pregunta -

Edward la observó confundido, como tratando de leer en sus ojos la inquietud, parecía no haberlo descubierto, pues después de unos segundo asintió con pesar, como si esperara lo peor.

Bella sonrió.

- ¿Por qué necesitas una niñera? –

El rostro de Edward fue un poema. Su expresión confundida pasó a una de completo aturdimiento, parecía realmente no haberse esperado eso. Soltó una risa varonil y divertida que solo logró derretir a la castaña.

- Bella… - exclamó Edward sorprendido – eres _tan_ impredecible… -

La muchacha sonrió satisfecha, Edward explicó.

- hoy saldremos de caza con mi familia… - Bella abrió los ojos en señal de entendimiento – es casi una tradición que Carlisle inculcó en nosotros desde que éramos pequeños, nos gusta bastante el aire libre - agregó – pero no considero apropiado que Lizzie viaje con nosotros, tu comprenderás… - suspiró – Emmett insistió en que la temporada de caza terminará dentro de poco y quiere que vaya con ellos, Alice se ofreció a quedarse con Elizabeth por alguna razón no puede ir hoy, pero conozco a mi hermana y prefiero dejarla con la niñera –

Bella se apresuró…

- ¡pero yo puedo quedarme con ella! –

Edward negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

- ¡claro que no, disfruta tu fin de semana Bella ya has hecho bastante por nosotros! – sonrió – distráete, sal con tu perro… _debes _comenzar a hacer algo distinto –

Bella negó con la cabeza, testaruda.

- Jake se las arregla perfectamente sin mí… - sus ojos brillaron – y de verdad Edward, _quiero _quedarme con ella, sabes cuánto me gusta estar con ella. -

Edward bufó exasperado. _"eso no está bien"_ musitó por lo bajo; pero la muchacha seguía mirándole con expresión anhelante.

- Bella no creo que… -

La aludida soltó una risita y se apresuró.

- ¡no digas mas…! – se acercó a él y tomó sus manos en un gesto amistoso – está decidido hoy Lizzie se quedará conmigo –

- Bella no… -

- Edward… - él se detuvo para observarle – hablas demasiado… -

…y se empinó para besarlo. Tomó el rostro de él en sus manos y los atrajo hacia ella con cuidado para unir sus labios a los de él. Fueron solo unos segundos, solo un beso rápido, porque Edward ya había tomado sus brazos y la había apartado con suavidad.

- no hagas eso… - protestó, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro varonil – eres total y completamente impredecible, además de idiota y testaruda. –

Bella se ruborizó bastante y no dijo nada más. Había sido demasiada osadía por una mañana. Se mordió el labio entre nerviosa y emocionada, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

- iré a cambiarme -

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Bella bajó la escalinata con familiaridad e ingresó a la amplia y moderna cocina, se sorprendió con creces al ver la figura pequeña y menuda de Alice Cullen de allá para acá.

- ¿Alice? – preguntó - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

La pelinegra le dirigió una sonrisa amplia.

- buenos días para ti también, Bella… - le regañó – al igual que tú, me alegro de verte-

Bella se ruborizó, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, Edward había ingresado a la cocina y aquello demandó toda su atención. Lucía tan cautivador, varonil y encantador como siempre en una tenida elegante pero informal.

Bella quedó mirándolo mayor tiempo del debido.

- me extraña que no quisieras ir con nosotros esta vez, Alice… - comentó Edward dejando un estuche de cuero oscuro largo y delgado sobre la mesa por unos segundos – Jasper te extrañará bastante –

Alice se echó a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

- lo sé… y aunque no lo reconozcas también me extrañaras, Edward –

El aludido soltó un bufido de duda, mientras Bella se acercaba con curiosidad al objeto que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa, sabía que era un arma, a pesar de que Charlie había sido policía jamás le había dejado acercarse a una.

Alargó una mano para alcanzarla, pero los dedos pálidos y varoniles de Edward detuvieron su muñeca.

- ni siquiera lo pienses – dijo con autoridad, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios – por favor no tientes tu suerte tan temprano, Bella. -

La chica no pudo evitar sonreírle y asentir. Alice se adelantó.

- tal vez podrías ir algún día de cacería con nosotros, Bella… - dijo emocionada – sería tan divertido, creo que te gustará, Edward puede enseñarte a manejar un arma. -

Antes de que Bella pudiera demostrarse completamente de acuerdo, Edward había perdido toda sonrisa y observaba a su hermana completamente serio.

- por supuesto que Bella no irá –

Tanto Bella como Alice quedaron estupefactas, aunque la primera quiso protestar y apuntar que no necesitaba el permiso de nadie, fue Alice la que habló primero, y bastante indignada.

- ¿Por qué no puede ir? –

- es _muy _peligroso – objetó Edward impasible - no permitiré que Bella se exponga de aquella forma –

Alice alzó una ceja incrédula.

- Rosalie y yo estamos acostumbradas, desde que éramos niñas hemos ido de cacería –

Edward soltó una sonrisa sarcástica.

- tú y Rosalie son _muy_ diferentes a Bella -

Alice abrió la boca y le dio una mirada molesta a su hermano.

- ¿por qué tengo la impresión que debería ofenderme tu comentario? -

- ¡¿papi, te vas?! –

Lizzie había ingresado a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa y fue un alivio para Bella de alguna u otra forma; olvido la conversación de Alice y Edward y su rostro se iluminó al ver como él alzaba con cariño a su pequeña.

- volveré por la tarde, cariño – le explicó su padre, la niñita asintió - pero Bella se quedará contigo –

- ¿de verdad?- preguntó Liz emocionada - ¿estaré con Bella toda la tarde? -

Edward asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba la pequeña a la castaña.

- ¡y yo! – se adelantó Alice emocionada - ¡yo también pasaré la tarde contigo, enana!-

Edward se detuvo en seco mientras Bella acomodaba a la pequeña en su regazo y le dirigió una mirada seria a su hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Alice? – preguntó.

Los ojos azules de Alice brillaron de inocencia y logró esbozar una de aquellas sonrisas angelicales que doblegarían a cualquiera, pero no a su hermano.

- prometo que cuidaré con mi vida de tus _adoradas_ señoritas -

Bella se ruborizó levemente y alzó el rostro hacia Edward para ver su expresión, él se mantenía impasible.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellas? –

Alice se encogió de hombros.

- ya sabes, cosas de chicas charlar, comprar… -

Edward bufó.

- Bella no irá a Port Angeles… -

Alice le dio otra sonrisa angelical.

- de hecho, tengo todo listo para que viajemos a Seattle. -

Edward abrió la boca para protestar de inmediato.

- ¡eso es aun peor Alice…! – exclamó - ¡ni Bella ni Lizzie irán! –

Bella se sintió en la obligación de intervenir

- estaremos bien, Edward – se apresuró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – no te preocupes por nada, disfruta con tu familia que tanto Liz como yo estaremos en perfectas condiciones… -

La pequeña asintió tiernamente, reafirmando lo dicho por Bella, sin embargo, Edward no lucía convencido y le dirigió tal mirada a Bella que la chica estuvo segura que un recordaba los eventos pasados ocurridos en Port Angeles.

- Bella, yo preferiría que… -

Alice se adelantó impaciente.

- basta Edward, es tarde – anunció – y ni Emmett ni Rosalie estarán contentos si sigues demorándote –

Bella le regaló una sonrisa transparente.

- anda Edward… - dijo con alegría – estaremos bien –

Alice alzó una ceja.

Edward suspiró derrotado y observó a su única hija.

- te veré por la tarde, mi princesa… - se agachó hasta ella y tomó el rostro sonriente de la niñita para besarla en la frente – no te separes de Bella… ¿entendido? –

Lizzie asintió con obediencia.

Entonces, Edward alzó el rostro hacia Bella y le sonrió.

- promete que te cuidarás - la chica soltó una risita divertida y sus ojos brillaron de manera especial – quiero verlas bien a _ambas_ cuando vuelva –

Alice alzó otra ceja.

- te prometo que me cuidaré – susurró Bella en voz baja, solo para que él la escuchara.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y depositó un suave y protector beso en su frente. Bella cerró los ojos con suavidad y se apoyó en la caricia de él sintiendo como su piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Tal vez el beso en la frente se había prolongado demasiado, porque Alice carraspeó sonoramente.

- Edward…- apremió.

Su hermano la ignoró. Introdujo una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña llave dorada.

Se la tendió a Bella con cuidado.

- es para ti… - anunció.

La chica no pudo tomarla, abrió la boca una y otra vez como sin comprender, por lo que Edward tuvo que colocar la llave en su mano, siempre con una sonrisa suficiente en el rostro.

- _Edward… es tarde -_

El aludido suspiró exasperado y le dio una mala mirada a su hermana, acarició los rizos cobrizos de Lizzie por última vez y salió de la cocina haciendo alarde de su porte seguro y varonil. Bella le observó salir atentamente, aun sosteniendo incrédula la llave que Edward le había entregado, con una extraña sensación de alegría en su pecho y sintiéndose cada vez más enamorada de él.

Apretó contra ella a Lizzie por instinto y besó su cabello idéntico al de Edward sin poder evitar una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

- ¿Bella? –

Lizzie le miraba con una de esas miradas iluminadas.

- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? –

- iremos a Seattle a buscar mí vestido para la boda -

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Bella vio a Alice sonreír de emoción.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Bella tomaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Elizabeth para bajar cuidadosamente de la avioneta. El día estaba soleado y el frío no era tan exagerado como en Forks, pero aun así, la pequeña Lizzie iba enfundada en un abrigo color rojo. Bella suspiró en busca de paciencia al ver a Alice sonreír de emoción contenida; la verdad era que aun estaba un poco conmocionada por el viaje, no había comentado nada para no lucir grosera, pero consideraba_ bastante_ ostentoso eso de los viajes rápidos en avioneta solo para ir de compras, ocuparían más tiempo en la avioneta que en el dichoso centro comercial, pero Alice parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de rutina; la mitad del camino había conversado alegremente con el piloto, contándole – _y también abrumándole_ – con los preparativos detallados de su boda.

Lizzie apoyó su cabellera rizada en el hombro de Bella mientras seguían a la hermana de Edward, Alice las había dirigido por el estacionamiento hacia un elegante Mercedes de color gris.

El color parecía no gustarle a la chica.

- no es _mi_ Porsche - se quejó – pero nos moveremos con comodidad -

Bella se contuvo de comentar algo.

Era un hecho constatado el que Bella odiaba ir de compras, pero tenía que aceptar que esta vez estaba disfrutando un poco, _solo un poco_. No se había paseado de tienda en tienda como la última vez, ahora, Alice tenía cierto lugar especial donde tenía todos los preparativos de su boda, y aunque a Bella no le gustara mucho eso de la compras debía admitir que el solo hecho de ver a Lizzie feliz y disfrutar de los blancos y angelicales vestidos para ella la llenaba por completo.

Sin embargo, Alice se estaba tomando todo con demasiada emoción e insistía en que el vestido debía ser perfecto pues Elizabeth tendría el gran honor de escoltar a la novia al altar y no se había percatado que Lizzie se había probado decenas de vestidos y cintas y que la pequeña había comenzado a cansarse.

- ¿te gusta este, Bella? – preguntó la pequeña al salir por quinta vez del probador y señalando su amplia falda de volantes - a mí me gusta este… –

Bella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Alice se adelantó.

- no… - dijo categórica – te ves más que preciosa, enana, una verdadera muñequita, todo te queda perfecto pero no combina para nada con mi vestido ni con el de tu tía Rose -

Lizzie se mordió el labio y se frotó los ojos.

- Bella, tengo hambre - susurró

Bella volvió a abrir la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por Alice otra vez que le tendía otro vestido blanco a Lizzie-

- pruébate estos tres -

Bella frunció el ceño al instante.

- No, ya fue suficiente – Alice levanto el rostro sorprendida y a pesar de que Bella se ruborizó levemente por la inusual autoridad y firmeza en su voz, sintió que hacía lo correcto – solo uno más Alice, Liz está cansada –

La hermana de Edward le observó sorprendida por unos segundos por el desplante maternal, al cabo de un rato, sonrió amplia y gloriosamente.

- ¡claro, no hay problema, tú sabes lo que le conviene a Liz! - le tendió un vestido a la pequeña – pruébate ese, enana. -

Al fin escogieron el vestido ideal – _según Alice –_ para Lizzie; la verdad era que en opinión de Bella todo había sido capricho de Alice, era casi imposible que Elizabeth se viera mal en algún vestido, al fin y al cabo la pequeña hija de Edward había sido extremadamente favorecida por la genética y aunque usara un trapo raído sobre ella se vería igual de perfecta.

Estaban en la caja pagando el vestido – además de zapatos, carteras, guantes y un sombrero; _¡solo por si hace falta!…_ había dicho Alice - cuando el teléfono de Lizzie comenzó a sonar. Bella abrió los ojos desconcertada

¿Una niña de cinco años llevando un celular?

Pero olvidó toda su impresión al ver el rostro iluminado de la pequeña.

- mi papá quiere hablar contigo, Bella… -

La castaña tomó el teléfono de las manos de Elizabeth sintiendo un extraño y reconfortante temblor en sus dedos, las mariposas en su estómago habían comenzado a revolotear de emoción.

- ¿hola? –

- _¿Bella? _–

Jamás se cansaría de escuchar la voz perfecta y aterciopelada de él, rió como tonta y su corazón dio un vuelco de tan solo escucharle.

- Edward… - suspiró; estaba segura, le había salido voz de idiota y se ruborizó por eso – me alegro de escucharte –

Él emitió otro suspiro y Bella le oyó reír levemente.

- _no sabes cuánto me alegro yo de escucharte a ti… -_

Ahí estaba, la risa tonta se había plasmado en el rostro de Bella y estuvo segura que no la abandonaría por bastante rato.

- _¿estás bien?_ – inquirió Edward - _¿no tienes ningún problema?..._ –

No pudo evitarlo, las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas de su boca.

- ahora estoy mejor que nunca -

Silencio.

Edward no contestó de inmediato.

- _por favor no creas que desconfío de ti, que trato de controlarte o algo parecido…_ - se apresuró – _pero estaba preocupado por ti y necesitaba escucharte…_ - agregó – _recuerdo a la perfección la última vez que saliste con Alice… _-

Bella esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- estoy bien, Edward – susurró – ahora estoy con Lizzie…- observó a su pequeña niñita que sonreía ampliamente al ver a Alice probarse varios sombreros extravagantes– no me volveré _loca_ cuando este con ella – bromeó.

Estuvo segura que Edward había sonreído.

- _cuida de ella…_ - pidió.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que él no podía verle.

- con mi vida -

- _…y cuídate tú Bella, por favor_ –

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza de la debida. La emoción la embargó otra vez y las mariposas en su vientre parecieron revolotear hasta su garganta.

Entonces sintió un ruido extraño del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- _lo siento…_ - dijo Edward, sonaba molesto – _es Emmett, el marido de Rosalie… lo estoy volviendo loco, cree que soy un exagerado porque me preocupo por ustedes y he hablado de ustedes toda la tarde _–

Bella no pudo evitarlo, el sentimiento de vacío cuando estaba lejos de él era demasiado y apretó el teléfono contra ella.

- Edward, vuelve pronto… - pidió.

Él no contestó de inmediato, pasaron unos segundos en silencio y Bella estuvo segura que se debatía en su respuesta, al final, soltó un suspiro derrotado.

-_ no sabes cuánto deseo estar con ustedes justo ahora… las extraño, a las dos – _risa tonta otra vez - …_pero debo pasar por el hospital antes de volver, solo será un par de horas para ver cómo está todo y luego iré a casa _–

- te estaré esperando… -

- _¡claro que no…!_ - rió Edward – _llegaré bastante tarde, debes dormir y levantarte temprano mañana_ –

Bella suspiró.

- disfruta de tu tarde con tu familia, Edward; y no te preocupes por Lizzie que yo cuidaré de ella -

- _no dudo que así será… _-

- ¡Bella! –

La castaña se volvió, Alice la llamaba desde el segundo piso de la tienda.

- debo irme Edward… - dijo con voz apagada - tu hermana acaba de descubrir alguna nueva variedad de calzado y quiere que le acompañe –

Edward rió divertido.

- _llámame ante cualquier cosa que necesites… _-

Bella no pudo evitarlo, se mordió el labio y se armó de valor.

- ¿incluso si te necesito _a ti_? – bromeó.

Edward soltó un suspiro reprobatorio al instante.

- _basta, Bella…_ -

La chica soltó una risita divertida, sorprendida enormemente por como Edward lograba sacar partes de su personalidad que creía escondidos en ella, pero de igual forma, se ruborizó.

- adiós Edward. –

Después de escuchar la despedida de Edward, cortó la comunicación. Subió la inmaculada escalinata con cuidado y se acercó a Alice y Elizabeth, quienes miraban los vestidos de novia; la mayor de las dos sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ahora – anunció - veras el vestido de la dama de honor… -

Bella asintió sin mayor emoción, mientras Alice se acercaba a hablar con una de las dependientas sentó a Liz en uno de los mullidos sillones.

Dos segundos más tarde, la joven vendedora se acercó a ella, tras ella, Alice iba rebosante de alegría; la chica llevaba un precioso vestido de prueba en color claro y se lo tendió a Bella.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué…? –

- pruébatelo… - apremió Alice con una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos azules más brillantes que nunca – ese es el vestido que usará la dama de honor, bueno, ahora _las_ damas de honor… - soltó una risita de soprano - …Rosalie aun no lo sabe, pero desde este mismo momento te declaro mi segunda dama de honor, Bella –

No pudo evitarlo, Bella sintió que su boca bien podría haber caído al piso. Tal vez debía agradecerlo, abrazarle o gritar de emoción como lo hacían en las películas.

Pero a ella la idea le aterró.

- ¿Por qué? – logró decir con voz débil.

Alice sonrió.

- eres una gran amiga Bella – explicó, le dio una mirada significativa y rápida a Lizzie como si pudiera ver _más allá -_ y estoy segura que serás parte muy importante de nosotros dentro de poco… - sonrió – seremos las mejores amigas -

Bella abrió la boca.

- Alice no… yo -

Pero la hermana de Edward se había vuelto a la dependienta.

- lo importante… - dijo con tono de extrema seriedad - es que _este_ vestido sea azul – sonrió ampliamente y se volvió a Bella – te lo dije, Edward adora el azul en ti, y debo decirlo, a mí también me agrada como te queda –

Bella no pudo protestar ni decir nada mas, Alice ya la empujaba al probador.

_Apresuró el paso y su respiración se aceleró. Su corazón golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza desmedida y el terror de apoderó de ella al instante, pero a pesar de que sentía las risas divertidas de ellos tras ella, trató por todos los medios de no demostrar pánico._

_Inconscientemente, se aferró a su casaca._

_- no seas así, pequeña… - dijo uno de ellos, Bella sintió como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas – no tan rápido, no te haremos nada malo – los hombres rieron con fuerza – bueno, a menos que no cooperes… –_

_Carcajadas, las risas se habían vueltos carcajadas._

_Bella se apuró, ya casi trotaba… no quedaba demasiado para llegar a la casa; faltaba poco, ¡faltaba poco!._

_- seamos amigos… - dijo otro – ¡verás que la pasaremos de maravilla! –_

_No podía gritar, no había nadie en la calle, tampoco podía correr, estaba segura que caería._

_Entonces otro de ellos apareció delante de ella por sorpresa y Bella ahogó un gemido aterrorizado._

_Este no sonreía, no bromeaba y la decisión relampagueaba en sus ojos oscuros._

_- ya fue suficiente… - anunció con voz dura – me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón… -_

… _y tomó sus brazos con fuerza._

_- _¡No! –

Despertó violentamente. Por un momento no supo donde estaba, que hora era, ni que tiempo vivía, todo estaba oscuro y solo las luces del tablero del auto le indicaban que iban en el Porsche.

Alice la observó por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Bella? – susurró preocupada - ¿una pesadilla? –

La castaña asintió lentamente aunque era más que eso. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho aun presa del terror y la desesperación, Lizzie dormía en su pecho y por instinto la apretó contra ella.

Alice frunció el ceño.

- ¿estás bien? –

Bella no contestó. Observó por la ventana y pudo vislumbrar con claridad las calles del elegante condominio en que Edward vivía. La noche había caído y una suave llovizna caía en Forks.

- ¿Bella? –

Trató de sonreír, pero solo había logrado una mueca fingida.

- estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes –

Pero estaba segura que Alice no la había creído un ápice.

La chica detuvo el Porsche delante de la enorme casa y Bella tomó a la pequeña hija de Edward en su brazos; adormilada, Lizzie rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

- me quedaré hasta que mi hermano llegue… - dijo Alice

- no… - se apresuró Bella – anda a casa Alice debes estar cansada, Lizzie y yo estaremos bien, de verdad –

Alice no se veía del todo convencida.

Antes de que dijera algo mas, Bella había extraído la flamante llave dorada y había ingresado a la casa. Le extrañó la sensación de estar allí como si aquella casa fuese suya, no le incomodó, al contrario se sentía bien y casi familiar.

Cruzó el recibidor, se sentía cansada, pesada y con mucho sueño; pero también estaba asustada.

Aún podía escuchar la risa de los hombres en sus oídos.

Subió la escalinata hasta la habitación de Lizzie, ingresó a la penumbra y la condujo a la cama, le quitó el abrigo y los zapatos, le soltó el cabello y la besó en la frente con cuidado para acostarla bajo las frazadas. Bella ya estaba medio dormida y se sentía cansada en extremo por lo que se dirigió a la habitación de Alice para meterse bajo las frazadas solo quitándose los zapatos; a pesar de todo y que quería esperar a Edward, no pudo evitar quedarse dormida al instante.-

Edward suspiró. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó las llaves del auto en la mesilla de la entrada; eran casi las dos y toda la casa estaba en penumbras. Subió la escalinata lentamente, desordenándose el cabello, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado.

Antes que nada, se dirigió a la pieza de Lizzie, sonrió, su pequeña dormía con ganas atravesada en su cama de tamaño colosal en medio de los almohadones, se acercó a ella con cuidado y la besó en la frente tratando de no despertarla.

Solo entonces lo escuchó.

Eran sollozos, murmullos y gemidos que provenían de la habitación de enfrente.

_Era Bella_. Bella lloraba.

Salió con rapidez y cruzó el pasillo, abrió la puerta de la pieza de Alice con más fuerza de la debida y la vio.

Bella susurraba, lloraba adolorida y se debatía entre las sábanas…

- _no… por favor… Charlie… – _lloró_ – papá… a él no, papá ayúdame… -_

Se acercó a zancadas hacia la cama y ella estiró un brazo tratando de alcanzar a alguien imaginario.

- Bella… - tomó los hombros de ella y la movió – ¡Bella despierta! –

- _papá… déjenme, no, papá… ¡papá! –_

- ¡Bella! –

…y ella abrió los ojos. Edward le observó aterrado, la chica tenía sus ojos castaños inundados de lágrimas y en menos de un segundo se alejó de Edward cubriéndose con la frazada, con una expresión de completo terror en el rostro.

Estaba completamente desorientada.

- tranquila… - se apresuró él en un susurro – fue un sueño, Bella… -

En medio de la penumbra la voz de Bella sonó quebrada y perdida.

- _¿Edward? _– gimoteó.

- sí… - susurró – soy yo… -

Bella rompió en llanto, Edward sintió su corazón apretado al escucharle llorar con tal nivel de angustia y dolor que se acercó a ella con rapidez y la abrazó para arrullarla.

Le alegró que Bella no lo rechazara.

- tranquila – susurró – ya todo está bien, solo fue un sueño - la besó en el cabello – ya pasó-

Bella se aferró a su chaqueta con fuerza y enterró su rostro en su pecho.

- Edward, quédate conmigo… - pidió.

No hubo ni siquiera un instante de duda.

- por supuesto… - dijo él – me quedaré contigo todas las noches si es necesario –

Bella sollozó y Edward acarició su cabello tratando de calmarla. La muchacha lucía vulnerable, pequeña y frágil en sus brazos, por lo que la apretó contra sí tratando de transmitirle toda la seguridad que podía y ambos se recostaron en el lecho.

Bella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

- no me dejes… -

Edward la apretó aun más contra sí mismo y besó su cabello castaño con cuidado.

- no lo haré –

.

_Me muero de sueño. Es tardísimo, pero siento que se los debía, primero que nada debo pedir infinitas disculpas, tardé dos semanas lo sé… pero no fue mi culpa, no estuve en la ciudad durante este tiempo, me fui a Santiago por asuntos de la universidad y volví solo ayer… casi me muero cuando vi sus reviews!... ningún capitulo anterior había tenido tantos, estaba muy contenta, de verdad, por lo que me sentí completamente en deuda con ustedes y me puse a escribir a full. Bueno, no escribo más porque quiero dormir y me queda un cerro de cosas por estudiar aun. Espero que el cap. les haya gustado… besos para todos y por supuesto, espero su reviews con ansias._

_Annie :)_


	11. Accidente

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo XI: "Accidente"_

Era perfecto, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y seguridad la embargaba, además, estaba felizmente cómoda. Era innegable que los brazos que la envolvían y estrechaban pertenecían a Edward, y que había dormido la noche completa pacíficamente sobre su pecho perfecto. No quería abrir los ojos nunca más, tampoco quería volver a dormir, Bella solo deseaba permanecer así con Edward de por vida. Escuchó una risa suave y profunda sobre ella y luego una caricia cuidadosa sobre su brazo. En contra de sus deseos, abrió los ojos al fin, y alzó el rostro.

Edward la miraba, y por la expresión de su rostro, llevaba un buen rato haciéndolo.

El padre de Elizabeth lucía tan bien perfecto como de costumbre; sus ojos brillaban con aquella intensidad que lograba que el corazón de Bella se acelerara – _lo que estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento_ - su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, pero de igual forma le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

- Buenos días, Bella -

La castaña devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Sí que son buenos! - rió, acomodándose en el abrazo de él.

La sonrisa de Edward vaciló en exasperación y revoleó los ojos.

- _Bella… - _la regañó.

Bella sonrió traviesa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de paz y seguridad que solo Edward le profesaba. Sintió su aliento frío en su cabello, sus labios cerca de su frente y una cosquilla la recorrió por completo. Edward sonrió.

- eres divertida cuando duermes - anunció con voz ronca.

Bella se congeló al instante. Parpadeó un par de veces y se alejó de él para mirarle.

- no… - musitó.

Edward asintió y una sonrisa leve cruzó sus labios.

- hablas cuando duermes – explicó.

Bella se ruborizó por completo. Sentirse mortificada en aquel momento ni siquiera llegaba a describir la vergüenza que la embargaba. ¡Claro que lo sabía!. ¡Claro que sabía que hablaba dormida!... Charlie solía reírse a costa de ella todo el tiempo.

Cuando era muy pequeña, solía hablar incoherencias; un poco más grande, contaba todo lo que había hecho en él día con detalles, cuando cumplió los quince años, comenzó a decir todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Después de _aquello_, lloraba, se quejaba y solía llamar a su padre en sueños.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? – se horrorizó.

La sonrisa de Edward vaciló de a poco.

- al principio me preocupaste… - admitió seriamente – creí que tenías otra pesadilla y que no lograrías calmarte; llamabas a tu papá… - la muchacha se mordió el labio, Edward colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja con cuidado – _les pediste _que no te hicieran daño… - sonrió y negó con la cabeza – pero terminaste peleando con Alice y le dijiste que te dejara descansar un momento si es que no quería que le lanzaras sus nuevos tacones por la cabeza en medio del centro comercial. –

Bella sonrió; aquello no lo recordaba, pero le alivió que estando con Edward sus sueños no eran del todo traumáticos; cuando estaba a su lado, aunque fuese en la inconsciencia, era capaz de olvidar todo los demás. Su sonrisa vaciló, otra preocupación ocupaba su mente ahora. Se incorporó un poco en la cama y apoyó suavemente su mano en el pecho de él, solo entonces se percató que ambos continuaban vestidos.

- lo siento mucho… - susurró culpable, Edward la miró confundido – siento que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí conmigo aunque estabas cansado - suspiró - pero por otro lado, no me siento culpable, no tengo malos sueños cuando estás a mi lado y… – se mordió el labio – …me gusta estar contigo -

Edward no contestó. Sus ojos lucían ausentes y tristes y Bella estuvo segura que se abstuvo de enumerar las razones de porque estaba completamente equivocada, hasta que soltó un suspiro.

- haría cualquier cosa con tal de que estés bien –

La sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de Bella al instante; una felicidad inmensa la recorrió y sintió su corazón desbordado de amor por él al solo escuchar su preocupación. Quiso besarle como la otra noche, decirle todo lo que él significaba para ella, pero no pudo; se limitó a mirar sus labios perfectos y se mordió el propio deseando más que nunca acortar la distancia, Edward debía haberlo notado, porque soltó un suspiro y una risita incrédula al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama.

- arriba… - anunció, Bella bufó frustrada y Edward la ayudó a incorporarse – ya lo hemos hablado, Bella… - la regañó – vamos, llevaremos a Lizzie a la escuela y luego iremos a la librería – hizo una mueca - Alice quiere verme –

Bella asintió con un suspiro al tiempo que el teléfono de la casa comenzaba a sonar y Edward se dirigía a la oficina para contestarlo. La muchacha siguió por el amplio pasillo e ingresó a la habitación de la pequeña Elizabeth para despertarla.

Sonrió divertida al verla.

Su pequeña Elizabeth dormía con una sonrisa feliz plasmada en su rostro de muñeca, la niñita estaba desparratada sobre la cama entre sus mullidos almohadones de colores y sus peluches de felpa. Parecía disfrutar de su sueño.

Bella se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír y acarició su pálida frente para despertarla.

- Liz… - susurró, la sonrisa de Elizabeth se amplió – despierta cariño, tienes que ir a la escuela -

Lizzie se movió, aun sonriendo, y abrió sus pestañas adormilada.

- _¿mami? –_

Fue instantáneo. El corazón de Bella se contrajo.

¿Lizzie le había dicho mamá?, _¿a ella?_. No estaba segura si Elizabeth se había referido a ella o a otra persona que había visto en sus sueños; de lo que si estaba segura era que la sola palabra había movido la fibra más sensible en ella y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que realmente se refiriera a ella.

- ¿mamá…? – repitió la pequeña; estaba despierta, sus ojos verdes resplandecían y una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro precioso – desde hoy eres mi mamá, Bella – susurró, riendo emocionada – ¡las mamás siempre despiertan a los niños para que vayan a la escuela! –

Fue estúpido. Fue completamente irracional el que sintiera _tanta_ alegría en su pecho, tanta emoción, y que paradójicamente sus ojos castaños se enrojecieran y se llenaran de lágrimas _estúpidas_ al oírle, Lizzie frunció el ceño asustada.

- perdón… - se apresuró arrepentida - ¿tú no quieres ser mi mamá, Bella? –

Bella negó con la cabeza de inmediato y se sentó a su lado para rodearla con los brazos.

- ¡Claro que quiero cariño! – la besó en la frente – ¡No sabes cuánto deseo que sea así…! -

Lizzie sonrió satisfecha.

- yo también quiero que seas mi mami… -

- _Buenos días_, Elizabeth –

Edward estaba en el umbral, serio e impasible, y por la mirada que les dirigía era obvio que se había percatado de inmediato que algo sucedía entre ellas.

Entonces vio los ojos de Bella.

- ¿Bella, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado y olvidando todo tipo de seriedad, haciendo ademán de acercarse.

… pero Bella le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

- estoy mejor que nunca… - e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Lizzie para besarla en la frente una vez más.

Hora y media más tarde, Edward detuvo el Volvo frente a la tienda de su madre con maestría, llovía a cántaros, y de acuerdo a los pronósticos de Bella el frío polar que corría prometía volverla en una leve nevazón durante la tarde.

Edward bajó del auto sosteniendo un paraguas de color negro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de Bella para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a bajar. Ambos se acomodaron bajo el paraguas para cubrirse, Bella se acercó a él y se aferró a su elegante chaqueta mientras Edward rodeaba su espalda para cruzar la calle juntos en medio de la lluvia.

Apenas entraron a la librería la exquisita calidez del lugar los reconfortó, pero los ojos de todos los que estaban allí se volvieron hacia ellos automáticamente, y eso, _no fue_ reconfortante.

Bella se ruborizó, parecía que todo se había detenido y que tanto ella como Edward se habían convertido en el máximo centro de atención.

Mike Newton les miraba del otro lado evidentemente molesto, a su lado, Jessica Stanley tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Bella groseramente sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la conmoción, movía su rostro de Edward, a Bella, y luego se quedaban posados en Edward más de lo debido.

¿Habían olvidado todos que quedarse mirando a la gente era considerado una falta de respeto?. Bella bufó, tal vez en Forks era distinto

¡Incluso Angela les miraba sorprendida tras el mostrador!

Sin embargo, la amplia sonrisa de Alice llenaba todo de lado a lado. Sus chispeantes ojos azules parecían plagados de emoción y se mordió el labio conteniendo una risita.

- _Bella… -_

La castaña se volvió y por supuesto Edward también. Un muchacho estaba tras ellos sentado en una de las butacas, indudablemente la esperaba allí hacía un rato. Bella le observó, estaba segura de haberle visto antes pero no lo reconoció.

- hola… – dijo insegura.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de él, parecía contento por el saludo y se incorporó. Edward se alejó de Bella suavemente y la chica de inmediato se volvió a él, _era grave, _ya extrañaba la cercanía de él.

El muchacho posó sus ojos castaños sobre Edward y le dio una mirada extraña.

- buenos días, Cullen – saludó.

Edward tomó la mano que él le tendía.

- Buenos días, Yorkie –

Solo entonces Bella recordó, y estuvo segura que su boca se había abierto por la sorpresa con bastante poca elegancia. Era Eric Yorkie, el mejor amigo del _ahora_ novio de Angela quién se había mostrado evidentemente interesado en su oportunidad y había insinuado una salida.

- quería charlar un rato contigo… - explicó Eric con entusiasmo – hay una invitación pendiente, ¿recuerdas? –

Edward se alejó otro paso con elegancia.

Bella no supo que contestar, se ruborizó levemente, ¿Por qué Eric decía eso delante de Edward?. _Piensa en algo, Bella. _ Se limitó a decir la verdad.

- lo siento – dijo seria – esta es mi hora de trabajo y… -

- ¡serán solo unos minutos…! – se apresuró Eric – yo solo… -

- ¡Bella! –

_No podía ser_. Definitivamente estaba comenzando a fastidiarse, Mike había llegado hacia ellos como si alguien se lo hubiese pedido. _¿Quién se creía que era?_.

Edward se alejó incómodo, su rostro perfecto lucía completamente frío y visiblemente molesto.

- hablaré con Alice, permiso - anunció.

Bella se apresuró, el horror plasmado en el rostro.

- no… ¡Edward! -

Pero él ya había ido hacia su hermana; a pesar de la evidente furia de Edward, la sonrisa de Alice era gloriosa y no se inmutó cuando su hermano mayor tomó su brazo y la guió hacia las oficinas con los labios apretados.

¿Por qué Edward le hacía eso?. ¿Por qué _él _la dejaba justo ahora?. ¡ya lo echaba de menos!.

… y se molestó.

La verdad, se sentía realmente molesta; siempre le había molestado aquello de los pretendientes, por lo que estaba molesta con Eric por presentarse en su trabajo; luego estaba Mike, _Mike _había comenzado a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían desde el primer momento que lo había conocido, además, por culpa de ambos, Edward se había alejado de ella; pero ahora que lo pensaba, también estaba molesta con Edward, al fin y al cabo la había dejado _sola_.

Suspiró.

- lo siento, Eric… - suspiró, Mike le estaba desagradando demasiado por lo que lo ignoró - debo trabajar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad, no tengo ganas de… -

- pero Bella… - Eric se adelantó con una sonrisa débil – yo solo quería saber si… - se ruborizó levemente – si te gustaría bajar a la reserva por la tarde, conmigo -

El rostro de Mike se contrajo y eso le molestó aun más a Bella pues no era nada más que un entrometido espectador en esa situación y debía comportarse como tal. Mike Newton parecía no saber si lanzarse a reír o gritarle furioso a Eric.

Bella se sintió apenada por Eric Yorkie, pero se sentía aun_ más_ furiosa contra Mike.

- Eric, lo siento… - no dijo nada más.

El muchacho captó de inmediato y asintió. El silencio se volvió incómodo y ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer ni como continuar. Bella le dio una mala mirada a Mike, _¿Por qué seguía allí?_... ¡no era de su incumbencia!.

- entiendo – suspiró Eric, dio una mirada rápida al pasillo por donde Edward y Alice se habían perdido – no te preocupes, Bella… ya entiendo, gracias por… – sonrió levemente –nos estamos viendo por ahí… - se pasó una mano por el cabello, visiblemente incómodo – será mejor que me vaya –

Se despidió con la mano de Angela y la muchacha le devolvió una sonrisa leve; Bella se sentía mal, nunca había sentido remordimiento cuando se alejaba de los hombres que buscaban algo con ella, pero Eric parecía especialmente afectado.

Soltó un suspiro. Edward tenía toda la culpa por dejarle, _sabiendo_ exactamente cuál era la situación.

Alcanzó el mostrador principal para ayudar a Angela, pero Mike le había seguido y estaba evidentemente molesto.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Edward Cullen? – espetó.

No era el único curioso, en la estantería cercana, los ojos de Jessica casi salían de sus orbitas y se acercó varios pasos para escuchar.

Angela frunció el ceño.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia, Mike – espetó, y Bella se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que le veía molesta.

Mike la ignoró y clavó sus ojos castaños en los de Bella.

- Cullen no es un buen tipo… –

Bella vio claramente por el rabillo del ojo que tanto Angela como Jessica abrían la boca, pero ella solo fue consciente de la rabia que sentía contra Mike.

- ya te lo dijo Angela, _eso no es de tu incumbencia_, Mike –

...y se dio media vuelta. Le dio la espalda a todos, ruborizada como tomate. Nadie tenía porque mirarla de forma extraña porque ella llegara con Edward Cullen, ni decirle que él era una mala persona y muchos menos insinuarle que se apartara de él. _No estaba dispuesta. _ Vio que Mike iba a decir algo más, pero Jessica apareció y tuvo que agradecerle que la chica tomara su brazo y lo arrastrara hacia el otro lado, aunque indudablemente molesta y entre cuchicheos bajos.

Suspiró otra vez. Se acercó a Angela y después de intercambiar una sonrisa con ella, comenzaron a ordenar los libros de la repisa. Media hora mas tarde sintió la risita musical de Alice y la voz grave y seria de Edward.

- _ya fue suficiente, Alice_ -

- créeme Edward, terminarás aceptándolo algún día… -

Bella se volvió y vio como los Cullen se disponían a salir de la tienda. Dejó los libros a un lado, olvidó que también estaba furiosa con Edward, y a pesar de su increíble capacidad de tropezar se apresuró en ir a la entrada.

- Edward… - él se volvió hacia ella al oírla, a pesar de que lucía impasible Bella se ruborizó y continuó – ni siquiera… ¿ni siquiera te despedirás de mi?- susurró.

Le había salido voz de idiota. Edward sonrió, y aunque fue una sonrisa amarga, fue encantadora. Negó con la cabeza, exasperado y pareció meditar la respuesta un momento. No dijo nada, sus ojos estaban fríos y extraños, se limitó a colocar otro mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

- cuídate - susurró.

Era suficiente; y suficiente también para dejarla con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. A pesar de que Edward tenía una expresión extraña en los ojos y su sonrisa era triste, su única palabra habían hecho que el corazón de Bella latiera con mayor fuerza.

Alice se adelantó.

- saldré con Edward… – anunció sonriente, ambos se volvieron hacia ella –… tenemos mucho que hacer y no sé a qué hora volveré… les llamaré –

Bella asintió sin dejar de mirar a Edward, aunque él lucía cansado de escuchar a su hermana a Alice no le importó en absoluto y tomó el brazo de él con alegría extrema y le arrastró a la salida.

..

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Bueno, _toda_ la normalidad que había en Forks, es decir, ordenar, atender a la gente, conversar con Angela, huir de Mike, pensar en Edward congelarse hasta los huesos, recordar a Lizzie y volver a pensar en Edward. Como Bella había pronosticado, la suave lluvia se había vuelto una leve nevazón por lo que la perspectiva de ser enviada en busca de café para todos a la tienda de enfrente no le hizo gracia, la calzada estaba cubierta de una capa de hielo y la nieve comenzaba a acumularse en la acera.

Nada peor para tentar su mala suerte, sin embargo, logró llegar sana y salva a la cafetería siempre del brazo de Angela.

Pidieron los cafés, el favorito de Jessica, Mike y los demás. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y no había resbalado una sola vez, hasta que salieron.

Bella fue la primera en salir, puso un pie en la calzada y sintió el golpe.

- ¡Cuidado! –

Todo se volvió confuso.

Solo fue consciente de un gemido áspero y un choque extremadamente fuerte en su brazo derecho que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Los cafés que llevaba volaron de sus manos y cayeron al suelo con violencia, por supuesto ella también cayó, trató de amortiguar la caída en su mano izquierda pero un dolor agudo la hizo gemir y se estrelló contra el piso con más fuerza.

Su cabeza chocó contra el pavimento.

- ¡Bella! –

Estaba aturdida. Por un momento no supo donde estaba. Hasta que sintió la voz de Angela y los dos segundos de completa confusión desaparecieron.

- ¡¡Bella… ¿estás bien?!! –

No contestó, porque no estaba segura. Su cabeza dolía montones y de seguro se había fracturado la muñeca izquierda porque dolía mucho, era como si miles de agujas estuvieran clavándose en su mano.

- ¿señorita? – era voz de hombre, desconocida – lo siento tanto… ¿me oye? – sonaba desesperado - ¡yo iba apurado, no la vi… no quise! –

A pesar de estar casi cegada por el dolor, su cuerpo se estremeció al no saber quien le hablaba.

Pero otra voz aun más aterrorizada se unió a las demás.

- ¡¡Bella!! –

_No._ Gimió de verdad, y sabía que no era solo por el dolor. Era Mike, debía haber estado mirando por la ventana de la tienda.

Sintió que alguien la alzaba del suelo con fuerza y se asustó. ¡_No_, eso no!

- ¡No! – abrió los ojos al instante - ¡no, suéltame…no! -

_Edward…_ pensó. _¡Edward!._

En menos de un segundo, se volvió presa del miedo y los recuerdos y trató de deshacerse con todas sus fuerzas de quien fuera la tomaba, sin importar nada más. Solo consiguió que varios gimieran asustados a su alrededor y que ella cayera de nuevo al pavimento, pero esta vez había arrastrado a Angela con ella quien había tratado de sostenerla.

- ¡Dios, tiene que ir al hospital…! - exclamó aquella voz desconocida – ¡su muñeca está hinchándose! –

A pesar del dolor de cabeza, Bella alzó el rostro, era un joven de su edad que lucía extremadamente aterrado y descontrolado.

Aprovechó el que ella le miró.

- por favor permíteme llevarte, lo siento mucho… yo no te vi… - se pasó las manos por el cabello - yo casi caigo también, el hielo… –

- ¡Cállate Tyler! – gruñó Mike enojado - ¡pudiste haberla matado al tirarla así! –

Bella se tomó la cabeza con las manos para controlar el dolor, _¿Por qué Mike gritaba?_

- ¿estás bien? – repitió Angela, preocupada y en voz baja.

Negó con la cabeza.

- iremos al hospital… - anunció la chica ayudándola a incorporarse, Bella se apoyó en ella, mientras Angela se volvía al par de hombres que discutían – ¡Mike: Jess y tú quedarán a cargo mientras Bella y yo estamos en el hospital…! –

- ¡Claro que no! – discutió Mike indignado - ¡Yo iré con ella también! –

-¡y-yo las llevaré! – exclamó el tipo que se llamaba Tyler y se apresuró en abrir la puerta de una enorme van de color azul estacionada unos metros más allá – vamos… -

Angela guiaba Bella, la castaña estaba demasiado aturdida para saber donde se dirigía.

- ¡Dios mío, Bella ¿Qué pasó?! – _Jessica se unía al coro de voces exageradas._

Bella estaba exasperada, quería decirles a todos que se fueran, que solo Angela se quedara, que no tenía nada y que estaba acostumbrada a aturdirse o romperse algo. Pero no pudo. Mike, Tyler y Jessica discutían, la última insistía en llamar a la ambulancia.

_No, ambulancia no. _Pensó. Ya había pasado por eso una vez y había sido una de las experiencias más incómodas y mortificantes de su vida.

No supo demasiado de lo que sucedía, su cabeza se partiría por el dolor y la quemazón en su mano era casi insoportable. Supo que Angela la había ayudado a subir y que Jessica había arrastrado a un malhumorado Mike hacia la tienda otra vez. Cerró los ojos y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo cuando sintió a Tyler estacionar la van frente al hospital Bella se dio cuenta donde estaban.

Angela la ayudó a salir, Tyler también lo intentó, pero por instinto Bella se alejó y se acercó rápido a la chica. Ingresaron lentamente y el que hubiese niños llorando y mujeres adoloridas a punto de dar a luz no le ayudó a aplacar el dolor de cabeza.

Odiaba los hospitales, odiaba el olor a sangre, odiaba el sonido, los colores.

Entonces, se dio cuenta _donde_ estaba. Sonrió tontamente. No había nada que temer, Edward estaría allí.

Jadeó de felicidad y calma. Aunque debió haberle salido un gorjeo extraño porque Angela le miró preocupada y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

- tranquila, Bella… - susurró – ya estamos aquí, ya estamos aquí -

Tyler se precipitó a la chica de la entrada con una expresión aterrada y ansiosa en el rostro.

- ¡por favor… ayúdenla! – movía sus brazos con frenesí, estaba exagerando para el gusto de Bella - ¡la chica cayó muy fuerte por mi culpa… no la vi, el hielo estaba duro… su muñeca, su cabeza; fue aterrador…! -

La mujer de la recepción no mostró ninguna emoción. Alzó el rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en Bella, a pesar del aturdimiento, Bella se asustó. Era increíblemente hermosa, su cabello era largo, voluminoso y de color rojo, sus facciones eran perfectas y tenía una belleza sobrenatural casi felina. Era preciosa, pero completamente intimidante.

- nombre – exigió, tomando una ficha.

Tyler se volvió a ella.

- Isabella Swan – se apresuró Angela

- ¡es Bella...! – protestó la aludida.

Todos la ignoraron. La mujer continuó.

- lugar de residencia -

La cabeza dolía demasiado, explotaría y no pudo evitar sujetarla con su mano buena. _¿Dónde demonios estaba Edward?_.

- ¡por supuesto que Forks! – estalló Tyler exasperado - ¡eso no importa ahora… solo atiéndanla! -

La mujer gruñó ante la insistencia del muchacho y observó unos papeles.

- en unos momentos el doctor James Theron los atenderá… – apuntó a Bella - ¿causas de ingreso? –

Tyler comenzó a explicarle todo, aunque la mujer no prestó mayor atención y parecía escribir como autómata, pero Bella tenía otras preocupaciones ahora.

¿Doctor James Theron?... _¡No!... _¿Dónde estaba el doctor Edward Cullen?.

-_ ¿Bella?_ –

¡Allí estaba!

La castaña soltó un suspiro aliviado y estuvo segura que había sonreído como tonta. Se sintió segura, tranquila, ya todo estaba bien, Edward estaba ahí...

- Edward…. – llamó.

Realmente debía lucir mal porque la expresión de horror en el rostro de él era bastante notoria.

- Dios, Bella… ¿estás bien? – se precipitó hacia ella preocupado - ¿Qué sucedió? – demandó.

Bella no contestó, se soltó de Angela y se apoyó en el pecho de Edward oliendo su aroma favorito, el la rodeó con los brazos instantáneamente. Fue Angela la que habló.

- cayó en el pavimento cubierto de hielo, se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza y creo que se fracturó la muñeca -

Edward tomó su mano con cuidado y la alzó para mirarla.

- tienes razón -

Tyler se precipitó a él.

- lo siento mucho… - exclamó – ¡de verdad, yo pagaré todo lo que sea necesario… solo atiéndela, se ve muy mal…! – Edward frunció el ceño - ¡hagan lo que sea, se va a desmayar! -

Dicho y hecho.

- Edward… - las piernas fallaron y cedieron antes su peso, Angela gimió, Tyler hizo ademán de precipitarse a ella, pero Edward la sujetó con fuerza antes que cayera y la alzó en sus brazos.

Bella apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de él y sostuvo su muñeca izquierda contra su pecho, el dolor era demasiado.

- _Victoria_… - la voz de Edward era autoritaria y seria – yo me haré cargo de ella, estaré en la sala seis –

La mujer abrió sus ojos felinos evidentemente molesta.

- ella fue asignada a _James_ -

El ceño de Edward se profundizó y apretó a Bella contra sí.

- dije que yo la atenderé –

- pero… -

Edward la ignoró, acomodó a Bella en sus brazos como si fuera tan liviana como Elizabeth, y se dirigió a Angela.

- volveremos en un momento – la muchacha asintió – y me explicarán que sucedió – añadió serio, mirando a Tyler.

Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó con Bella en sus brazos por el pasillo. A pesar del dolor en su muñeca, Bella se sentía feliz y aturdida. Tal vez se sentía _demasiado_ feliz.

- creo que ahora me gustan los hospitales - dijo tontamente – siempre y cuando seas mi doctor -

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- te pedí que te cuidaras – masculló molesto.

- ¡y lo hice…! - protestó la chica débilmente – ¡te juro que lo hice!... pero no puedo ir contra el destino, y ya ves, mi destino está a tu lado – escondió su rostro en su cuello – quiero estar siempre a tu lado… -

Edward bufó.

- ¿te golpeaste bastante fuerte en la cabeza, cierto? –

Bella se mordió el labio.

- un poco… -

Ingresaron a una sala de urgencias, pequeña, extremadamente blanca y llena de aparatos que hacían sonidos extraños. Lamentablemente todo le era familiar, estaba acostumbrada a pasar en los hospitales desde que tenía memoria. Edward la sentó sobre la camilla y la recostó. Le dio la espalda y tomó varios frascos que estaban sobre una repisa.

Solo entonces, Bella le observó y se mordió el labio. Nunca había sentido nada igual a lo que sentía por Edward. No pudo dejar de observar que lucía casi infartarte en su papel de médico.

- definitivamente pasaré más tiempo aquí… - susurró.

Edward la ignoró y se volvió a ella.

- ¿qué te duele? – preguntó.

- la muñeca izquierda, creo que todo el peso de mi caída fue contra ella… -

- ¿y la cabeza? –

- está en su lugar, siempre he estado medio loca, así que no hay nada fuera de lo normal –

- _Bella…_ -

La muchacha suspiró.

- me siento aturdida… - admitió.

Edward asintió y tomó una jeringa. Bella cerró los ojos al instante, _no quería, no quería. _Sintió el pinchazo y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

- no hagas eso… - la regañó él – sangrarás y recuerda lo que sucede cuando hueles sangre –

Bella frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados.

- en un minuto la anestesia hará efecto – anunció Edward alejándose y Bella le escuchó mover cosas – el dolor de cabeza disminuirá, reposa un poco -

La castaña asintió y abrió los ojos. Aquella versión mejorada de Adonis le devolvía la mirada. A pesar de que se sentía atontada, no pudo quitar sus ojos de él mientras arreglaba todo y le tomaba radiografías. Edward era completamente perfecto y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Le observó. Edward le había dado la seguridad y felicidad que nadie en el mundo le había dado y estaba agradecida de ello. Los ojos verdes de él la miraban con intensidad, Bella observó su rostro varonil, su mandíbula perfecta, sus ojos profundamente verdes, sus labios tentadores…

- Edward… - farfulló. _¿Era posible un ser tan perfecto?_.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Edward estaba serio, primero pensó que estaba preocupado por la caída, pero luego recordó que durante la mañana también se había comportado de forma extraña y había tratado de evitarla, la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- es una fractura leve del escafoide… - anunció - ven aquí – la ayudó a incorporarse para que se sentara en la camilla frente a ella, con las piernas colgando del borde – déjame ver tu muñeca -

Edward tomó su mano con infinito cuidado y acarició su piel amoratada con los dedos suavemente. Estaba helado y la baja temperatura de él provoco que el dolor aminorara un poco.

Soltó una risita tonta.

- siempre estás helado… - comentó Bella.

Edward no la miró.

- ¿te molesta? –

Bella soltó otra risa estúpida. _Definitivamente la anestesia había hecho efecto._

- ahora me gusta el frío –

Edward no contestó y Bella se mordió el labio al verle trabajar, se mantuvo en silencio mientras Edward acomodaba su mano de forma correcta y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Optó por mirar el rostro concentrado de él. Nada mejor que eso para olvidar todo lo demás y el hecho que estaban acomodando los huesos de su mano. Edward lucía concentrado en lo que hacía y no alzaba la vista.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- hoy por la mañana me dejaste – acusó, sus palabras parecían trabarse en su mente – me dejaste con esos dos… sabías que no quería estar allí, Edward -

Edward continuó con su muñeca, impasible.

- tenía que darles la oportunidad – no la miró – Eric Yorkie no es un mal muchacho y mi presencia allí habría sido bastante incómoda para tus pretendientes –

Bella gimió ofendida.

- ¡fue a propósito! – tal vez había gemido muy fuerte, pero la anestesia hacia que su boca hablara por si sola - ¡no debiste hacerlo… me dejaste sola! – rió tontamente y acarició su cabello cobrizo – sabes que no quiero pretendientes -

- tienes que conocer gente Bella, seguir con tu vida… - susurró – tal vez te convenga Newton –

- ¿es una broma, verdad? –

Edward no contestó. Había terminado con su muñeca, _rápido_, pensó Bella y eficiente también, no había sentido el más mínimo dolor; tal vez se debía a que una droga ambulatoria corría por sus venas.

- no me importa Mike Newton – susurró, apasionada – sabes lo que siento por ti -

Edward soltó un suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- y tú _sabes_ cuál es mi opinión al respecto –

- no me importa –

Edward dejó escapar una risita, aunque no pudo discernir si era divertida o exasperada.

- ¿a no? –

Bella fue categórica.

- No –

Edward le dio la espalda y se volvió a la pared de enfrente para posar las radiografías hacia la luz. Bella se mordió el labio otra vez. A pesar de estar bajo los efectos de la anestesia, sintió temor de la reacción de él.

- no pensaba decirte esto… - comenzó con timidez, aunque que le daba la espalda era evidente que la escuchaba – pero me siento tan feliz que quiero decírtelo… - sonrió – esta mañana, Lizzie me llamó _mamá_ –

Silencio.

Edward se detuvo. Solo veía su amplia espalda, pero Bella podía jurar que trataba de controlarse. El silencio se volvió incómodo, pero se mantuvo firme en no ser quien lo rompiera. Al fin, Edward se volvió a mirarle. No lucía enojado, lucía cansado, exasperado y molesto.

- tendré una palabra con ella –

- ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra! – se indignó la chica al instante - ¡no te atrevas a decirle nada, sabes que la adoro y cuáles son mis sentimientos hacia ella! –

Ahora sí Edward se molestó. Cruzó los pasos que lo separaba de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos bruscamente. Bella se asustó.

- ¿no te das cuenta? - gruñó – ¡¿no entiendes que esto no es bueno para ti, ni para ella…?! – sostuvo su mirada enojado - ¡esto debe terminar ya, todo ha ido muy lejos y debes detenerlo ahora! –

… pero Bella estaba igual de enojada.

- ¡jamás lo haré! - gruñó.

No le importaba nada en ese momento, nada más que él y necesitaba hacérselo saber. Con bastante torpeza, rapidez y más fuerza de la que tenía normalmente, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella con brusquedad. Sus labios chocaron al mismo tiempo en un beso ansioso, desesperado y casi furioso. Estaba cansada de la sobreprotección de Edward, de que la tratara como una muñeca de porcelana por lo que le obligó a abrir sus labios para explorar la boca de él por completo.

Tal vez era la valentía que le había dado la anestesia, pero lo atrajo hacia ella con más fuerza y reclamó la boca de él con más que necesidad hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello.

Edward no protestó, al contrario, devolvió el beso con tanta fuerza y pasión como Bella, soltó su rostro y se aferró a su cintura para atraerla hacia él; al instante, Bella jadeó y los labios de ambos pelearon por dominio.

La respiración de ambos se aceleró considerablemente.

Entonces Bella en un completo arranque de pasión, _claramente apoyado por las inhibiciones que la anestesia le provocaba, _enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y gimió sobre su boca.

Edward se congeló, abrió los ojos y se deshizo de ella para apartarse un metro al instante.

Ambos jadeaban en busca de aire.

- ¡eres mi perdición, Bella…! – gruñó Edward indignado – _te juro que lo eres_… -

Ella no contestó, jamás había sentido algo así y no creyó poder volver a sentirlo jamás. Necesitaba a Edward con el alma, quería estar con él para siempre. Las sensaciones que la habían invadido además de desconocidas habían sido completamente demandantes. Se llevó una mano al pecho y esperó a que el ritmo normal de su corazón y su respiración volvieran.

Edward se pasó las manos por el cabello, nervioso.

- eres mi paciente… - gruñó – esto no puede volver a repetirse, nunca más -

Bella abrió la boca encaprichada. _Valentía gracias a la anestesia._

- ¡entonces tendrás que ignorarme! –

- ¡debería haberlo hecho desde el principio! – espetó Edward – ¡y créeme que si es necesario para que entres en razón de una buena vez, lo haré! –

Bella se molestó. Sobremanera. Ya estaba cansada de la situación, anestesiada, aturdida o desorientada, siempre sentiría lo mismo por Edward; pero si el insistía en ignorarla, ella lo haría primero.

Saltó de la camilla para salir con orgullo, pero aun estaba mareada por lo que trastabilló y Edward tuvo que apresurarse en afirmarla, Bella se alejó de él como si quemara.

Edward lo captó.

- ¿Qué pasa, _ahora_? –

Bella alzó el rostro hacia él, furiosa, dolida y con mil sentimientos diferentes en su pecho. No se dejó deslumbrar por él. Definitivamente las drogas hacían que hiciera y dijera todo lo que pensaba.

- ¡a _ella_ no la ignoraste verdad…! - masculló – ¡todo esto es porque aun la quieres…! -

Edward la observó completamente confundido - _¿de qué hablas? – _espetó.

Bella controló el ardor en su garganta.

- de la _verdadera_ mamá de Elizabeth –

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron en menos de un segundo.

- jamás vuelvas a decir eso – advirtió serio – _no sabes_ de lo que hablas -

Tal vez estaba drogada, atontada y furiosa, pero era capaz de darse cuando Edward estaba completamente molesto y tenía que cerrar la boca.

- vamos, te llevaré a tu casa –

Pero la puerta se abrió antes que dieran otro paso y un hombre ingresó.

- ¡vaya, vaya, Edward…! - Bella sintió a Edward tensarse a su lado - así que ahora te dedicas a robar mis pacientes –

Era otro doctor; y para sorpresa de Bella, extremadamente bien parecido y rubio, sin embargo, tenía los ojos más negros que Bella hubiese visto en la vida. Se asustó. No parecía una buena persona en absoluto y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando él posó sus ojos en ella. Se acercó a Edward por instinto, aunque estaba furiosa con él.

El tipo sonrió.

- ahora si estoy molesto, Edward – dio un paso hacia ellos – lamento que me hayas quitado a este – sonrió de forma extraña - ¿recibió una buena atención, señorita? –

La muchacha asintió.

- tendré que poner una queja sobre esto, Edward… - exclamó el rubio, Bella estaba segura que si las miradas matasen el tipo habría caído muerto hacía rato con la mirada que Edward le daba – ¡estás violando uno de los mas importantes códigos de ética profesional! – sonrió aun más ampliamente - ¿…o es esta una situación especial? – observó a Bella - ¿Qué te hace tan especial para Edward? –

No le estaba gustando, le asustaba. Sintió como Edward rodeaba su cintura, no protestó.

- sal de mi vista, James – gruñó enojado, jamás le había visto siendo casi grosero con alguien.

El hombre rió divertido y sus ojos negros se posaron firmes en los de Bella.

- tal vez Edward frustró nuestro primer encuentro – susurró – pero si tú deseas… -

Edward se indignó.

- mantente lejos de ella – gruñó.

Bella se asustó. Era evidente la enemistad entre el tal James y Edward, pero la furia en los ojos verdes del padre de Liz jamás la había visto.

- Edward… - llamó en voz baja, James continuó.

- ¿Cómo está _ella_? – preguntó sonriente, era evidente que trataba de provocarlo – envíale mis saludos… -

Parecía que Edward se iba a lanzar sobre él y aunque no entendiera un ápice, Bella se aferró a su brazo con rapidez para que no cometiera una locura. Realmente comenzaba a asustarse.

- Edward, no… - pidió – vamos, por favor… -

Edward dejó que tirara de él. – _vamos…­ -_ urgió.

Apretó la mano que Edward tenía sobre su cintura y a pesar de que estaban enojados el uno con el otro, ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo del hospital sin dirigirse una palabra, Bella aun se preguntaba que podía haber sucedido entre ellos que causara tanto odio.

Angela y Tyler se levantaron de inmediato al verlos, Edward bufó y la soltó cuando el muchacho se acercó a ella.

- ¿estás bien? – exclamó - ¿estás herida?, ¿Cómo está tu mano? -

- estoy en perfectas condiciones… -

Se volvió a ver a Edward, se había quitado el delantal blanco y parecía estar firmando un libro, la mujer de la recepción parecía profundamente molesta.

- tu turno no ha terminado… - siseó – y tenemos pacientes esperando… -

- dile a Carlisle que venga a apoyar las urgencias… - masculló. Sin otra palabra mas, volvió hacia Bella, aunque la chica evitó su mirada con orgullo y de una forma bastante inmadura.

- ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Tyler, observaba a Edward – pagaré lo que sea… -

Edward negó con la cabeza seriamente y se dirigió a Angela.

- la llevaré a casa, tiene que descansar… - anunció educadamente - ¿necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte? –

Angela negó con la cabeza, sorprendida por alguna razón y ruborizada levemente. Bella no la culpó, aunque estaba enojada, el rostro de Edward causaba aquello.

- no… - Angela negó con la cabeza – me iré con Tyler… –

Tyler se deshacía en perdones tras ella.

Ambas se despidieron, y eso de las disculpas de Tyler le estaban molestando considerablemente por lo que trató de apartarse de él con rapidez. Por otro lado, los efectos de la anestesia habían comenzado a disminuir y el dolor estaba comenzando otra vez.

Diez minutos después, y de que Edward llamara a su padre por teléfono, el Volvo se deslizaba por la carretera mojada, entonces Bella observó el reloj del tablero.

- es hora de ir por Lizzie… – anunció secamente – vamos por ella, ahora… -

Edward controló un suspiro exasperado.

- no… - gruñó – tú no vas a ninguna parte, ¿quieres cuidarte, por favor? – la aludida le dio una mala mirada - acabas de darte el golpe de tu vida y quieres partir a buscarla de inmediato – observó la carretera - te dejaré en tu casa e iré por ella -

- pero quiero verla… - se asustó - ¡¿no me apartarás de ella ahora, verdad?! -

Él bufó exasperado.

- ¡claro que no…! - dijo – te la llevaré apenas salga de la escuela -

A pesar de la furia, Bella sonrió satisfecha.

La lluvia caía a cántaros cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa de Bella. Edward la ayudó a descender con cuidado del Volvo, sosteniéndola de la cintura y cubriéndola con el paraguas. Bella lo permitió, no necesitaba otra caída por el día. Apenas Bella abrió la puerta principal, Jake se lanzó hacia ella con alegría, parecía con _demasiada_ energía, al fin y al cabo Bella no le había acompañado por horas.

Pero cuando Edward tomó nuevamente la cintura de Bella para guiarla al sofá, comenzó a ladrar con furia.

Edward le ignoró. Apenas la sentó, Bella se quejó. Él le dio una mirada rápida.

- ve a buscar a Liz – pidió, antes que él comenzara a preocuparse demás – quiero verla -

Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a tenderle dos tabletas de color blanco y un vaso con agua.

- toma esto… - Bella las tomó sin protestar - aliviarán el dolor –

Bella le observó. Edward estaba serio y se acomodó la chaqueta para salir, pero ella también estaba enojada y obviamente seguía frustrada contra él.

- creí que me ignorarías… - dijo mordaz.

- es difícil ignorarte – dijo Edward impasible – y solo ignoraré _ciertos aspectos_ de ti – Bella entendió de inmediato – eres la mejor amiga de mi hija ¿no? -

Bella frunció los labios enojada.

- bien… - espetó – como quieras, de todas formas, la llave plateada que está en la entrada, es tuya de ahora en adelante – Edward se volvió a mirarla con una ceja alzada, Bella se ruborizó levemente y se apresuró con orgullo – ¡es para que Lizzie entre aquí cada vez que quiera! -

Edward soltó una risa divertida. Pareció reflexionar unos momentos y aquella sonrisa favorita de Bella, apareció en su rostro. Trató de controlar las mariposas en su estómago.

… pero no pudo cuando le vio acercarse a ella. Edward fue cauto, cuidadoso y dolorosamente lento. Apoyó sus dos manos en el respaldo del sofá y se inclinó hacia ella.

Bella hiperventiló.

Aquellas sensaciones que solo Edward la hacía sentir la invadieron cuando él posó sus fríos labios sobre su frente, con cuidado, con suavidad y con cariño. Todas sus defensas bajaron, lo quería con ella para siempre, el aliento frío de él cubrió su piel y Bella cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

- no quiero dejarte… - susurró Edward, acariciando sus labios contra la piel de ella.

Bella estaba tan inmersa en aquella burbuja como él.

- anda por Lizzie y vuelve a mí… - susurró.

Edward depositó un último beso en su frente y se alejó.

- volveremos pronto… - anunció, Bella aun estaba atontada.

- creí que me ignorarías… - como siempre había hablado de mas.

Sin embargo, Edward lucía divertido.

- nada me impide besar en la frente a la pequeña amiga de mi hija, ¿no? -

Y se dio media vuelta para salir. Bella quedó petrificada y sintió como la ira la embargaba de a poco. Escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. ¿Acaso él se burlaba de ella?. ¿Por qué caía en su juego?. ¡_Cierto_!... porque era una idiota; y aun peor, una idiota enamorada.

A pesar de todo. Disfrutaba la situación.

Entonces el teléfono de la casa sonó, lo tomó extrañada. Eso no era habitual.

- ¿hola? – frunció el ceño.

- _¿Qué haces en Forks, Bella? –_

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco instantáneo y olvidó por unos segundos todo lo demás, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida.

- _¡¿Jake?!_ –

Escuchó una risa áspera y familiar al otro lado de la línea.

..

* * *

_Hola!... como ya lo había dicho, llegó el sábado así que es horade actualización. Varias están intrigadas por saber lo que le pasó a Bella, solo puedo decir que pronto lo sabrán :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… un abrazo para cada una de ustedes!! Y no olviden dejar su review!!... que quiero saber que piensan. Me lo merezco, creo, no sé en qué estoy pensando, tal vez me estoy volviendo adicta a los fics XD. Esta historia cada vez me sale más larga!!... y ahora se me ocurrió la flamante idea de traducir, me gusta hacerlo y mucho. El problema es que ocupo mucho tiempo y como consecuencia, este semestre no me ha ido muy bien en la universidad, pero no se preocupen… que a pesar de todo, todo seguirá como de costumbre.  
_

_Un beso para todas y recuerden decirme que piensan =)_

_Annie.:*_


	12. Una visita inesperada

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo XII: "Una visita inesperada"_

Lizzie soltó un gemido de preocupación.

- ¡¿Bella se ha caído?! – repitió lo que su padre le había dicho dos segundos atrás con voz alarmada; sus ojitos verdes se habían abierto conmocionados - ¡…pero, ¿está bien?, ¿curaste sus heridas, papi?! –

Edward asintió y observó a su única hija a través del espejo retrovisor.

- tranquila, cariño… no te asustes – se apresuró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para ella – Bella está perfectamente bien, no tienes de que preocuparte – la pequeña Lizzie soltó un suspiro de alivio y su padre no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

- ¡tengo que ir a verla! – continuó Liz.

- claro que te llevaré –

La niñita se dejó caer en el asiento trasero del Volvo otra vez; la expresión preocupada había desaparecido de su rostro angelical y había sido reemplazada por una de ansiedad, Edward continuó – cariño… Bella solo tiene una herida _pequeña_ en su mano – los ojitos verdes de Lizzie volvieron a abrirse – ¡…pero no es nada, Liz! – se apresuró - la ayudaremos para que se cure pronto… – le sonrió – estoy seguro que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando estés con ella, tenía muchas ganas de verte – agregó.

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Elizabeth fue inmediata.

- ¡entonces voy a hacerle otro dibujo para que se sienta mejor pronto…! –

Edward sonrió con amargura, pero asintió.

Suspiró. Sostuvo el volante del auto solo con su mano derecha, mientras que deslizaba la izquierda por su cabello tratando de controlar la ansiedad.

Llovía a cántaros. El parabrisas estaba empapado a tal nivel que parecía que estuvieran tirándole agua con baldes. Observó sus costados, el verde de la carretera dominaba el paisaje, sin embargo, las primeras casitas del pueblo se observaban en la siguiente esquina.

Edward miró por el espejo retrovisor otra vez. Lizzie sacaba cuadernos y lápices de colores de su bolso con una enorme y anhelante sonrisa plantada en su rostro de muñeca. Los acomodó en su regazo con maestría y se dispuso a dibujar con ojitos brillantes.

Soltó el aire que contenía y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro al verla radiante y emocionada; a pesar de todo, no podía negar que su pequeña y adorada Elizabeth era realmente feliz junto a Bella Swan, aquella mujer desconocida, frágil y enigmáticamente encantadora era la única que lograba que los ojos verdes de su niña brillaran de aquella forma tan especial, que sonriera satisfecha y que luciera divertida; Bella hacía de Lizzie una niñita _completamente_ feliz.

Edward se sorprendió de sí mismo, hacía unas semanas atrás aquello le producía terror, aquella cercanía entre su hija y la muchacha no era vista de buena forma ni tampoco era de su agrado, y le asustaba sobremanera el que su pequeña se aferrara tanto al cariño de una desconocida; ahora, la relación le producía una extraña satisfacción.

Las calles de Forks aun estaban cubiertas por una delgada capa de hielo mientras conducía de vuelta a la casa de Bella. Entonces su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios y aquella molestia consigo mismo volvió. Aferró con fuerza el volante y frunció el ceño, asqueado de su propio egoísmo, pues solo había pensando en una sola cosa desde que había salido de la casa de _ella_.

Pensaba en Bella.

No podía evitarlo y disfrutaba el recordar su aroma cautivante, su rostro acorazonado y pálido, sus sonrisas avergonzadas y encantadoras, su sonrojo y su calidez. En esos momentos, la mente de Edward era un torbellino de ideas y su corazón un manojo de sentimientos, todo ello, se había vuelto casi parte de él, y el deseo de tener a Bella cerca lo hacía sentir miserable y egoísta, porque estaba completamente consciente de que no era bueno para ella, que Bella merecía muchísimo más y una parte de él ardía en frustración y exasperación cada vez que estaba con ella, porque ella parecía no notarlo; pero la otra, la otra parte de Edward se deshacía en satisfacción cada vez que ella le demostraba su infinita confianza, porque Bella Swan le fascinaba como nadie lo había hecho y ya era demasiado tarde para negar lo inevitable.

Estaba completamente _enamorado_ de ella.

La adoraba, la quería; Bella era la única mujer en el mundo que había logrado despertar en él cosas que jamás había sentido por ninguna, quería cuidarla, protegerla, hacerla feliz, pero el mayor de sus sentimientos era amor. _Amaba_ a Bella y por mucho que hubiese luchado contra ello, que lo negara y que tratara de olvidarlo, le fascinaba, y deseaba lo mejor para ella, incluso, si _lo mejor_ significara mantenerse lejos de ella, lo haría.

Pero Bella le estaba haciendo la tarea cada vez más difícil. Cada vez que buscaba alejarla de él y hacerle ver que ella merecía mucho más, terminaba cayendo en los encantos de ella.

Otra sonrisa cruzó los labios de Edward al recordarla.

No podía negar que la tenacidad y la feminidad de la chica lo desarmaba por completo, solo _ella_ lograba plantarle una sonrisa en el rostro, girar su mundo en trescientos sesenta grados y perder todo control de sus pensamientos. Era casi escalofriante.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que creía, Edward no se arrepentía ni por un segundo el haberle confesado que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque eso hubiese desencadenado una ola de _tenacidad_ en Bella.

Bufó sintiéndose el ser más egoísta del planeta, porque no se arrepentía de algo que le hacía demasiado feliz.

Tenía que terminar con todo eso, y pronto. Por mucho que quisiera estar con ella, por muy feliz que se sintiera a su lado, tenía que hacerle ver a Bella cual era el camino correcto. La muchacha no entendía, ni lograba dimensionar cuan especial era en realidad; a los ojos de Edward, Bella necesitaba alguien que congeniara con ella de forma perfecta, que llenara su mundo de color y que borrara todas las tristezas y preocupaciones que cargaba de su pasado…

Frunció el ceño, porque claramente, él no era el indicado.

Jamás sería el indicado con un pasado tan sucio como el suyo, con todos los errores y frustraciones que él cargaba, ni con una pequeña niñita que insistía en tratar a Bella como su mamá cuando no lo era y le daba una carga que no merecía.

Era un hipócrita.

Era un hipócrita porque no podía negar el que también deseaba en su interior que alguna vez Bella fuera la madre de Liz, que también fantaseaba con que Bella Swan fuera _su _mujer y parte de _su _familia; pero Bella merecía mucho mas, Bella merecía la amistad de Lizzie, y merecía alguien libre de problemas a su lado, que le brindara una familia propia, niños concebidos con _amor_ al lado aquel que ella amara.

Suspiró, Bella necesitaba alguien que le entregara un mundo nuevo, que llenara su vida de felicidad, alguien libre de todo pasado que la hiciera completamente dichosa, y aquel, no era precisamente él por mucho que lo deseara.

Bella era joven, era bonita, inteligente, encantadora, con ideas claras y sabía bien lo que quería en la vida, pero aun tenía todo un camino lleno de experiencias que debía vivir. Edward ya había pasado por demasiado. Aunque había sido afortunado, su vida estaba llena de errores, altibajos, de odios, de historias inconclusas, rebeliones, de frustraciones y secretos.

Edward había vivido en un mundo de oscuridad ahogado en su trabajo y en el que el único faro de luz era la pequeña Elizabeth, hasta que llegó _ella_. Bella había llegado a llenar su vida y la de su niña de formas completamente diferentes, por primera vez en la vida, se sentía feliz; pero no podía, ni iba a aprovecharse de eso y por mucho que le doliera y aunque sus deseos fueran otros tenía que hacerle ver a la muchacha que él no le convenía, porque Bella merecía mucho más en su vida y la única forma de hacerlo era ignorarla.

Pero era difícil.

- ¡listo! –

Edward alzó el rostro. Lizzie sonreía de oreja a oreja y señalaba su nuevo dibujo. Le sonrió.

- estoy seguro que a Bella le encantará, princesa –

Estacionó el Volvo en la calzada frente a la casa de la muchacha. Rodeó el auto con rapidez en medio de la lluvia y sacó a Lizzie de él para tomarla en sus brazos con cuidado. El frío polar era capaz de calar los huesos y la niñita tiritó en sus brazos por lo que la apretó contra sí mismo buscando confortarla.

Elizabeth se aferró a su cuello. Alcanzaron el pórtico de la entrada que los protegió de la lluvia, entonces Edward sonrió.

- Bella me ha pedido que te dé, esto – sacó la llave dorada del bolsillo y se la mostró. Los ojitos verdes de Lizzie se abrieron brillantes e impresionados, le sonrió – quiere que vengas a su casa cada vez que quieras –

Los ojos de Lizzie se iluminaron.

- ¡papi, ahora podré ver a Jake y a Bella cuando _yo_ quiera! – exclamó emocionada.

Una mueca cruzó el rostro de Edward al instante.

- bueno, la idea de que veas a ese perro no me entusiasma demasiado pero… –

Lizzie le interrumpió.

- ¿la guardarás tu por mí, papá? – preguntó preocupada – ¡es que yo nunca he tenido una de esas…! -

Edward asintió. Aferró el violín de Elizabeth y abrió la puerta para que ella entrara. La niñita reprimió un gemido y no vaciló al ingresar, lo hizo con naturalidad y familiaridad como si se tratara de su propia habitación.

La entrada de la casa de Bella lucía cálida y acogedora.

- ¡Bella…! - exclamó la niñita dejando caer su bolso al suelo – ¡ya llegamos!… -

- ¡estoy aquí, cariño! –

La voz provenía de la cocina.

Edward cerró la puerta tras él y frunció el ceño.

Era extraño.

Jamás había sentido algo así. Era extraño lo que sentía, esos intensos deseos de ver el rostro de Bella, el ver a Lizzie correr con alegría al oírle y que Jake se precipitara tras la niñita para seguirla, lo hacían sentir como si estuviera en _su_ casa, lo hacían sentir _feliz._

- ¡Bella! –

Escuchó risitas y gemidos acompañados de los ladridos alegres de Jake.

- ¿estás bien? – decía Lizzie con voz rápida - ¿te caíste? ¿Dónde te duele? –

- ya no me duele nada, cielo – oyó a Bella decir con voz dulce – ahora que estás aquí, no me duele nada… -

Edward, frunció el ceño. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesilla y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

La cocina de Bella era amplia e iluminada, era obvio que las paredes habían sido pintadas de aquel amarillo con el fin de darle un poco mas de luz a la habitación, no le sorprendió, Bella siempre había dejado en manifiesto su desagrado por el poco sol en Forks.

Lo que le sorprendió era lo que ella hacía.

Cocinaba. Bella cocinaba en ese mismo momento, y lo hacía esmeradamente al parecer. Sonreía encantadoramente a Lizzie, quien sacaba frutillas de una fuente, y tenía una fuente en su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra batía con fuerza la mezcla; justo aquella mano recién accidentada.

Edward se molestó al instante.

- ¡Bella ¿Qué haces?! – exclamó dirigiéndose a ella.

Ella no le miró al hablar.

- un pastel... – explicó con voz seca – tal vez no lo termine pronto, pero estoy segura que podremos comerlo después de la cena… - su tono cambió de pronto - ¿te quedarás a cenar verdad, cielo? – le preguntó a Lizzie.

Edward bufó frustrado.

- ¡no me refiero a eso! – soltó antes que su hija pudiera hablar – deja de hacer eso Bella, vas a volver a hacerte daño – ella continuó ignorándole, y como si lo hiciera a propósito, batió con más fuerza.

Edward gruñó. Dio dos zancadas hacia adelante y tiró del cordón de la batidora y la desenchufó de la corriente eléctrica.

El ruido cesó de inmediato y Bella se volvió a él con ojos asesinos.

- _¿Qué-haces?_ – siseó molesta.

Edward le devolvió otra mirada indignada.

- tienes prohibido hacer eso – espetó – no sanaras apropiadamente si no te cuidas, no debes esforzar tu mano de aquella forma –

Bella bufó con sarcasmo y se volvió.

- ¡claro…! - soltó – como solo eres mi _médico_… - se burló.

Edward captó de inmediato la ira en la voz de la muchacha. La había ofendido.

_Pero era por su bien._

- ¡claro, soy tu médico! – aceptó - ¡y no estás ayudando en nada a tu recuperación, ¿es que a caso no te duele nada?! -

Bella se encogió de hombros.

- no, tomé las pastillas que me diste para el dolor, _doctor_ – dejó con fuerza la mezcla sobre la mesa en una clara manifestación de molestia y se volvió a la pequeña. Su expresión cambió de inmediato a una de completa dulzura. - ¡Liz…! – exclamó – cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, pequeña? –

Se agachó con rapidez e hizo ademán de alzarla.

- ¡ni siquiera lo pienses, Bella…! - la regañó Edward.

Bella se detuvo en seco y le dirigió otra mirada molesta. A Edward no le importó. Se adelantó hacia ellas con paso firme y subió a Lizzie al parador para que estuviera a la altura de ella.

- gracias – dijo Bella secamente.

- no hay por qué -

Ahora era oficial, estaba profundamente molestos el uno con el otro.

- ¡Bella! - llamó Lizzie, tratando de captar la atención de la muchacha - ¡hice un dibujo para ti en la escuela! –

La aludida sonrió emocionada. Sus ojos brillaron al instante y la pequeña blandió el enorme dibujo frente a ella.

- mira…- anunció Lizzie – este de aquí es Jake, está _ladrando, _ pero de felicidad, ¿lo ves? – apuntó un manchón de color café – …y esta de aquí soy yo, con el vestido que me regaló tía Alice y estos son tú y mi papá… - sonrió ampliamente – estamos todos tomados de la mano -

Bella le sonrió y se apresuró en morderse el labio. Edward se cruzó de brazos y la observó, era obvio que estaba emocionada y que trataba de contener las lágrimas.

- es… e-es precioso, cariño… - su voz tembló levemente, pero solo Edward lo notó - lo pondré en mi habitación –

Lizzie se apresuró.

- ¡espera, espera! – sacó otro dibujo más pequeño -¡este de aquí, lo hice cuando mi papi me dijo que estabas_ enferma_…! – le mostró otro dibujo en el que se veían dos personas – ¡esta eres tú con tu mano buena otra vez, y este de aquí es mi papá que está sonriendo porque ya te curó la herida! –

Bella no pudo evitarlo, y soltó una risita transparente, Edward tampoco lo evitó y soltó otra.

- son los dibujos mas lindos que he visto, Liz… - sonrió la chica – es el mejor regalo que has podido darme – la pequeña sonrió satisfecha y sus ojitos brillaron - ¡hasta han hecho que me sienta muchísimo mejor…! – antes de que Edward pudiera hacer algo, tomó a la niñita y la bajó del aparador, la sonrisa de él se borró al instante - ¡y cómo me siento mucho mejor terminaré de batir ese pastel que estoy haciendo para ti!-

- ¡claro que no lo harás! – se adelantó Edward indignado, tomó el brazo de ella y le obligó a mirarle - ¿Qué parte de _cuidarte _no entendiste, Bella? –

Bella frunció el ceño. Edward también lo hizo, parecía ser que Bella era la mujer más testaruda del planeta; y eso que se había criado con Rosalie.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y le envió otra mirada asesina.

- ¿Quién terminará la cena entonces? –

Al instante, Lizzie soltó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y observó con adoración a su padre. Bella también le miraba con una mirada significativa y una ceja alzada.

Edward bufó derrotado.

- bien, bien… yo lo haré. -

Bella no pudo evitarlo y soltó otra risita. Le tendió la mezcla del pastel y la golpeó contra él.

- bien – espetó – hazlo. –

Edward alzó una ceja calculadora, la muchacha estaba molesta lo sabía, ofendida, pero de igual forma ambos se sonreían.

Fue divertido. Edward no sabía demasiado de cocina, Lizzie reía al ver a su padre seguir las indicaciones de la muchacha, de vez en cuando, Bella tampoco podía evitar las risitas tontas al verle.

- ¡¿Cómo han sobrevivido?! – exclamaba incrédula mientras le ayudaba, observó a Lizzie - ¿tu padre te ha alimentado estos últimos cinco años? –

Lizzie se llevó las manos a la boca para callar su risita, Edward le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

- está casi listo… - anunció, evadiendo el tema – ve a lavarte las manos, Liz –

La niñita asintió de inmediato y salió corriendo hacia el corredor seguida de cerca por Jake.

Edward y Bella se quedaron solos al fin y la atmósfera se volvió pesada e incómoda, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Al fin y al cabo, se habían enviado comentarios sarcásticos durante la última media hora y unas horas más atrás se habían besado como nunca lo habían hecho.

Pero la muchacha se hacía la desentendida.

- pon las frutillas en el centro – ordenó la chica – y partidas por la mitad –

Edward soltó una sonrisa torcida al escuchar su tono autoritario.

- Bella… - ella alzó los ojos hacia los de él - ¿hay _algo_ que quieras decirme? – preguntó, casi esperando la explosión de ella y la sarta de blasfemias contra él completamente fundamentadas. Al fin y al cabo era _él_ quien la evadía.

Pero ella le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos con los labios apretados.

- no – soltó, Edward se sorprendió. Bella agachó el rostro y tomo una de las frutillas del aparador, la observó por unos segundos - ¿acaso hay _algo_ que quieras decirme tú, Edward? – preguntó mordaz.

Él soltó una risa, entre amarga y sorprendida. Bella era realmente impredecible y hasta mordaz. Pensó en lo que ella había dicho, había _demasiadas_ cosas que quería decirle, pero podía resumirlo.

- Bella, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? –

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ya me lo has dicho varias veces – soltó.

Edward parpadeó confundió. El tono de ella era duro, pesado y amargo. Sin embargo alzó el rostro hacia él y se observaron por unos momentos.

Esta vez fue él quien no pudo evitarlo. Si es que probabas la droga una vez, la segunda era más fácil; la tercera vez ya lo hacías con facilidad.

Observó fijamente los rojos labios de ella.

- Bella… - susurró.

La respiración de ella se incrementó, abrió los labios levemente y no protestó cuando él tomó su cintura con rapidez y la atrajo hacia sí mismo buscando la boca de ella…

Sus alientos se mezclaron.

- no… –

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Edward se detuvo en seco y la observó. A pesar de que Bella se moría de ganas que él la besara otra vez, ella ya no permitiría ni soportaría el arrepentimiento posterior al beso.

Edward la soltó. Comprendiendo al instante.

- lo siento - susurró.

Entonces el timbre de la entrada sonó.

Bella frunció el ceño extrañada. Edward alzó el rostro en dirección al corredor con la misma expresión.

- ¿esperas a alguien? – preguntó.

- no, claro que no… - susurró Bella confundida – iré a ver… -

Salió de la cocina a paso rápido y tratando de que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal. Escuchó a Edward seguirla, pero se quedó unos pasos tras ella, entonces, la muchacha abrió la puerta de entrada y su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

- _¿huyendo de la justicia, Bella Swan?_ –

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, abrió la boca varias veces, pero parecía que no tenía aire para hablar.

- _¿J-Jake?_ – tartamudeó al fin.

El enorme muchacho esbozó una sonrisa perfecta y abrió los brazos para señalarse a sí mismo.

Bella gimió.

- p-pero, pero tú dijiste… - susurró incrédula, señaló la salita inconscientemente – me dijiste que estabas viviendo en Phoenix… que… -

- ¡claro que aun vivo en Phoenix! – exclamó el recién llegado a todo pulmón - ¡pero ahora estoy justo aquí, en Forks! –

Bella seguía con la boca abierta. Jake se echó a reír.

- ¡¿tan triste es el volver a verme?! -

Entonces, Bella sonrió.

Sonrió al fin, y Edward observó como lo hacía de forma feliz cálida y genuina, la muchacha soltó el aire que contenía y rió emocionada.

- ¡Oh, Jake! –

Y se lanzó a los brazos de él.

Edward frunció el ceño, al sentir que su pecho se oprimía.

Bella y el recién llegado reían al mismo tiempo y el muchacho levantó a Bella en vilo para apretarla con fuerza contra él.

- ¡Jacob Black, no puedo respirar! –

Edward frunció el ceño al instante y se adelantó un paso con la alarma pintada en el rostro, pero _Jacob_ ya había dejado a la chica en el suelo otra vez; ella seguía con la boca abierta y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro femenino.

- ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! –

El recién llegado era muy alto, de tez morena, y ojos negros como el carbón.

Solo entonces, los pasitos rápidos de Lizzie llamaron la atención de todos. La pequeña bajaba la escalinata corriendo y sonreía observando al recién llegado, Jake, el enorme perro de Bella, corría y ladraba a su lado, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el muchacho para olfatearlo.

A Jacob pareció no gustarle la inspección.

- ¿Qué es _eso_, Bells? – preguntó.

- ¡su nombre es Jake! – exclamó Lizzie.

Bella le sonrió a la pequeña y se apresuró en acercarse a ella.

- por si no lo notaste, es un perro, Jacob – respondió revoleando los ojos – y tiene tu nombre… -

El rostro del moreno se volvió un poema. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en la menuda chica y espetó ofendido.

- ¿le has puesto _mi_ nombre a un perro? –

Bella le miró con fingido desdén.

- pues deberías sentirte alagado – le espetó.

Jake, el perro, se movía alrededor del muchacho olfateando y moviendo la cola. Solo entonces los ojos de Jacob se clavaron en la pequeña niñita que tomaba la mano de Bella y sonreía encantadoramente.

- ¿Quién…? –

Bella sonrió nerviosa, y antes de decir algo, intercambió una mirada con Edward quien se mantenía en silencio cerca del umbral de la cocina. Le sorprendió que los ojos verdes de él lucieran más oscuros de lo normal. Parecía molesto por alguna razón.

Lo ignoró y se volvió a su mejor amigo.

- Jake… - sonrió – ella es… -

Pero la pequeña se adelantó.

- soy Lizzie… – exclamó con alegría y saludó al recién llegado con un gesto de la mano - ¡Bella es _casi_ mi mamá! – agregó.

Los ojos negros de Jacob se abrieron de par en par, al igual que los de Edward.

- basta Elizabeth –

La niñita retrocedió un paso ante la advertencia de su padre y se apretó a la falda de Bella.

Pero a Jacob Black estaba a punto de darle un ataque.

- ¡¿Qué?! -

Había pegado tal gemido incrédulo y había abierto los ojos tan desmesuradamente que parecía que le hubiesen quitado el oxigeno y que no lograba articular palabra. Bella pareció no prestarle atención, tan solo le dirigió una mirada indignada a Edward.

Entonces se volvió a la pequeña y se agachó para apretarla contra ella.

- así es Jake… - sonrió, era una de esas sonrisas resplandecientes que solo compartía con la niñita – Lizzie es mi pequeña _hija_ –

Jacob aun no respiraba. Las observó con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces se volvió y apuntó a Edward con un dedo acusador.

- ¿y quién es él?... ¡¿tu _casi_ marido?! –

Bella y Edward se observaron por unos segundos y ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo; a pesar de la molestia, ambos sonrieron. Eso pareció gatillar aun más la ira de Jake.

La castaña se ruborizó y se quitó el cabello del rostro, nerviosa.

- claro que no, Jake –

Jacob alzó una ceja calculadora; no le había creído un ápice. Entonces Edward se acercó a ellos al fin y se puso del otro lado de Liz, le tendió una mano al recién llegado.

- Edward Cullen – se presentó educadamente – soy el padre de Elizabeth –

Jake no parecía muy feliz de conocerle, Bella le abrió los ojos significativamente en señal de –_compórtate - _; así que alargó una mano para tomar la que Edward le ofrecía.

- Jacob Black – masculló.

Bella se adelantó.

- Jake es mi mejor amigo – le explicó a Edward – de Phoenix –

Edward tampoco parecía emocionado con la introducción.

- ya veo -

Entonces un silencio incómodo los embargó, Edward y Jacob se observaban de mala forma, y Bella captó de inmediato que ninguno de los había sentido agrado por el otro; el único que parecía emocionado allí era Jake, el perro, quien movía la cola de lado a otro, feliz de conocer al recién llegado.

Rió nerviosa.

- ¡vaya…! – se apresuró tratando de romper el hielo – le gustas a Jake… -

Edward y Jacob dejaron de mirarse a muerte y el segundo acarició el perro con torpeza.

- es bueno… - comentó – ya sabes cómo me gustan los perros -

Bella asintió. Edward se adelantó.

- es tarde… - anunció con seriedad – será mejor que lleve a Lizzie a casa, así podrás ponerte al día con tu amigo… -

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y abrió la boca para protestar.

- ¡no, papi!- exclamó Lizzie - ¡quiero comer pastel! – se volvió a Bella - ¡Bella! – protestó.

Entonces fue Bella quién le observó.

- quédate Edward – pidió, sin ninguna nota de ira en la voz.

- Bella, no creo que… -

La chica sonrió levemente.

- anda, Edward… _por favor_ –

Se observaron otra vez y Edward se sintió perdido en los ojos de ella, fue casi irresistible el deseo de complacerla. Bella sostenía su mirada de aquella forma única en ella, como si solo existieran ellos dos en el universo.

La respiración de Bella se incrementó.

Pero Jacob carraspeó sonoramente.

Bella se ruborizó como tomate.

- vamos, Edward, quédate – sonrió tratando que su voz volviera a ser normal – hicimos la cena para nosotros – observó a su mejor amigo - ¿te quedarás también, Jake? -

Jacob observaba a Edward, y no quitó sus ojos negros de él cuando contestó.

- claro… claro que sí –

Bella sonrió.

- entonces sube a lavarte las manos… -

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo mas o negarse otra vez, Bella tomó su mano y lo guió a la cocina, él la siguió con un suspiro. Ambos se adentraron en la habitación de murallas amarillas y la muchacha hizo ademán de sacar la fuente del horno. Escuchó a Edward suspirar tras ella.

- Bella, _por favor_… - masculló - ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que no hagas esfuerzos con tu mano? –

Ella le sonrió inocente y sostuvo la fuente con su mano buena.

- unas pocas mas… -

Edward devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo en los ojos verdes de él, le hacía ver a la chica que algo le molestaba o le frustraba sobremanera.

No le gustaba verle así. Esta vez, fue ella la que dio un paso adelante, alzó los ojos hacia él y se puso en punta de pies para alcanzarle…

Edward no se apartó, al contrario, se agachó hasta ella para facilitarle la acción.

- ¿Bella? –

La muchacha dio un respingo y se volvió demasiado rápido al escuchar la voz de Jake en el pasillo; la fuente de vidrio que sostenía vaciló en sus brazos y golpeó con fuerza su mano vendada.

El dolor del hueso y el sonido del escafoide desencajado fue tal que dejó escapar un alarido de dolor que llenó de lágrimas sus ojos.

- ¡Bella! –

Edward había sido rápido y había atrapado la fuente antes que cayera al suelo, pero la chica se aferraba la muñeca sobrepasada por el dolor que el mal movimiento le había provocado.

Jake ingresó a zancadas a la cocina al escuchar el grito.

- ¡Dios Bella ¿qué te pasó en la mano? – exigió Jake - ¿te caíste otra vez?! –

La chica solo asintió, el dolor había sido inaguantable. Edward tomó su mano con rapidez.

- te lo dije… - le regañó, Jake frunció el ceño – déjame verla… ven acá –

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, se acercó a él y dejó que Edward tomara su muñeca entre sus manos heladas.

- yo puedo ayudarte con eso, Bells – se ofreció Jake, acercándose y encogiéndose de hombros – tengo bastante practica, solías caer cada cinco minutos desde que era niña… – Bella le dirigió una mirada indignada, Jake se burló de ella – tus accidentes no son nada nuevo… -

- yo voy a hacerlo – dijo Edward con voz seria.

Jake frunció el ceño antes el tono autoritario.

Lizzie ingresó corriendo y con la alarma pintada en su rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó - ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde te duele? – se acercó a Edward y Bella y logró entrometerse entre ella y su padre para captar la atención – escuché que te dolía -

- estoy bien, cielo – se apresuró la castaña con una sonrisa – tan solo hice un mal movimiento y la herida comenzó a doler otra vez –

- Elizabeth, trae el maletín… - pidió Edward. La niñita salió disparada a la salita.

Jacob se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el umbral de la cocina, tenía tal expresión de disgusto en su rostro que parecía que algo oliera a putrefacción justo debajo de su nariz. Su ceño se acentuó cuando Edward dirigió a Bella hacia una de las sillas y se sentó frente a ella aun con su muñeca entre sus manos.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

- estoy bien, Edward – susurró – no te preocupes tanto… -

Edward no contestó y a Jacob no le gustó para nada el tono de Bella, parecía que quisiera calmarle a _él_, cuando era _ella_ quien estaba herida.

Lizzie apareció en menos de dos segundos y se plantó a un lado de Bella.

Jacob apretó los dientes al verles a los tres.

- ¡papi tienes que curarla! – exclamó la pequeña.

Edward quitó los vendajes de la muñeca de Bella, estaba morada. La expresión de molestia en el rostro de él fue patente y Bella se ruborizó bajo la mirada acusadora de él.

- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que te cuidaras? – masculló.

La chica se mordió el labio culpable.

- te dije que tenías que advertirme unas cuantas mas… -

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras cambiaba los vendajes.

- tomarás otra tableta para el dolor – ordenó, Bella hizo un mohín de disgusto al instante – si no, no dormirás nada esta noche –

- ¡tonterías! – interrumpió Jacob acercándose a ellos con una expresión extraña en el rostro - ¡esas cosas no dan ningún resultado, son soberanas tonterías! -

Edward le dirigió una mirada indignada al moreno y Jacob le devolvió otra de igual magnitud.

Bella se apresuró.

- Jake no cree en la ciencia – explicó rápido, Edward tenía expresión de pocos amigos – solo cree en los remedios de sus tribu, Los Quileute –

Lizzie se adelantó y le habló a Jake con voz sabionda.

- mi papi es doctor – explicó haciendo aspavientos con las manos – él cura a _todas _las personas… -

Jacob soltó un bufido incrédulo.

- pues no le creo un ápice a los doctores… – Bella se ruborizó y le pidió paciencia a Edward con la mirada, quien había fruncido el ceño - son todos unos aprovechados y mentirosos… - se acercó a la fuente que había sido salvada de caer y su expresión se iluminó - ¡ey, Bells, esto huele riquísimo, sigues cocinando tan bien como siempre…! –

- lo hizo Edward…. -

Él alzó el rostro y ella sostuvo su mirada con ojos brillantes.

- ¡vamos Bella Swan, no seas cobarde y déjate de gimotear que quiero comer! –

La paciencia de Edward había llegado al límite.

- Bella no está gimoteando - masculló entre dientes.

- ¡no gimoteo…! – exclamó ofendida, pero más que complacida por la defensa, le dirigió una mirada de odio a Jacob como si fuera niña pequeña y volvió a mirar al padre de Liz – estoy bien Edward, de verdad, no te preocupes ya está pasando… -

Alargó su mano buena y acarició el cabello de él.

Jacob alzó una ceja.

Edward no dijo nada, alzó el rostro y le dio una sonrisa. Bella la devolvió y se miraron el uno al otro.

Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y golpeó la alacena al comprender, los demás se sobresaltaron.

- ¡lo juro Bella! – exclamó airado, aunque la comida era una reverenda excusa - ¡ya me harté de tu lloriqueos y tus complejos de mártir, voy a comenzar a servir! –

Edward se levantó furioso. Bella lo captó de inmediato y tomó su brazo.

- ¡Edward! – pidió, su mirada volvió a su mejor amigo - ¡Jake, basta, haz lo que quieras! -

Edward le dio una mirada de colérica advertencia al recién llegado antes de volverse a la muñeca de la muchacha. A Jake parecieron no preocuparle los oscuros ojos de Edward y se paseó por la cocina dando miradas furtivas e iracundas a la pareja sentada en la mesa.

- comenzaré a servir… - advirtió con voz ronca.

Bella suspiró, pero se le escapó una risita divertida, al fin y al cabo Jacob era así, tal vez ahora parecía molesto por algo, pero ese era Jake al fin y al cabo. Vio a Edward apretar los labios para contenerse de decir algo.

- hazlo, Jake – suspiró la castaña - estás en tu casa –

Jake sonrió y se dirigió hacia la alacena.

- ¿comerá aquí el _doctor_? – preguntó mordaz.

Bella le dio una mala mirada.

- por supuesto – espetó. Sentía el desagrado que Edward irradiaba, aunque parecía concentrado en su trabajo.

- listo – anunció secamente después de un rato, se acercó a ella y le tendió otra tableta, la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a protestar – va a aliviar el dolor -

Lizzie se acercó a ella preocupada.

- ¿te sientes mejor, Bella? – preguntó, la mirada burlona de Jake no fue pasada por la chica.

Ella le devolvió otra de advertencia

- mucho mejor, cariño, mucho mejor -

Apenas los cuatro estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de la cocina, Bella deseo más que nunca estar en otro lado. No entendía el por qué Edward y Jacob se enviaban miradas tan indignadas y parecían molestos el uno con el otro sin siquiera conocerse y eso estaba a punto de volverla loca; Jake no quitaba sus ojos oscuros de Edward y los verdes de Edward le devolvían la mirada con arrogancia. Negó con la cabeza, lo único que la calmaba era la pequeña Lizzie que estaba sentada entre ella y Edward y comía con una sonrisa en los labios, tarareando y mostrando mucha más madurez que los únicos dos hombres adultos que estaban allí.

Jacob se adelantó.

- ¿Por qué no habías ido a la Push? – preguntó a la defensiva, le dio una mirada rápida y calculadora a Edward – mi padre no tenía _idea_ de que estabas aquí. –

Bella se ruborizó.

- he estado ocupada en otras cosas –

Jacob soltó un resoplido sarcástico.

- ¡claro, cayéndote! –

Bella le dirigió otra mala mirada, pero ni siquiera alcanzó el nivel de cólera de la de Edward.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada furtiva al padre de Elizabeth.

- … y apuesto a que cada vez que algo te sucede está él ahí ¿no? –

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sus mejillas se encendieron tres tonos más arriba.

- ¡Jake! – protestó mortificada.

Edward observó fijamente al moreno y con una de esas miradas que parecían taladrar.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – espetó, destilando ira contenida en su voz de terciopelo.

Jake se mantuvo serio y no vaciló.

- es obvio ¿no?… - dijo con voz dura, le dio una mirada fugaz a Lizzie – sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir… -

Edward frunció el ceño.

- no es de tu incumbencia –

- ¡pues yo creo que sí lo es! –

Bella no entendía nada, pero no veía nada bueno en el tono que estaban usando Jake y Edward.

- ¡no es el momento para decirte lo que pienso – espetó Jacob enojado – lo que noté apenas les vi! –

Era el momento de intervenir.

- Edward… - susurró Bella – por favor, sea lo que sea, Jake es solo un muchacho… -

Le sorprendió que él le hiciera caso y soltara un bufido tratando de calmarse, pero la expresión de Jacob era todo espectáculo.

- ¿Qué…? –

- tendrás tiempo de decirme lo que quieras – le dijo Edward a Jacob, Bella le vio dar una mirada hacia ella y Lizzie – pero ahora no; aunque me temo que te equivocas. –

Pero Jacob observaba a Bella.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que soy _solo un muchacho_? -

- Jake… –

- ¡ay! -

Tanto Edward como Bella se volvieron de inmediato hacia Lizzie. La niñita había tirado el postre sobre su regazo y había manchado su precioso vestido rojo, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas culpables.

- lo siento… - susurró – yo… -

Bella se apresuró en ayudarle.

- tranquila cielo, todo está bien -

Como si fuese un augurio, el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Bella se sorprendió. _¿Qué estaba pasando con su vida solitaria?._

Edward se levantó.

- iré a ver quién es… -

Jake soltó un resoplido y murmuró algo por lo bajo, esta vez, Bella le ignoró.

- ¡Bella, Bella! –

En menos de dos segundos, Alice estaba allí a su lado, pequeña, con rostro de porcelana, linda como ninguna y exagerada como siempre.

- ¡¿Cuál es el problema contigo?! – exclamó dejando sus bolsas de compras en la silla vacía del lado de Jacob - ¡¿Por qué siempre te suceden cosas cuando no estoy allí para verlo antes de?! –

- Alice… - advirtió Edward, apareciendo detrás de ella y acercándose a Lizzie y Bella – es suficiente, no comiences, Bella ha tomado varios analgésicos y necesita descanso y tranquilidad –

Pero Alice tenía sus ojos azules fijos en el vestido de la pequeña y una expresión de horror cubrió su rostro.

- ¡Elizabeth! – exclamó indignada - ¡¿Qué le has hecho a tu vestido _nuevo_?! –

La pequeña dejó escapar una risita culpable y le sonrió angelical. Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada.

Pero fue Jake quien se adelantó.

- ¡que estupidez!… - espetó sin quitar la mirada de su tercer plato de comida - ¡¿cuál es el problema?... es una niña - continuó - los niños se ensucian cada dos segundos, cual es el problema con eso ¿Por qué el alarde?… -

Bella se temió lo peor, le sorprendió que Edward suprimiera una sonrisa.

Alice era otra cosa, se había vuelto hacia Jake con tal expresión de indignación e incredulidad que era obvio que ambos hermanos Cullen se había convertido en enemigos declarados de su mejor amigo. A los ojos de Alice, era obvio que Jake no veía la importancia de la ropa como ella la veía.

Pero se contuvo.

- ¿…y quién eres tú? - preguntó con la ceja alzada.

- Jake –

Alice soltó una risita burlona.

- ¿Cómo el perro? –

Jacob le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Bella, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

- soy el _primer_ Jake –

Alice decidió ignorarle, aunque estaba claro que en la primera impresión Jake no le había gustado nada. Le dio una mirada acusadora a Bella y ella le devolvió una de confusión.

- y bien… - se acercó a ella preocupada - ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Qué te hiciste?... mi padre me dijo que Edward había dejado el turno de la tarde por ti, ¡Bella, debes comenzar a cuidarte!–

Jacob soltó una sonora risotada. Todos se volvieron a él.

- veo que tus amigos de Forks no están acostumbrados a tu estilo de vivir, ¿verdad? – comentó – aun se _preocupan _por tu falta de equilibrio -

Bella le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

- …y yo había olvidado cuan desagradable puedes llegar a ser Jake… -

- es un placer – sonrió el moreno.

Tanto Alice como Edward observaban al moreno de forma hastiada. La pelinegra observó a su hermano mayor.

- Edward… vengo de la casa, papá necesita que adelantes tu turno en el hospital, ya sabes… – de pronto sonrió y un brillo sabiondo inundó su mirada - dejaste el de la tarde abruptamente, tienes suerte que Carlisle sea tu jefe – agregó – pero antes llévame a casa de Rose… –

Edward no contestó. Su mirada verde se limitó a observar a Bella, luego a Jacob y luego sus ojos se posaron en ella otra vez.

- ¿estarás bien, Bella? – preguntó – ¿no necesitas que me quede contigo? -

El estómago de la chica se llenó de mariposas y olvidó toda molestia contra él. Edward se preocupaba por ella en extremo y eso la hacía feliz. Aunque a veces se preocupara _demasiado._

- estaré bien, Edward – asintió con una sonrisa – te lo prometo –

Jacob revoleó los ojos.

Lizzie se precipitó hacia su padre y el la alzó al instante.

- ¿puedo quedarme con Bella hoy, papi? – exclamó - ¡yo voy a cuidarla, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo?!-

Los ojos de Bella brillaron de inmediato y se levantó del asiento para acercarse a Edward con una sonrisa.

Jacob abrió los ojos y abrió la boca para soltar otro comentario sarcástico, pero Alice le dio tal mirada de advertencia que logró enmudecerlo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- lo siento, cariño… - susurró y las disculpas también iban para Bella – pero mi turno terminará en la madrugada y… -

- ¡después vienes a dormir con nosotras…! – exclamó Lizzie.

Él parecía reacio, entonces Bella intervino.

- deja que se quede, Edward – susurró, y se mordió el labio – puedes venir después de tu turno -

La boca de Jake cayó al suelo. Edward sonrió de lado, y en ese momento, todos supieron que Edward no le negaría nada a ella.

- ¡bien! te espero en el auto Edward… – se apresuró Alice, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lizzie y luego otro a Bella – me alegro de que estés bien, pero por favor cuídate, y hazle caso al médico por una vez en tu vida – Bella asintió con una sonrisa y dejó que la chica le diera otro abrazo – te veré mañana… -

Alice le hizo un gesto a Jake, quien devolvió otro con la misma cantidad de poca emoción.

- Bella… -

- ¡vamos Edward! – exclamó Alice desde la puerta de entrada – ¡Rose me matará! –

Pareció que a Edward eso no podía importarle menos; se acercó a Bella.

- ¿estás segura? – preguntó preocupado- ¿realmente estarán bien…? –

- por supuesto que sí – susurró la chica, con una sonrisa alentadora - ¿vendrás después de tu turno? – continuó ansiosa.

Jacob les miraba del otro lado jugueteando con el postre y con rostro de pocos amigos.

Edward sonrió amargamente, pero asintió.

- sabes que sí, Bella – la castaña amplió su sonrisa - no voy a dejarles pasar la noche solas aquí, intentaré volver lo más pronto posible –

La chica se mordió el labio para reprimir la emoción.

- te estaremos esperando… -

Edward sonrió de pronto y la observó. Era una de esas miradas con las que parecía querer leerle la mente

- ¿acaso ya no estás molesta conmigo? – preguntó.

Bella rió.

- ¡claro que aun estoy molesta! – le golpeó juguetonamente – aunque no demasiado –agregó - ¿tú estás molesto conmigo? –

- no – suspiró él – jamás… - le dio una mirada fugaz a Jake – al menos, no contigo –

Bella se sonrojó; y se sonrojó aun mas cuando Edward se agachó considerablemente y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Aspiró el aroma de él como si fuera adicta y su corazón pareció querer salir por su boca.

Pero se contuvo.

- adiós princesa… - sonrió Edward mientras se alejaba – duerme temprano –

La niñita rió y le lanzó un beso de adiós con la mano.

- buenas noches, Jacob –

Jake se encogió de hombros.

- ¿acaso son buenas? –

Edward sonrió de lado, parecía satisfecho consigo mismo y más contento de lo que había estado durante toda la velada.

.

Quince minutos más tarde Jacob, Bella y Lizzie habían retirado la mesa, solo entonces el moreno estalló, dejando con fuerza los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cuándo piensas explicarme qué es todo esto Bella? – demandó

Lizzie observó a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

- cariño… - sonrió la castaña sin inmutarse - ve a cambiarte el vestido, tu tía Alice dejó ropa para ti… - le sonrió – sube a mi habitación –

La pequeña asintió y salió disparada escaleras arriba seguida de cerca por Jake, el perro.

Bella comenzó a guardar los platos en la alacena con una mano, Jake bufó y se apresuró en ayudarle.

- ¿Qué sucedió con tu vida? – continuó Jake - ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué está contigo? ¿Por qué su hija te cree su madre? –

Bella se detuvo, soltó un suspiro y se volvió a él.

- Jake…- susurró – ellos son lo más importante que tengo aquí en Forks –

- ¡Bella ni siquiera les conoces…! – exclamó Jake incrédulo - ¡¿Qué pasara cuando dejen de jugar a la familia contigo?! –

Bella no contestó.

- Bella, eres _tan _ingenua… - susurró - ¿acaso no lo ves?... ¡el tipo está enamorado de ti! –

Se ruborizó como carmín y agachó el rostro. Eso ella lo sabía perfectamente, el problema era que no la amaba tanto como ella le amaba a él.

- ¿Qué harás cuando eso se vuelva un problema para ti? – espetó el moreno - ¿terminará tu amistad con la niña? -

Bella frunció el ceño. Esa frase significaba que Jacob no se había percatado que sentía mucho más que amistad por Edward.

Jake continuó con voz amarga.

- Bells, no te imaginas como me sentí cuando huiste de Phoenix sin siquiera despedirte de mí –

Se sintió culpable, al menos, un poco.

- tal vez no me despedí de ti, porque creí que volvería – susurró

Jake se molestó.

- ¡también lo creí, pero no lo hiciste! – exclamó - ¡te espere días y días, hasta que se convirtieron en semanas!.... – Jake suspiró apenado y agachó la cabeza – Bella, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. –

Se sintió la peor persona en el mundo y se apresuró.

- ¡aun nos tenemos Jake! – exclamó tratando de ser optimista - ¡estás a aquí, conmigo, como amigos! –

El moreno la miró a los ojos con una expresión extrañamente adolorida en el rostro y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse ciertos pensamientos de la mente.

- ¡pero aun no lo entiendo! – soltó alejándose de ella – ¡que busca ese tipo contigo, además de lo obvio! – Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero él continuó - ¡¿acaso quiere usarte de madre para su niña?... la forma en que te mira es tan extraña, como si… como si… - bufó con impaciencia - lo pienso y lo vuelvo a pensar, pero no logro comprenderlo –

Bella revoleó los ojos.

- no te provoques a ti mismo una hemorragia cerebral, Jacob –

Ambos sonrieron y el moreno se acercó para abrazar a la muchacha. Parecía demasiado alto a su lado y ella muy menuda para alcanzarle con propiedad.

- te extrañé demasiado Bells –

Bella soltó suspiro. ¿podía decir lo mismo?. No. No podía decir lo mismo, porque no había extrañado Phoenix, no había extrañado su vida, Edward y Elizabeth habían cambiado su vida para bien y la hacían feliz.

Jake suspiró y se alejó, captando que la frase no había sido devuelta.

- será mejor que me vaya… - emitió con voz seca.

Bella se adelantó.

- Jake… -

- estaré en la Push con mi padre durante estos días… - la interrumpió sin mirarle - me iré pronto y espero que vuelvas conmigo a Phoenix – susurró – donde debes estar, donde perteneces, debes pasar las fiestas conmigo como todos los años – sonrió estiradamente - Navidad no será lo mismo sin ti –

Bella no contestó. No sabía que pensar, ni que decir.

Le vio salir de la cocina y oyó los pasitos de Lizzie bajando la escalinata unidos a los ladridos de Jake.

- ¡adiós Jake! – exclamó la pequeña con alegría.

Fue un alivio escuchar contestar con el mismo tono amistoso.

- adiós… _niña_ -

Bella sonrió, al menos era evidente que Lizzie y Jake lograrían llevarse bien.

Las dos horas siguientes Lizzie y Bella las ocuparon mirando la televisión, comiendo el pastel de frutillas y haciendo las tareas que la pequeña tenía para la escuela. Hasta que ambas subieron y se acomodaron en la cama de Bella para dormir; prefería estar dormida antes que el dolor en su muñeca comenzara a presentarse otra vez.

- buenos noches, Bella… - susurró Lizzie acomodándose a su lado.

La beso en la frente.

- buenas noche, cielo –

Acarició los rizos castaños de Lizzie recordando el cabello de Edward, el que tanto le gustaba, pensó en Jake y solo entonces entendió el que Edward deseara tanto que ella hiciera su vida propia, que saliera que tuviera amigos y que buscara un novio. Edward deseaba una vida creada_ por_ ella y _para_ ella, pero se equivocaba; y pensó en Jake, su eterno mejor amigo, pero que estaba demasiado ligado a su pasado por lo que el verle no solo traía alegría, sino también recuerdos dolorosos.

Se acomodó en la almohada y acarició los rizos cobrizos de Lizzie, pensando nuevamente en Edward. Aunque él se sintiera un mal elemento en su vida, era el único que le había traído felicidad casi completa.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero despertó adormilada cuando oyó el gruñido de Jake en el pasillo y otro susurro que le indicaba silencio. Su corazón se aceleró al ver la hora, eran recién la una de la mañana y antes de pensar en algo más la puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado.

- Edward… - susurró - ¿eres tú?... -

- lo siento – replicó él de vuelta, también en susurros – no quería despertarte, solo quería ver cómo estaban… -

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa e indicó un lado de la cama

- ven… -

Edward frunció el ceño al instante e hizo ademán de salir.

- vuelve a dormir Bella… -

- duerme con nosotras…-

- Bella no… -

- _por favor_… -

Edward parecía dubitativo, pero parecía ser que Bella había encontrado un nuevo método de persuasión infalible con él, porque el pareció flaquear.

- Bella, no creo que… -

- cállate y ven a dormir con nosotras -

Se hizo a un lado para indicarle que se tendiera con ellas. Edward se quitó la chaqueta e hizo lo que pedía. Se metió bajo las frazadas detrás del cuerpo de Bella.

Ella sonrió al escucharle soltar un suspiro cuando se acercó aun más a él.

- eres mi perdición, Bella – susurró Edward molesto – te juro que lo eres… no sabes lo que te conviene, a pesar de que trato con todas mis fuerza de hacértelo ver –

La chica soltó una risita divertida. Lizzie continuaba profundamente dormida, por lo que se volteó sobre su cuerpo y enfrentó al rostro de Edward cara a cara, divisó su rostro perfecto, el cabello de él que tanto le gustaba y sus ojos brillantes…

- y apuesto a que seguirás y intentándolo ¿no? –

Edward asintió al instante con otra sonrisa en los labios.

- por supuesto –

- buena suerte entonces –

Edward sonrió y ella se acercó a él. Fue algo inevitable que él la rodeara con los brazos.

- eres demasiado testaruda para tu propia seguridad – comentó.

Bella hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

- gracias por el cumplido -

Edward rió. Entonces su risa se apagó y la reemplazo un tono de fingida despreocupación.

- Jacob… tú y él son… -

Bella alzó el rostro para observarle y asintió.

- somos amigos prácticamente desde niños… - sonrió con nostalgia – lo conozco como si fuese la palma de mi mano –

Los brazos de Edward se sentaron sobre su cintura y la atraparon por instinto.

- el te _quiere_ mucho - susurró.

Bella captó la doble interpretación de sus palabras al instante.

- no de esa forma… - dijo seria

Edward bufó.

- eres muy ingenua Bella, eso es lo que tú _crees_… -

Ella abrió los ojos…

- ¿Qué estás tratando de…? –

- duerme Bella… - Edward se agachó un poco y besó su cabello – duerme tranquila -

No dijo nada más, sonrió apretándose aun más contra Edward y cerró los ojos. ¿Acaso Edward estaba celoso?. No. No lo creía posible, Edward no le quería de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía.

Suspiró, porque aquella perspectiva en que Edward estaba celoso, _por _ella, no pudo evitar hacerla sonreír.

.

_Hola a todos!... por fin pude actualizar, debo admitir que fue falta de inspiración total. Como que cuando decidí desconectarme de todo lo demás para centrarme en la universidad, me desconecté tanto que hasta dejé de pensar en la historia, pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que mi musa inspiradora también. Muchas gracias a todos por leer de verdad, y no comentare nada porque este Si me salió kilométrico, el mas largo que he escrito en la historia de mi vida, asi que espero que lo disfruten. Un abrazo para cada uno de ustedes y nos estamos leyendo ;)_

_Espero sus comentarios! :) _

_Besos, Annie…._


	13. Mía

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo XIII: "mía"_

Llovía.

La lluvia caía como cascada desde el cielo, pero solo en Forks era posible ver las calles repletas de gente comportándose como si de cualquier otro día se tratase. Tal vez se debía a que las fiestas se aproximaban y la gente necesitaba salir de sus casas.

- … ¿irás? –

Bella se mordió el labio, y tenía que admitir que esperaba la respuesta de Edward con un poco de temor. Edward se comportaba de forma extraña desde hacía dos días. Estaba serio, distante y lo había visto muy poco, bueno, al fin y al cabo había pasado completamente dormida los dos últimos días.

- _dentro de unas horas el dolor de tu mano será casi inaguantable Bella - _ le había dicho Edward con expresión exasperada – _entiende, lo mejor es que duermas todo el día, verás que después me lo agradecerás – _agregó –…_Alice vendrá a cuidarte –_

Bella había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente.

_- ¡¿vas a sedarme?! – _le preguntó incrédula.

_- ¡claro que no! – _él había reído _ –_ …_solo voy a darte analgésicos que alivien el dolor y seguramente te harán dormir, es distinto a "sedarte"… –_

Había asentido mostrándose de acuerdo, él era el médico y sabía lo que hacía.

_- entonces le diré a Jake que venga… - _Edward la había mirado al instante – _de esa forma estaré acompañada, sé que Alice tiene cosas que hacer… -_

Su mirada verde se había oscurecido un tono.

_- Alice no tiene problemas en quedarse contigo y no creo que sea buena idea que él venga… - _su tono había sido serio y había evitado su mirada_ – tienes que descansar y las visitas no son precisamente descanso. –_

Y así había sido como había pasado los dos días anteriores dormida por completo. Alice se había entretenido ordenando su closet, gimiendo de dolor con cada blusa que tomaba y quejándose por el armario tan descuidado; después de que se hubo descargado y reclamado lo suficiente la falta de gusto de Bella, su rutina había seguido organizando todos los detalles de su boda por teléfono, había montado todo un esquema de trabajo, pero Bella no supo demasiado de el. Tal y como Edward había predicho el dolor de su mano había sido bastante fuerte por lo que puso todo de su parte para quedarse dormida.

- sabes que iré – contestó él.

Ambos estaban en el auto de Edward y era el primer día que asistía a su trabajo después del accidente.

Sonrió al escucharle, satisfecha como una niña adolescente. Edward y Elizabeth se habían quedado en su casa durante esos días y era él quien la cuidaba después de que terminaba sus turnos en el hospital. Los tres dormían apretados en la cama de Bella.

Asintió y tomó la manilla de la puerta para bajar del auto, pero sintió la mano suave y fuerte sobre la de ella. Se volvió. Los ojos él la observaban fijamente.

- cuídate -

Bella soltó una risita divertida y asintió. Bajó del auto con cuidado, abrió el paraguas de color gris y se apresuró en caminar hasta la librería en medio de la lluvia. Al alcanzar la puerta de entrada se volvió. Allí estaba él. Edward la observaba desde el Volvo con una sonrisa especial en el rostro, parecía un modelo salido de una revista.

Sintió que se ruborizaba bajo su mirada y devolvió la sonrisa.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta y el sonido del motor del Volvo detrás de ella le indicó que Edward se había marchado. Abrió la puerta de cristal e ingresó.

La campanilla hizo eco.

Todo estaba decorado en rojo y verde y un enorme árbol de Navidad había sido situado en el centro de la tienda. Tenía que admitirlo, todo estaba precioso y casi se podían oler los aromas característicos de la canela y el jengibre, los típicos olores de navidad. Observó alrededor y se sorprendió por la cantidad de personas que deambulaban de allá para acá. No era normal que hubiese tanta gente en la librería, pero parecía ser que el ambiente navideño había llegado a su lugar de trabajo.

Su sonrisa vaciló.

No le agradaba la Navidad. Punto.

Mike Newton salió de una de las bodegas traseras cargando una caja pesada. Su rostro de niño pequeño se iluminó al verle y sus ojos azules brillaron bajo las luces de la tienda.

- ¡Bella! – se apresuró en dejar la caja sobre el mostrador y se acercó a ella dando zancadas con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro - ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo está tu mano?... ¿sigues…?–

- todo bien Mike – devolvió la sonrisa y alzó su mano vendada para mostrarla – nada de qué preocuparse, si tengo suerte tendré de regreso mi mano dentro de dos semanas. –

- ¡eso es genial…! - exclamó Mike – será justo para Navidad… – su expresión vaciló y se quedó callado unos momentos, parecía que quería decir algo pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, al fin se decidió – Bella… me estaba preguntando si tu… -

- ¡Bella…! -

Había momentos en los que Bella realmente llegaba a apreciar los celos de Jessica. A pesar de que Jessica Stanley no le agradaba demasiado, siempre la salvaba de situaciones incómodas con Mike como ese momento. Al oír su voz, Bella se volvió a ella. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

- ¡también me alegro tanto de que estés bien…! – le sonrió, Jessica se volvió a Mike – pero Mike, la Señora Clapp te espera… –

Indicó a una mujer que sostenía a una niña pequeña en la sección infantil. Mike Newton gruñó por lo bajo y murmuró algo en silencio. Frunció el ceño confundida, pero tenía que agradecer el que Mike no tuviera oportunidad de terminar su _pregunta._

Jessica se volvió a Bella.

- lo siento – se disculpó – siento que no tengamos tiempo para charlar, pero… - Bella parpadeó - …necesitamos seguir trabajando, es el día libre de Angela y Alice no llegará hasta la tarde – sonrió suficiente – hoy estoy a cargo de la tienda – dijo satisfecha.

Se sintió aturdida por unos segundos pero se compuso.

- sí… claro, claro –se apresuró – dime qué quieres que haga –

Jessica sonrió.

- Alice me advirtió que no te dejara hacer demasiado, aún estas en recuperación – indicó su mano con una sonrisa estirada - pero si quieres puedes comenzar a organizar los nuevos cuentos para niños, son muy pequeños y livianos… no hay mucho esfuerzo en eso –

- claro… –

Bella se dirigió al mostrador en silencio, Jessica la siguió. _Extraño_, pero continuó caminando como si todo fuese normal. Abrió una de las cajas y observó las adorables portadas llenas de colores llamativos, sonrió y se preguntó si a Lizzie le gustaría alguno de esos…

- Bella… –

Alzó el rostro. Jessica le devolvía la mirada de forma extraña con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ten cuidado –

Frunció el ceño, algo en el tono de voz y la actitud misteriosa de Jessica le molestaba.

- ¿a que te refieres? –

La muchacha bufó de forma extraña.

- a Edward Cullen –

El corazón de Bella se aceleró al instante. El solo escuchar su nombre había hecho que sus mejillas se arrebolaran, su estómago se llenara de mariposas y recordara el cabello color bronce de Edward entre sus dedos.

Pero Jessica rompió su fantasía.

- solo te cuidado, Bella, no te fíes completamente de él –

Frunció el ceño entre confundida y molesta, se incorporó a la defensiva.

- de que hablas, Jessica… –

La muchacha soltó una risa seca y se acercó un paso hacia ella.

- he _visto_ que te has vuelto muy… _cercana_ a él - sus ojos se oscurecieron – vi que te trajo esta mañana… - alzó las cejas significativamente – no voy a preguntarte nada ni juzgarte en nada, pero imagino que… -

Bella comprendió al instante, sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Abrió la boca y la cerró por la mortificación Jessica creía que ellos habían…

- Jessica estás equivocada, no es lo que… -

La muchacha no le prestó atención y continuó.

- Edward es un tipo extraño, Bella – afirmó – toda su familia lo es; desde que llegaron a Forks los Cullen han sido personas bastante excéntricas – parecía que algo olía a demonios bajo su nariz y Bella estuvo segura que había algo que le molestaba – …Edward Cullen fue siempre un tipo extraño en la escuela, a pesar de lo popular que era entre nosotras, era un tipo solitario y realmente aplicado a sus estudios, no se relacionaba demasiado con la gente, la mayoría de las veces solo con su círculo de confianza, su hermana Alice, James y luego Emmett, nunca nadie le ha conocido una novia – su tono disminuyó y se volvió casi chismosa – se graduó antes que todos nosotros y se fue estudiar fuera de Washington, y un día, de la nada, así como así, llegó con aquella niñita diciendo que era hija suya y los Cullen aceptaron el hecho como si nada – agregó - …y jamás se refirieron al tema… _extraño_ – Jessica bufó. – Lo que trato de decirte Bella es que Edward y los Cullen está lleno de hechos extraños a su alrededor y jamás han dejado que alguien ajeno a su familia se relacione con ellos…- abrió los ojos – son solo _ellos… –_

Bella no dijo nada, pero Jessica continuó.

- Edward es un perfecto… - dijo Jessica soñadoramente y Bella sintió claramente una punzada en el estómago – es todo lo que una mujer puede pedir, pero pareciera ser que nadie ha sido lo suficientemente buena para él. Ninguna mujer lo ha sido… – una mueca de despecho cubrió su fino rostro y Bella se preguntó cuando Edward la había rechazado – por eso te digo que no pierdas el tiempo con él, Edward no sale con nadie… -

Bella parpadeó. No contestó, no sabía que decir. ¿Jessica insinuaba que era poca cosa para Edward?

- lo que quiero decir…- se apresuró la rubia al leer su expresión - es que tengas mucho cuidado, he visto que pasas mucho tiempo con él y puedes que sus intenciones contigo…-

_Suficiente._

- Jessica… - la interrumpió con voz golpeada, la muchacha se quedó muda - creo que lo que yo haga con mi vida no te concierne para nada. –

Los colores subieron al rostro de Jessica. Forzó una sonrisa.

- sí… bueno, tienes razón, pero… ¡somos compañeras y quería advertirte antes de que…! –

- gracias por tu preocupación – la interrumpió.

Sin otra palabra más, Bella se volvió y le dio la espalda. Se agachó con cuidado y tomó uno de los cuentos sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que tomaba, observó por el rabillo del ojo que Jessica sonreía de lado y se dirigía a hablar con un par de mujeres que habían entrado a la tienda olvidando por completo a Bella.

Soltó un suspiro. Las palabras de Jessica habían calado en su mente mas de lo que ella había demostrado y tenían a su cabeza dando vueltas con velocidad. ¿James?... ¿sería el mismo James que desagradaba tanto a Edward? , ¿Jessica y Edward?. Soltó un gruñido involuntario. Era obvio que todas las mujeres en Forks tenían un amor casi platónico por Edward Cullen y ella misma se encontraba en la lista ahora, pero… _ "nadie ha sido lo suficientemente buena para él"_ había dicho Jessica.

Entonces su pecho se apretó. Ella era plenamente consciente que no era lo suficientemente buena para Edward. Negó con la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

Pero no pudo.

La mañana transcurrió entre una ráfaga de pensamientos sin prestar mayor atención a los cuentos que ordenaba, a las pocas preguntas que le hacían o a las miradas súbitas que Jessica le dirigía, y mucho menos a los intentos de conversación de Mike antes de que algún cliente le llamara.

Bella pensaba en todo lo que Jessica le había dicho y se convenció de que tenía razón.

Edward estaba lleno de secretos. Eso era seguro. Pero Edward era perfecto y nadie había sido capaz de penetrar su coraza. _Nadie_. Nadie había llegado al corazón de Edward, nadie le conocía, por lo que agradecía que solo ella conociese aquel lado amable, protector y tierno de Edward, solo ella lo había visto, los demás no. Los demás lo creían un tipo arrogante, solitario y serio – _tal y como ella lo había creído al principio_ – pero también entendió porque Edward se negaba a enamorarse de ella.

Ella era demasiado poca cosa para él.

Su garganta se apretó de solo pensarlo. Si imaginaba la situación desde afuera, ¡claro que tenía sentido!, Edward Cullen era inteligente, un doctor de buena posición, extremadamente bien parecido, con una hija preciosa y podía tener a la mujer que quisiera; mientras que ella – _su corazón se contrajo –_ ella, era una chica solitaria, insegura, más simple que una nuez, llena de penas y dolores, a ratos se volvía loca y físicamente no sobresalía de entre las demás.

Le sorprendió cuanto dolía pensar en eso y dolía aun más cuando pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado con Edward, en la protección y la felicidad que solo él le brindaba.

Pero ninguna mujer era suficiente para él. Tal vez solo había existido _una_ mujer capaz de llenar el corazón de Edward por completo, y aunque no la conocía ni jamás había oído de ella, los celos la carcomían de solo imaginarla.

Recordó lo que Jessica había dicho. –…_y un día, de la nada, así como así, llegó con aquella niñita diciendo que era hija suya…_ _–_

No tenía ninguna duda de que Elizabeth era realmente la hija de Edward. Ninguna, pero la madre de Lizzie era el gran secreto que Edward guardaba.

Tal vez la única persona que sabía de ella era…

El teléfono sonó con fuerza a su lado y se sobresaltó por el susto. Había estado tan sumida en su pensamientos que no se había percatado de que la tienda había comenzado a vaciarse conforma pasaba la mañana. Alzó el rostro y vio que Jessica y Mike estaba ocupados al otro lado de la tienda por lo que lo tomó el auricular y se lo llevó al oído.

- ¿hola? –

Pasaron unos segundos.

- ¿…_Bella? - _la melodiosa voz de Alice sonaba sorprendida al otro lado de la línea.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo. ¿era suerte?. La chica justo llamaba cuando ella necesitaba hablar con ella. Alice se impacientó.

- _¿Bella… que haces ahí? - _ su voz sonaba exasperada -_ ¡no deberías…! -_

- estoy bien Alice – se apresuró – me siento muy bien… - observó su mano vendada.

La voz de Alice continuó en reproche.

-_ ¿Edward sabe que…? –_

- fue él quien me trajo esta mañana. -

La muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro satisfecho. Entonces su voz cambio a una llena de alegría…

- _en ese caso me alegro de que todo esté bien, yo solo quería saber cómo iban las cosas en la tienda, para eso llamaba a Jessica o a Mike, para preguntar como andaba todo si había alguna novedad o algún recado para mi, pero ahora que me has contestado y ya que eres oficialmente mi otra dama de honor, aprovecho de comunicarte oficialmente que tienes que ir a… -_

Alice hablaba demasiado y Bella revoleó los ojos desconectándose de lo que la muchacha decía por unos segundos.

- _… el próximo lunes en Port Angels – _Bella no alcanzó a escuchar a lo que se refería, pero no le dio importancia - _¿entendido? –_

_- _ claro, claro – respondió mecánica, se apresuró – Alice, realmente necesito hacerte una pregunta, pero debes prometerme que quedará solo entre nosotras dos. -

Alice no contestó de inmediato. Pasaron unos segundos sin que dijera nada y Bella se preocupó.

Hasta que soltó un gritito.

- _¡Oh Dios mío… ¿Cómo un secreto de amigas?!_ - preguntó.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero trato de no impacientarse.

- algo así… - aceptó.

- _¡pues claro, lo que sea!_ – exclamó Alice emocionada.

Bella dudó un poco. Se cohibió. Ahora que estaba a punto de preguntarlo, dudó. ¿Alice tomaría a mal su curiosidad?. Dio otra mirada furtiva alrededor tienda y se alejó un poco del ruido.

- _¿Bella…?_ – apremió la hermana de Edward.

- Alice… yo… yo quiero saber… -

Tomó una bocanada de aire.

- _Bella me estás preocupando…_ –

_- Alice… ¿sabes quien es la madre de Lizzie? –_

Silencio.

Era obvio que la respiración de Alice se había cortado. Bella contuvo la respiración hasta que la muchacha soltó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, su voz había perdido toda la emoción anterior.

- _no lo sé, Bella_ - contestó seria.

Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que su pecho se hundía. Había confiado en que Alice supiera, al fin y al cabo, Edward y Alice eran hermanos y mejores amigos.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –

- _ es la verdad, Bella… no lo sé, ¡nadie lo sabe! Edward jamás ha hablado de la mamá de Elizabeth, jamás ha dicho su nombre y nunca nos contó que había pasado. Un día llegó de Chicago con aquella bebé de semanas en sus brazos y nos contó que era su hija, que sería él quien se la quedaría y esperaba que nosotros lo aceptáramos, lo siento mucho, Bella, pero eso es todo lo que sé.._. –

Bella no salía de su asombro.

- ¿estás diciéndome la verdad? –

- _¡por supuesto!_ – exclamó Alice ofendida - _¿Por qué habría de mentirte a ti?_ – la escuchó sonreír – _¡Te prometo por las servilletas perfectas de mi boda que no lo sé…! Las que por cierto ya encontré. _- agregó

Bella sonrió.

- te creo Alice, no te preocupes… yo solo… -

- _Bella…_ - la interrumpió Alice, le sorprendió que la voz de la pelinegra había vuelto a ser seria – _ sea lo que sea estás pensando, no dudes de Edward – _el pecho de Bella se contrajo - _es un tema muy delicado para él y te hablará de eso cuando esté preparado, sé que te lo contará, a pesar de que nunca lo ha hablado con nadie, él te lo contará a ti… Edward confía en ti como no confía en nadie más en el mundo._ –

No pudo evitarlo y una sonrisa emocionada cruzó su rostro.

- ¿tú crees? –

Alice suspiró frustrada.

- _ Bella: Edward es extraño, es arrogante y bastante retraído, lo admito, pero es mi hermano y lo conozco muy bien, no te diría esto si no estuviera diciéndote la verdad; Edward te ha confiado lo más preciado que tiene en la vida porque _tú_ te has transformado en una de las personas más importantes para él. _–

Bella observó a lo lejos, Jessica sonreía con un muchacho a la entrada de la tienda. Alice continuó

- _él te quiere mucho Bella…_ - su corazón se saltó un latido – _Edward te quiere mucho más de lo que demuestra y de lo que tú misma te has dado cuenta._ –

No contestó. Las mariposas en su estómago le habían quitado todo el aire del cuerpo. Alice sonrió.

- _bien, ya tengo que irme, recuerda que tu turno termina a las once y media Bella, ve a casa y cuídate. Jessica y Mike se encargarán de todo lo demás_. –

- gracias por todo Alice. –

Se despidieron y Bella se sintió nuevamente completa.

Parecía que las palabras de Jessica habían quedado atrás como si las hubiese dicho hacía muchos años. Edward era atento, caballero y se preocupaba por ella desde el principio; bueno, no _tan_ al principio, al fin y al cabo la había creído una secuestradora de niños apenas se habían conocido, pero a partir de eso, Edward se había convertido en la persona que la protegía y a la que acudía cada vez que lo necesitaba.

- ¡Bells! –

Pegó un salto enorme por la sorpresa al volverse y trastabilló, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo un par de manos grandes y ásperas la atraparon. Escuchó la risita socarrona al instante.

- ¡ni siquiera has almorzado y ya quieres ir directo al hospital! -

Sonrió y se soltó de él.

- ¡cállate Jake! -

Jacob Black estaba allí, enorme, intimidante, con rostro de niño y una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Bella devolvió la sonrisa contenta.

- supe por ahí que tienes la tarde libre…. – comenzó Jake – así que la pasarás conmigo, iremos almorzar y bajaremos a La Push – golpeó su mejilla juguetonamente – necesitas un poco de sol Bells, estás tan pálida como un cadáver, además, mi padre estará feliz de verte.-

La sonrisa de Bella vaciló pero no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Mike había llegado y se había plantado a un lado de ellos con expresión protectora. _Ridículo,_ pensó Bella, Jacob le sacaba dos cabezas de diferencia.

- ¿todo bien, Bella? – observó a Jacob con desconfianza – ¿necesitas qué...?

- estoy bien, Mike – se apresuró fastidiada – mi turno ha terminado así que nos veremos mañana. –

Mike asintió con un gruñido mientras Bella salía de la tienda con Jake tras de ella.

Jake no disimuló la risita burlona cuando estuvieron afuera, ya no llovía.

- ¿Quién _demonios_ era ese? – rió - ¡cuántos guardaespaldas tienes por estos lados Swan! -

Bella se ruborizó levemente y le golpeó en el brazo.

- ¡bien, bien, no diré nada! – exclamó Jacob – ahora, ¿iras a La Push conmigo? – Bella no contestó – ¡Vamos, Bells, el viejo Billy estará feliz de verte…! -

Miró el suelo. No tenía otra opción, por mucho que no deseara ir a La Push sentía que _tenía _que hacerlo. Además no podía decirle que no a la sonrisa esperanzada de su mejor amigo.

- está bien, vamos… -

Jake le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y la dirigió de la mano hacia el estacionamiento a un lado de la calzada, allí había un antiguo Volkswagen de color rojo.

Bella alzó una ceja.

- regalo de Billy – explicó Jake con rapidez – es un rabbit del 86' y un soborno para que me quede con él en La Push… –

- por un momento creí que habías venido en él desde Phoenix – bromeó.

Jake rió secamente.

- no sabes de lo que es capaz, tal vez _nos _vayamos en él… -

Bella no contestó, sus mejillas se encendieron por alguna razón. Phoenix. No había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a Phoenix con Jake.

- ¿Dónde está tu auto? – preguntó de pronto el moreno mirando la calle – podemos ir en el mío y pasaremos por él a la vuelta. –

Bella se mordió el labio.

- no he venido en mi auto… - se ruborizó – de hecho, Edward me trajo esta mañana. –

Jacob no contestó. Era obvio que se había abstenido de cualquier comentario a pesar de que su rostro se había tensado como lo piedra. Le indicó la puerta del copiloto y ambos subieron al auto. El ruido que produjo al encenderse fue tan fuerte, que Bella llegó a sobresaltarse como una tonta.

A Jake no le gustó el gesto.

- ese _tipo_ tiene un buen auto – comentó ácidamente – lo siento, Bells, pero ya sabes que no todos podemos pagar Volvos. –

Se abstuvo de réplica.

El viaje a La Push había sido corto y entretenido. Contra todos los pronósticos que Bella había hecho, todos sus miedos se habían ido y se encontró a si misma riendo como pocas veces lo había hecho en los últimos años. Jake siempre había tratado de sacarle sonrisas cada vez que encontraba una oportunidad, pero ahora era diferente, ahora _lograba _hacerlo. Ahora Bella se permitía sonreír.

Y Jacob lo había notado.

- hacía mucho que no te veía tan contenta – comentó mientras detenía el auto, sonrió socarrón – al fin he venido _yo _a hacerte feliz –

Bella revoleó los ojos y bajó del auto.

Entonces los sentimientos la golpearon como si un camión la hubiese arrollado en medio del pavimento.

_Charlie._

Todo en La Push estaba idéntico, el olor, el lugar, los árboles, _todo_, entonces sus temores se hicieron reales. No había querido ir a La Push porque era uno de los lugares en el mundo que más le recordaban a su padre.

- por aquí, Bells… - la llamó Jake.

Lo siguió como autómata, cada paso que daba, cada lugar que veía le recordaba a su padre. Recordó las veces en que Charlie la había llevado a La Push aunque habían sido pocas debido a su propia falta de entusiasmo. La última vez que habían ido Bella tenía diez años y Charlie no había aguantado las ganas de ir a Forks en las vacaciones.

- ¡Bella! –

Su pecho se contrajo.

Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, la observaba sorprendido desde el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa. Se sorprendió, ahora Billy iba en una silla de ruedas, solo entonces recordó a Jake comentarle del accidente; recordaba poco de Billy Black, cuando era niña lo veía como a un ser poderoso, como a uno de esos antiguos hombres amantes de su pueblo y su tribu que la historia americana siempre recordaba.

- Hola Billy… - luchó contra el ardor en la garganta.

- ¡ven acá, muchacha! – exclamó el hombre con un brillo en sus ojos oscuros, Bella se acercó – ¡mírate como estás!, eres toda una mujer Bella, la última vez que te vi aun jugabas a las muñecas con las gemelas… -

Se ruborizó.

- aun lo hace, papá…- se burló Jacob – aun le gusta jugar como niña, pero ahora su juego preferido es el de _la mamá y la hija_. –

Bella le dio una mala mirada. Billy no captó nada.

- pero… vamos, ven Bella, pasa, pasa… - Bella le siguió tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Billy más que en el rostro de su padre que inundaba su recuerdos - …he preparado el almuerzo, no es demasiado ostentoso pero es digerible – decía Billy - por suerte he hecho más de lo necesario, creí que vendrían los Clearwater pero… -

- no lo harán – interrumpió Jake, comiendo una manzana – Leah acaba de llegar de la universidad para pasar el fin de semana y Seth y Sue han ido por ella –

Billy sonrió.

- eso está bien, así podemos comer todo nosotros –

Aunque se sentía como en casa, Bella no estaba teniendo un buen momento. Billy y Jake eran atentos, divertidos y cálidos. Pero todo allí le recordaba a su padre. Casi podía ver a su padre viendo la televisión en el sofá junto a Billy, riendo de alguna travesura de Jake, sacándola a pasear por la playa a ella y a los hijos de Billy, sentándola en su regazo y asegurándole que volverían a Phoenix pronto.

Billy había sido el mejor amigo de Charlie.

Sonreía, asentía y respondía a todo lo que le preguntaban. Billy era cauto y Bella agradeció que no hablara en ningún momento de Charlie, ni siquiera cuando contaba anécdotas antiguas de ellos en la casa.; hasta que Jacob se levantó de la mesa para quitar los platos sucios.

Billy le dio una sonrisa amplia y Bella la devolvió.

- no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas venido, Bella – apretó su brazo amistosamente, su sonrisa vaciló – tienes los exactos ojos de él… – sintió como la garganta se apretaba al instante –… no estés triste nunca, pequeña, estoy seguro que si él te viera seria el padre más orgulloso del mundo. –

Bella se mordió el labio. Sintió una quemazón en los ojos.

- perdóname Billy… - dijo con voz ronca.

El padre de Jacob negó con la cabeza.

- no tengo nada que perdonarte, Bella, tu no tienes la culpa de nada –

- ¡listo! – la voz de Jake les interrumpió – ven Bella, te contaré de los arreglos que le hice al auto –

Billy soltó su mano.

- esa es una buena idea… vayan, hay un partido de beisbol que está punto de empezar - Billy le dirigió otra sonrisa amistosa mientras empujaba la silla la televisor.

El taller de Jake era grande, lleno de trastos viejos y artefactos antiguos. Al fondo del galpón, había dos motos viejas y destartaladas.

En silencio, Jake tomó unas piezas metálicas de un mesón y jugueteó con ellas.

- Bells… tenemos que hablar – anunció.

Bella sonrió.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó – pero tendrás que explicarme todo con detalles, recuerda que no sé demasiado de autos y… -

- no hablaremos de autos Bella – la interrumpió Jake – la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? –

Parpadeó confundida y sin entender.

- ¿a qué te refieres? –

Jake tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Bella, Forks no es tu lugar, jamás lo ha sido, y nunca lo será. ¿has pensado en lo que estás haciendo con tu vida? – Bella frunció el ceño – este no es tu lugar, Bells, _ellos_ no son tu gente; tienes que volver a Phoenix conmigo y apartarte de ellos ahora que puedes. –

Bella parpadeó. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado Jake le diría, jamás pensó que se referiría a algo así.

- ¿ellos? – repitió incrédula – te refieres a… -

- sabes a lo que me refiero, a la niña y a aquel tipo –

Soltó un bufido exasperado y se apresuró.

- Jake no creo que… -

- escucha Bella – la interrumpió Jacob acercándose unos pasos – te quiero mucho y te digo esto por tu bien. Lo que sucede _está mal_ y debes detenerlo, ahora – su voz sonaba casi enfadada - ¿te has puesto a pensar en algún momento lo que pasa aquí? – Bella miró al suelo – Bells, esa niñita es adorable y todo lo que sea, pero es demasiado cercana a ti, la forma en que te mira, la forma en que te comportas con ella, la forma en que ella te busca…-

- Lizzie es mi mejor amiga… –

Jacob estalló.

- ¡tiene cinco años, Bella! – exclamó incrédulo – sabes que _no_ eres su mejor amiga y que te estás transformando en una especie de madre – Jacob la observó a los ojos -¡eso es, te has transformado en la madre de una niña que no es tuya! –

Bella no contestó. Sostuvo la mirada de su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar claramente el sonido del mar golpeando en las rocas a metros de la casa.

Se observaron molestos el uno al otro. Hasta que Jacob abrió la boca.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando su verdadera madre regrese por ella? – siseó.

Bella bajó sus ojos al suelo. La madre de Lizzie no volvería. Edward se lo había dicho, recordaba claramente sus palabras: "_la madre de Lizzie no tiene, ni nunca tuvo ningún interés de estar con ella"_

Alzó el rostro hacia Jake.

- eso no sucederá –

- él te dijo eso ¿no? – se burló Jacob, negó con la cabeza exasperado y dejó de golpe la pieza de metal sobre el mesón - ¿es que no lo ves, Bella? ¡ese tipo está embaucándote de la peor manera!... usa a su propia hija para atraer tu atención, es enfermizo y eso es lo peor de todo, que tú no te das cuenta… –

Bella parpadeó, Jake continuó.

- eres demasiado ingenua Bells, y no te das cuenta de la forma en que él te mira, en lo que ustedes tres se están transformando… - soltó un suspiro – Bella, él está enamorado de ti. –

Abrió los ojos y se ruborizó como un tomate. Por un momento las mariposas en su estomago comenzaron a revolotear y su boca se abrió, Jake se apresuró.

- tal vez no te habías dado cuenta, Bella – dijo acercándose a ella – tal vez tú lo sentías como tu amigo, pero… él no te ve como una amiga –

Las palabras de Edward se paseaban por su mente. _"sabes que __nunca __podré ser tu amigo, Bella"_

- Jake yo… -

- ¿lo entiendes ahora Bella? – dijo Jake – _tienes_ que alejarte de ellos, estás malgastando tu vida, estas dejando _tu_ vida de lado por vivir la de ellos – Bella se horrorizó, las palabras de Jacob estaban haciendo que un ardor se alojara en su garganta – estás desaprovechando tus años, deberías estar haciendo cosas diferentes y dejar de jugar a la casita Bella… sepárate de la niña antes que tú o ella sufran de mas. –

Entonces las palabras de Edward golpearon su mente. Solo en ese momento entendió todo lo que Edward quería para ella. Era lo mismo que le decía Jacob, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

- Jake… tengo que… - tragó el ardor en su garganta - tengo que volver a Forks, tengo que pasar por Lizzie a la escuela –

Jacob golpeó con fuerza la mesa, furioso. Bella se sobresaltó.

- ¿ves lo que te digo? – se acercó hacia ella dando zancadas y Bella se alejó automáticamente de él - ¡ves como este tipo se aprovecha de ti! –

Sin previo aviso la tomó de los brazos y le obligó a mirarle. El corazón de Bella se aceleró por el miedo. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron más de lo normal y se sintió petrificada por el terror.

Jake lo notó al instante y la soltó de inmediato. Lucía arrepentido.

- perdón Bells – se apresuró - perdóname, _lo olvidé –_

Bella no dijo nada. Se frotó los brazos mortificada por sus traumas estúpidos y por hacer sentir mal a Jacob, pero nunca había permitido que la tocaran. Cada vez que alguien lo hacía recordaba aquella tarde. Solo entonces se dio cuenta. El único que podía tocarla sin que el terror la invadiera era Edward.

- llévame a Forks, Jake – pidió.

Jacob sostuvo su mirada.

- solo voy a decirte una cosa más… - sus ojos brillaron – mañana volveré a Phoenix y tú vendrás conmigo…-

- Jake… –

- no digas nada. –

Bella cerró la boca. El ardor en su garganta seguía allí.

Siguió a Jake hacia la casa y después de despedirse de Billy con un abrazo y unas pocas palabras subió al antiguo Volkswagen de Jake. Esta vez, el viaje pasó en completo silencio, lo que no ayudó a aminorar sus enormes ganas de llorar.

Mientras observaba el verde casi alienígena del paisaje, la mente de Bella era un completo caos.

Forks era su ciudad natal, pero la odiaba. No le gustaba el frío, ni el verde exagerado, ni la humedad del ambiente y mucho menos el cielo colmado de nubes.

El nudo en su garganta se intensificó al pensar que aquel había sido el lugar favorito de Charlie en el mundo, y que había estado incluso dispuesto a dejarlo por vivir en Phoenix con ella. Solo por ella.

¿Qué demonios hacia con su vida?. Apretó los ojos para no llorar, no quería pensar en Charlie, en el rechazo de Edward, en las palabras de Jacob, ni en la sonrisa de Lizzie.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que Jake había detenido el auto frente a la casa. Lucía molesto.

- ellos no son tu familia. – masculló.

Tenía que decir algo, rápido, o su garganta la traicionaría.

- Jake siento decirte esto, pero… - tragó – nada de eso te incumbe –

Lo había dicho. Lo había tratado como a un completo extraño y había creado una línea divisoria entre ellos. Los ojos de Jake flamearon.

No se dijeron otra palabra.

Bella bajó con rapidez y antes de que pudiera siquiera pestañear Jake había desaparecido a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Tomó aire tratando de calmarse. Se dirigió hacia su antiguo Chevy estacionado frente a porche y subió a él. El ruido atronador que produjo al encenderse la asustó y no pudo evitar reírse de sí misma. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ir en el auto de Edward.

Entonces observó el jardín de la casa. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, recordó cuantas veces había caído en ese mismo jardín y había sido Charlie quien la había levantado una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

Ahora se sentía al borde de un abismo y no había nadie que la levantara. Ni siquiera Jake.

Entonces escaparon de sus ojos. En menos de un segundo escuchó a alguien gimotear adolorida. Al sentirse temblar comprendió que era ella. Las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas y se aferró al volante con fuerza tratando de controlar los sollozos que salían desde el fondo de su pecho. Sentía como si hubiese tomado corazón y lo estuviesen estrujando con fuerza.

Extrañaba a Charlie, se odiaba a si misma por no tenerlo a su lado. Odiaba hacer sufrir a Jake y el no tener nada en su vida.

Un teléfono sonó.

Fue tanta la sorpresa que su llanto disminuyó un poco. Observó a su alrededor, el sonido estaba dentro de la cabina y lo localizó, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un aparato pequeño y color plata.

Eso no era suyo, pero contestó quitándose las lágrimas del rostro.

- _¿Bella?_ –

Era la voz que necesitaba escuchar. La que reconocería incluso en un salón lleno de personas gritando, la única que traía verdadera calma a su corazón.

- Edward… -

Su voz se quebró. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerza de reclamarle por el aparato que de seguro él había puesto en su bolsillo. Las lágrimas volvieron a escapar como un torrente.

La voz de Edward se llenó de pánico al instante.

- _Bella... ¿Qué sucede? – _ demandó - _¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué…?_ –

Trató de respirar y calmarse.

- estoy bien, Edward… - sollozó por lo bajo – no te preocupes… -

Edward sonó aun más preocupado y serio.

- _¿Dónde estás?_ –

- estoy en la casa, justo ahora iba a ir por Liz a la escuela… - se quitó las lagrimas de las mejillas.

- _no hagas nada, voy para allá ahora, no te muevas de ahí, pasaré por Lizzie camino allá…_ -

- No… no – se apresuró - Edward escucha, estoy bien… - al fin logró que su voz sonara normal – todo está bien, no voy a volverme loca – rió.

Edward no devolvió la risa.

- _¿Por qué lloras, Bella?... ¿es tu mano…?_ -

_Maldición. _ Sus ojos comenzaban a picar otra vez.

- no… - se mordió el labio – es que estaba recordando a papá… -

Edward no contestó. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que habló lleno de decisión.

- _voy para allá_ _ahora _–

Bella rió otra vez.

- Edward, gracias… pero estoy bien, de verdad – sonó más optimista - ahora estoy mejor me alegro de que hayas llamado – se ruborizó - necesitaba escuchar tu voz…-

Le sorprendió que Edward suspirara al otro lado de la línea.

- _y yo necesitaba escuchar la tuya…_ – Bella se mordió el labio - _aunque no esperaba escucharte llorar…_ –

Bella soltó una risita culpable y se quitó las últimas lágrimas de los ojos.

- estoy bien Edward, ahora termina tu turno, es tu deber – bromeó - no porque tu padre sea tu jefe puedes faltar al trabajo porque sí, a este paso estás perdiendo por completo el premio al empleado del mes… –

Escuchó a Edward sonreír.

- _eres única Bella… - _susurró – _prométeme que estás bien y que me estás diciendo la verdad –_

- lo prometo –

- _bien_ – Edward pareció convencido - _estaré ahí apenas termine mi turno_ –

- gracias Edward –

La llamada se terminó.

Se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire y calmarse, se quitó el resto de lágrimas de sus mejillas para que Lizzie no notara nada extraño.

Varios se dieron vuelta a mirar cual era el auto que causaba todo aquel ruido a la entrada de la escuela, pero a Bella no le importó, Lizzie la esperaba en la puerta de entrada con una de esas enormes sonrisa en su rostro de muñeca.

Diez minutos más tarde ambas alcanzaron la calzada a la casa

Y la sorpresa fue mayor.

Jacob estaba allí, apoyado en el capó de su auto y observándola con intensidad.

No supo cómo, pero el pecho de Bella se llenó. Su mejor amigo estaba allí otra vez. Bajó con rapidez de la camioneta y se lanzó a los brazos de Jake con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

- ¡oh, Jake! – exclamó – perdóname, no debí decirte algo tan horrible – se sintió como una estúpida cuando le dieron ganas de llorar – eres mi amigo y… -

Jake rió y palmeó su cabeza con torpeza.

- no podía estar enojado contigo, Bells… nunca podré - la abrazo con cuidado, Bella devolvió el abrazo luchando contra sus temores – eres demasiado importante para mí, _no sabes _cuán importante eres - susurró, se alejó de ella unos centímetros y la obligó a mirarle – quisiera decirte tantas cosas… que entendieras tantas cosas, que entendieras que quiero lo mejor para ti… -

- aunque a veces yo no esté de acuerdo contigo – rió Bella

Jacob no devolvió la sonrisa. Inspiró

- Bella no puedo más, yo necesito… -

- ¡Hola Jake! –

Lizzie había bajado de la camioneta por sus propios medios y sonreía de oreja a oreja observando al moreno. Bella sonrió y se soltó de Jake para alzar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Jake soltó un gruñido. Lizzie continuó ajena a la expresión de él.

- mira el libro que me ha dado, Bella – mostró el libro de cuentos que le había regalado – es de princesas, papá dice que yo soy una princesa – sonrió - ¿verdad Bella? – sus rizos broncíneos se movían alrededor de su espalda. Bella asintió. - ¿te gustan los cuentos Jake? -

- sí, un poco… - gruñó.

Bella soltó una risita y besó el cabello de la pequeña.

- vamos adentro y preparemos algo… Lizzie debe tener hambre. -

Jake dio otro gruñido y las siguió hacia la casa. Lizzie se apresuró con ojitos brillantes.

- ¡Jake, podemos leer mientras Bella prepara la comida…! -

El moreno se encogió de hombros, pero le dio una sonrisa al fin.

- claro, por qué no… -

Una hora más tarde la expresión de Jake era completamente distinta.

Los tres estaban en la sala de la casa y la atmósfera era completamente diferente.

Jake, el perro, saltaba y ladraba de felicidad alrededor de Lizzie, quien llevaba un largo vestido de princesa color rosa y una corona de papel sobre sus rizos rojizos…

Bella continuó con voz profunda…

- "y entonces el príncipe…"- leyó con una enorme sonrisa divertida en el rostro – "….llegó a rescatar a la princesa de las garras de aquel horrible dragón que la tenía presa… aquella bestia que no dejaba de gruñir y echar fuego por la boca…" - se volvió a su perro con rapidez – ¡ladra Jake, ladra! –

Dicho y hecho. Jake ladró con todas la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron.

- "y el príncipe apareció sosteniendo su espada en alto para salvar al gran amor de su vida…" –

Y Jacob apareció. Llevaba otra corona de papel en la cabeza y un paraguas a modo de de espada. Con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

- ¡aquí estoy mi princesa…! – exclamó.

Bella se echó a reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Tenía lagrimas de risa en la comisura de sus ojos castaños y sostenía su estomago al ver a Jake darle una mirada ofendida.

Lizzie sonreía de oreja a oreja y extendía los brazos para que Jacob la alzara.

- deja de reírte Bells – espetó Jake, ofendido y con voz bromista – continúa –

Bella trató de componerse.

- "…pero el malvado dragón" - continuó con voz de cuento – "no iba a permitir que la princesa fuese liberada y se lanzó a la lucha contra el apuesto príncipe…" – Bella miró a su perro - ¡ataca, Jake, ataca! –

Jake sonrió y movió la cola.

Lizzie y Jacob soltaron carcajadas al verle, pero entonces, Jacob se lanzó hacia Jake haciendo ademán de atacarlo, Jake, movía la cola de lado a lado disfrutando el juego y se lanzó a él devolviendo la pelea ficticia.

Bella y Lizzie reían sin parar.

- "... sin embargo el príncipe ganó la pelea y apuñaló al malvado dragón con su espada encantada…" –

Jacob empujó a Jake con fuerza y lo obligó a tenderse en la alfombra. - ¡muerto, Jake, muerto! – exclamó, pero a Jake no le gustó aquella idea y decidió que esa parte del juego no le gustaba, por lo que volvió a acercarse a Lizzie para llamar su atención.

Bella continuó.

- "y fue así como el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices para siempre…" -

Bella sonrió y cerró el cuento de golpe.

- ¡pero este príncipe…! - exclamó Jacob con voz atronadora y divertida – ¡no tiene una, sino dos princesas…! –

Alzó a Lizzie en su brazos e hizo ademan de alzar a Bella con su brazo derecho. Elizabeth soltó una risotada.

Bella abrió los ojos entre asustada y divertida.

- ¡Jake ni siquiera lo pienses! – advirtió, pero Jake era enorme y ya las había alzado a las dos con facilidad - ¡No, Jake! -

Lizzie y Bella rieron divertidas y soltaron grititos cuando Jake las alzó aun más alto.

- ahora, las dos son mías… -

- ¡más alto Jake! – gritó Lizzie - ¡más alto! –

- ¡no, Jake! – gritó Bella golpeando su brazo - ¡basta, no! – soltó una risita - ¡bájame…! -

- _Buenas tardes _–

Los tres se congelaron al instante. Edward estaba allí, sorprendido y con una expresión de seriedad indescifrable en el rostro. Sus ojos lucían más oscuros de lo normal.

Bella deseo que la tierra se abriera. Dos horas atrás lloraba como magdalena, le había preocupado sobremanera y ahora él la encontraba así. Sus mejillas se encendieron.

- ¡papi, llegaste! -

Jacob soltó a Lizzie y la dejó en el suelo. La niñita corrió hacia su padre con una sonrisa emocionada plasmada en su rostro. Edward la recibió al instante, pero sin cambiar la expresión molesta de su rostro.

- Edward… - susurró Bella. Sabía perfectamente que Edward debía sentirse furioso y eso la asustó un poco – nosotros… - quitó el brazo de Jake de su cintura con rapidez y se alejó de él –…no te oímos llegar. – trató de sonreír.

Los ojos de Edward sostuvieron su mirada y Bella casi sintió que los ojos verdes de él la taladraban.

- de _eso_ me di cuenta –

Se ruborizó como tomate. Entonces, los ladridos furiosos de Jake llenaron el ambiente y comenzó a ladrarle a Edward indignado. Jacob soltó una risita detrás suyo.

- ¡silencio, Jake! –

Jake se calló de golpe.

- ¿quieres comer…? – preguntó acercándose a él, nerviosa por alguna razón - ¿tienes hambre? – se mordió el labio – guardé algo para ti -

Edward negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

- no - le quitó la corona de papel a Lizzie de la cabeza y la dejó en el sofá que estaba más cerca – no tengo hambre – sus ojos verdes volvieron a los suyos y Bella notó de inmediato cuán molesto estaba – creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa –

Bella abrió los ojos lista para protestar, pero Lizzie se adelantó.

- ¡No! – le reprochó a su padre con voz apenada - ¡dijiste que esta noche dormiríamos otra vez con Bella, dijiste que teníamos que cuidarla! –

Bella se ruborizó y sintió como su corazón se saltaba un latido. Jake bufó tras ella. Edward también lo captó.

- Bella tiene visitas cielo… –

- pero no hay problema, Jake es mi amigo ahora, ¡es mi príncipe! – exclamó emocionada.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se oscurecieron al ver a Jacob. El moreno se apresuró.

- es solo en sentido figurado… – soltó rápido – no creerás que… -

Edward lo ignoró.

- Bella… - sus voz aterciopelada se había vuelto aun mas dura - ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? –

No pudo articular palabra, por lo que se limitó a asentir

Por alguna razón se atemorizó. Edward lucía molesto. Profundamente molesto. Lo vio dejar a Lizzie en el sofá y dio media vuelta para caminar con dirección a la cocina. Bella le siguió en silencio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

En la sala alguien había encendido la televisión. Debía ser Lizzie, el sonido de las caricaturas era evidente.

Edward se dirigió al lavaplatos y tomó un poco de agua. Solo podía ver su amplia espalda.

- Edward… - quiso comenzar.

Él se volvió y la observó. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero no había rastro de alegría en sus ojos.

- veo que ya estás bien, ya no hay malos recuerdos, no hay pena, ni lagrimas – tomó un sorbo de agua - me alegro por eso – dejó el vaso sobre la encimera.

Bella entrelazó sus dedos nerviosa.

- Edward yo… -

- Bella… - la interrumpió Edward y era evidente que estaba tratando de contener la furia, se apretó el puente de la nariz – te confié mi hija, te confié Elizabeth_ a ti_ y a nadie más. – masculló.

Se mordió el labio.

- Jake solo estaba jugando con nosotras, esta mañana pensé que a Lizzie le gustarían esos cuentos, al verlos se puso tan contenta… - sonrió - ¡la hubieses visto Edward, entonces, Jake propuso…! –

Se quedó callada. Edward la taladraba con la mirada.

- ¿no confías en Jake, verdad? - susurró.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

- No –

Bella insistió.

- ¡pero Lizzie está tan contenta y Jacob es nuestro amigo! –

Edward soltó una risa amarga y deslizó las manos por su cabello.

- ya veo… - susurró – me queda claro –

Esto iba mal. Sintió el pecho apretado al sentir el enojo de él. Odiaba verle enojado.

- Edward… - se acercó a él - hoy me sentía tan mal, yo, tuve una discusión con Jacob, recordé muchísimo a mi padre y… - hizo ademán de acercarse a abrazarle, pero el retrocedió un paso.

- no Bella, basta – susurró Edward – ya hemos hablado, ya todo está dicho – la observó directo a los ojos – esto no es posible y nos está haciendo mal, a los dos. – tomó una bocanada de aire, pero continuaba serio – creo que hemos alcanzado un punto final y no podemos continuar así – sus ojos se oscurecieron – de verdad, nos está haciendo mal y ya estoy cansado de decírtelo. Se acabó. –

Fue como si Edward la hubiese abofeteado.

Entonces Bella comprendió y todo pareció unirse en su mente. Las palabras de Jessica, las palabras de Jacob. Solo entonces entendió en qué punto se encontraba. Jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para Edward.

- entiendo – susurró, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Edward la miraba fijamente.

No sentía pena. No sentía rechazo, ni tampoco ganas de llorar. Lo que sentía era rabia. Rabia contra él. Tenía ganas de gritarle que era un estúpido engreído y un arrogante y que estaba arrepentida de haberse dejado caer en su juego.

- entiendo – repitió con voz dura.

Edward asintió.

- ya era hora – susurró.

Bella alzó el rostro al instante. Era un maldito engreído. La ira aumentó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿dejaras a Lizzie conmigo esta noche o te la llevaras? – preguntó con voz seria.

Edward soltó un bufido.

- ya no puedo separarla de ti, se quedará contigo como todas las noches y yo me quedaré con ustedes –

Bella asintió una sola vez. Le dio la espalda y volvió a la sala dando zancadas furiosas. Lizzie observaba la televisión junto a Jake, quien movía la cola en la alfombra a un lado de la niña. Jacob estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando la calle, al verla entrar se acercó a ella.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó

- Sí… - susurró con voz fuerte, se sorprendió de que era verdad – perfecto –

Jake la miró a los ojos como buscando una señal de mentira. No la encontró.

- Bella, es tarde y tengo que irme… - la chica asintió, Jake se agachó considerablemente para besarla en la frente. Bella lo permitió, observó alrededor, Lizzie reía y Edward seguía en la cocina. Jacob continuó – estaré esperándote mañana, a las once y media en la estación… –

Bella abrió la boca para hablar.

- no digas nada ahora… - se apresuró él – te veré allí…. – la besó en la frente otra vez y se alejó de ella.

Bella no pudo decir nada, observó como Jake se agachaba y depositaba un beso en la frente de Lizzie.

- adiós niña… _princesa_ – Lizzie rió.

- ¡adiós príncipe! – exclamó contenta.

Jacob le dio una sonrisa, golpeó la cabeza de Jake amistosamente y salió de la casa.

Al instante, Bella soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la ventana para ver el auto de Jake perderse calle abajo por segunda vez en el día. Se abrazó a sí misma. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos.

_¿Quería volver a Phoenix?_

Edward entró a la sala.

- Jake se fue papi – dijo Lizzie de inmediato.

Bella se volvió. Edward solo tenía ojos para Elizabeth.

- ¿en serio? – le sonrió.

La niñita asintió.

- Bella me regaló un cuento… - le contó la pequeña, mientras Edward se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba – este… - le mostró el pequeño libro lleno de colores – es lindo, ¿verdad? – Edward asintió - Jake y yo lo actuamos mientras Bella lo leía, fue divertido –

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, por muy furiosa que estuviese contra Edward, no podía negar que era el padre mas adorable de todos. Sus ojos brillaban al ver a Lizzie hablar.

- me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen día, cariño – acarició su cabello - es tarde… ¿ya hiciste tu tarea? –

Lizzie abrió los ojos con expresión culpable.

Bella sonrió y se apresuró - ven Lizzie - la llamó - te ayudaré –

Edward la miró fijamente. Bella lo ignoró.

Así paso la siguiente hora. Lizzie y Bella hacían las tareas de la pequeña en la alfombra. Jake dormía a un lado de ellas y Edward leía en silencio un enorme libro de medicina con expresión concentrada.

- hora de ir a la cama, Liz – anunció Bella – despídete de papá –

Lizzie se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa y abrazó a su padre.

- buenas noche, papi – Edward la besó en la frente - te quiero –

Él sonrió.

- y yo a ti mi princesa –

Lizzie tomó la mano de Bella y ambas se dirigieron escaleras arriba cargando el bolso de la pequeña y seguidas de cerca por Jake. Apenas alcanzaron la habitación después de un baño rápido de Lizzie, la niñita se notaba cansada y sus ojitos verdes comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño. Bella la arropó con cuidado y la depositó debajo de las sabanas.

Y su garganta volvió a apretarse.

Observó los rizos cobrizos de Lizzie y acarició su rostro precioso. Era tan parecida a Edward que casi dolía mirarla. Entonces comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, entendió que tenía que superar aquella etapa de su vida y mirar hacia el futuro. Tenía que decidir _qué_ haría con su vida.

Edward y Jacob tenían razón, necesitaba hacer algo con ella.

Se mordió el labio y besó la frente de Elizabeth.

- pase lo que pase – susurró, el pecho de Lizzie subía y bajaba – pase lo que pase, te adoro Lizzie –

La niñita no contestó. Estaba profundamente dormida y al lado de la cama, Jake también dormía.

Inspiró preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer y bajó la escalinata lentamente.

Edward seguía donde lo había dejado. Leía concentrado y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando ella ingresó a la sala.

- ¿no irás a dormir aún? – preguntó Bella en voz baja.

Él no alzó la vista del libro que leía y dio vuelta la página.

- no – dijo - dormiré aquí –

- te congelarás… -

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- ve a dormir Bella – dijo – y no olvides tomar las tabletas –

Era ahora o nunca. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba decirlo. _¡Maldito ardor en su garganta!._ No podía permitirse llorar como estúpida, no ahora. Luchó contra el sollozo que quería salir.

- vuelvo a Phoenix, Edward – anunció con voz ronca – mañana por la mañana. –

Silencio.

Edward alzó el rostro.

Pudieron haber pasado años, pudo haber irrumpido una manada de elefantes en la sala, la tercera guerra mundial pudo haber estallado en ese mismo instante y a ninguno de los dos le habría importado. Los segundos de silencio se hicieron eternos y ambos mantuvieron la mirada del otro.

Hasta que Edward salió del estupor.

- _¿te vas?_ –

Bella asintió, no confiaba en su voz.

Fue tan rápido que Bella retrocedió asustada. Edward se había levantado del asiento, había soltado el libro de golpe y se había alzado en toda su altura.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que _te vas_? – repitió.

Bella tragó.

- ya te dije… - titubeó – volveré a Phoenix y… -

- ¡Confié en ti, Bella! – estalló Edward furioso, sus manos se deslizaron por su cabello, parecía que no sabía qué hacer con ellas – ¡Desde el principio temí que esto pasara!... ¡me advirtieron que esto sucedería, pero de igual forma confié en ti! – lucía dolido como si ella lo hubiese traicionado – Confié en ti Bella – exclamó - Te confié los sentimientos de _mi _hija y tu solo la has ilusionado, le has hecho creer que la quieres de verdad… que estarás con ella incondicionalmente y ahora te marchas… - parecía realmente afectado, comenzó a desesperarse - …y yo… yo permití que la llenaras de ilusiones… es una niñita, ella… - suspiró furioso – …permití que la engañaras frente a mis narices… yo… -

No pudo evitarlo. Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Edward… - espetó – no sabes lo que dices, jamás haría sufrir a Lizzie, yo amo a tu hija más de lo que crees, la adoro… te prometo que vendré a verla todos los meses y ustedes pueden ir a Phoenix y… –

La fuerza de la mirada de Edward cayó sobre la suya. Dura y furiosa.

Rompió en llanto.

- Edward… - gimió – ¡no te imaginas lo que me duele hacer esto!, pero tenías razón, terminé atada a tu hija de tal forma que me duele partir ahora, no quiero dejarla a ella – lloró con fuerza – ni a ti – Edward la observó fijamente – ¡no llegas ni siquiera a comprender cuan importantes son ustedes dos para mi… ni siquiera un poco! – tomó una bocanada de aire – pero he comprendido que no tengo nada, que esto me está haciendo sufrir más de lo me he dado cuenta, que no tengo a nadie en ninguna parte del mundo, tú mismo me has dicho una y otra vez que busque mi propia vida…¡ pues no la tengo, no tengo nada más que un montón de recuerdos dolorosos!... y a Jake – agachó el rostro al instante, no quería ver sus ojos al decir eso, sollozó – Jake es mi mejor amigo y es lo único seguro que tengo en la vida. –

Sintió la mirada de Edward sobre ella, pero se negó a alzar el rostro.

- ¿te vas con él? – susurró Edward. La nota de furia en su voz era notable.

Se limitó a asentir, reprimiendo un gimoteo.

- No… no… tú no…- parecía que Edward no podía formar una frase coherente, su voz comenzó a titubear, _Edward no titubeaba nunca_ – No lo harás… -

Levantó el rostro para verle.

- no te irás con él, no voy a permitirlo… - la voz de Edward se había vuelto ronca y sus ojos se habían oscurecido – no dejaré que te vayas… -

Dio un paso hacia ella y aferró su estrecha cintura con decisión. Fue como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre ella. No pudo evitarlo más y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de él, llorando, como una niñita desvalida y frágil, porque dolía demasiado, la sola perspectiva de separarse de él dolía más de lo que había imaginado…

- Edward… - sollozó, se aferró a la chaqueta de él y apretó sus puños en ella – Edward… -

Edward había enterrado su rostro en el cabello de ella y la apretaba con fuerza contra él.

- No… no puedes irte – gruñó ahogado y tomando su mentón para que le mirara, sus ojos verdes mostraban decisión – no puedes irte porque eres mía… –

Y chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Hundió su boca en la de ella reclamándola con urgencia. Sus suaves y fuertes manos se posaron en su cintura y la estrecharon aun más contra él. Nada los separaba. Le echó los brazos al cuello atrayendo su rostro hacia el de ella con aún más fuerza. El aire se volvió escaso y jadearon en busca de aire en la boca del otro. Parecía que la habitación se había prendido en llamas; sus lenguas se juntaban, peleaban, sus cuerpos se rozaban….

Bella rompió el beso.

- Edward – jadeó en busca de aire – yo… -

Él no la dejó continuar.

- perdóname, Bella… – pidió con voz suplicante, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella para luego besarla - perdóname, por favor, he sido el más completo idiota… yo… - lucía frustrado consigo mismo – me he comportado como un estúpido, he dicho cosas que no sentía en realidad… - sus manos se deslizaron por su cadera y su cintura, Bella gimió - te amo Bella - anunció, el aire se quedó atorado en su garganta – te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, te amo demasiado – besó la punta de su nariz - tú y Elizabeth son lo más importante que tengo en la vida… y no puedo dejarte ir – apretó sus labios contra los de ella – olvidémonos de todo… - susurró - quiero que hagamos esto funcionar…. que seamos una familia al fin. –

Bella sintió la sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, alzó el rostro, Edward le sonreía de vuelta.

- Edward – susurró con la voz quebrada – yo también te amo… -

Una sonrisa enorme cruzó el rostro perfecto de él. Besó su frente.

- y ya sabes que yo a ti –

La besó otra vez. La boca de él se posó urgente y ansiosa sobre la suya. Y no le importó, porque por primera vez en la vida, anhelaba que Edward la besara y la estrechara contra él como lo estaba haciendo. Solo él podía llevarla a un mundo donde solo había felicidad, no había penas, ni recuerdos. Era el único hombre en el mundo en que confiaba.

Edward tomó su cintura y la alzó. Bella soltó un gemido sobre la boca de él y enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió sus mejillas como carmín.

- adoro tus mejillas sonrojadas… -

Edward caminó los pasos que los separaban del sofá sin que ninguno quitara la mirada del otro. Le dio un beso corto en los labios para luego depositarla con suavidad sobre los cojines, Bella lo atrajo hacia ella. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor suavidad. Esta vez, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Él la besó en el rostro, en la nariz, las mejillas, los párpados, la frente, y finalmente en la boca otra vez. Bella se sentía en el séptimo cielo, enredó sus dedos en el cabello de él y devolvió los besos de Edward con más que ansias.

- prométeme… –susurró ahogada, entre beso y beso – que… no... vas… a dejarme… nunca –

Edward sonrió. Esbozó su sonrisa favorita sobre los labios de ella.

- te prometo que _jamás_, voy a dejarte… te prometo que voy a quererte siempre –

Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y recibió los labios de Edward por última vez.

Edward giró sobre sí mismo y la atrajo con él por lo que ella quedó situada sobre su cuerpo. Se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo y no recordó algún momento de su vida tan lindo como ese. Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Edward sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda y su cintura con delicadeza depositando besos suaves en su cabello...

.

_Ha pasado un tiempo demasiado largo, lo sé!... y pido perdón por eso, pero como que me vino una _rush_ de ideas… algo tan extraño, como que me vino una súper inspiración, y créanlo o no, pero fue para peor XD porque tengo demasiada historias e ideas en mi mente, y cuando me voy a sentar a escribir esta, vienen ideas para otra historia. Tonto pero cierto. Siento que casi no puedo esperar para escribir todo lo que tengo en mi mente. Espero que me perdonen por la demora, pero también espero que me comprendan. Además, me demoro bastante editando cada cap. para que quede casi perfecto. Les agradezco a todos por la espera, por leer y espero que les haya gustado el cap._

_Por cierto, perdón, por lo largo… 32 páginas de Word, literalmente el más largo que he escrito, espero que no haya sido muy tedioso, pero no tuve corazón para sacar nada. :S_

_Un beso para todos y nos estamos leyendo, adiós!_

_Annie._

_PS: aun no hay actualización de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" así que a seguir esperando. _


	14. El prado

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo XIV: "El prado"_

La sensación de paz y tranquilidad era casi infinita, dormía sobre algo suave y cálido. Su rostro estaba hundido en el cuello de Edward y yacía literalmente sobre el cuerpo de él. Sintió los brazos de Edward rodear su cintura posesivamente mientras ambos respiraban al mismo tiempo. La felicidad se alojó en la boca de su estómago al recordar la noche anterior. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Con cuidado e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no despertarle acarició el pecho de Edward, jugueteó con los botones de su camisa y aspiró su aroma. Su sonrisa se amplió y el corazón latió como desaforado.

Otra sonrisa tonta estiró sus labios, suspiró, y al fin abrió los ojos.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante.

Lizzie estaba allí.

La única hija de Edward estaba de brazos cruzados frente a ellos, en pijama, con los rizos desordenados enmarcando su rostro, con su muñeca favorita en sus brazos, sentada en el borde de la mesita y con una graciosa expresión ofendida en el rostro.

Bella parpadeó confundida.

- ¿Liz? –

- nos dejaron solas – acusó, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, hizo un puchero de enojo – y no nos _invitaron_ a dormir con ustedes, no querían estar conmigo ni con Rosie…-

Por un momento no supo que contestar. No supo que decir. Se sonrojó. Aun yacía descaradamente sobre el cuerpo del padre de la niñita.

- claro que no, cariño… - farfulló - tan solo… -

Lizzie soltó un bufido, y aunque era por molestia, lucía adorable y graciosa y Bella tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de sonreír.

Con cuidado, apoyó la palma en el pecho de Edward e hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero el brazo de Edward apretó el agarre en su cintura automáticamente y no se lo permitió. El movimiento hizo que él despertara confundido.

- Bella… - parpadeó - ¿dónde vas?... – entonces se percató que Lizzie estaba allí; la expresión en el rostro de su hija debió haber llamado la atención porque su ceño se frunció en preocupación al instante – Elizabeth… ¿qué sucede? –

- estoy enojada – dijo la niñita sin más. Dio otro bufido.

El ceño de su padre se acentuó.

- ¿por qué? –

- ¡porque no me invitaron a dormir aquí y Rosie y yo nos sentíamos solas! –

Edward estalló en una profunda carcajada.

Bella se mordió el labio preocupada, Lizzie parecía aun más ofendida. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Edward la atrajo hacia él otra vez y la recostó a su lado. Le hizo un gesto a su hija con el brazo y le sonrió.

- ven acá princesa – la llamó.

Lizzie no dudó. La pequeña tomó la mano que Edward le ofrecía con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro y subió al sofá para tenderse juguetonamente sobre el pecho de su padre y estrecharlo a él y a Bella con sus brazos pequeñitos.

Edward acarició su cabello con la mano derecha.

- ¿ahí está mejor? – preguntó.

Lizzie asintió.

- está bien, _los perdonamos_… - apuntó la muñeca en sus brazos – Rosie y yo – aclaró – sus ojos se alzaron hacia los de Bella –…pero ya no quiero dormir – restregó sus ojos para quitarse el sueño – tengo hambre… –

La castaña acarició los rizos cobrizos de la niñita y sonrió.

- pero primero tienes que tomar un baño – Lizzie hizo un mohín.

Edward asintió reafirmando la idea.

- anda Liz, ve a bañarte mientras yo preparo algo para comer –

Bella y Lizzie se observaron incrédulas, Edward las observó ofendido.

- será solo un poco de cereal, _todos _pueden servir cereal –

- si tu lo dices – tomó a Lizzie de la mano – ¡vamos cariño! –

La pequeña tomó su mano con ganas y ambas se incorporaron para salir del sofá. Edward soltó un gruñido falso cuando ambas apretaron su pecho con fuerza juguetonamente al levantarse.

El ladrido de Jake se oyó en el segundo piso.

- ¡Bella, Jake está despierto! – exclamó con los ojitos brillantes.

- tal vez también tiene hambre… -

La niñita asintió efusivamente y se precipitó a subir las escaleras. Bella hizo ademán de seguirla, pero unos dedos largos y varoniles atraparon su muñeca.

Se volvió. Edward la observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

- ¿acaso no me darás los buenos días? –

Sintió la sonrisa idiota en los labios.

- buenos días… - susurró sin aliento.

Edward rió. Deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hasta él y la besó. Suave, dulce y cálidamente. Sus labios se movieron con cuidado sobre los suyos, acariciando su boca. Se sintió flotar de emoción. Parecía que no había suelo a sus pies. Se sonrojó. ¿Era eso posible?.

No abrió los ojos cuando se separaron y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

- ¿esto está pasando de verdad? – preguntó.

Edward soltó una risita, sintió sus dedos sobre sus mejillas coloradas.

- ¿necesitas que te lo compruebe otra vez? –

Asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Él sonrió, esbozó aquella sonrisa suya que lograba quitar el aliento y agachó su rostro considerablemente hacia el de ella. Apretó sus fríos labios contra los suyos con suavidad. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

- te quiero Bella –

Alzó el rostro buscando los labios de Edward con mas ansias…

- ¡Bella, creo que Jake tiene hambre! – la voz de Lizzie los trajo a la realidad - estoy lista… ¿me ayudarás? -

Se observaron a los ojos. Ambos con el mismo pensamiento en la mente.

- ¿se lo diremos a Liz? – susurró ella.

Edward se mantuvo sereno.

- ¿qué crees tú? –

- creo que es mejor esperar… – la expresión de él no cambio – creo que es mejor esperar un poco, todo ha sido demasiado pronto y ella es tan pequeña… - se mordió el labio, jugando con los botones de la camisa de él – pienso que es mejor esperar un poco y ver como se dan las cosas. –

Edward no contestó de inmediato y ella esperó con la respiración entrecortada. Tal vez le había molestado. Tal vez él quería…

- como tu digas - se ruborizó como carmín al oírle – confío en lo que te parezca mejor. -

Le sonrió.

- _Bella…_ – cantó Lizzie.

- ¡ya voy cielo! – volvió su mirada a Edward – tengo que ir a ayudar a Liz… -

Él asintió y la besó otra vez. El calor subió a sus mejillas al instante. Se sintió como una idiota y casi embriagada por el aroma de Edward, por sus ojos cautivadores y por su mirada especial…

Tropezó en el primer escalón. El rubor se incrementó cuando vio a Edward sonreír.

Casi una hora más tarde los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿iras a trabajar hoy papi? – preguntó Lizzie tomando de su jugo de naranja

- no, cariño – contestó él - no tengo turno hasta mañana –

Bella le miró.

- ¿y qué harás hoy? –

Edward le devolvió la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- dímelo tú… -

Se ruborizó como carmín y tuvo que evadir el poder de su mirada. Se sintió como una reverenda idiota. ¡No podía ser posible que su corazón latiera así!, ¿sería saludable?.

El timbre de la entrada sonó.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- es bastante temprano para recibir visitas ¿no?… -

Lizzie se había precipitado a la ventana que daba a la calle.

- lo extraño es que _yo_ reciba visitas – corrigió Bella.

Vio a Edward negar con la cabeza divertido.

- ¡es la tía Alice! – exclamó Lizzie, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada seguida de cerca Jake.

- ¿Alice? – se extrañó.

La voz musical de Alice se escuchó en la entrada. Sonreía y le hablaba a su sobrina, al alcanzar el umbral de la cocina se quitó las enormes gafas de sol que usaba y sus ojos azules se clavaron en su hermano. La cocina parecía iluminarse con su belleza.

- ¡Edward…! - saludó con una sonrisa juguetona para su hermano – se te está haciendo costumbre esto de pasar en la casa de Bella – alzó una ceja.

La castaña agachó el rostro mortificada. Sabía que se había ruborizado y que sus ojos la delatarían, no por nada era la peor actriz del mundo. Escuchó la risita musical de la pelinegra.

- buenos días para ti también Alice – dijo Edward inmutable.

Su hermana le besó en la mejilla.

- ¡bueno!... me alegro de que ambas estén listas… - observó a Bella y a Lizzie y apremió con un gesto – vamos, al auto, hay un largo día por delante y tenemos mucho que hacer…–

Se asustó.

- ¿qué?, ¿a qué te refieres Alice? –

La muchacha parecía exasperada.

- ¡eres mi dama de honor, Bella! – exclamó – tenemos que ultimar los detalles de la boda, queda mucho que hacer, pasteles que probar, flores que escoger… –

Bella no contestó. Se aterrorizó. No quería hacerlo. No quería pasar todo el día planeando la boda de Alice, pero no supo como zafarse de esa.

- lo siento, Alice – Edward había salido al rescate – no creo conveniente que Bella salga contigo por hoy – la sonrisa de su hermana se esfumó en un santiamén - es mejor que Bella descanse, su mano aún no está recuperada y los medicamentos la marean… – le dio una mirada fugaz – además, se ha quejado bastante por los dolores…-

Bella parpadeó. Su mano no dolía nada, pero se apresuró en asentir y trató de poner su mejor expresión de dolor.

- sí… es, es… verdad Alice, duele – apuntó su mano – ¡demasiado! -

Elizabeth se acercó a ella con la alarma pintada en su rostro de muñeca.

- ¿duele mucho? – preguntó rápido - ¡habías dicho que ya no te dolía nada! –

Se ruborizó como tomate. Edward carraspeó y se apresuró.

- es que Bella no quería preocuparte cielo… –

Alice alzó una ceja. Su mirada azul recorrió los rostros de Bella y Edward y viceversa.

- Edward, ¿has escuchado por ahí que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad?... tal vez sería interesante que pensaras en eso. -

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente y Edward soltó una risita a su lado.

- lo pensaré… – prometió – de todas formas, Bella se mantendrá en reposo por hoy –

Su hermana parecía querer traspasarlo con la mirada.

- ¿y qué hay del turno en la tienda? –

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- tampoco irá – Alice abrió sus ojos azules por la frustración y Bella se volvió a él al instante – tal vez Lizzie quiera ir contigo, estoy segura que le gustará pasar un rato con Emmett y Jasper –

- ¡sí! – se adelantó la pequeña alzando sus brazitos hacia la chica para que la alzara - ¡llévame tía Alice, llévame! –

Alice le dio una sonrisa a su sobrina y la alzó. Pero su ceño estaba fruncido al observar a su hermano.

- bien… Lizzie se va conmigo – sonrió misteriosa – pero no soy ninguna estúpida, Edward – advirtió.

Él rió.

- ¡jamás he dicho que lo seas! –

Alice hizo una mueca. Afirmó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se dispuso a salir. Bella sintió los ojos de Alice sobre los suyos y era obvio que estaba muriéndose de curiosidad.

- la traeré por la tarde – dijo, le dio una mirada mordaz – espero que para entonces te sientas mejor, Bella -

Bella asintió tratando de sonreír.

Vio a Alice llevarse a la pequeña Elizabeth que se despedía de ellos con la mano. Apenas la puerta de entrada se cerró, se volvió a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿por qué has hecho eso? – le reclamó – ¡hoy tenía que trabajar! – indicó su muñeca - ¡esta estúpida mano no está dejando que cumpla con mi trabajo y…! -

Edward le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Esbozó su sonrisa favorita.

- yo también soy dueño de la tienda, puedo tomar decisiones de vez en cuando ¿no? –

Bella abrió la boca. Observó el rostro de él y no vio ningún indicio de broma o de mentira.

- ¿me estás tratando de decir que no solo estoy saliendo con el padre de mi mejor amiga, sino también con mi jefe? –

Edward soltó una risita divertida y se levantó del asiento para dejar su plato en el fregadero. - eres una chica mala, Bella… – se rió.

Se ruborizó como carmín. No sabía que decir. Edward se acercó otra vez y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- hoy pasarás el día conmigo – anunció, alzó el rostro para mirarle – quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mí –

- ¿de verdad? – y allí estaba otra vez, ¡su corazón tratando de salir por la boca!

Edward asintió.

- necesito que hablemos, Bella –

Le sorprendió el tono de voz de él, parecía preocupado, sus ojos se habían oscurecido un tono y había disminuido el volumen de su voz…

_Jake_.

El rostro de su mejor amigo apareció en su mente y sintió que un frío la recorría al recordarle. Se volvió al reloj de pared.

Edward frunció el ceño preocupado.

- ¿qué sucede? -

Se volvió a mirarle.

- Jake… - susurró, los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y apretó los labios – Jake está esperándome, él… no puedo dejarle ir así – la ansiedad se alojó en la boca de su estómago - tengo que hablar con él, tengo que explicarle. –

Edward asintió, a regañadientes y era evidente que la idea no le gustaba para nada, pero asintió.

Tomó su mano y la alzó del asiento - Vamos… -

Media hora más tarde Edward detuvo el Volvo frente a la estación. El viaje a Phoenix era largo y tedioso, había que tomar un autobús hasta Port Angeles, luego una avioneta hasta Seattle y luego un avión a Arizona. Recordó la última vez que había estado en ese mismo lugar, el día que había llegado de Phoenix, parecía que hubiese sido hacía años atrás como si hubiese sido otra persona, otra época completamente diferente.

Edward le dio un apretón suave en la mano.

- estaré aquí – susurró.

Asintió. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué diría Jake?, y lo peor, ¿Qué le diría a Jake?.

Salió del auto.

Sintió que todo el peso de sus acciones cayeron sobre ella; sentía que a cada paso que daba más fuerza perdía. Jake había sido la persona más importante en su vida desde que Charlie había muerto. El único que se había mantenido incondicionalmente a su lado y el que la había salvado muchas veces de la soledad.

¿Era malo lo que haría?

La estación en Forks era muy pequeña, nunca había mucha gente. En ese momento, las pocas personas que había leían esperando o se despedían de sus familias. _Lo vio._

Jacob Black, su eterno mejor amigo, estaba apoyado en uno de los pilares mirando hacia la carretera. Llevaba una pequeña maleta, simple y destartalada. Estaba solo.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó él.

- Jake… -

Jake se volvió al instante. Una enorme sonrisa inundó sus los labios y sus ojos negros como la noche brillaron al verla.

- ¡Bells…! – parecía que un gran peso lo había abandonado - ¡al fin llegas, es tarde y creí…! -

- Jake – intentó por todos los medios que su voz no se quebrara - yo no voy a Phoenix –

Jacob se quedó mudo, abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, parecía no saber qué decir. Ya no había rastro de sonrisa y sostuvo su mirada con los ojos muy abiertos como tratando de asimilar la noticia.

- ¿cómo? – lucía confundido – Bella que… -

- no puedo irme Jake… - _no lloraría, no lloraría_ – no puedo hacerlo –

Podían haber pasado siglos y con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía aun más traidora. Jake lucía devastado, sorprendido, dolido. Frunció el ceño sin entender.

- ¿cómo que no irás…? , ¿por qué…? – no terminó la pregunta. Algo había hecho contacto en su cabeza. Su boca se redondeo en una perfecta _"o"_ - ¿es…?, ¿es por _él_, verdad? -

Sonaba tan dolido, tan decepcionado que Bella sintió como su estómago daba un vuelco completo. Allí estaba otra vez, haciendo sufrir a quienes quería.

Asintió. – sí, Jake… -

El moreno se transformó. La ira oscureció sus ojos.

- ¡Bella! – espetó colérico, varios se volvieron a mirarles, a Jake le dio igual - ¡basta, ya fue suficiente! – tomó sus brazos con fuerza _(ignoró su gemido de sorpresa)_ y le obligó a mirarle, parecía desesperado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y la miraba incrédulo – ¡¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?! – exclamó - ¡¿no entiendes que esto te hará daño?, ¿acaso quieres que te repita todo?! –

Se mordió el labio, _no lloraría_. Bella se desesperó.

- Jake… yo… - alzó los ojos para mirarle – Jake, yo estoy enamorada de él –

Jacob se congeló. Sus manos se aflojaron sobre sus brazos y Bella se alejó un paso. Su mejor amigo la observaba horrorizado

- ¿fue él quien te pidió que te quedaras? –

Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente. La desesperación de Edward, la rabia de sentirse traicionado por ella, su propio dolor, su propia pena, el rostro de Elizabeth.

- no… - contestó – decidí quedarme –

- ¿te quedas por…? – Jake lucía incrédulo - ¿porque estás enamorada… _de él_? –

Se mordió el labio. No iba a mentirle.

- sí –

Jake tomó su rostro entre sus manos y alzó el rostro de ella para que le mirara. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

- pues yo también estoy enamorado de ti… –

_Eso_ no se lo esperaba.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron incrédulos. Alzó el rostro y observó al único y mejor amigo que tenía en el mundo. Por un momento estuvo segura que se largaría a reír y se reiría de ella por creerle el juego. _Deseo _ con todas sus fuerzas que eso sucediera. Pero no sucedió. No había rastro de broma en las facciones de Jake.

- estoy enamorado de ti, Bella – repitió con voz ronca – desde que tengo memoria has sido tú quien ha ocupado mi mente, desde que tengo cinco años y te veía jugar con mis hermanas; no sabes… - frunció el ceño, molesto – nos sabes cuánto esperaba cada verano para que fueras a La Push, _tú_, solo tú, te esperaba a ti… - sus ojos brillaron - tuve la esperanza de que mi padre tuviera tu custodia cuando sucedió lo de Charlie, pero no sucedió y en cuanto supe que ibas a estudiar a Phoenix, fui a cuidarte, dejé a mi familia por ti… –

Bella no sentía nada. Estaba pegada al suelo, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir…

- Jake… -

- ¡ahora ya lo sabes! – espetó Jake amargamente – ahora que sabes que yo también estoy enamorado de ti, ven conmigo -

_No lloraría. _ Luchó contra las lágrimas.

- no puedo Jake…- susurró con un hilo de voz – no iré contigo, este es mi lugar, no puedo… –

- ¡claro que no! – se indignó Jake, soltó su rostro y la observó – ¡este no es tu lugar, no sabes lo que estás haciendo, te estás aferrando con uñas y dientes a algo que no existe, a algo que no perteneces! – parecía desesperado, tomó sus brazos otra vez – Bella… no sabes, no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me dejaste – sus ojos lucían adoloridos – ¡despareciste de Phoenix de la noche a la mañana, dejaste todo de lado, tu casa, tu trabajo, sin decirme _una_ sola palabra…! – apretó sus brazos - ¡¿te imaginas lo que sentí?, ¿lo desesperado que estaba?! – apremió – tienes que volver a Phoenix conmigo a _tu_ casa, donde queda lo último de _tu_ familia… –

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- no Jake… mi familia está aquí – no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a escocer y su voz se volvió más débil – Edward y Elizabeth son _mi_ familia –

Lo había dicho. No había pie atrás, y aunque dolía, no se arrepentía.

Jacob la soltó.

- eres mi mejor amigo, Jake – se apresuró con voz ronca – ¡eres el único y siempre lo serás...! –

- ¡pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo… ¿acaso no ves lo que él te está haciendo?... ¡es como una droga para ti, es enfermizo es…! -

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Edward me hace feliz. –

Jake soltó una risa incrédula. - Bella… - comenzó.

Pero ella no podía más. Sentía las lágrimas en los ojos, su garganta quemaba y tenía que salir de allí en ese mismo instante. Tal vez era una egoísta, una asquerosa egoísta, pero necesitaba a Edward en ese momento.

- lo siento… - susurró – pero no voy contigo –

Lo abrazó, rodeó el cuerpo grandote y exageradamente alto de su mejor amigo, pero Jake no devolvió el abrazo.

- te quiero… - susurró.

Jake rió amargamente.

- no de la misma forma en que yo te quiero a ti –

Bella se mordió el labio y se apartó de él. Alzó el rostro y le observó. Jacob estaba deshecho. _¡Tenía que salir de allí! _- gracias por todo, Jake… -

Y se alejó.

Caminó los más rápido que sus piernas le permitían sin importar si tropezaba o caía al suelo. No podía quitar de su rostro los ojos tristes de Jake, y el rechazo que había sentido cuando él no había devuelto el abrazo. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Dejó que al final corrieran por sus mejillas porque estaba completamente segura que no volvería a ver Jake nunca más y su pecho se apretaba por eso. Era como si hubiese perdido a un hermano. Jake había sido por muchos años su única familia.

Ni siquiera vio por donde iba y se detuvo. Las ganas de llorar eran casi inaguantables.

Entonces unos brazos la estrecharon por detrás. Los reconoció de inmediato.

Los brazos de Edward envolvieron su cuerpo y la giraron para poder verle. Al fin, los dejó escapar. Los sollozos salieron de su garganta y se dejó caer en el pecho de él, adolorida. Sintió que Edward besaba su cabello, que susurraba algo en voz baja, que acariciaba su espalda y la consolaba. La estrechó con fuerza y la guió hacia la salida.

Se sintió una completa egoísta; ¿Qué debía pensar Edward en ese instante?.

Alcanzaron el Volvo y se obligó a componerse. Por él. Tenía que demostrarle que estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz por estar a su lado. Aunque una parte de su alma se había ido para siempre con Jake.

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Edward....-

- tranquila… - la interrumpió tendiéndole un pañuelo – todo está bien… sube –

Asintió tratando de calmarse y se metió dentro del auto.

Su respiración comenzó a disminuir, a ser normal otra vez, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Restregó sus ojos con las manos y logró componerse mientras Edward rodeaba el auto y subía.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

- Bella… - ella le miró, Edward tenía los ojos clavados en la calzada - me preguntaba si … si es _esto_ lo que realmente quieres – sus ojos se oscurecieron y se volvió hacia ella – me preguntaba si realmente tomaste la decisión correcta. –

El sostenía su mirada anhelante, como si su respuesta dijera todo. Le sonrió.

- es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, Edward –

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

- llévame a aquel lugar… – susurró sobre su boca, le besó otra vez. – llévame a tu lugar y olvidemos todo lo demás… –

Él asintió. Observó sus ojos como buscando el engaño, o algo que demostrara lo contrario a sus palabras.

Bella le sonrió. A pesar de tener los ojos enrojecidos y de seguro lucía horrible. Le sonrió de verdad, porque Edward era lo único que necesitaba en ese momento.

Al fin, Edward encendió el motor y salió de la calzada para enfilar calle abajo. Le sorprendió que tomasen la carretera para salir de Forks.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿dónde es? – preguntó curiosamente animada, aliviada de que su voz no demostrara una nota de llanto.

Le sorprendió que él también sonara animado.

- en el bosque… -

Bella no contestó. Fue cosa de segundos, un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

_- ¡No… no…no…! – gritó_

_Hacía todo porque no la llevaran con ella, pero esos dos enormes hombres ya la dirigían a los arboles que cercaban la villa…_

La mano de Edward sobre la suya la devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿estás bien? - el pareció comprender lo que sucedía, se apresuró – si no quieres ir o te trae algún mal recuerdo podemos…-

- confío en ti, Edward – le interrumpió, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – confío totalmente en ti –

Él apretó su mano con gentileza y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

- tal vez sería bueno llamar a Elizabeth… – dijo Edward de pronto – no tendremos señal cuando estemos allí –

Entonces Bella recordó. Se volvió hacia él con brusquedad por la conmoción.

- ¡pusiste un teléfono celular en mi bolsillo! – acusó - ¿por qué? –

Edward frunció el entrecejo.

- es un regalo – contestó confundido – ¿sucede algo malo?, ¿no te gustó?... si quieres podemos cambiarlo por otro. –

- no es eso… es que no debiste gastar en mí, no me gustan los regalos; primero el vestido y ahora esto, es demasiado -

- ¿demasiado…? – alzó una ceja calculadora. Rió al ver su expresión y llevó su mano hasta los labios de él para besar sus nudillos.

El corazón de Bella latió como desaforado.

- todas esas cosas materiales… - susurró Edward con voz profunda - …son _nada_, en comparación lo que _tú_ significas para mí –

No pudo contestar. Si abría la boca, su corazón se escaparía por ella.

Quince minutos más tarde, Edward detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera. Observó alrededor confundida, parecía el final de un camino rodeado de árboles frondosos y húmedos. Allí estaba extrañamente iluminado como si el sol tratara de abrirse paso entre las nubes.

- ¿aquí es? –

Edward sonrió.

- solo nos quedan unos minutos de caminata –

Se horrorizó.

- ¿caminar? – escuchó su risita y le vio bajar del auto y rodear el auto en dirección hacia ella - ¡¿caminaremos?! – repitió mientras el abría la puerta, Edward asintió – bien, pero te advierto de inmediato que no soy una buena senderista - tomó la mano que él le tendía para ayudarla a bajar – de hecho… – continuó – soy la _peor_ senderista de la historia y como ya sabes me es bastante difícil caminar en superficies planas sin sufrir accidentes… – alzó su mano vendada como evidencia. - ¡imagina como será caminar por el bosque! -

Edward soltó una carcajada

- Bella, no voy a dejarte caer – y volvió a reír.

Devolvió la sonrisa contenta y alzó el rostro hacia él. No había visto nunca a Edward reír tan seguido como en ese momento y era una visión que no quería perderse nunca más. Se veía aun mas infartarte cuando estaba contento, sus mejillas se sonrosaban y sus ojos brillaban.

- vamos -

Tomó su mano para guiarla y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella. Se abrieron paso por un sendero húmedo y se introdujeron en el bosque. Tan solo podían ver el verde exagerado que los rodeaba. Los árboles milenarios parecían tocar las nubes por lo altos que eran, a lo lejos se oía claramente el sonido de los animales al esconderse entre los arbustos y las gotas de agua cayendo de los arboles. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio y observando a su alrededor. Hasta que el camino comenzó a desaparecer, ya no era bien definido y se sumergieron entre las ramas de los arboles, parecía más oscuro por la frondosidad de las hojas, el suelo se volvió lleno de obstáculos, piedras, troncos…

Y tropezó. Se preparó para el impacto…

- ¡ey…! - Edward la había atrapado.

- te lo dije – masculló apenada y ruborizada como tomate – esto es casi suicida para mí…-

Edward rió divertido y enlazó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla.

- no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos –

Caminaron unos metros más abriéndose paso entre los matorrales, entonces, apareció un fulgor delante de ellos entre los árboles. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿eso es luz? – preguntó entusiasmada - ¿luz… _solar?_ – él asintió - ¡¿verdadera luz solar?! - susurró emocionada.

Edward sonrió y asintió.

Bella reprimió un gemido. Se alejó de él y se apresuró en correr entre los helechos hacia aquel fulgor sorteando el barro húmedo y los troncos.

- ten cuidado – oyó a Edward advertirle.

Pero no le importó. Necesitaba luz. _Luz solar._ Hacia muchas semanas que no sentía el sol sobre su piel, aquella calidez reconfortante que adoraba sobre su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo, quería verlo.

Lo alcanzó. El brillo entre los arboles estaba justo en frente de ella.

Se abrió paso entre el enorme ramal y dio un paso hacia adelante…

Contuvo el aliento.

Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Era un prado. El prado más mágico y encantador que había visto.

Era pequeño y perfecto. Colchones de flores de todos los colores y todos los tipos llenaban de lado a lado el lugar, parecía que los árboles milenarios del bosque se hubiesen separado y hubiesen dejado ese espacio para que todas aquellas flores crecieran y el sol daba de lleno sobre ellas, iluminando todo y repartiendo su calidez como si fuese un enorme foco que le alumbrara. Lucía como el tipo de lugar en que de pronto aparecerían Blanca nieves o alguna criatura mágica.

Sintió los pasos de él acercarse lentamente.

- Edward… - gimió observando el cielo – esto es… es… – sintió los brazos de él enredarse alrededor de su cintura – ¡tu lugar es hermoso…! -

El aliento de él acarició su cuello y depositó un suave beso en él. Dibujó un trazo con la punta de la nariz hasta su oído.

Por suerte estaba sosteniéndola, o sus rodillas habían cedido.

- ahora… - susurró Edward con voz ronca - es _nuestro_ lugar –

Dejó escapar una risita contenta y se apoyó en el hombro de él.

- es mágico… - susurró – es como el lugar de un cuento, es perfecto. –

- su perfección se reduce a nada contigo aquí –

El corazón le latió como desaforado.

- ¿cómo…? – intentó con todas sus fuerzas que sus pensamientos fuese coherentes otra vez - ¿cómo lo encontraste? –

Sintió de inmediato a Edward tensarse tras ella. Le extrañó.

Giró su cuerpo aun en el abrazo de él y alzó el rostro para verle.

Edward la miraba con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

- ¿Edward? –

- te traje hasta aquí porque quiero contarte todo, Bella… – su corazón se saltó un latido – necesito decirte todo lo que siento, todo lo que creo y comenzar una nueva etapa contigo a mi lado – ella sonrió – pero para eso quiero contarte todo, quiero que sepas cuanto confío en ti. –

Bella entendió, era el momento. Asintió. Su corazón latió más rápido, Edward le contaría todo al fin, sabría todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero… ¿estaba preparada para saberlo?

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo más. Los labios de Edward habían capturado los suyos de un movimiento rápido y se movían ansiosos sobre su boca. Era como una droga y ya no quería dejarla jamás. El aliento de Edward era dulce, embriagador y no quería sentir nada más que la boca de él sobre la suya. Sintió sus manos deslizarse sobre su cintura, acariciando, tocando y dejando trazos de electricidad con la yema de sus dedos. El beso se volvió más apasionado, el aire se volvió escaso, y tuvo que alzar el rostro aun más alto para sentir la boca de él aun más profunda. Edward gruñó y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Solo respiraban el aire de los pulmones del otro. Edward dio un paso hacia adelante, para guiarla. Se introdujeron aun mas en el claro, Bella retrocediendo y Edward llevándola con él acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo y reclamando su boca como suya. No se oía nada más que el sonido de sus labios buscando los del otro, los gemidos, los suspiros…

Y se acabó el aire.

Se separaron al mismo tiempo y ambos jadearon buscando normalizar la respiración. Se sonreían.

Bella se sintió más que feliz. Se sentía completa. Ya no había problemas, ya no había penas. Ya nada podría dañarla. Edward estaba con ella y la quería y eso era suficiente para pensar en un futuro prometedor junto a él.

Sintió que él tomaba su mano y llevaba sus dedos hasta sus labios, los acariciaba. La electricidad la recorrió, se mordió el labio, jamás había sentido algo así.

- tus labios están rojos… inflamados… – susurró Edward con una sonrisa, su pulgar trazó su boca y Bella reprimió un gemido –…y es por_ mi_ culpa – se sonrojó, él esbozó su sonrisa favorita – perdóname, pero no siento ningún remordimiento. –

Fue demasiado. El aire le faltó. Iba a explotar de amor por él, estaba segura, y necesitaba sentirlo otra vez, necesitaba que él la estrechara otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se aferró a su chaqueta y lo atrajo hasta ella. La mirada verde de Edward estaba clavada en la suya. Con cuidado, lentamente, Bella se dejó caer sobre aquella mágica colcha de flores con suavidad y atrayendo a Edward con ella.

Cayeron suavemente sobre la alfombra de flores. Edward amortiguó su peso sobre el de ella apoyando sus palmas a cada costado de su cabeza. Se besaron otra vez, sus labios chocaron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Se buscaban, se querían, se necesitaban y el beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado… una de las manos de Edward aferró a su cintura y alzó su cuerpo para apretarla contra él.

Fue estúpido y completamente avergonzante, pero soltó un gemido de placer cuando su piel hizo contacto con la suya.

Se separaron al instante, Edward soltó una risita.

- jamás… – jadeó, perdida en los ojos de él, sentía calor en el rostro –…jamás había sido algo así, nunca sentí esto por otra persona. –

Edward sostuvo su mirada mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su cabello.

- créeme, yo tampoco –

Bella no dijo nada. De pronto la magia se rompió y las inseguridades la invadieron. ¿…y la madre de Lizzie?.

Edward había leído la duda en sus ojos. Tomó su mano y la besó.

- te prometo que jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti Bella, _nunca_ –

Edward se incorporó y se sentó a un lado. Tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y le ayudó a incorporarse y sentarse delante de él. Inmediatamente enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y hundió su rostro en el cabello castaño de Bella.

- si supieras, Bella… - susurró en su oído – su pudiese ser capaz de explicarte todo lo que me has hecho pasar durante este último mes – le oyó reír amargamente – nunca, nadie me había hecho sentir tan vulnerable; nunca… nadie había vuelto mi mundo de la forma en que tu lo haces ni nadie me ha descolocado tanto como _tú_ lo has hecho, Bella –

Ella sonrió.

- ¿y eso… es bueno? – preguntó apretándose contra su pecho.

Él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- mucho más que eso… - sonrió – solo tú me haces ver el mundo de forma diferente – la alzó sin esfuerzo y la sentó en su regazo, sus ojos se encontraron al instante – no te imaginas cuanto he esperado por ti, Bella –

No pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, sintió que su corazón se agitaba y tomó el rostro de Edward para agacharse un poco y besarlo en los labios con ternura. Movió su boca sobre la de él, explorando, sintiendo y transmitiéndole en aquel beso cuando ella había esperado por él. Soltó un suspiro cuando se separaron y apoyó su frente en la de él.

La luz del sol sobre ellos era cálida y acogedora.

- aquella noche, la noche en que te conocí… - Edward aferró su cintura con más fuerza –-…cuando recibí la llamada de Emmett diciendo que no había podido recoger a Elizabeth porque no tenía forma de volver a Forks por el mal tiempo, me volví loco… – su ceño se frunció, su mente se había perdido en los recuerdos – …aquel día volvía de Seattle, había tenido que trasladar a un paciente y eran casi tres horas después de que la escuela hubiese terminado y cuando… - inspiró – cuando Emmett me llamó, me descontrolé, nadie sabía de ella… no estaba por ninguna parte, quería matar a Emmett, quería levantar cada piedra de la ciudad para buscarla, necesitaba encontrarla y lo primero que hice fue ir a la academia… – alzó el rostro hacia ella y la observó – entonces vi tu nota, explicando brevemente que te la había llevado y dejaste solo una dirección…-

Bella se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable. Aquella noche lo había creído el peor padre del mundo al dejar a Lizzie sola en medio de la lluvia, pero solo entonces pudo imaginar la desesperación de Edward aquel día.

- creí lo peor, Bella… pensé tantas cosas, ¿alguien dejándome una nota? ¿diciendo que se había llevado a mi hija?... creí las peores cosas de ti, me puse en los mas horrorosos escenarios… ¿puedes entenderme? – ella asintió – ¡no sabía quién eras… no sabía con quien estaba mi hija!... ¿y si le habían hecho daño?... - bufó – estaba vuelto loco, ni siquiera me sentía yo, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien se la había llevado sin mi consentimiento. Pero entonces te vi en la oscuridad, eras… eras tan_ pequeña_… - una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – … eras tan diferente a como te había imaginado, lucías tan frágil, incapaz de hacerle daño alguno. -

Se observaron a los ojos.

- ¡pero de todas formas no eras de mi agrado! – rieron divertidos – ¡…estaba desesperado!, no entendía nada, no te entendía, ¡¿en qué cabeza podía caber llevarse a una niña ajena así como así?!... – Bella se ruborizó - ¿una niñita totalmente desconocida? – suspiró – … no tardé mucho en entenderlo; solo _tú_ tienes un corazón tan grande para hacerlo. – le sonrió.

Bella sintió la garganta apretada, alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de él.

- Edward… -

- aquella noche me la llevé a casa, dispuesto a examinarla y a cerciorarme por mí mismo que no había sufrido daño alguno – Edward continuó, parecía avergonzado – hablé con Elizabeth, le pedí que me contara cada cosa que había hecho contigo, cada palabra que le habías dicho, cada detalle de lo que habían hecho… pero nada, me contó de lo bien que lo habían pasado, lo preciosa y buena que eras y… – la miró a los ojos – … y me dijo que al fin había encontrado _una mamá para ella._ –

- No supe que contestar a eso – rió amargamente, perdido en los recuerdos – ya sabes que Elizabeth jamás conoció a su verdadera madre, nunca había tenido una, las únicas figuras femeninas en su vida eran las de mi madre y mis hermanas, pero tú… - la observó fijamente –…que dijera _eso_ de una muchacha que recién había conocido y con la que había pasado tan solo un par de horas, en aquel momento fue escalofriante. - volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza – de inmediato le expliqué que no lo eras y que no podrías serlo jamás, que seguramente tendrías tu propia familia alguna día y que no eras su mamá, y todo quedó allí. Lo dejé pasar, no me importó demasiado, las probabilidades de que ustedes volvieran a verse eran mínimas… -

- ¡pero apareciste! – acarició su cintura – apareciste de nuevo en el lugar que menos esperaba, en el lugar más cercano a mi hija. Cuando te vi aquella tarde en la librería estaba pasmado, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso seguías a mi hija?... – Bella le miraba fijamente – …y pensé tantas cosas, la primera fue despedirte en ese mismo instante; decirte que te marcharas, que no volvieras a cruzarte en la vida de mi familia y que no quería verte cerca de mi hija jamás… pero tus ojos - sostuvieron la mirada del uno al otro – …tus ojos mostraban tanta sorpresa como los míos – acarició su rostro con cuidado - tus ojos reflejan todo lo que piensas, Bella… -

Sintió que se ruborizaba.

- entonces vi la forma en que tú y Elizabeth se relacionaban, fue aterrador – continuó – todos en mi familia notaron de inmediato el cambio en Lizzie, lo feliz que estaba, cuanto hablaba de ti… y solo pude pensar en que mi hija sufriría, su amor por ti era demasiado, ¿por una desconocida?... temí aquella amistad diferente porque no te conocía, no sabía quién eras, que hacías, si realmente la querías como ella imaginaba. Entonces te pedí que te alejaras de ella y tu reacción me sorprendió aún más - la observó - ¿llorabas por _mi _hija?, ¿llorabas porque no querías alejarte de aquella niñita ajena? –

Bella recordaba claramente esa mañana en la librería.

-… pensé tantas cosas Bella – susurró frustrado – estaba confundido por completo, no sabía qué hacer, como separarte de ella, pensé en volver a Chicago con Elizabeth para que no pudiera verte mas y terminar con esa relación de amistad extraña entre ustedes, estaba decidido – la miró – pero no pude, porque Lizzie no era la única atraída por ti; de momento a otro, comenzaste a aparecer en mi mente, te recordaba y comencé a sentir cosas por ti. Con mayor razón busqué apartarte de nuestras vidas… -

- … y entonces tuviste aquel accidente, caíste por las escaleras y cuando vi tu ficha entre los documentos de mi padre en el hospital cuando dejaba el turno, me aterré y fui a verte. - la observó – Carlisle me entregó tu ficha y me hice cargo de ti, pero a la mañana siguiente en tu casa… -

Hizo una pausa. Bella lo recordaba a la perfección, ambos lo recordaban. No había necesidad de que Edward volviese a revivirlo.

- Aquella mañana tu comportamiento llamó demasiado mi atención y me preocupé como no me había preocupado jamás en la vida… - negó con la cabeza – no era solo mi ética profesional, de momento a otro, comencé a sentir que necesitaba protegerte – sonrió levemente - conozco de sobra a Alice y se perfectamente cómo es cuando se trata de compras, por lo que conseguí el traslado de un paciente a Port Ángeles… y como si lo hubiese estado esperando, recibí el llamado de Alice – parecía que los recuerdos realmente le dolían – ¡estaba desesperado!... solo podía pensar en que habías huido, en que no estabas bien, en tus ojos asustados de esa mañana – acarició su cintura - y te vi… te vi caminando en esa calle oscura y solitaria, y vi el auto y cruzaste la calle, y solo pude pensar _no,_ _ella no…_ –

- Edward… -

Sintió el pecho apretado, por lo que le besó otra vez. Quería transmitirle cuanto sentía haberlo asustado y cuan agradecida estaba de él. Cuanto lo quería. Su boca partió los labios de Edward ansiosos y angustiados, necesitaba sentirlo, después de tantos pensamientos, tantas dudas… todo parecía claro en su mente. Se separó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le golpeó en el pecho débilmente.

- fuiste un estúpido, pudiste matarte –

Edward le restó importancia y lo dejó pasar – no sabes lo que sentí Bella, lo frustrado que estaba, lo furioso contra Alice… - suspiró - …solo pensaba en que estuvieras bien, en llevarte de regreso a casa; creí que aquello que tanto te atormenta había alcanzado el límite y habías tratado de matarte. -

La observó.

- y esa noche, me quedé contigo. – susurró – fue la primera noche que dormí en la misma habitación que tú, pero no lo supiste. Después de que Alice partió y te dejó dormida fui hasta tu cama, te observé y sentí cosas que jamás había sentido, quería quitarte toda esa pena, quería cuidarte…decidí no dejarte y dormí en el sofá, pero entonces susurraste mi nombre… - rió – ya lo habías hecho por primera vez en el auto, pero cuando lo hiciste allí en la habitación, _soñabas_, soñabas conmigo y eso te hacía sonreír…- Bella sintió que se ruborizaba - entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ti; supe que todo iba más allá que cualquier deseo protector sobre ti… -

- …y dejé que estuvieras con Elizabeth; mi hija era feliz a tu lado y yo estaba tranquilo al verlas a ustedes dos felices. Sé que fue_ demasiado_ egoísta de mi parte y te pido perdón por eso… – le beso la mano, como reafirmando lo que decía con palabras – …porque entre mas se ensanchaba tu relación con Elizabeth, mas era lo que nosotros nos veíamos y lo que yo sentía por ti se incrementaba; después de unos días, fue obvio que tú también sentías lo mismo… - sonrió – y nuevamente traté de apartarme de ti, que tan solo fueras la amiga de mi hija… - bufó - pero no pude, entre más te alejaba de mí, mas me enamoraba de ti. -

- entonces aceptaste ir a la Academia con nosotros, y por primera vez, sentí lo que era tener una familia, _mi propia familia _ – rió culpable – ese día fue perfecto, solo éramos nosotros tres y me sentí más feliz de lo que me estaba permitido… - acarició su rostro - para ese entonces ya no podía negarlo, estaba completamente enamorado de ti… y te besé -

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente, él sonrió.

- ¡creíste que estaba arrepentido!...pero claro que no; había aprendido a conocerte, a entender que clase de criatura eras, cuan especial eras y sabía que merecías alguien mucho mejor que yo… - sonrió amargamente – merecías una hija tuya – acarició su cintura - no una niñita con un padre desquiciado y una familia excéntrica… necesitabas algo tuyo…- rió encogiéndose de hombros - traté de hacer que lo entendieras, pero eres la mujer más testaruda del planeta… –

Bella rió.

- ¡claro que no! – rió falsamente ofendida.

- intenté que te relacionaras con otros… - Bella recordó esa mañana en que le había dejado con junto a Eric – aunque tenía la esperanza que no cayeras tan bajo como para aceptar a Mike Newton… –

Ambos rieron divertidos y las risas hicieron eco en el claro. Edward la observó, su sonrisa cayó.

- …entonces apareció Jacob. –

Bella se mordió el labio.

- todo fue diferente – apretó sus cintura contra él y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos – sentí temor porque lo de ustedes era diferente, la forma en que se miraban, como lo abrazaste en cuanto se vieron, Jacob y tú tenían un lazo muy peculiar que los unía… -

- éramos amigos – susurró Bella.

Edward asintió.

- …pero me aterró, por primera vez pensé en lo que sería verte con otro. Los celos me carcomían. Nunca los había sentido y fue algo aterrador y extraño. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan frágil como tú hacerme sentir algo así?. Nunca había celado a nadie en la vida, ni siquiera a ti cuando te dejé esa mañana con Eric Yorkie; tal vez fue porque esa vez no te vi interesada… pero con Jacob Black – susurró – por primera vez supe lo que eran los celos…-

- después, al sentirte llorar… me imaginé todos los escenarios, Bella – soltó, parecía frustrado – estaba desesperado; después de hablar contigo no podía pensar en otra cosa más que tú. Terminé el turno media hora antes y partí a tu casa, y los vi… - una sombra oscureció sus facciones – juntos lucían como una familia, y tú te veías feliz, _él_ te había hecho feliz–

- sentí celos, sentí tanta rabia, quería alejarte de él en ese mismo instante, quería… – vaciló – pero luego me di cuenta que era eso lo que yo te había pedido y no podía culparte, y el que te enojaras por mi actitud solo mejoraba las cosas… pero entonces dijiste que te ibas a Phoenix –

Sostuvo su mirada.

- todo cambio… - susurró – nunca sentí una desesperación igual. No podía permitirlo, no sobreviviría si me dejabas, no concebía un día en el que no estuvieras, en el que no te viera sonreír, yo… - suspiró - al fin entendí que no había nadie más para mí en el mundo que tú y que había sido un ciego y el mayor estúpido al tratar de dejarte ir… - acarició su cintura - ya no se trataba solo de Elizabeth, era yo… después de todo lo que había intentado apartarte de mi… – soltó una risita - ¡pero mírame..!. nada de eso resultó, y aquí estoy, completamente enamorado de ti… -

- yo también estoy aquí… - susurró Bella acercando su rostro al de él - lo que significa que también estoy completamente enamorada de ti y dispuesta a ir al fin del mundo contigo… –

Edward rió.

- entonces iremos juntos –

Bella sonrió y depositó un beso corto en sus labios.

- tu hermana… - susurró de pronto - tu familia, ellos no están de acuerdo con esto, yo no les agrado. –

Edward se incomodó, pero fue evidente que trató de evitar el tema.

- Alice te adora – dijo.

- lo sé – susurró Bella – y creo que se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga- se mordió el labio riendo culpable.

Edward también rió. Ella insistió.

- Edward, tu familia… -

- les cuesta entenderlo, para ellos es extraño que de un día para otro te hubiese incluido en mi vida – susurró al fin, Bella sintió como la preocupación se alojaba en la boca del estómago – pero lo harán al final y a mi no me importa lo que piensen, de alguna u otra forma les extraña que la chica que se llevó a Elizabeth sea ahora parte de nuestra familia. –

Asintió compungida.

- por eso tu hermana me odia… –

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Rosalie es…_ diferente_, a veces pienso que también me odia a mí. –

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡pero es tu hermana! – se sorprendió.

- Rosalie y yo jamás nos hemos llevado del todo. Ella es una persona bastante peculiar… - era obvio que no había querido ahondar más en el tema – le desagrada cualquiera que se relacione demasiado con Elizabeth… busca protegerla demasiado.-

- y Alice y tu madre… -

Edward soltó una risotada.

- Bella, Alice es la hermana _menor_ de Elizabeth. –

Ella también rió pensando en Alice. Era fácil ver las cosas de la manera en que Edward lo hacía, su sonrisa vaciló…

- ¿crees que a Rosalie le habría desagradado _ella_? –

Edward la observó por unos segundos, se quedó en silencio.

- no lo sé… no puedo imaginármelo siquiera –

Silencio.

Habían alcanzado aquel tema. El tema que Edward tanto odiaba y sintió que había arruinado todo.

- perdón Edward, yo no quise… -

- no tienes por qué disculparte Bella… - se apresuró él con una sonrisa – quiero que sepas todo, quiero que sepas por qué Elizabeth no tiene a su verdadera madre con ella. –

Se quedó congelada. ¿acaso el momento había llegado?. El momento que tanto había esperado y temido a la vez. Edward al fin lo contaría.

- su nombre es Tanya… -

Fue instantáneo. Una ola de celos la recorrió. Sintió que su estómago se apretaba de solo escuchar su nombre. Ahora _ella_, tenía nombre.

Edward lo captó y soltó una risita sorprendida...

- tonta, Bella… - quitó el cabello de su rostro ruborizado y la atrajo para besarla – jamás estuve enamorado de ella, nunca; te voy a contar como una de las dos cosas más importantes de mi vida viene de un simple error; como lo más grande que me ha dado la vida, viene de una relación sin sentimientos… - le dio una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos eran profundos – además, las prefiero castañas… -

Le dio un beso en el cuello. Pero no fue suficiente para distraerla.

- ¿eso quiere decir que es rubia? –

Edward alzó el rostro para mirarla, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Soltó una risita.

- ¡eso es lo de menos Bella…! -

Se ruborizó. - ¿cómo es? –

Edward le dio una mirada exasperada. - ¿importa? –

Se mordió el labio, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo inmadura que sonaba.

- no, pero… -

- Bella… - Edward tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo acercó al suyo - tú has sido, eres y serás la única mujer de mi vida – susurró; allí estaban de nuevo las mariposas en su estómago, él continuó – nunca, nadie ha significado lo que tú significas para mí, _nunca_… -

Le besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¿ahora si puedo continuar? –

Bella asintió avergonzada.

Edward tomó aire.

- conocí a Tanya cuando tenía trece años. Ya sabes, mi padre es doctor y es muy bueno en lo que hace; apenas dejó la escuela de medicina comenzó diferentes investigaciones y a entrenar residentes nuevos en diversos hospitales, para eso debía trasladarse mucho; desde que tengo memoria hemos estado cambiándonos, moviéndonos de ciudad en ciudad, Rosalie nació en Rochester, Nueva york, yo nací en Chicago y Alice en Biloxi, en Mississippi; mis padres se conocieron en Wisconsin… - revoleó los ojos – es muy largo, pero para cuando yo tenía trece nos fuimos a vivir a Denali en Alaska; allí mi padre se hizo un buen amigo, Eleazar, quien tenía tres hijas… Kate, Tanya e Irina, Tanya era la segunda -

Continuó.

- siempre he sido bastante introvertido, cosa diferente a mis hermanas, ya conoces a Alice y Rosalie… Rosalie adora ser el centro de atención, todas ellas se volvieron muy cercanas, pero yo no. Tanya fue la única que buscó mi amistad, se comportó de muy buena forma conmigo, solo después entendí que yo le agradaba de _otra _forma. – suspiró – pero a mi Tanya no me interesó nunca más que como una amiga, era una gran persona en ese entonces, le hice entender de la forma más sutil posible que no me interesaba más que su amistad. –

- Cuando tenía quince, Carlisle anunció que nos íbamos al Estado de Washington, al pequeño pueblo de Forks y en cuanto llegamos aquí, supe que era donde quería quedarme; algo diferente a lo que te sucede a ti – ambos rieron – a mí me gustaba la lluvia, el ambiente tranquilo; Esme también se enamoró del lugar y exigió que fuese nuestro último lugar de residencia… –

- y no supe más de Tanya. –

- partí a estudiar a Chicago, mis abuelos vivían allí antes de morir y me habían dejado una casa, así que fue una de mis mejores opciones. –

- pasaron varias cosas, me enfoqué en mi carrera de lleno, pero me sentía muy solo. Extrañaba a Alice y a Esme… - sonrió – Jasper era mi mejor amigo, él estudiaba derecho, y se enamoró de Alice cuando lo invité a Forks para una Navidad y decidió quedarse aquí con ella. -

Bella rió.

- Alice me contó de eso –

Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- ya veo que se han hecho buenas amigas –

Ambos rieron. Edward continuó.

- entonces vi a Tanya en la universidad… – agachó el rostro – ella había pasado tiempo lejos de su familia atendiendo conferencias y fue grato ver un rostro conocido, tanto para ella como para mi. Para ese entonces Tanya estudiaba administración o algo así… - apretó la cintura de Bella – no sé como sucedió, ni por qué no la detuve. Yo no la amaba, no la quería - susurró – lo que hice fue contra todos mis principios y creencias, Tanya jamás me había interesado mas que como una amiga, y yo no creo en las relaciones sin amor – lucía asqueado consigo mismo - pero fui un cobarde, ella aun sentía cosas por mí, aun tenía un extraño amor adolescente y… -

Bella sonrió amargamente viendo la culpa de él. Eso no era nuevo, _todas_ tenían un amor platónico por él.

- …y yo me aproveché de eso, Bella - susurró – fui un egoísta y no pensé en nada mas… pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme. –

Silencio.

No supo que decir, Edward parecía avergonzado. Alzó su mano y le acarició el rostro.

- se necesitan dos, Edward – susurró – no tuviste la culpa, Tanya sabía que no sentías nada por ella. -

Él la observó.

- fue el peor error, jamás me lo perdonaré… - susurró – pero fue el error con la mejor consecuencia de mi vida – sus ojos brillaron paternalmente como cada vez que miraba a Elizabeth.

Ella sonrió.

- ¿no me odias después de lo que acabo de decirte, Bella? –

No dijo nada, negó con la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los de él.

- continúa – apremió.

Edward asintió.

- la vida siguió. Tanya sabía que yo no sentía nada por ella y todo quedó allí. Tiempo después vi a su hermana Irina en la universidad; me ignoró, pero llamó mi atención el que iba con uno de mis compañeros de facultad, no era uno de mi agrado, de hecho no nos llevábamos bien, su nombre era Laurent –

- En medio de una discusión, y medio borracho, me dijo que yo había embarazado a la hermana menor de Irina... -

Se quedó callado. Observó las flores alrededor – Bella… me avergüenza demasiado. -

- sigue…–

Él soltó un bufido.

- Laurent dijo que la hermana menor de Irina había tenido un hijo hacía unas semanas… -

- Fue como si el mundo hubiese caído. Todo encajó Bella, la posibilidades de que ese bebé fuese mío eran demasiadas y necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba comprobarlo; fui donde Irina, pero ella lo negó rotundamente, dijo que Tanya no había tenido ningún niño y que no volviera a mencionar algo así – sonrió amargamente – Irina mentía, lo supe de inmediato, no me es difícil leer a la gente, Bella, la única que me cuesta eres tú… -

- Entonces fui a Denali, dejé todo en Chicago y viaje de vuelta a Alaska. Allí encontré a los padres de Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos… fue horrible, me sentía culpable, estaba nervioso, desesperado y ellos me trataron como a la más importante de las visitas. Cuando les pregunté por Tanya me dijeron que había partido hacía casi cinco meses a estudiar a Canadá… - Bella abrió los ojos – en una pequeña universidad de Regina y que no sabían nada de ella… -

- no demore más de un día en partir a Canadá –

- Tanya no estaba inscrita en ninguna universidad. La busqué debajo de cada piedra, en cada lugar, hasta que di con ella. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento, estaba escondida. Me presenté en su casa, desesperado, no sabía que decir, que hacer, tan solo me presenté allí. Aún recuerdo la expresión en su rostro al verme… fue sorpresa, terror; apenas abrió la puerta y me vio trató de echarme, me pidió que me fuera, que desapareciera… - sonrió amargamente – la respuesta era obvia ¿no?, y le exigí que me contara la verdad… –

- Tanya estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Bonita, altiva y orgullosa, pero en ese momento se quebró… -

- me contó que después de lo nuestro había quedado embarazada, pero que no había estado dispuesta a cargar con un bebé, que era muy joven, con un futuro prometedor y un niño no estaba en sus planes. Que lo había odiado desde el primer momento y le avergonzaba… - la voz de Edward disminuyó - me dijo que se había practicado un aborto. –

Bella estaba horrorizada.

- yo… el mundo se derrumbó, Bella, nada tenía sentido. Me sentía el ser mas asqueroso de la tierra, el más repugnante; por primera vez en la vida me sentí impotente, sentí pena y rabia por aquel hijo al que no había podido proteger y al que había llegado a querer de tan solo imaginarle. –

- Pero las cosas se aclararon en mi mente, y no todo encajaba. Tanya no tenía por qué estar escondida si había abortado en los primeros meses de su embarazo, podía haber vuelto a casa y nadie se habría enterado, seguir estudiando y dedicarse a su _futuro prometedor_. Decidí hacer todo por mi cuenta. Fui hasta el hospital de Regina, era estudiante de los últimos años de medicina, por lo que no fue difícil entrar a los archivos y encontrar la ficha de Tanya… y allí estaba, Tanya había tenido una niña… –

Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron, él parecía emocionado.

- me sentí padre por primera vez – sonrió – era maravilloso, quería verla, quería estrecharla en mis brazos, quería darle a esa niñita todo lo que quería, todo lo que deseara, porque aunque no hubiese sido concebida con amor, ni su madre era la mujer de mi vida, esa niñita era mi hija… -

- Tanya la había dado en adopción - su voz era ronca – la bebé ya no le pertenecía, estaba escrito que había sido su deseo no verla, y la entregó, la bebé, _mi _hija pertenecía ahora al Estado de Canadá. –

- busqué en cada orfanato de Regina, pero ninguna bebé que estaba allí cumplía con las características, ni coincidía con las fechas… –

- debo haber estado desesperado – sonrió - porque una de las mujeres se acercó a mi y me dijo en secreto que había llegado una niñita con los ojos verdes mas especiales que había visto en la vida y que eran iguales a los míos…- sonrió – pero que había sido transferida a un orfanato en Estados Unidos, en New Hampshire, donde vivía una pareja de europeos que estaba tramitando su adopción. –

Bella le observó y deslizó sus dedos por el cabello cobrizo de él que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿pasaste por todo eso, _solo_? – preguntó - ¿nunca le hablaste a nadie de esto? –

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Bella, no _podía_ decirle a nadie. Nadie supo que Tanya había tenido una hija, a excepción de Irina, creo, y quise respetar su secreto. Además, Elizabeth ya había sido adoptada… -

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

- tenía que tener a mi hija conmigo y no me importó nada más. Contacté a unos amigos y le pedí ayuda a Jasper, él es abogado, no le dije para qué lo necesitaba, pero no me negó lo que le pedía. Jasper es el tipo de persona que jamás hace preguntas, confió plenamente en mí y nunca hemos hablado de eso. Cuando llegue a New Hampshire, Lizzie aun estaba en el orfanato, era tan pequeñita, tan linda, _perfecta_, y tenía tan solo semanas de vida y apenas la vi, supe que era mía. –

Sonrió.

- y sé que ella también lo supo. –

Se sonrieron emocionados. Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hasta él. Bella escondió el rostro en su cuello y le abrazó.

- los padres adoptivos irían por ella al día siguiente, tuve suerte de no llegar un día después – sonrió - había que ser rápido… sé que todos los expedientes fueron destruidos, todo lo que indicara que Elizabeth era huérfana. No quedó rastro de que Lizzie hubiese nacido en Canadá. No sé qué se le comunicó a los padres adoptivos, solo sé que al siguiente día volaba con mi pequeña hija a Forks y que no pretendía separarme de ella jamás –

- cuando llegué aquí… - rió divertido – ¡nadie podía creerlo!, no contesté una sola pregunta. Carlisle y Esme estaban pasmados de verme con una niña y sin una madre, y sin haberme casado… - rió – algo que sorprendió demasiado a Esme; Rosalie… - su expresión se endureció un poco - Rosalie demostró su opinión; Jasper y Emmett estaban tan sorprendido como mis padres y Alice… Alice había encontrado una muñeca nueva… –

Ambos se echaron a reír. Era extraño reír después de todo lo que él había relatado. La risa disminuyó hasta que se apagó por completo. Se abrazaron el uno al otro en medio de las flores y con el sol cayendo sutilmente sobre sus rostros

- no puedo creerlo… - susurró – todo lo que has dicho, todo es…-

- es horrible, asqueroso… – susurró Edward – es paradójico que un error me trajera lo más grande que tengo, aunque haya hecho sufrir a mi hija por tanto tiempo. –

Bella alzó el rostro para observarle.

- te equivocas, Edward eres el mejor padre de todos –

- ¿me odias ahora? – preguntó él – lo entenderé, si dices que sí. -

¿Cómo podía odiarle?. Era imposible. Ahora comprendía por qué el tema de la madre de Lizzie era un episodio doloroso y sensible para Edward.

- Edward: no sé si es posible, pero te amo aun más -

Y se agachó para besarle. Sus labios se amoldaron a los del otro con dulzura.

Ella le observó.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Tanya? –

- nunca más supe de ella – Edward acarició su mejilla – jamás la volví a ver, pero no le guardo rencor, al fin y al cabo, _ tuvo _a Elizabeth, y Lizzie me trajo hasta ti… –

Bella le besó de nuevo, una brisa helada corrió por el lugar y ella tiritó en sus brazos.

- ¿tienes frío? – preguntó Edward preocupado - es tarde… será mejor que vayamos a casa… -

Se incorporó y levantó a Bella con él. Ella sostuvo su mirada.

- te quiero – susurró.

- ahora tú eres mi vida – se limitó a contestar él.

Tomó su mano para guiarla a la salida, pero ella no se movió. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos parecía cohibida.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿qué sucede? –

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero se sentía como una idiota.

- es mi turno, Edward – anunció con un hilo de voz – ahora yo tengo que contarte mi parte, quiero que sepas… - no pudo continuar, observó al suelo y las lágrimas traidoras ha habían delatado.

Él comprendió al instante. La atrajo hasta él y la estrechó en un abrazo apretado. Besó su cabello.

- tranquila – la acunó - no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes preparada…-

Bella negó con la cabeza y alzó el rostro hacia él.

- no, necesito que sepas lo que le pasó a mi padre… -

Edward la acercó a él y la abrazó con fuerza otra vez.

..

_Esta semana han sabido mucho de mi ¿no?. Este capítulo es muy importante y espero de verdad que haya quedado bien, que lo hayan comprendido y les haya gustado. Ahora saben quién era la mamá de Lizzie, pero varios ya lo habían imaginado ¿no?, quien más que Tanya podía ser su mamá._

_Espero de verdad que me dejen saber que piensan, sus impresiones, si les gustó o no. Me esforcé mucho escribiendo este, de verdad. Me demoré una semana y una traducción en este! xD. Así que espero con ansias sus comentarios._

_Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Me pone contenta saber que todo lo que hago les agrada._

_Un beso para cada uno de ustedes y un abrazo de oso :)_

_Cariños, Annie. _


	15. Amor

**Sol de mediodía**

_Capítulo XV: "Amor"_

El sol que inundaba el prado de lado a lado daba de lleno en su cabello color cobre, su mandíbula estaba apretada por la turbación y sus ojos verdes observaban llenos de preocupación.

- no tienes que hacerlo, Bella – susurró quitando las lagrimas de su rostro cariñosamente con el dorso la mano – no quiero que estés triste, no tienes que decirme nada que te haga sentir así de triste, esperaremos hasta que estés preparada… – la besó en la frente.

- estoy preparada, Edward… - discutió, testaruda y aferrándose a las solapas de su chaqueta – necesito hacer esto, necesito contarte esto a ti, por favor escúchame, quiero hacerlo. -

Edward se veía contrariado, era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo, pero de todas formas asintió. No quitó la mirada de ella cuando Bella tomó su mano entre las suyas y volvió a indicarle que se sentara entre las flores; Edward lo hizo, pero la atrajo con él y la tomó con suavidad para sentarla en su regazo y la rodeó con los brazos protectoramente. Eso fue bueno, le dio el valor a Bella para comenzar.

- a veces… - comenzó - me aterra que Lizzie, y ahora tú, sean tan cercanos a mí - Edward frunció el ceño sin comprender, ella explicó avergonzada – tengo una facilidad para hacer sufrir a la gente que más quiero… -

- Bella, jamás digas… -

Puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de él para pedirle silencio. Continuó.

- mi madre se llamaba Reneé… - tomó una bocanada de aire. Solo entonces sintió cuán difícil era hablar de ella - Reneé era muy joven cuando ella y Charlie se casaron, fue uno de esos amores locos e inmaduros – sonrió - ambos se enamoraron perdidamente y en menos de tres meses estaban en una capilla en las Vegas frente a un oficial, casándose… - negó con la cabeza sonriendo – Reneé era maestra en una escuela de niños y Charlie era jefe de policía, siempre fue tan… _correcto_, pero igual se casó como un adolescente enamorado – su sonrisa vaciló – Charlie estaba _muy_ enamorado de Reneé – observó los ojos de Edward, él la miraba con atención - no pasaron otros tres meses más y Reneé ya estaba embarazada de mí. -

- Charlie era de Forks, y era el jefe de policía por lo que de alguna u otra forma, _debíamos_ vivir allí, pero mi madre era muy infeliz. – sonrió culpable - en eso creo que me parezco a Reneé, no somos grandes fanáticas del frío y la lluvia; la diferencia está en que Reneé no pudo soportarlo y el vivir en Forks con mi padre se volvió casi un suplicio – su sonrisa vaciló y observó las flores alrededor – la infelicidad de Reneé terminó por acabar con el matrimonio de mis padres, ella no lo aguantó más y yo no tenía más de cinco meses cuando Reneé decidió partir conmigo a Phoenix. –

- Reneé era una persona bastante especial, lo sé por los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella y lo que me habló Phil años después. Reneé era un alma libre, la eterna niña soñadora, Reneé no estaba hecha para cuidar de alguien o preocuparse por los demás, era _ella_ la que debía ser cuidada – sonrió amargamente y acarició el cabello de Edward con los dedos – algo totalmente diferente a mí; Reneé era capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces y aunque juró por los dioses de todas las religiones en el mundo que no volvería casarse jamás, en menos de dos años estaba casada otra vez.-

Ambos sonrieron.

- recuerdo bastante al Phil de aquellos años, su nuevo marido… – aclaró, sus ojos brillaron por los recuerdos – era divertido y joven, _bastante_ más joven que Reneé, pero de igual forma se casaron, estaban muy enamorados y eran como una pareja de cuentos. Él era jugador de beisbol en las ligas menores, era un gran tipo y a mí me quería. Phil era todo lo que Reneé necesitaba y eran felices, vivíamos los tres en Phoenix. –

- ¿qué pasó con tu padre? – preguntó Edward.

La expresión de Bella cayó. Los ojos color chocolate de Charlie pasaron rápidos por su mente.

- Charlie jamás superó lo de Reneé, nunca lo hizo – se mordió el labio – estoy segura que estuvo enamorado de ella hasta el último de sus días. En cuanto Reneé y yo nos fuimos a Phoenix, Charlie se avocó por completo a su trabajo, no volvió a rehacer su vida y no buscó cambiar de ambiente. Se sumió en la estación de policía y en los recuerdos de la mujer que lo había dejado y la hija que ella se había llevado. – agachó el rostro - sé cuanto Charlie me extrañaba, en mis primeros años no lo veía mucho, solo pasaba cuatro semanas de cada verano con él en Forks, pero no recuerdo demasiado de eso – se disculpó – era muy pequeña en ese entonces… la casa en la que estoy viviendo ahora era la casa de Charlie, su _verdadera_ casa, la que siempre consideró su hogar, la que tanto extrañaba… – agregó – ahora que estoy aquí le hice algunos cambios, pero en esencia, sigue siendo la misma casa de Charlie–

- Cuando tenía cinco años, Reneé cayó enferma, muy enferma... – se mordió el labio – los síntomas eran extraños y todo pasó muy rápido. Phil estaba desesperado, aun recuerdo su impotencia al ver sus dolores. Tengo recuerdos vagos de lo que le sucedía, mi madre tenía fiebre muy alta, estaba pálida, tenía hemorragias y estaba muy débil – sintió la garganta apretada, el rostro enfermo de Reneé sería algo que jamás olvidaría – los médicos me alejaron de ella pensando que podía tratarse de un virus desconocido, pero no – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – su enfermedad era mi culpa – Edward la observó confundido, su voz comenzó a temblar - Reneé había tenido complicaciones en el parto cuando me tuvo a mí, y las consecuencias no fueron detectadas hasta que le hicieron exámenes tratando de descartar el virus. Había sido un parto difícil y riesgoso, pero había terminado con éxito al final, pero ningún médico notó lo que realmente había sucedido hasta cinco años después y cuando su cuerpo no pudo más. Al hacerle exámenes, notaron las complicaciones en el útero. Pero ya era tarde para hacer algo. Reneé murió en cosa de semanas.–

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, Edward acarició su mejilla con cuidado y levantó su rostro para mirarle.

- Bella, no puedes culparte por eso, esas cosas pasan… -

Se encogió de hombros.

- a veces pienso que si yo no existiera todo habría sido diferente – observó el lugar, perdida entre los colores de las flores – tal vez Reneé y Charlie estarían juntos aún, de seguro _ambos_ estarían vivos, quizás habrían tenido muchos hijos… no lo sé, tal vez… –

- _jamás_ vuelvas a pensar algo así… - Edward había atrapado su rostro entre sus manos y le había obligado a mirarle – _nunca_, no puedo ni siquiera pensar en una vida sin ti, en un mundo en el que no existas – sostuvo su mirada – a pesar de todo lo que hayas pasado, Bella, jamás vuelvas a pensar en algo así, todo lo que sucedió te trajo hasta esto Bella, hasta ahora -

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Le sonrió, conmovida hasta los huesos. A cada segundo que pasaba se sentía cada vez mas enamorada de él, parecía que todo había quedado atrás, todas las inseguridades, las miradas duras de Edward. Él la quería, la quería de verdad.

Al mismo tiempo se acercaron y se besaron suavemente.

- Charlie siempre estuvo enamorado de Reneé – continuó Bella después de un suspiro – y no lo superó nunca. Tal vez le había sido un poco más fácil saber que estaba con otro, lejos, _viva_, pero después de que Reneé murió, Charlie ya no fue el mismo nunca más. Decidió ir a Phoenix a vivir conmigo; dejó su amado Forks por mí, lo dejó todo, perdió la jefatura y se convirtió en un policía más en la enorme Phoenix. Charlie estaba devastado pero no lo demostraba, se refugió por completo en su trabajo, lo veía poco y yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela. Comencé a ser independiente desde que era muy pequeña. Charlie no era una mal padre, pero tenía sus propios asuntos, me quería mucho y yo era lo único que tenía, pero éramos demasiado parecidos y nos sentíamos incómodos demostrando sentimientos… - soltó el aire que contenía – Charlie no era feliz. Odiaba Phoenix con toda su alma y se mantenía allí solo por mí, sabía cuánto me desagradaba Forks y no quería hacerme las cosas más complicadas, pero entonces comencé a crecer y comenzamos a tener desacuerdos, Charlie creía haber fracasado como padre, yo era muy solitaria y eso no le gustaba. El deseaba que yo fuese más extrovertida, que saliera con amigas, que disfrutara de la vida, como él lo llamaba, no le gustaba que fuese tan retraída. – rió amargamente, de pronto la imagen de su padre se hizo muy fuerte en su memoria y su pecho se apretó – Charlie me consideraba débil… –

Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y su voz se quebró por completo.

- Charlie me quería mucho Edward… – sollozo.

- me imagino, Bella - la besó en la frente - me imagino cuanto te quería. Era tu padre. –

Bella asintió, una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos – tan solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero nunca fui capaz de decirle cuanto lo quería, fui la peor hija de todas y hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de eso… -

Se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con las manos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

- tenía quince años cuando sucedió. – su voz se había vuelto ronca, no quería recordarlo, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo, era hora de soltar la pena que cargaba – era tarde y volvía de la escuela, sola – observó a Edward a los ojos - Charlie odiaba que caminara desde la escuela, insistía en que debía tomar el autobús, pero yo sabía que nuestra situación económica no era la mejor y prefería ahorrar el dinero y caminar desde la escuela a la casa, pero eso él no lo sabía, nunca se lo dije… - sonrió amargamente – terminó enterándose de la peor forma –

- Charlie extrañaba sobremanera los bosques de Forks, por lo que nuestra casa estaba cerca de uno de los pocos parques que existen en Phoenix; ese día había oscurecido antes de lo previsto y yo caminaba sola con dirección a la casa… como nunca, corría una brisa helada, no helada como en Forks, pero helada para ser Phoenix… –

_El sol se había escondido detrás de los cerros. Las luces de los postes eran lo único que alumbraba la calle. Se quitó el cabello del rostro y pensó en los deberes que tenía que cumplir para el día siguientes, algebra y biología. Trataba de pensar en cómo comenzar su ensayo acerca de los procesos genéticos cuando los oyó._

_Estaban en la esquina siguiente. Eran dos hombres jóvenes, uno era rubio y el otro moreno. No tenían buen aspecto, sus ropas estaban sucias y tenía mal aspecto, se reían dando carcajadas descomunales y estaban evidentemente borrachos. No le extrañaba que se hubiesen emborrachado allí mismo, la esquina estaba plagadas de botellas de alcohol vacías._

_Tan solo quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su casa, y estaba obligada a pasar por su lado._

_Respira, Bella, Respira._

_Cruzó la calle hacia la acera de enfrente. La calle estaba desierta. Apresuró el paso._

_- ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonita?! – preguntó el moreno arrastrando las palabras, clara influencia del alcohol, era evidente que le costaba hablar - ¿dónde vas tan sola…? ¿necesitas compañía? – imitó una voz de falsa seducción – pídemelo y te acompañaré… -_

_Se echaron a reír._

_Los ignoró. Apuró el paso aun más y aferró su bolso contra el hombro con más fuerza. Oía el sonido de las risas y las botellas de vidrio golpear el suelo. ¡Faltaba poco, faltaba poco!._

- alcancé a caminar una cuadra mas allá… - sus ojos estaban perdido en los recuerdos, Edward la miraba fijamente – ellos me seguían… -

_Su respiración se aceleró. Estaba aterrada, ¡casi no creía que algo así estaba pasando!. Los hombres de la esquina la llamaban y se reían. Estaban evidentemente borrachos hasta los huesos. Cada vez estaba más oscuro y su corazón golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza desmedida, el terror se había apoderado de ella, pero a pesar de que sentía las risas divertidas y burlonas trató por todos los medios de no demostrar pánico._

_Inconscientemente, se aferró a su casaca._

_- ¡no seas así, pequeña…! – la llamó uno de ellos, Bella sintió como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas – ¡no vayas tan rápido, no te haremos nada malo…! – los hombres rieron con fuerza – bueno, a menos que no cooperes… –_

_Se echaron a reír otra vez. Carcajadas, las risas se habían vuelto carcajadas._

_Se aterrorizó, el pánico la invadió. Querían hacerle daño. _S_e apuró, ya casi trotaba… no quedaba demasiado para llegar a la casa; faltaba poco, ¡por Dios, ya faltaba poco!_

_- seamos amigos… - dijo otro – ¡verás que la pasaremos de maravilla! –_

_Se mordió el labio. No podía gritar, no tenía voz y no había nadie en la calle, tampoco podía correr, estaba más que segura que caería. Tenía que apresurarse._

_Al fin vislumbró la casa. Estaba salvada, unos metros más y estaría allí. Las luces estaban encendidas…_

_Pero todo el sentimiento de seguridad se desvaneció en un instante._

_Otro tipo apareció delante de ella. Evidentemente amigo de los que la seguían, pero este lucía diferente. No sonreía, no bromeaba, parecía furioso y estaba segura que sería un borracho violento. La decisión y la lujuria relampagueaban en sus ojos. La deseaba._

_Reprimió un gemido de terror._

_- ya fue suficiente… - anunció con voz dura – me cansé de jugar al gato y al ratón… -_

_Sus ojos se abrieron por el terror…_

- no pude gritar… – susurró, apretó el cuello de Edward con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en su cuello, él acarició su espalda – estaba paralizada, eran mucho más grandes que yo y eran tres. Me tomó de los brazos con una fuerza descomunal, me dolió demasiado, me hizo daño, sabes cómo es fácil herirme… - Edward la apretó instintivamente contra él, continuó - el tipo comenzó a arrastrarme hacia los árboles del parque… -

_- no… no… por favor – gimió - ¡No! – gritó - ¡ayúdenme… no! -_

_El tipo tenía una fuerza descomunal era casi imposible luchar contra él. Estaba decidido. La arrastró sin compasión. Estaba aterrorizada, las lágrimas nublaban su visión y el miedo había hecho que se olvidara de respirar._

_Los otros dos los seguían entre risitas borrachas._

_- ¿no es la hija del policía? – preguntó uno de ellos. El otro rió._

_- veamos que hará su papi ahora… –_

_Bella estaba horrorizada. Esos tipos iban a hacerle daño. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada. ¡Necesitaba a Charlie!._

_Se introdujeron en el bosque y el tipo más grande la lanzó contra un árbol. Era menuda y pequeña, por lo que salió disparada contra el tronco. Se golpeó en la cabeza._

_Uno de los más jóvenes se adelantó. Era el rubio._

_- yo primero… - rió – yo quiero ir primero… - comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta._

_El mayor y más duro de los tres, el último en aparecer, gruñó en advertencia._

_- yo primero – siseó._

- ellos querían… ellos querían – estaba ahogada – ellos… -

Al fin, soltó el sollozo y le siguió uno, y luego otro, y luego otro. Lloraba con fuerza. Las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos. Su voz se quebró y los recuerdos de aquella tarde la invadieron por completo. Sintió terror, el mismo miedo, la misma desesperación. Los ojos de aquel tipo estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria. Se sintió temblar incontrolablemente por los nervios, pero Edward la apartó de su cuello y le obligó a mirarle. Estaba tan desesperado como ella.

- Bella, escúchame…- no pudo contestarle, el llanto salía desde el fondo de su alma – Bella, dime, ellos… - su voz era ronca y frustrada – dime de inmediato, ¿te hicieron daño? – Bella sollozó con mas fuerza– amor, dime, por favor… ¿alcanzaron a hacerte daño? -

Negó con la cabeza sin poder controlar las lágrimas. Edward soltó el aire que contenía. Parecía que le habían quitado un peso enorme de encima. Volvió a acercarla a él y besó su cabello casi con adoración.

Pero la caja de pandora ya había sido abierta, y Bella sentía el dolor salir de su pecho en un torrente de lágrimas y sollozos.

- Edward… - gimoteó. Enterró el rostro en su cuello y se obligó a aspirar el aroma de él que tanto le gustaba para calmarse. Tenía que continuar.

- no sigas, Bella – susurró Edward, como si le hubiese leído la mente – no es necesario… no sigas –

- sí es necesario – sollozó con la voz ronca - nunca le he hablado de esto a nadie y necesito que _tú_ lo sepas… -

Edward la observó, aunque era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo asintió y apretó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso.

_Se sentía mareada, el golpe en la cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte y el olor de su propia sangre le indicaba que se había herido la cabeza._

_Sentía las risas de los otros dos y el sonido de las botellas de vidrio al hacer brindis estúpidos. El tipo la enfrentó._

_- ¿estás lista? – sonrió. Era una sonrisa cruel, la sonrisa más lasciva y asquerosa que había tenido la desdicha de ver en toda su vida_

_La empujó con fuerza y Bella cayó al suelo de espalda. Entonces supo que no tenía escapatoria, tal vez tendría suerte y moriría allí antes de que todo sucediera. Tal vez un ataque cardíaco sería provechoso en ese momento._

_El hombre la atacó, acarició su cabello y su cuello con aquellas manos ásperas y asquerosas. Le faltaba el aire. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y trató de luchar contra él para quitárselo de encima cuando el tipo hizo ademán de quitarle la casaca, Bella se desesperó._

_- No… no, no… ¡No! –_

_Lloraba, lo golpeaba en los hombros, la respiración de él era rápida, le gustaba que ella luchara contra él._

_Los otros reían._

_El tipo trataba de quitarle la casaca._

_- deja de luchar niña… –_

_- ¡No… basta no! –_

_Quería morir, necesitaba morir. ¡¿Por qué la muerte no venía por ella ahora que la necesitaba?!._

_El tipo hizo ademán de besarla, pero no alcanzó…_

_- ¡NO! –_

_Los otros dos dejaron de reír._

_- ¡Es mi hija! –_

_El disparo rasgó el aire con la explosión._

_El tipo se quedó quieto._

_Los pájaros huyeron despavoridos de las copas de los arboles._

_Sintió la visión nublada. El olor a óxido y sal golpeó sus narices como una bomba que había sido arrojada en su rostro. No era su sangre. Era la del tipo. Era demasiada, los ojos del hombre que la atacaba estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y su boca estaba abierta en una mueca de dolor. _

_Bella sabía lo que había sucedido._

_El tipo cayó sobre ella con fuerza sobre su cuerpo y su peso descomunal la aplastó. Estaba muerto._

- cayó sobre mí… - lloró desesperada – estaba muerto. Era tan grande, tan pesado, me estaba ahogando pero yo solo quería morir, no quería nada mas… -

Edward parecía horrorizado.

- …Charlie estaba allí. Charlie le había disparado. Charlie me había salvado, había llegado antes de que él tipo me hiciera daño… – sollozó – Charlie, mi papá, había ido a ayudarme -

- Tenía un hombre muerto sobre mí, Edward – gimoteó - …que había estado a punto de abusar de mí y yo lo tenía en mis brazos, su sangre me aturdía, todo estaba lleno de sangre - lloró – yo tenía sangre por todos lados, la sangre de él, estaba aturdida, no sabía que pensar, no sabía si moverme… Charlie fue quien me lo quitó de encima, sus ojos… - susurró – jamás olvidaré sus ojos – estaba tan aterrado y paralizado como yo, Charlie jamás había usado su arma de servicio, esa fue la primera y única vez y había sido para matar al hombre que quería abusar de su propia hija… –

Soltó un sollozo desesperado y lloró con fuerza en contra del pecho de él.

- mi padre me quería, Edward – aferró su chaqueta adolorida por lo sentimientos – Charlie me quería tanto, y yo no fui capaz de agradecerle lo que había hecho por mí… –

- estoy seguro de que él sabía lo que sentías por él, Bella – besó su cabello otra vez – estoy seguro, amor – levantó su rostro y la observó -¿cómo supo tu padre lo que te sucedía? –

Bella tragó.

- …una de las vecinas había visto lo que me pasaba y fue a avisarle, por suerte Charlie había ido a casa con su compañero Mark… los dos fueron a ayudarme, Mark atrapó a uno de los más jóvenes, Charlie solamente tenía ojos para el que me atacaba, el otro huyó. –

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron más de lo normal.

- lo buscaron – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez y sintió el temblor en su voz –…pero no lo encontraron, no supimos hasta mucho después que él era el hermano menor del hombre que Charlie había matado. –

Sollozó. El rostro de Edward estaba deshecho, horrorizado; tomó su rostro entre las manos y la acercó al suyo para besarla en la frente. Bella lloró con más fuerza.

- Bella – susurró – amor… mírame – no podía alzar el rostro, lloraba demasiado – tranquila – la besó en la frente tratando de calmarla – Bella… -

Se obligó a reprimir los sollozos.

- Edward, te amo… - balbuceó.

- y yo a ti, mi Bella – la besó en la frente otra vez –…demasiado, no te imaginas cuanto. –

La atrajo otra vez hasta él y la acunó en sus brazos para que ella se desahogara. Bella sintió que su corazón se desgarraba de tanto dolor, lloró. Recordó el dolor en los ojos de Charlie y cada vez que lo hacía, lo sollozos se volvían aun mas incontrolables. Recordó el hombre que la había atacado, el horror que había sentido cuando el trataba de tocarla.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, todo había quedado atrás, ahora tenía a Edward y nunca se había sentido más protegida en toda la vida.

- me comporté como una idiota... – había logrado calmar su voz - mi padre presentó cargos y fui incapaz de declarar. – su voz era ronca y áspera – durante tres meses completos no le hablé a nadie. Nunca. No permití que nadie me tocara. Ni siquiera Charlie. Mi padre estaba desesperado. Yo solo le daba los buenos días y las buenas noches, nada más. Tenía temor de todo y de todos, Charlie me llevaba a todas partes, no volví a salir sola. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la casa, me encerraba en mi habitación, leía, pensaba… - se quitó las lagrimas de los ojos – Charlie no sabía que hacer…yo me sentía tan mal, ellos no habían alcanzado a hacerme nada, realmente nada… pero el terror, el miedo a que alguien volviera a tratar de tocarme a que cualquier hombre me mirara de esa forma… -

- no pienses mas en eso… - la interrumpió Edward quitando las lagrimas de sus mejillas – no pienses en ellos, no… -

- él volvió, Edward – susurró – el hermano del hombre que trató de abusar de mí, _volvió_. –

Los ojos verdes de Edward estaban muy abiertos

- volvió por mí… – tomó una bocanada de aire – era tarde, de noche, pero quise salir a tomar un poco de aire… sentía que me ahogaba dentro de la casa y salí al jardín… –

_- ¿me recuerdas? –_

_Alzó el rostro al instante. Esa voz. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo podría olvidarle?. Tenía su imagen grabada en la retina. El terror la invadió, se estremeció de miedo y se levantó de un salto._

_Dio media vuelta…_

_- ¡pap...! –_

_Él la atrapó por detrás y le tapó la boca._

_- no te la vas llevar tan fácil, bonita… – susurró – uno de mis amigos está preso por tu culpa, y mi hermano vive en un lugar mejor ahora gracias a tu papi… - rió, estaba borracho el olor del alcohol golpeó contra su nariz - ¿no creías que iba a ser tan fácil, verdad? –_

_Su respiración se había vuelto jadeos de terror. Se estremecía, las lágrimas nublaron sus mejillas._

_Entonces, sintió el cañón del revólver en la espalda._

_- tal vez te lo haga más fácil – susurró el tipo –…¿Cómo quieres?... algo un poco más lento – acarició su espalda con el revólver, Bella se estremeció – o prefieres algo instantáneo – llevó el cañón hasta su sien._

_No podía respirar. Hiperventilaba. Iba a matarla. Iba a matarla._

_- Bella… Bella, ¿Dónde estás? –_

_¡No, por Dios, Charlie, no!._

_La puerta de entrada se abrió y la figura de su padre se congeló en el umbral al ver la escena. Tuvieron que pasar solo dos segundos para que asimilara todo._

_En menos de un parpadeo, Charlie había sacado su propio revólver._

_- ¡No tan rápido! – gritó el hombre, apretó a Bella contra él y ella gimió – ¡Si lo haces, la mato! –_

_- papá… -_

_- suéltala… - la voz de Charlie era casi una súplica. ¡Charlie no suplicaba nunca!_

_- ¡¡deja el arma en el suelo…!! –_

_Charlie no lo pensó dos veces, se agachó un poco sin dejar de mirarles… Bella no podía permitirlo._

_- ¡No, papá no lo hagas! –_

_- ¡Cállate…! –_

_Gimió de dolor._

_- ¡Bella! –_

_Charlie dios dos pasos hacia ellos. El tipo quitó el seguro del arma en advertencia._

_- no te muevas… -_

_Ahora sí Bella lloraba, las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas. No quería que Charlie la viera morir, él no lo soportaría, ¡Charlie no podría vivir si la veía morir!._

_- papá… no… - quería decirle que se fuera, que la dejara, pero no podía hablar._

_- déjala ir… -_

_- No… -_

_Bella soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el tipo apretó el cañón contra su espalda nuevamente y la incrustó en su piel con fuerza._

_- lo mataste… - escupió el tipo a Charlie – tú lo mataste, yo lo vi morir, ahora tú la verás morir a ella… -_

_- ¡No! –_

_Charlie se había lanzado hacia ellos. Bella soltó un grito cuando Charlie la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la empujó hacia un costado. Cayó sobre la hierba del jardín con fuerza._

_Alzó el rostro justo para verlos forcejear, Charlie trataba de tomar el arma._

_- ¡papá! –_

_Otro disparo._

_El maldito estallido que le había quitado a su padre para siempre._

_Charlie estaba blanco como la cal, se aferró el costado izquierdo del abdomen y cayó de rodillas al piso._

_Se horrorizó._

_- ¡PAPÁ! –_

_Corrió hasta él con desesperación y alcanzó a atrapar el cuerpo de su padre con los brazos, ambos cayeron al suelo por el peso. Charlie cayó sobre ella._

_Todo se volvió borroso. Escuchó sirenas a lo lejos. La policía había llegado. Todo estaba bien. Vendrían ayudarlos, Charlie…_

_No, Charlie no estaba bien._

_- papá… - lloró._

_Se desembarazó de él. Todo estaba lleno de sangre otra vez, ahora era la sangre de Charlie. Su propia sangre. Todo estaba teñido de rojo. Sus manos, su ropa, su pecho. Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos castaños. Bella sabía exactamente qué sucedería._

_Se incorporó y trató de hacer algo, el olor la estaba mareando, pero trató de apretar la herida de su padre con las manos._

_- Bella… -_

_- te pondrás bien papá, - susurró desesperada, tratando de calmar las nauseas – no hables, todo estará bien… -_

_- B… Bella… -_

_- ¡vendrán a ayudarte… papá! - lloró – ya vienen… podrás… -_

_- hija… mírame… - _

_No quería hacerlo. Sabía que vería los ojos agonizantes de su padre. De su querido papá. Pero lo hizo. Los sollozos salieron descontrolados de su garganta al instante._

_- quiero que vivas… Bella – susurró Charlie – te adoro y todo va a estar bien –_

_- papá…. –_

_- te quiero… -_

_El último aliento de vida._

_- ¡papá! –_

- …y me quedé completamente sola. –

No había otro ruido en el prado más que el viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles y los últimos sollozos de Bella.

- no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, Charlie era lo único que tenía… – susurró con voz áspera – el dio la vida por mí y yo me había comportado como la peor persona durante los últimos meses, ni siquiera alcancé a decirle cuanto lo quería. –

Edward se mantuvo en silencio.

- no tenía donde ir y solo tenía quince años, no tenía familia… nada – tomó una bocanada de aire – me limité a vivir como autómata, no sabía dónde me dirigía, que haría de mi vida, ya nada me importaba, pero tenía que cumplir con lo que Charlie me había pedido, vivía, no de la forma que él quería pero estaba viviendo, había aire en mis pulmones al menos… -

- La Corte pensó en enviarme a un orfanato hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero Phil se enteró de lo que había pasado –

- el marido de tu madre… – susurró Edward. Bella asintió.

- Phil, había vuelto a casarse unos años atrás y ahora vivía en Jacksonville, en Florida, con su esposa y una pequeña bebé de meses. Phil siempre había sido bueno conmigo, y no dudó en pedir mi tuición hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad. No se la negaron, había sido legalmente mi padrastro, tan solo faltaban tres años y yo acepté irme con Phil. –

- Phil y su esposa no fueron nada más que buenos conmigo… – susurró - me apoyaron sin condiciones, a pesar de que yo no era la más comunicativa, ni la mejor de las huéspedes, ellos eran una familia joven y traté de no entrometerme demasiado. Phil jamás fue como un padre, fue como una especie de hermano mayor para mí, pero yo me sentía una intrusa en sus vidas, estaba agradecida sobremanera, pero sabía que a ellos no les correspondía encargarse de mí, me sentía aún mas culpable porque Reneé, la mujer que Phil había querido había muerto por mi culpa… –

- no fue tu culpa Bella –

Se encogió de hombros.

- cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad volví a Phoenix. Volví a la antigua casa de Reneé. La casa de Charlie había sido vendida y con ese dinero entré a la universidad a estudiar literatura era algo corto y que me gustaba. Estaba cumpliendo con lo que Charlie quería, vivía. Mientras mi rutina siguiera y tuviese aire en mis pulmones, cumplía el deseo de Charlie… -

Edward sostuvo su mirada.

- pero él quería que fueses feliz, Bella –

- no podía ser feliz –

Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que ella continuó.

- entonces apareció Jake – sonrió amargamente y se quitó el cabello del rostro – había decidido abrir un taller mecánico en Phoenix, Jake _adora_ todo lo que tiene que ver con autos y motos – su sonrisa vaciló - solo _hoy_ me confesó que todo lo hizo para acompañarme a mí. El padre de Jake y Charlie eran muy buenos amigos, la familia de Jake pertenece a la reserva de los Quiloute, supieron lo que había sucedido, así que Jake no demoró en buscarme en Phoenix cuando pudo mantenerse por sí mismo. –

- me sentía bien con Jake, logró traer un poco de normalidad a mi vida y se volvió mi única familia… - sonrió, Edward la observó a los ojos – me equivoqué Edward, lo eché todo a perder, nunca me di cuenta que él… -

No terminó era obvio a lo que se refería. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿ves como termino hiriendo a todos los que quiero? – agachó el rostro avergonzada, se mordió el labio antes que otra ronda de llanto comenzara.

Edward suspiró. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que movió una de sus manos hasta su cabello castaño y colocó cuidadosamente un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

- tonta, Bella – susurró, acercó su rostro al de ella y besó su labios, fue tan suave como el roce de una flor – eres encantadora, eres tan especial que todos los que te queremos estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa por ti… –

Su corazón saltó hasta la garganta. Sintió lágrimas estúpidas en los ojos.

- ¿también estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por mí? – preguntó en un susurro.

- sin dudarlo –

Bella recordó aquella noche en Port Angeles y sacudió la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él también. El lazo que había creado con él era incomparable y nada justificaría que el cometiera una locura por ella como en esa noche. Envolvió el cuello de Edward con sus brazos.

- no vuelvas a hacerlo entonces – dijo con voz fuerte y segura, estaba segura que debía lucir horrible y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero no le importó – no vuelvas a hacer algo así, jamás, no sería capaz de vivir sin ti Edward, perderte a _ti_ no lo soportaría. –

Lo besó con suavidad y se separó un milímetro. Apoyó su frente contra la de él.

- no te imaginas lo que siento ahora… – susurró, apoyó una de sus pequeña manos sobre el pecho de él – nunca creí poder sentir esto – la mano de Edward cubrió la suya - nunca dejé que nadie me tocara, por mucho tiempo los hombres me asustaban. Trataba de controlarlo, pero no con todos funcionaba. – le observó a los ojos – pero contigo no tuve miedo, tal vez tuve sorpresa, pero contigo todo es diferente – acarició su pecho – me haces sentir feliz, protegida… - se ruborizó – eres el único con el que deseo estar para siempre... y me gusta cómo me miras – ambos sonrieron – nunca creí ser capaz de querer a alguien ni desear estar con alguien de esta forma después de todo lo que pasó. Nunca dejé que me besaran o que algún hombre se acercara a mí con planes de conquista – se mordió el labio – a veces, aún siento miedo – confesó.

Edward la observó a los ojos y besó la punta de su nariz.

- voy a ayudarte Bella – susurró – en todo lo que necesites, creo que sería bueno que tuvieras apoyo profesional, tengo algunos amigos que podrán ayudarte... –

- no – Bella negó con la cabeza –…no Edward, ya no lo necesito, ahora los tengo a ustedes – tomó su rostro entre las manos – ustedes son lo más importante ahora, lo que ocupa mis pensamientos y de verdad me hacen feliz. – sonrió amargamente – desde que Lizzie llegó a mi vida todo fue diferente… - susurró - ella llegó a alumbrar mis días con su ternura, mis ganas de protegerla y estar con ella, no te imaginas como fue la perspectiva de separarme de ella cuando… yo… - no pudo terminar.

Edward la besó en la frente.

- Bella, eres tú la que ha llegado a iluminar mi vida, aún me sorprende cuanto logras quererla… – acarició su rostro – no sé si es posible, pero me hace adorarte más, no sabes lo que significas para mi, Bella… tu eres mi rayo de luz, tu eres mi vida – la observó a los ojos - mi vida era como una noche oscura, sin estrellas, pero decorada por la luna... una pequeña luna brillante y alegre – ambos sonrieron emocionados al pensar en Elizabeth – pero de igual forma vivía en oscuridad, hasta que tú llegaste, pasaste como un meteoro, iluminandolo todo y me has hecho ver cada de detalle con tu preciosa luz, lo has cambiado todo para siempre. –

Se miraron, ya no había necesidad de palabas. Un lazo especial se había creado. Confiaban totalmente el uno en el otro. Sus rostros se acercaron.

- Edward, te amo… -

- y yo te amo a ti –

Sus labios se encontraron para siempre.

.

Los tacones golpearon el escritorio con fuerza, Bella frunció el ceño extrañada.

- ¿son para mí? – preguntó desconcertada, tomó uno de ellos y lo observó - ¿para qué quiero esto, Alice? –

La hermana de Edward abrió la boca ofendida.

- para bailar… -

- ¿bailar? – Bella se horrorizó - ¿bailar qué? –

- el vals – aclaró - _en el ensayo… _-

- ¿cuál ensayo? –

Ahora sí Alice estaba enojada. Bufó con fuerza y se cruzó de brazos, una sombra de ira pasó por sus preciosos ojos azules y Bella tuvo que aceptar que lucía bastante intimidante. Ambas estaban en la elegante oficina de Alice en la librería. La pelinegra le había tendido un par de tacones enormes de color negro brillante y evidentemente costosos para que se los colocara.

- Bella – gimió Alice, chasqueando la lengua – te lo dije _años_ atrás, hoy tenemos clases de baile en Port Angeles, te dije que no hicieras planes para el lunes, te lo dije por teléfono… ¿no lo recuerdas? –

¡Por dios!. Claro que lo recordaba ahora, había sido aquel día en que había tenido la cabeza llena de preguntas acerca de quién demonios era la mamá de Lizzie, Alice, - _y había sido una coincidencia casi providencial ­_– la había llamado justo en medio de su crisis existencial y había mencionado algo acerca del día lunes a lo que ella había aceptado. Desde ahora se proponía no aceptar nada sin pedir explicación dos veces.

Se mordió el labio.

- ¿…y _tengo_ que ir? –

- ¡Bella! – exclamó Alice indignada – ¡eres mi dama de honor, por supuesto que tienes que ir! – parecía escandalizada, como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte - practicaremos el _vals_, Rosalie también estará ahí, Emmett no sabe nada de baile y te aseguro que Jasper tampoco debe saber mucho – lucía avergonzada por tamaña _ignorancia_ del que fuera a ser su esposo – bueno, tengo que admitir que también tuve que obligarle a él. –

- pero yo no bailo Alice, jamás – gimió dejando los tacones sobre el escritorio otra vez – y si no quieres que vuelva tu boda un completo desastre, te aconsejo que no me hagas bailar.-

Alice la observó por unos segundos fijamente. Sus labios estaban fruncidos, pero tenía una de esas miradas que te aseguraban que algo estaba siendo maquinado en su mente.

- ¿entonces con quién bailará, Edward? – susurró, parecía realmente preocupada - ¿tendré que buscarle otra pareja? –

Bella sintió como los colores se le fueron al rostro. Era estúpido. El solo escuchar su nombre, el solo recuerdo de los labios de él sobre los suyos, hacían que millones de mariposas revolotearan sin rumbo en su estómago. Tuvo que agachar el rostro o la sonrisa de idiota-enamorada-hasta-los-huesos aparecería en su rostro y la delataría.

- ¿Edward tendrá que bailar? –

- ¡claro que sí! – exclamó Alice como si fuese obvio – es el padrino de Jasper y es tradición que la dama de honor baile con el padrino… –

- tu hermana también es dama de honor, Alice… –

- pero Rosalie bailará con su marido, Emmett – soltó un suspiro y alzó una ceja – a menos que tenga que buscar una tercera dama de honor si no quieres bailar, Bella… es tradición y no te obligaré a nada, pero tengo que apurarme en encontrar a alguien - se lamentó y tomó el teléfono – llamaré a Edward, le dije que pasara después del hospital, que estarías allá, pero ahora le diré que no es necesario que vaya a Port Angeles... –

El rubor cubrió dos tonos más sus mejillas. Hacía dos días completos que no veía a Edward cara a cara. La última vez había sido en el prado. Había sido una de las tardes más maravillosas de su vida y deseaba verlo con toda el alma, pero después de eso, él había tenido un turno de cuarenta y ocho horas en el hospital y lo extrañaba montones. Además, no quería verlo bailar con otra dama de honor en la boda de Alice y Jasper.

- está bien, está bien – dijo – iré. -

Alice sonrió ampliamente y dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

- ¡excelente…! - exclamó tendiéndole los tacones otra vez – los vestidos están en el perchero… el tuyo es el de color negro y el mío es el verde. –

Se congeló.

- ¿vestidos? – sacudió la cabeza sin comprender – Alice, son solo _clases_ de baile… -

- ¡claro… las clases de baile para _mi _boda! – revoleó los ojos exasperada - ¿acaso crees que bailaras de jeans y casaca en mi boda?! – parecía escandalizada – vamos póntelo, todo tiene que salir a la perfección, vamos, vamos… –

Bella dio un bufido frustrado, tomó los tacones con más fuerza de la debida y sacó el vestido del perchero. Se dirigió al baño con Alice detrás de ella.

Era capaz de hacer tal sacrificio con tal de ver a Edward.

- ¿estás segura que tu madre pasará por Lizzie, verdad? – preguntó por enésima vez. Al mismo tiempo que el Porsche de Alice ingresaba a Port Ángeles.

- sí, Bella... – dijo Alice cansada – no te preocupes por eso… la enana estará bien, Esme pasará por ella a la escuela, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –

Se mordió el labio. Echaba de menos a Lizzie, había pasado las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas con ella y era extraño sentirse lejos de su pequeña.

- y Edward… ¿terminó el turno en el hospital, hoy? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Alice le dio una mirada incrédula.

- ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él? – dijo con una sonrisa – te dejó a ti cuidando de la enana durante estos días, además, _sé_ que has hablado con él más de lo que yo lo he hecho… - apuntó el teléfono color plata que sobresalía de su bolso – tengo que admitir que casi me enferma la sobre preocupación de Edward por ustedes y si esa cosa sonaba una vez más, la haría trizas -

Bella se ruborizó como tomate. Era verdad. Tal vez no había visto a Edward por el trabajo, pero había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces él la había llamado. Otra sonrisa tonta cubrió su rostro al pensar en eso.

- ¿él te lo dio? – preguntó Alice despreocupadamente.

No podía mentir y antes de siquiera pensarlo había asentido.

- es para mantenernos en contacto… – se apresuró Bella – ya sabes, por Lizzie y todo eso…-

- sí claro… – Alice había sonado sarcástica.

Bella se ruborizó y se obligó a mirar por la ventanilla. Deseaba que llegaran de una buena vez porque no podría seguir con el tema sin que su rubor o su falta de talento para mentir la delataran. Era obvio que Alice sospechaba algo, pero por mucho que la quisiera, no podía decirle nada. Habían acordado mantener la relación para ellos por un tiempo, al fin y al cabo, se conocían hacia muy poco y Bella creía conveniente esperar para hacerlo público, tenía miedo de la reacción de la familia de él, pero eso no se lo había confesado a Edward. Tan solo le había pedido que esperaran un poco para hacerlo público.

Alice detuvo el auto detrás de un precioso descapotable color rojo.

- Rosalie y Emmett ya están aquí… - susurró, apuntó el auto.

Entonces las palabras ingresaron a su cabeza al fin. Rosalie. La feroz e increíblemente hermosa hermana mayor de Edward estaría allí. La misma que parecía odiarla con toda el alma.

Bajaron del auto – _Bella trastabilló por lo tacones -_ afuera estaba congelado por lo que se arropó con una enorme casaca color gris y la colocó sobre el elegante vestido negro. Alice la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por el shock. Parecía que quería darle un ataque cardíaco al ver la combinación.

- de verdad, Bella, tienes _cero_ sentido de la moda -

Bella sonrió satisfecha.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del lugar en medio del sonido característico de los tacones chocando contra el concreto. Ingresaron. Era un lugar pequeño, pero elegante, todo decorado al más puro estilo victoriano. Las luces eran bajas y todo estaba alfombrado. Bella caminaba con cuidado por lo que iba unos pasos detrás de Alice.

- Bella… - apremió la novia - estamos _algo_ atrasadas –

- si no quieres que entre a la iglesia en silla de ruedas el día de tu boda, entonces no me presiones –

Alice se quedó en silencio.

Alcanzaron el último salón del corredor. La puerta estaba entreabierta y un vals de boda, suave, melodioso y de compases elegantes sonaba en el lugar. Alice abrió la puerta e ingresaron.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta y se detuvo en seco.

Edward bailaba. Bailaba perfectamente, y le recordó a uno de esos príncipes que solo veías en la televisión. Iba enfundado en un traje de color negro, semi formal pero se veía tan infartante como solo él era capaz de hacerlo. Su hermana Rosalie bailaba con él, la joven parecía brillar bajo las luces del estudio y se veía aun más hermosa y sobrenaturalmente bella en aquel vestido color dorado. Ambos bailaban a la perfección, Edward la giraba sobre la pista con maestría, seguro de sí mismo y con confianza, era evidente que sabía lo que hacía. Sin embargo las expresiones de ambos eran de profunda seriedad y parecían taladrarse con los ojos.

No notó que seguía con la boca abierta hasta que Alice se acercó a ella.

- Esme nos obligó a tomar clases tiempo atrás… – le susurró al oído – por eso es que sabemos bailar, Edward es bueno ¿no? –

Bella se horrorizó. No sería capaz de bailar. Edward se daría cuenta de cuan torpe era y ella se moriría de vergüenza. _¿tendría que bailar con él en la boda de Alice y Jasper?._ No podría, _maldición_, haría el ridículo y echaría por tierra toda la maestría de Edward en el baile. Se mordió el labio al observar a la pareja. Edward y su hermana se veían preciosos y casi perfectos en la pista, como salidos de un cuento. Ella y Edward se verían extraños. Como si ella perteneciera a cualquier lugar menos allí y mereciera bailar con cualquiera menos él.

Edward tomó la cintura de Rosalie, sus manos entrelazadas se enroscaron con maestría y le dio una última vuelta a la chica. La música terminó. Final perfecto.

- ¡Excelente! – chilló Alice dando saltitos de alegría. Todos se percataron de que habían llegado, pero Bella solo miraba a Alice _¿Cómo demonios esa chica saltaba en tacones?_ - ¡justo así los quiero a todos en la boda!... – exclamaba la pelinegra - ¿ya lo has visto Jasper? –

Edward y Rosalie se soltaron y se volvieron hacia la entrada.

La expresión de Edward cambió al instante. Sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron al verle. De inmediato sintió aquel familiar martilleo en su corazón y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de ir y besarlo frente a toda su familia.

- Edward… – susurró. _Le había salido voz de idiota_.

Rosalie dio un bufido fuerte. Parecía furiosa, soltó la mano de su hermano y caminó a zancadas hacia una de las esquinas, les dio la espalda a todos buscando algo en su cartera la que era tan dorada como su vestido.

Edward comenzó a caminar hasta Bella y ella lo imitó. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió y solo tuvo ojos para él, pero un pecho se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿con que ésta es _Bella la secuestradora_? – exclamó la voz de un hombre.

Bella alzó el rostro y abrió la boca. El tipo era _enorme._ Era incluso más alto que Edward, de brazos grandes y cuerpo musculoso, estaba segura que uno de los músculos de sus brazos era del tamaño de todo su rostro. Sin embargo la expresión de él era como la de un niño maldadoso. Alice sonrió y se acercó con rapidez.

- este es Emmett, Bella – sonrió – el marido de Rosalie -

- hola… - susurró tímida y le tendió la mano.

- ¡pero mira cómo estás de sonrojada! – se burló él con una sonrisa amigable - ¡vaya, no eres como te imaginaba, pareces _ tan_ adorable pequeña secuestradora! –

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba _aún_ más, y soltó un gemido cuando él, en vez de estrechar su mano, le dio un enorme abrazo que la dejó sin respiración y la levantó del suelo contra su pecho.

- ¡Emmett! - protestó Alice golpeándole en el brazo – ten cuidado, ella aún no te conoce –

La dejó en el suelo.

- Emmett… - era la voz de Edward, grave y seria. Tomó su brazo y la apartó considerablemente del esposo de Rosalie. Se sentía más roja que un tomate. – vas a asustarla… –

Ahora sí se sentía _más_ avergonzada.

- no, no… - se apresuró - no se preocupen…- Edward la observó a los ojos - está bien, todo está bien, de verdad – era cierto. No le había dado miedo, y esperaba que Edward hubiese captado que no la había asustado.

- ¿estás segura? – preguntó Edward. Emmett y Alice fruncieron el ceño sin entender.

Pero Rosalie le mandó una mirada de odio puro desde la esquina. Sus ojos azules la escudriñaron de arriba abajo y se quedaron más tiempo del debido en su enorme casaca gris. ¡Por Dios, era imposible estar más mortificada!. La reunión con Edward no estaba saliendo como la había imaginado.

Jasper sonrió llegando a un lado de Alice, la saludó con la mano y ella devolvió el gesto con timidez.

- ¡perdón, perdón! – rió Emmett, golpeando a Edward con más fuerza de la debida en la espalda – de verdad, lo siento mucho Bella, pero es que siento que te conozco desde hace mucho, he oído tanto de ti, la enana nos trae locos… - imitó pobremente la voz infantil de Elizabeth – _que Bella dijo esto o Bella hizo aquello_ – sonrió – además, me moría de ganas de conocer a la chica que logra suavizar la expresión de dolor en el culo que siempre trae Edward. –

Jasper se echó a reír. Alice rió por lo bajo y se tapó la boca.

- Edward y Bella son _amigos_, Emmett – sonrió inocente, pero Bella la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando era sarcástica.

Sintió la mano de Edward sobre su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió.

- perdónalo – susurró pidiendo paciencia con la mirada y apretándose el puente de la nariz – ahora conoces a Emmett, como ves, es todo un caso… -

Bella sonrió. A pesar de todo, Emmett le agradaba.

- ¿cuánto falta para que llegue el profesor? – preguntó Alice, dejando su elegante cartera sobre la silla más cercana.

- dijo que estaría aquí dentro de diez minutos – contestó Jasper – Rosalie insistió en que Edward nos enseñara algo – pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso - pero creo que aun no capto demasiado… -

- ¡yo sí aprendí de inmediato! – exclamó Emmett, alegremente fanfarrón – lo siento por ustedes, pero yo y mi pétalo de rosa, seremos los mejores, captaremos toda la atención de la boda, sentiremos el opacarlos, _novios_, pero será inevitable ¿no es así, mi pétalo? –

Rosalie contestó con un gruñido.

- ¡vamos, cielo…! - se apresuró Emmett dirigiéndose a ella y atrapando su cintura – anímate, ven a bailar conmigo, tal vez no baile vals, pero conozco unos bailes que harán que sientas que… -

- ¡Emmett! – le cortó Alice escandalizada – ahórranos los detalles de tus bailes extraños ¿sí? – tomó la mano de Jasper con rapidez – ven acá, Jasper – sonrió, se miraban de la forma más dulce que una pareja podía lograr – practicaremos… –

Encendió la música otra vez y arrastró a su novio hasta la pista de baile. Jasper tenía expresión de conformidad en el rostro. Les dio una sonrisa a Edward y Bella y siguió a la pelinegra. Bella se sorprendió por cuan afiatados y dispuestos estaban el uno del otro.

- hacen una linda pareja – sonrió. Se volvió a Edward para ver su respuesta pero el parecía no haberla escuchado, la miraba fijamente a ella. Se ruborizó bajo el poder de su mirada. Él le dio una de sus sonrisas favoritas.

- no imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos… – susurró en voz baja.

Bella sintió que sonreía como una reverenda estúpida pero no le importó. - yo también… - susurró mordiéndose el labio – siento como si no te hubiera visto en semanas… –

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y la acercó suavemente a su costado - ¿Qué dirías si te beso justo ahora? –

Bella abrió muchísimo los ojos y se ruborizó. – Edward… - negó con la cabeza mortificada. Él soltó una risita divertida y sus ojos se posaron en la casaca gris. – elegante – comentó acariciando los botones – bastante… _sentador_ también – dijo sarcástico.

Bella dio una sonrisa falsa.

- gracias, esta preciosidad gris es mía… pero tu hermana me obligó a subirme en estos – apuntó sus elegantes zapatos negros – de seguro aun no entiende que es considerado asesinato el subirme a mí en tacones -

Edward rió divertido. – ven, vamos a bailar – tomó su mano con cuidado y la guió hacia otra esquina. La música llenaba el ambiente y acompañaba los retos de Alice a Jasper, parecía que Jasper no era lo suficientemente coordinado para su gusto. Edward se detuvo frente a ella, sostuvo mirada de una forma tan especial, lleno de adoración en su mirada y Bella sintió que el corazón saldría por la boca. Le vio alargar sus pálidas manos hasta los botones de la casaca y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno.

El calor subió a su rostro. Le gustaba que Edward hiciera eso, le gustaba como la miraba, como sus dedos descendían por su ropa. _Dios, estaba enamorada. _Se sintió derretir como un cubo de hielo al sol cuando Edward deslizó la casaca con cuidado y suavidad sobre sus hombros. La electricidad fue inmediata cuando sus dedos rozaron sus hombros descubiertos.

Estaba segura, su corazón quería salir por la boca. Se ruborizó cuando él le dio una mirada de pies a cabeza y sonreía.

- estás preciosa… – susurró.

Dejó su chaqueta sobre un sofá y ahora que Bella la veía con mas detenimiento, _Sí, realmente era fea._ Dio un respingo cuando Edward se acercó hasta ella. Era evidente que la haría bailar.

- Edward… - comenzó, nerviosa hasta el tuétano y retrocediendo un paso por instinto – yo no sé bailar, lo juro, jamás he bailado, soy torpe y no sé como… -

- tranquila… - Edward la siguió - todo está en quien te guíe… – sonrió de lado – y creo ser capaz de guiarte. –

- ¡de verdad, Edward!… no quiero hacerte daño… – sintió como él posaba su mano en su estrecha cintura y la atraía hasta él. Sus cuerpos se encontraron. Tomó su mano con la otra.

- coloca tu mano en mi hombro – indicó con aquella voz tan suave como el terciopelo – pero ten cuidado, no la esfuerces, aun no te doy el alta. –

- Edward… por favor –

- sígueme a mí. –

Y comenzó a moverse. _¡Dios!_. Edward la guiaba en el vals, estaba bailando, lo haría mal, lo echaría todo a perder. _¡Que pare, que pare!._ Dio un paso hacia adelante y guió su pie con el suyo, luego el otro, el otro y el otro… agachó la mirada para ver los pies de ambos moverse al ritmo de la música.

- tranquila – susurró Edward – no agaches el rostro, mírame solo a mí, no pienses en nada más… –

Bella se mordió el labio. ¡Claro que no podía pensar en nada más que en como Edward estrechaba su cintura!.

Otro paso, otro más y valsearon al ritmo de la música, Edward dio una vuelta con ella.

…y Bella le pisó.

- ¡Dios, perdón, perdón! – se apresuró la chica mortificada y roja hasta el último de los cabello – ¡perdóname Edward, lo siento tanto! – se detuvo en seco - ¿estás bien? -

Edward rió divertido.

- no te preocupes, Bella… continúa –

Volvió a acercar el cuerpo de ella contra el de él y siguió guiando sus pies con los suyos.

- lo siento tanto, soy la peor pareja de baile… – el miedo la había invadido y había comenzado a balbucear – tú eres perfecto bailando, y yo no… jamás lo he hecho, sabía que no podría hacerlo, tal vez deberías buscar alguien más – hablaba más rápido de lo normal – Alice sugirió una tercera dama de honor, yo… - y lo pisó de nuevo - ¡_perdón_, otra vez, soy tan torpe, soy _tan _torpe! –

Edward sonrió.

- tengo la solución –

Alzó el rostro hacía él y le observó confundida. De pronto Edward había aferrado su cintura con un poco mas de fuerza y la había alzado del suelo con facilidad, soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando él la situó sobre sus propios pies.

- ahora no me pisarás – rió Edward.

Se ruborizó. Ahora podía ver su perfecto y varonil rostro mejor. Se sentía como una niña de cinco años. ¡Claro que ya no lo pisaría!, pero era porque Edward la cargaba y era él quien hacía todo el trabajo de mover los pies. Entonces lo sintió. Sintió como estaba llena de amor por él; Edward era perfecto, cariñoso y adorable con ella. Edward trataba por todos los medios hacerla sentir cómoda y feliz y se lo agradecía. Él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y acarició con suavidad la cintura que estrechaba. Como si hubiese una fuerza especial entre ellos, sus rostros se acercaron...

Tenía ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante y era obvio que él quería lo mismo…

- Bella… - susurró

La risotada descomunal de Emmett al otro lado del salón les recordó que no estaban solos.

Bella se ruborizó y agachó el rostro mortificada. Edward dio una risita divertida.

- no lo haces mal – sonrió moviéndose al compás de la música – de hecho, creo que eres una gran bailarina -

Bella soltó una risita falsa y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

- esto es estúpido – refunfuñó – no sirve para nada, Alice no debería dejarme bailar, de seguro tendrás que salir directo al hospital después del primer baile y la boda de tu hermana y tu mejor amigo se arruinará por mi culpa – suspiró – no deberían haberme traído, no aprenderé… -

- es bueno que practiques desde ahora – susurró Edward con voz ronca y una sonrisa, Bella alzó el rostro para mirarle – así seremos la pareja de baile perfecta para cuando sea nuestro turno. –

Bella tragó con fuerza.

- ¿nuestro turno? – repitió frunciendo el ceño.

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida, apoyó sus labios en la frente de ella y continuó guiándola al compás del vals.

_Por. Dios._

_¿Su turno?. _¿Era el mismo _turno_ que estaba imaginando_?. _¿Tendría ella la oportunidad compartir, _ese _turno con Edward?. ¿Edward estaba insinuando que algún día ellos…?. Bella alzó el rostro y le observó a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Él le devolvía la mirada con profundidad y una sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

La música terminó de golpe.

- ¡pero qué novios tan maravillosos! –

Bella dio un respingo y Edward se detuvo al instante. Una mujer pequeña, de excelente cuerpo y pelirroja se acercaba a ellos con los ojos brillantes. En la entrada, un hombre moreno y pequeño los observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

La mujer parecía lista para darles un abrazo.

- ¡son una pareja _tan_ adorable! – chilló.

Bella se ruborizó como tomate y se apresuró en descender de los pies de Edward. Quiso alejarse un paso, pero él mantuvo una mano sobre su cintura. Buscó a Alice con la mirada, completamente mortificada, pero la hermana de Edward tan solo tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

- ellos _no_ son pareja – dijo Rosalie ácidamente, acercándose a ellos y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – y mucho menos son los novios. –

La mujer se detuvo a medio camino. - ¿a no? – soltó pasmada.

- claro que no… - aclaró la hija mayor de los Cullen - mi hermana Alice es la novia, él es el padrino y ella… - vaciló – ella es la _otra_ dama de honor – lo dijo como si masticara la palabra.

- ¿dónde está la novia entonces? – preguntó la pelirroja

Alice alzó una mano en el aire en menos de un segundo, Emmett se echó a reír a su lado.

- lo sabemos, lo sabemos – se burló – es un poco difícil _verla_ – se burló de la estatura de Alice con un gesto - …pero esperamos que con el enorme vestido de novia los invitados sepan identificarla -

Jasper y Edward rieron por lo bajo. Alice le golpeó en el brazo. El hombre moreno de la entrada se apresuró.

- bien, bien – apremió golpeando su palmas – a lo que hemos venido, comencemos –

Bella no soltó la mano de Edward y se acercó al grupo con él. Mientras él profesor comenzaba a dar las instrucciones se percató que los ojos impactantemente azules de Rosalie estaban clavados en ella. La mirada que le dirigía la rubia era casi terrorífica y por un momento temió por su vida.

Pero la clase transcurrió con tranquilidad. Rosalie se mantenía lo más apartada posible de ellos; ella no necesitaba clases, era perfecta. Rosalie era la clase de mujer que era perfecta de nacimiento y casi dolía estar cerca de ella, pero Emmett, su marido, era todo un caso. Bella se extrañó, aunque era evidente que se adoraban, eran tan diferentes. Emmett era despreocupado, bromista y oficialmente el peor bailarín de vals de la historia, su porte enorme no lo hacía más fácil…

- no, muchacho, mueve este pie _así_… - le indicaba el profesor – cuenta en tu mente, uno, dos, tres y vuelta –

Emmett lo hizo en voz alta.

- uno, dos, tres… vuelta – Rosalie casi cae al suelo.

Alice se echó a reír. Edward soltó una risita baja y Bella le golpeó el brazo en reproche.

- no, no – exclamó el moreno exasperado, apenas llegaba al medio brazo de Emmett pero parecía que el esposo de Rosalie lo estaba sacando de quicio – con más gracia, con más suavidad… -

Emmett rió.

- es que no estamos muy acostumbrados a la suavidad, ¿sabe? – sonrió fanfarrón – a Rosalie le encanta que sea rudo... –

Bella se ruborizó, Edward revoleó los ojos.

- ignóralos – susurró.

Jasper y Alice estaban en su propia burbuja y no prestaban atención más que a sus pies y a las indicaciones de la pelirroja. Edward y Bella continuaron bailando, cada vez intentaban alejarse más del grupo…

- vamos a cenar juntos… - susurró Edward, era vals, pero a pesar de eso sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo necesario - ¿te gustaría?... solos tú y yo. –

- me encantaría –

Los ojos verdes de Edward brillaron.

- vámonos ahora… -

- ¡claro que no! estamos en la mitad de la clase – rió Bella, incrédula.

- ya aprendiste lo suficiente… –

- Edward, aún bailo _sobre _tus pies. –

El rió.

- entonces no tienes que saber nada más – sonrió y la miró fijamente, estaba aplicando todo el poder de su mirada sobre ella, _¡no era justo!_ – vamos, Bella, vamos a cenar, hay un lugar al que te quiero llevar, luego iremos por Elizabeth y nos iremos a casa… -

Bella se mordió el labio, indecisa.

- Alice se pondrá furiosa… –

Edward se encogió de hombros. - lo superará.–

No contestó.

- vamos, Bella… - apremió Edward en un susurro – esto del baile no es la gran cosa, y te he echado demasiado de menos, he pasado dos días en aquel hospital – apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y habló con voz ronca - no sabes cuánto me moría por verte… –

- y yo a ti – contestó casi sin voz.

- entonces, no se diga más – se detuvo, la bajó de sus pies con suavidad y la guió hasta el grupo de la mano, Rosalie y Alice alzaron el rostro al verles acercarse – bien, lo siento de verdad, pero Bella y yo nos retiramos – anunció Edward.

La futura novia en cuestión abrió la boca.

- ¿qué? –

- es su mano – explicó Edward. Bella se sorprendió, el amor de su vida era el mejor mentiroso del mundo, ni siquiera se arrugaba al mentir – ya sabes Alice, hay que cuidarla, aún tiene dolores y el escafoide no ha sanado del todo, veré si le doy algún medicamento y si puedo tomar una que otra radiografía –

La expresión de Alice se suavizó. Sus ojos se posaron en Bella.

- pero tengo que llevarte a casa – gimió – y aun Jasper no sabe como… -

- no te preocupes por eso – la interrumpió Edward - yo me iré con ella – anunció, hablaba con tal seguridad que Bella dudaba que alguien se atreviera a discutir con él – pasaremos por Elizabeth a la casa de Esme y luego la llevaré a su casa. –

Alice asintió, evidentemente molesta.

Solo Entonces Bella se percató de la mirada feroz de Rosalie. Los ojos azules de la rubia parecían taladrarla con la mirada y era obvio que no les había creído un ápice. Se veía hermosamente aterradora y a punto de una explosión. Edward también lo notó.

- continúen y pásenlo bien –

No dijo nada más y la guió hasta la salida de la mano. Bella se apresuró en esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y decir adiós con la mano. Atravesaron el corredor alfombrado y salieron del lugar. Había comenzado a llover con fuerza.

Salieron del umbral y se adentraron en la lluvia.

- Edward… - se quejó apenada, por sobre el ruido del agua que parecía caer a cántaros del cielo - ¡ahora tus _dos_ hermanas me odian! –

Él se encogió de hombros mientras la guiaba calle abajo.

- no me importa – anunció Edward con decisión. Se detuvo, y ella se detuvo frente a él. Ninguno de los dos llevaba un paraguas, ni casacas, por lo que ambos se estaban mojando hasta los huesos. Edward le sonrió. –…no me importa nada, desde que te vi entrar a ese salón, me moría por hacer esto… -

La besó. Tomó su rostro acorazonado entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella. Fue como si el mundo comenzara a funcionar otra vez. Ya todo estaba bien. Nada mas importaba y solo entonces se dieron cuenta de cuánto se había extrañado durante esos dos días. Pero ahora Edward estaba allí, con ella, y sus labios se movían suaves, cálidos y gentiles sobre los suyos. Saboreaba su boca con adoración, sin importar lo demás, sin importar que se mojaban y que la lluvia los golpeaba con fuerza. Bella lo olvidó todo, aquel aliento embriagador y exquisito de él inundo su boca, se sentía intoxicada y deseosa, alzó los brazos y se aferró a su cuello como si la vida dependiera de ello. Abrió la boca. Sintió la lengua de Edward jugar con la suya, sintió sus dedos acariciar su barbilla con suavidad y gentileza, y la sensaciones hacían que su respiración se volviera mas rápida. Deslizó sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Edward y los enredó en él, acariciando, sintiendo y recibiendo la boca de él con cariño. Era uno de aquellos besos dulces e intoxicantes y gentiles que solo Edward era capaz de darle.

Podían pasar demasiadas cosas a la vez, podía abrirse el mundo en ese mismo instante, Alice podía enojarse y chillar durante horas, Rosalie podía darle las más horribles miradas y taladrarla con los ojos cuantas veces deseara, pero no importaba nada más. Ella era feliz. Estaba en los brazos de él. Edward había llegado a iluminar su vida, a dar un vuelco completo y por algún milagro de la vida ese hombre perfecto y adorable la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Al fin, su vida tenía sentido.

_._

_¡Hola!... yo de nuevo, traté de apurarme lo más posible. Y dejé dos ensayos sin escribir para la universidad por actualizar la historia así que espero que valoren el esfuerzo. Personalmente, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Ojalá haya sido capaz de transmitir todo lo que quería. _

_Gracias por las felicitaciones. De verdad gracias, gracias por su reviews también. Yo sé que también leen la traducción y me comentan allí que les gusta sol de mediodía, a mi me encanta hacerla, pero esta historia es mucho mas especial porque es mía por completo y los comentarios de esta los siento realmente para mi. Por eso espero con ansias sus comentarios en esta historia, no olviden decirme que piensan._

_Un beso para cada uno de ustedes y de verdad gracias por leer,_

_Annie._


End file.
